You Are My Lord
by Ai0324
Summary: [UP! CHAP SPESIAL!] Dia terlahir bukan dari rahim perempuan. Dia terlahir bukan karena bertemunya sel telur dengan sel sperma terkuat. Dia dibuat bukan untuk hidup sebagai manusia. Dia dibuat bukan untuk menuai kebaikan. Dia dibuat hanya untuk satu tujuan. Memusnahkan Kelompok yang ingin berjuang di jalan kebenaran berbau... "KEMERDEKAAN"/YAOI/HUNHAN/HUN vs HAN/'God' vs Human
1. Prolog : My Lord

Daqrios adalah organisasi milik pemerintah pusat dunia. Dibangun secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari kalangan masyarakat dan pemerintah dibawahnya. Organisasi ini berbasis sains dan militer. Berusaha menghancurkan kubu lawan, yang menginginkan kemerdekaan hakiki di dunia rusak ini.

Bumi bukan lagi planet yang terdiri dari berbagai negara, provinsi maupun kota serta desa asri, tapi berisikan enam benua yang menyatu berkat gejala alam. Ini adalah masa mencekam, di mana negara-negara sudah tak mengenali batas teritorialnya. Malahan, wilayah yang saling diklaim berakhir tanpa kesepakatan dan berubahlah menjadi genderang perang yang berujung pada kesakitan. Banyak penderitaan yang dialami masyarakat di berbagai negara. Mereka bingung dengan tempat tinggal mereka dan peraturan yang semakin ke sini semakin diubah.

 **Lalu, tepat di Tahun 2135, bumi berubah.**

Alam menjerit berharap mau diperbaiki, keindahan yang ada dibutakan oleh kelicikan setiap manusia yang haus kekuasaan. Sayangi alam bukan lagi slogan kehidupan, _global warming_ bukan lagi keharusan untuk diselesaikan. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan adalah mengembalikan dan menyayangi sesuatu bernama NYAWA MANUSIA.

MANUSIA TAK UBAHNYA HEWAN.

Bahkan tak ada yang segan-segan menjadikan manusia sebagai barang dagangan. Bila dulu dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi, maka sekarang dilakukan terang-terangan dengan dukungan penuh dari pemerintah. Tumbuhan dan hewan bukan lagi makhluk rendahan, tapi manusia lemahlah yang akan menjadi makhluk paling rendah dari hewan menjijikkan sekalipun.

Kewarasan umat manusia pada alam harus dibayar dengan kewarasan manusia akan sesama. Masa di mana HAM sangat diagungkan benar-benar sudah dihapus. Hukum rimba menjadi hukum mutlak di sini. Siapa yang melawan pemerintah taruhannya adalah mati.

Pemerintah Pusat Dunia berada di Kota Deqr, kota yang berada di pusat benua Eurasia. Benua Eurasia sendiri merupakan penyatuan lima benua dan penyebab kebingungan umat manusia.

Alam mulai dendam dan berganti mempermainkan manusia.

Murka alam lebih mengerikan.

Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan di masa ini, di abad ini.

Uang adalah segalanya, tapi kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang kini mematahkan kalimat para hedonis tersebut.

 _Barang siapa yang melawan pemerintah akan mati._

 _Barang siapa yang membicarakan pemerintah akan mati._

 _Barang siapa yang merencanakan sesuatu untuk melengserkan pemerintah akan mati._

Pengendali manusia bukanlah Tuhan.

Tapi manusia yang berada di puncak.

Sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu siapa manusia tersebut.

Karena dia ingin menjadi seperti Tuhan.

Yang keberadaannya sendiri masih misteri.

Namun disembah oleh seluruh alam tanpa berpikir panjang.

Manusia itulah yang saat ini...

 ** _...sedang mempermainkan dunia._**

•••

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **YOU ARE MY LORD**

 **Main Genre :**

 **Sains Fiction, Action, Mistery/Thriller**

 **Main Chara :**

 **-Oh Sehun as God of World and Captain of Daqrios Organization**

 **-Lu Han as Captain of Freedom Hunter Organization (FREHO) and _Angel in The Dark_**

 **Main Pair :**

 ** _Oh Sehun vs Lu Han_**

 **and**

 **Oh Sehun with His Angel in The Dark (Xiao Lu)**

 **WARNING :**

 **ini adalah cerita di mana seorang manusia 'adalah' TUHAN. Sama sekali tidak menyinggung para umat beragama. Membacalah dengan bijak, resapi pesan kehidupan di dalam cerita ini, dan buang yang tidak perlu, terima kasih :)**

 **NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini murni buatan saya. Awalnya menggunakan tokoh buatan sendiri, namun saya _remake_ karena saya suka HUNHAN. Jadi ini dalam rangka menambah FF Hunhan, termasuk dalam genre ini.**

 **YAOI**

 **Maafkan atas segala typo dan kawan-kawannya.**

 **Happy Reading, guys!!**

 **publish : 9 Desember 2018**

•~•~•~•

 **PROLOG**

 **"My Lord"**

.

.

.

.

.

Manusia itu tengah menatap jendela di Gedung Pusat Pemerintah di lantai 106.

Manusia paling kejam sekaligus paling menawan itu tertawa pelan namun terdengar cerah layaknya malaikat. Melihat bagaimana seluruh manusia di kota terbesar itu saling bersembunyi, melawan, dan melakukan aksi brutal lainnya hanya untuk segenggam sampah berisikan makanan sisa dari para pejabat.

Manusia terkejam itu meneguk wine di gelas kaca mahalnya.

Dirinya bukanlah manusia sembarangan, ia bahkan bisa membuat semua dunia ini berlutut padanya pasti karena sebuah alasan.

Itu karena...

OH SEHUN

Adalah pemuda berusia 26 tahun yang punya dendam akan busuknya dunia.

 _"My Lord..."_

Pemuda yang dulunya di sapa 'Hunhun' itu, berbalik badan. Berdiri gagah layaknya malaikat, dengan senyum tanpa dosa mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

"Ya ?"

Tapi keramahan itu justru membuat bawahannya lemas. Takut sekaligus terpesona.

Ah... Wanita itu menahan diri agar tidak _basah_.

Iblis berwajah malaikat itu memang suka tersenyum, berkata halus dan sopan pada siapapun, tidak dingin seakan tanpa perasaan.

 _Tapi ia memang tak berperasaan._

"Percobaan File 113 dinyatakan berhasil, My Lord."

Senyum menawan penuh ramah tamah itu berubah menjadi seringai secara perlahan.

 _"Wellcome to My World, My Sweety Angel..."_

•••

Author Note :

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Setidaknya dengan itu, saya tahu cerita saya dibaca.

Terima kasih :))


	2. BAB 1 : God is Me

**YOU ARE MY LORD**

 **Main Genre :**

 **Sains Fiction, Action, Mistery/Thriller**

 **Main Chara :**

 **-Oh Sehun as God of World and Captain of Daqrios Organization**

 **-Lu Han as Captain of Freedom Hunter Organization (FREHO) and Angel in The Dark**

 **Main Pair :**

 **Oh Sehun vs Lu Han**

 **and**

 **Oh Sehun with His Angel in The Dark (Xiao Lu)**

 **WARNING :**

 **ini adalah cerita di mana seorang manusia 'adalah' TUHAN. Sama sekali tidak menyinggung para umat beragama. Membacalah dengan bijak, resapi pesan kehidupan di dalam cerita ini, dan buang yang tidak perlu, terima kasih :)**

 **NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini murni buatan saya. Awalnya menggunakan tokoh buatan sendiri, namun saya remake karena saya suka HUNHAN. Jadi ini dalam rangka menambah FF Hunhan, termasuk dalam genre ini.**

 **YAOI**

 **Maafkan atas segala typo dan kawan-kawannya.**

 **Happy Reading, guys!!**

 **publish : 10 Desember 2018**

•~•~•~•

.

.

.

BAB 1 : "God" is Me

.

.

.

.

 **"Ia adalah manusia, tapi sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Seakan hatinya hanya ia gunakan untuk menetralkan racun, bukan untuk menetralkan sisi buruknya."**

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 20 April 2140

.

.

Sehun menaruh gelas berisikan tetesan _wine_ ke nampan, yang disodorkan oleh salah satu pelayan wanita miliknya. Wanita berpakaian _maid_ itu ketakutan saat Sehun tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Wanita itu bernama Minah, yang pernah menjadi budak seks para kaum lelaki di desanya. Sehun menyelamatkan wanita itu sewaktu perjalanan kabur dari desa tersebut. Dia menjadikannya sebagai pelayan pribadi.

Hanya sebatas itu.

Tapi senyum dan aura yang dimiliki Sehun tak bisa dibendung. Itu sangat mencekik dan mengintimidasi.

"Minah."

" _yes, My Lord?_ "

"Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku ? Aku sedang bahagia hari ini."

Minah yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam kini mendongak. Lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. Walau agak terpaksa.

Sehun melebarkan senyumnya, tapi sedetik kemudian...

Ekspresi itu lenyap.

Kelam.

 _PLASSHH..!!_

Sehun menampar wanita di depannya. Membuat wanita itu terhuyung ke belakang. Pipi Minah memar. Ngilu terngiang di gusi yang berdekatan dengan pipi kanan yang ditampar. Minah menunduk lagi sambil menelan darah yang menggenang di dalam mulutnya.

Dia harus menahan isakannya. Atau ada kemalangan lagi yang menimpanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu tersenyum," ucap mutlak Sehun yang terkesan dingin. Lalu senyum pengundang mata sabit itu muncul lagi, "bukankah senyum itu ibadah, Minah? Lakukan seindah mungkin agar kau bahagia di dekatku."

"M..Maaf... _My Lord_... Sa...saya akan me...melakukannya lagi..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengerutkan bibir, tersenyum sedih.

Sok mengasihani.

"tidak perlu. Simpan tenagamu untuk nanti."

 **Jangan harap ada yang namanya Sehun bermain seks dengan wanita atau pria.**

 **Dibanding gairah di selangkangan, ia lebih bergairah di hatinya bila ia menginjak sesamanya dengan cara elegan.**

 **Dia suka menindas.**

Sehun merapikan sedikit jasnya, lalu pergi ke luar ruangan. Pria itu mengabaikan Minah yang menangis terisak-isak.

"Ini masih... _Sttsss_... Masih lebih baik daripada dijadikan Budak Seks. Tuan Sehun tak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya jalang. Ya... Aku harus terus bertahan di sisinya."

Semangat dan terbiasa membohongi dirinya membuat Minah merasakan perasaan terlarang.

Dirinya mencintai sang pahlawan berhati iblis.

Dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian dengan langkah cepat. Pakaian kasual dengan jas dan celana hitam mahal selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Warna hitam membuatnya tampak lebih kuat saat terang, berbaur bersama estetika kegelapan, serta takkan menghasilkan warna apapun saat dipengaruhi warna-warna lainnya.

Hitam itu kuat, menawan, dan misterius.

Seperti diri Sehun selama ini.

Bawahannya, yang terdiri dari para pejabat pemerintah Pusat Dunia, membungkuk hormat setiap kali berpapasan dengannya. Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak membalas. Hanya terus berjalan lurus ke depan sambil memasang telinga apakah ada dari mereka yang membicarakannya. Sehun memiliki panca indera yang sensitif. Sekali kosa katamu salah dalam sebuah kalimat, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau pikirkan selama kau hidup.

Ada satu hal yang Sehun kurang suka. Ia tak suka ada yang menatapnya langsung ke bola mata hitam pekatnya itu. Jika ada manusia rendahan seperti itu, maka manusia itu mau menantang dirinya.

 **Dan itu artinya bunuh diri.**

Sehun sendiri suka tantangan. Alasan sepele inilah yang membuat, tak satupun manusia, berani menatap langsung ke bola matanya.

Perintah dan kemauan Sehun itu mutlak.

Ingat baik-baik agar setidaknya, ia membiarkanmu berjalan melewatinya dengan tenang.

Tanpa pengawalan, Sehun sudah sampai di tujuan. Sebuah ruangan membuatnya tersenyum sangat cerah.

Dua penjaga pintu membungkuk ke arahnya. Sehun membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan sedikit gigi taringnya.

"Hari kalian menyenangkan, hm?"

 **Ditanyai begitu oleh seorang Oh Sehun adalah bencana.**

Dua penjaga itu hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk ludah gugup. Sehun benci ketidaksempurnaan. Jadi jika dua berpakaian hitam itu tidak tegak dalam berdiri, Sehun jamin mereka akan dikebiri.

 _Ah... Itu pasti akan menyenangkan..._

Batin Sehun senang.

Sehun memasukkan sidik jarinya ke mesin berbentuk kotak persegi, dengan layar hologram canggih di samping pintu, lalu pemeriksaan retina, dan berakhir pada pemeriksaan suara.

"Oh Sehun," ucapnya dengan suara husky khasnya.

 _Sidik jari, retina mata, dan suara di—"_

 _BOOM...!!_

Suara ledakan kecil muncul.

Mesin kotak itu meledak disaat Sehun hanya bersenandung sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk di pahanya. Percikan-percikan api, beberapa serpihan besi, berlompatan namun tidak mengenai tubuh Sehun. Asap mengepul setelahnya, membuat Sehun menutup hidung dengan lengan. Gaya yang begitu elegan.

Mesin itu berada di sisi kanan pintu, tepat di samping kepala salah satu penjaga pintu. Karena itulah kepalanya resmi hancur bersama ledakan itu. Menyisakan pecahan tulang dan suwiran daging yang sedikit mengotori lengan Sehun. Tubuh dengan kepala buntung itu ambruk.

Sehun meluruskan lengannya. Mengibaskan jasnya dari bercak-bercak darah. Lalu menatap santai dunia seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Penjaga pintu di sisi lainnya bergidik saat pintu masuk terbuka.

Ia masih merinding ngeri sambil memandangi Sehun yang mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan _HUMAN LABORATORY._

Setelah Sehun masuk, pemuda itu menghubungi petugas kebersihan dengan _earphone_ di sisi kanan telinganya.

Setelah menghubungi petugas kebersihan, Sehun menatap nyalang pada para peneliti berpakaian serba putih. Posisi mereka yang awalnya seperti gula berceceran di atas lantai, langsung berbaris rapi di sisi kiri kanan jalan. Mereka menunduk dalam. Siap mendapat amarah yang hanya mereka respon di benak mereka,

 _"Bagaimana bisa?"_ atau _"benar-benar sinting."_

Ya, Sehun memang sinting.

Namun yang lebih sinting akan segera muncul setelah ini.

"Jangan meragukanku sebagai tuan kalian! Jadi jangan membuatku membuang-buang energi, hanya untuk memeriksa kebenaran bahwa yang datang tadi adalah AKU!" bentak Sehun pada para peneliti yang mengurus PENELITIAN ke-113.

Semua yang ada di sana menunduk takut-takut.

Manusia nomer satu di benua itu, berdecih, "jika kalian takut ada penyusup yang masuk dengan menyamar sebagai diriku, jangan khawatir, persilahkan saja dia masuk dan kupastikan tubuhnya meledak sebelum melewati pintu! PAHAM?!"

" _Yes, My Lord_..." Ucap semua peneliti tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian jika penelitian kali ini gagal," desis Sehun. Anak-anak rambutnya menjuntai menutupi kedua matanya, menghasilkan tatapan kelam yang menundukkan siapapun.

Semua peneliti mengangguk kaku. Beberapa petugas kebersihan di luar ruangan, mendengar bentakan itu dan membuat mereka seakan lemah tak berkutik. Siapapun yang mendengar amarah Sehun, maka mereka bukanlah manusia yang beruntung. Amarah Sehun bisa melemahkan keberanian dan mental seseorang hingga berada di titik ketakutan mendasar. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada menjadi sasaran amarah.

Ini tidak berlebihan.

Oh Sehun memang manusia kejam yang penuh misteri dengan aura sangat buruk.

"Salah satu dari kalian maju!" Perintahnya.

Salah satu dari sekumpulan tim peneliti maju ke barisan paling depan. Ia memperbaiki posisi kaca mata yang dipakainya, membaca laporan sekilas pada _Notebook_ dengan desain kaca transparan. Sehun bisa melihat segala macam tulisan dan beberapa gambar dibalik _Notebook_ tipis tersebut.

"Hormat saya, _My Lord_..." Peneliti tersebut membungkuk, disusul peneliti lainnya. Ini adalah awal yang harus dilakukan bila ingin melaporkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Hm," hanya itu respon yang secara tak langsung memerintahkan semua peneliti menegakkan badan.

"Saya ingin melaporkan hasil penelitian **anda** , _My Lord_. Light Saber tipe Angel, dengan code number 113-101, berhasil hidup."

"Bagaimana dengan faktor pendukung lainnya?"

"Pencangkokan untuk beberapa bagian tubuh _khusus,_ diterimanya dengan baik. Pemberian memori internal berupa ingatan tentang apa-apa yang akan dia lakukan, bahasa yang digunakan, karakter yang akan dia bangun, serta memori eksternal seperti responnya nanti bila berinteraksi dengan lingkungan, semua itu sudah mencapai seratus persen. Dia sudah bisa kita katakan sebagai _manusia_."

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pria berusia 26 tahun itu langsung memerintah, "antarkan aku ke sana."

Semua membungkuk sekali lagi " _Yes, my Lord._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeringai melihat hasil dari penelitian yang selama ini dipimpin dan dibimbing olehnya secara langsung. Walaupun dirinya hanya mengomando, tapi ilmu yang dimiliki otaknya membantu para peneliti.

Penelitian ke - 113 adalah sebuah penelitian yang dilakukan untuk menciptakan mesin pembunuh multifungsi dan multitasking. Mesin itu harus berwujud manusia dan memiliki keabadian. Dan pastinya, bukanlah robot karena mesin pembunuh berupa robot atau android memiliki banyak kelemahan.

Sehun tahu bahwa menciptakan manusia itu tidak mungkin. Tapi senjata paling ampuh sekaligus menyenangkan hatinya adalah manusia. Yah... Alat serupa atau mungkin seperti manusia. Punya jantung tuk berdetak, paru-paru untuk bernafas, dan hati untuk berperasaan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Ia adalah manusia, tapi sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Seakan hatinya hanya ia gunakan untuk menetralkan racun, bukan untuk menetralkan sisi buruknya.

Ia adalah contoh manusia paling buruk dari segi peringai.

Sehun memasuki ruangan terisolasi setelah pintu besi terbuka, terpisah di kiri dan di kanan. Pemuda itu masuk dengan langkah mantap, terus menatap tajam tujuan yang ada di tempatnya.

Kemudian, ia berhenti melangkah.

Ruangan luas ini seakan hanya berisikan Sehun di tengahnya. Semua peneliti menepi, membiarkan penggagas penelitian melihat hasil komando dan perintahnya.

Sehun terpana.

Untuk sesaat.

Hasil yang dilihatnya sempurna, di luar ekspektasi selama ini.

Tabung kaca berisikan air dengan bahan kimia, untuk melindungi tubuh si hasil percobaan, adalah sasaran tatapannya.

Di dalam tabung itu terdapat sesosok manusia. Tubuh mungilnya telanjang bulat, melayang di tengah tabung, seakan menari untuk menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambut coklatnya melambai-lambai menutupi raut tidurnya, karena gerakan air tentunya. Sungguh, membuat Sehun penasaran bagaimana pesona wajah itu apabila terjaga.

Lalu Sehun menurunkan tatapan hingga ke kaki jenjang si hasil percobaan. Kaki putih mulus itu bergerak pelan seakan menggoda penglihatan Ian, melayang menjauhi dasar tabung, terlilit kabel kehidupan sama seperti bagian tubuh lainnya.

Sosok itu sempurna.

Sangat sempurna.

Memang benar kalau yang berhasil hidup adalah tipe malaikat. Karena apa yang dilihat Sehun benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Kelopak mata sosok itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Bola mata di dalamnya bergerak-gerak ingin dibebaskan. Lalu gerakan tarian di dalam air berubah sedikit panik.

Ketika mata itu terbuka...

Sehun terpaku.

Mata itu berwarna merah darah dan bening penuh binar, rambut kecoklatan terayun melambat sehingga masih mengganggu mata indah tersebut, dan bibir mungil layaknya kucing itu bergerak.

Lalu mata itu terbelalak saat bersibobrok dengan Sehun.

Bibir merah ranumnya terbuka...

Sehun melihat malaikat-nya meminta tolong agar dibebaskan. Menggapai dinding kaca di depannya, mengetuk-ngetuk dengan kepalan tangan lemah. Tatapan merah darah itu menembus bola mata hitam Sehun. Tepat sasaran, dan memberikan kesan aneh pada diri manusia terkejam itu.

"Dad...Dad..."

Sehun mengernyit saat membaca gerakan bibir malaikat-nya.

"Daddy... dad...dy..."

Dan saat melihat wajah pucat itu hampir sesak kehabisan nafas, Sehun berseru.

"Bebaskan dia!"

" _Yes, my Lord..._ " Jawab beberapa peneliti.

Air mulai menyusut, menurun dan seakan terhisap oleh dasar tabung. Tubuh malaikat-nya berangsur turun, kaki-kaki jenjang yang terekspos indah itu mulai menginjak dasar tabung. Malaikat-nya lalu terhuyung, bersandar pada dinding tabung di belakangnya sementara kedua tangannya terperosok hingga akhirnya pantatnya menginjak dasar tabung. Tubuh itu benar-benar lemah.

Dan Sehun merasakan perasaan aneh melihat hasil percobaannya.

Dirinya iba.

Maka, pada akhirnya, saat tabung kaca itu seakan tertelan mesin besar di bawahnya, Sehun berlari mendekati Malaikat-nya. Tanpa ekspresi khawatir tapi sigap, ia merengkuh tubuh lemah malaikat-nya. Seakan tubuh itu benar-benar rawan pecah.

Para peneliti yang tadi sibuk dengan pengendali mesin dan peralatan laboratorium lainnya, membungkuk sejenak saat Sehun melewati mereka. Mereka sedikit terpana dengan perbuatan Sehun. Manusia kejam itu tengah menggendong malaikat yang telah dirinya tetapkan sebagai miliknya. Digendong ala pengantin, dengan tubuh basah berbau bahan kimia yang menusuk. Pemilik tubuh mungil itu tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat.

Makhluk manis ciptaan Sehun itu menyandarkan pipinya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Dad...dy..."

Sehun tak peduli dengan panggilan itu untuk sementara waktu.

 _Kenapa aku bisa bertindak bodoh ?_

.

.

.

.

.

Minah tengah membersihkan istana megah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sehun. Istana itu berada jauh dari pusat kota dan Sehun nyaman berada di rumah ini.

Semenit setelah kepergian Sehun dari ruang kerjanya, seorang pengawal pribadi Sehun memberi Minah pesan. Yaitu Sehun menyuruhnya kembali ke istana megah milik pemuda itu. Wanita cantik dengan tatapan lembut itu, jadi agak bingung saat orang-orang Sehun membawanya kembali ke istana mewah ini. Padahal pemiliknya belum pulang.

Minah jadi khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sehun menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu.

Karena biasanya mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Tentu saja sebagai majikan dengan pelayan pribadinya.

"Nona Minah, Tuan Muda Sehun sudah datang," kata salah satu pelayan pria di rumah besar itu.

Minah langsung berlari, seusai membereskan kamar Pribadi Sehun.

Perlu diketahui, hanya Minah saja yang boleh mengotak-atik kamar itu.

Minah merasa ia berada di posisi teratas menjadi salah satu yang dimiliki Sehun.

Tapi wanita berusia 28 tahun itu sadar, bahwa Sehun takkan menganggapnya lebih. Jadi ia tak ingin kelewatan. Ia tak boleh lancang.

Semua pelayan berbaris di pintu masuk yang mulai dibuka oleh para pengawal Sehun.

Minah sendiri berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua barisan tersebut, menyambut Sehun dengan rasa kagum dan takut yang membuncah bersamaan.

Saat pintu itu resmi dibuka, cahaya menyeruak masuk, mengakibatkan sosok yang begitu dipuja Minah seperti tengah menampakkan bayangan hitam. Bayangan itu membawa sesuatu yang besar di gendongannya.

Minah terperangah.

Saat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan dua baris pelayan yang tengah membungkuk ke arahnya, Minah melihat sosok yang digendong Sehun.

"Indah..." Itu gumam Minah saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang kini dilapisi selimut warna biru langit tipis, namun menghangatkan tubuh telanjang malaikat-nya.

 **"Dilarang memandangi milikku!"**

Perintah mutlak itu membuat Minah mematung. Ia buru-buru membungkuk hormat. Tapi Sehun tak peduli dan berjalan mantap melewati Minah. Wanita itu bangkit berdiri, hanya menatap punggung Sehun dengan sedih.

"Aku tak pernah melihat sosok seindah itu..."

Gumam Minah.

"Apakah sosok bak malaikat itu akan kau jadikan iblis, _My Lord_ ?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti memanggilku Daddy!"

Perintah mutlak Sehun membuat sosok bak malaikat itu menunduk sedih. Sosok itu kini memakai piyama berbentuk kimono warna putih bersih. Sosok polos tak tersentuh yang dibungkus kain sutra halus dan menghangatkan. Pipinya sungguh bulat, bersemburat merah, dengan ujung hidung memerah dan rengut bibir yang menggemaskan.

"M..ma...maafkan aku..."

Dalam hati, Minah sangat gemas dengan pemuda mungil yang kini duduk di atas ranjang milik seorang Oh Sehun. Bahkan pemuda itu diperlakukan seperti seorang ratu.

Kemudian senyum Minah luntur.

Pelayan yang dibebaskan dari perbudakan itu tahu, bahwa si mungil hanya dijadikan sebagai mesin pembunuh.

Tidak lebih.

"Panggil aku sama seperti yang lainnya, bocah!" Ucap Sehun setengah kesal. Tapi pemuda bak malaikat itu menatapnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang protes karena permennya dicuri.

Bibir merahnya bergetar, seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak mau!! Aku kesulitan mengucapkan huluf ell..ell...!! Aku tidak mau memanggilmu My Lold..!"

"KAU?!"

"Dad...Daddy..." Cicit si mungil sambil meringkuk di depan kepala ranjang.

 _Cadel rupanya..._ Batin Minah gemas.

Sehun menghela nafas. Kalau bukan karena yang di hadapannya ini adalah hasil percobaan paling eksklusif, Sehun takkan mau MENGALAH.

Mengalah adalah kutukan untuknya.

"Terserah dirimu. Aku tidak mau berdebat panjang dengan—"

"Jadi aku boleh memanggil anda DADDY ?!"

 _Sial! Sebenarnya memori siapa yang orang-orang tua itu masukkan ke dalam otak bocah ini?!_ _Bukan karakter seperti ini yang kuinginkan, brengsek!_

Mata Sehun memerah menahan amarah karena ada yang memotong ucapannya. Namun amarahnya langsung sirna hanya karena pemandangan manis di depannya.

Binar di bola mata merah darah itu kembali menghipnotis Sehun selama sedetik penuh. Kemudian Sehun berdeham, "intinya, jangan sampai kau protes dengan seluruh perintahku setelah ini! Bahkan jika perintahku adalah untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri, paham?"

"Ya Dad ! Aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

Senyum lebar itu, dengan mata terpejam gemas, dan kepala dimiringkan, menambah kehangatan di kamar yang selalu dingin mencekam bagi Minah. Lalu wanita itu melirik Sehun. Pria itu masih menatap datar dunia.

Pemuda dengan penampilan remaja berusia 15 tahun itu membuka matanya. Saat mata itu menatap mata hitam kelam Sehun, dirinya entah kenapa merasa gugup. Tapi ia tutupi dengan simpul senyum.

"Panggilanmu, Xiao Lu. Hanya itu. Aku akan memanggilmu Xiao Lu untuk komunikasi kita nanti."

Si mungil mengangguk-angguk, "wah... Xiao Lu... Nama yang bagus!!" Katanya dengan unjuk dua ibu jari.

Si mungil bernama Xiao Lu dan Minah tertegun kala majikan mereka tersenyum kecil. Walau hanya sebentar.

Sehun melirik Minah, "dan kau, Minah, aku akan menjadikanmu pelayan pribadinya selama aku pergi."

Minah membungkuk, berusaha menutupi senyum senangnya.

" _Yes, My Lord..._ "

Saat Sehun hendak berbalik, dua pelayan yang sigap menemaninya kini tengah melepaskan jasnya. Lalu menggantikan jas itu dengan hoodie coklat gelap yang membuat Sehun mirip seperti remaja berusia belasan tahun. Jangan lupakan topi yang dipakai terbalik tersemat di kepalanya.

Xiao Lu menatap punggung tegap dengan bahu lebar itu, penuh binar antusias, "Daddy mau kemana ?!!"

"Pergi."

Sontak Xiao Lu merubah binarnya menjadi sangat redup. Ia murung. Jawaban tanpa nada, bahkan satu kata itu, membuat hati sensitif pemuda manis tersebut terluka.

"Eng... Begitu..." Bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, "aku akan kembali jam tujuh malam. Jadi Minah, siapkan makan malam untukku dan Xiao Lu di kamar ini."

Xiao Lu memekik senang. Membuat Minah tersenyum singkat lalu membungkuk sambil berkata "yes, My Lord..."

Dan saat Sehun keluar kamar diikuti dua pelayan yang lainnya, Xiao Lu merengut tak suka. "Padahal aku ingin belsama Daddy telus..." Cicitnya.

Minah menahan diri untuk tidak bermain-main dengan pipi yang menggembung itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Muda Lu. Kita bisa bermain bersama... ah ya, anda bisa memanggil saya Minah..." Minah membungkuk sambil berkata, "salam kenal."

Xiao Lu memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar, "Salam kenal juga! Hehehe..."

Bolehkah Minah mencubit pipi si mungil?

"Tante Minah ? Boleh aku memanggilmu demikian?"

Minah mengangguk gemas.

"Huaaaa !!!" Xiao Lu bertepuk tangan, lalu bangkit untuk merangkul leher pelayan pribadinya, "Terima kasih Tante Minah !!"

Dan Minah berdoa dalam hati, ia ingin selalu merawat pemuda manis yang kini tengah senang dielus rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Other Place..._

Pria manis itu menatap dingin sebuah pigora besar yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Pemuda itu berambut coklat gelap, dengan bola mata hijau bersemburat keemasan yang indah, dan kulit seputih salju nan lembut. Aura yang dipancarkan membuat siapapun segan padanya.

Pigora besar itu menampilkan sosok pria dewasa bersetelan jas hitam, mata sipit yang tajam, dan bibir merah sensual.

"Oh Sehun... Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, itu tujuan hidupku!" Geramnya.

 _Dan tujuan itu adalah nafasku._

 _Aku akan sangat sesak jika aku tidak mewujudkannya._

 _Dengarkan isi hatiku ini baik-baik, 'Tuhan'ku._

 _Aku akan membunuhmu!!_

 _Manusia biasa ini akan membunuhmu!!_

Kemudian setetes air mata mengaliri pipi kanannya.

Yah...

Dia harus membunuh orang itu agar jutaan manusia merasakan kedamaian kembali.

Walaupun...

Lu Han sangat mencintai **s** **uaminya** itu...

Oh Sehun.

•TBC•

•••

 ** _ENSIKLOPEDIA EURASIA_**

 ** _1\. Daqr adalah salah satu kota besar yang menjadi markas Pemerintah Pusat Dunia. Berasal dari bahasa Inggris, yaitu 'Dark' yang artinya gelap. Presiden Dunia ke-dua, Oh Sehun, memberikan nama itu sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya. Yaitu hitam._**

 ** _2\. Ekasa adalah salah satu negara yang menjadi markas Pemerintah Pusat Dunia. Berasal dari bahasa sansekerta, 'Eka', yang artinya 'satu'. Karena negara ini adalah markas pertama Organisasi Daqrios._**

•••

AUTHOR NOTE :

Lu Han ?

Atau,

Xiao Lu?

Suka yang mana?

Yang pasti, keduanya suka Ayah Thehun!!

 **oh ya, ini terakhir kalinya aku fast update. di fileku, cerita ini hanya sampai bab 2 (itupun belum kuedit nama tokohnya dan menyesuaikan dengan app FFN ini)**.

 **aku fast update sebagai ucapan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyambut cerita ini dengan antusias. maaf sekali lagi kalau bab ini kurang memuaskan.**

 **psstt!! Sehun di sini itu antagonis, tapi gak kok di korea sana :3**

 **selain itu, aku lagi UAS. otomatis, dua minggu ke depan gk update. mohon pengertiannya ya. karena nyaris dua tahun jadi reader FFN, DIGANTUNGIN itu emang gak enak.**

 **Jadi, jelas aku bakal lanjutin ini. walau slow. hehehe.**

 **jangan lupa mampir di ceritaku yang lain, judulnya 'MY OTHER DEVIL". itu GS, hehehe.**

 **salam penulis Newbie...**

 **Surabaya, 10 Desember 2018**

•••


	3. BAB -2 : I am Irrational

BAB -2 : I am Irrational

.

.

.

.

 **"Menyedihkan memiliki lawan seperti Oh Sehun."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota (Distrik) : Alpha (sebelum berubah nama menjadi Kota Daqr)

Negara : A (sebelum berubah nama menjadi negara Ekasa)

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 10 Maret 2134

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunhun?"

"Eh? Lulu!!"

Remaja manis berusia 16 tahun itu bernama Luhan.

Ia memandangi pria di sampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sebagai balasan.

Seperti biasa, ia lari pagi setiap empat hari sekali di sebuah taman tengah Distrik Alpha. Jadwal itu sudah lebih dari cukup, mengingat Luhan adalah tipe remaja sibuk di sekolahnya. Selain mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sepak bola dan basket, ia juga menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS. Lagipula, Distrik Alpha lebih menyenangkan suasananya untuk lari pagi, dibanding Distrik Charlie. Agak memuakkan memang karena di distrik itu, Luhan dilahirkan.

Hahh... Mendadak ia ingin mencongkel otaknya, karena terus mengingat kejadian tak mengenakkan di distrik bobrok itu.

"Lulu?"

Luhan nyaris melupakan keberadaan seorang pemuda berusia empat tahun di atasnya. Ia sering memanggilnya 'Hunhun'. Baginya, panggilan untuk si anak ayam itu lucu. Luhan memang sering menjuluki pria di sampingnya ini 'anak ayam'. Bandingkan apabila Hunhun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia persis seperti anak ayam.

Menggemaskan sekali bukan?

"Ah... Ya, Hun?"

"Kamu kenapa?"

Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul.

Sehun menatapnya penasaran dan khawatir.

Kini keduanya duduk bersama di sebuah taman, dipertengahan jadwal lari pagi keduanya. Tapi jarak sedekat inipun, Luhan merasa sangat jauh dari 'Hunhun'nya. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini, ia jarang bertemu dengan pria ini.

Ah ya tunggu dulu...

'Hunhun'nya?

Seketika kedua pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "aku baik, kok..."

Pria di sampingnya mengerjapkan matanya sambil terus menyedot bubble tea coklatnya. Dirasa Lulu-nya murung, ia pandangi sedotan minuman itu, untuk kemudian ia sodorkan beserta gelas dan isinya pada Luhan.

"Mau?"

Luhan terkekeh melihat bagaimana polosnya seorang Oh Sehun.

Padahal usianya sudah 20 tahun.

"Mau!"

Jawab Luhan kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum dihiasi pejaman mata bulan sabit miliknya.

Saat Luhan asyik menyeruput bubble tea coklat milik Sehun, matanya langsung melotot. Sehun yang melihatnya panik, "apa kau tersedak, Lulu?"

 _'apa ini ciuman tak langsung?'_

Justru yang ditanyai Sehun tengah malu-malu memerah.

Dengan gugup, Luhan mengigit-gigit sedotan.

"Lulu?"

"A...aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Hunhun..."

"Oh, begitu..."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang kini asyik bermain game di game boy era 1990-an. Ah... Ternyata konsol game itu masih ada.

Dan untuk jaman ini, harganya pasti sangat mahal.

'apa Hunhun anak orang kaya?' batin Luhan lagi.

 **Lalu keesokan harinya, Luhan sudah menemukan jawabannya.**

.

.

.

.

.

•~•~•~•

 **NOTE : Baca dan nikmati. Ada banyak hal detail yang penting untuk memahami alur c** **eritanya**

 **Maaf kalau ada TYPO dan riwehnya alur dsb.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **YAOI**

.

.

.

Kota : Lief

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 20 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemimpin Benua seperti Sehun sudah biasa bersetelan mahal. Jas hitam, kemeja hitam, celana kain hitam, dasi hitam, tatanan rambut hitam klimis, bersama tatapan tajam matanya, dan kontrasnya kulit putih albinonya, semua itu sederhana namun mewah apabila Sehun yang menganut mode itu. Lagipula, memakai baju merah mudapun, ia tetap karismatik.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Sehun memakai kemeja putih. Dipadupadankan hoodie coklat, dimana tudung menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tak lupa masker hitam menutupi dagu sampai hidungnya. Bukan karena kotornya udara di kota ini, melainkan...

Kota Lief dikenal sebagai kota kriminal. Banyak yang mengincar Oh Sehun mati di sini.

Apalagi ia tampak tak ditemani dan dikawal oleh pengawal-pengawalnya. Membuatnya menjadi pria paling empuk untuk dibunuh.

Sehun sudah tidak menangisi sebuah makam yang tercatat 2135 sebagai tahun kematiannya. Nisan itu dibangun mewah dan tertutup. Tempatnya berada di dalam pemakaman turun temurun keluarga Oh.

"Sehun..."

Pria itu mendengar suara yang selama ini dirindukannya. Suara dari seseorang. Ia berdiri di belakang Sehun. Mengingatkan Pemimpin Dunia itu pada masa lalu dimana ia pernah disayangi.

Pernah memiliki 'hati'.

Dan, pernah mencintai dan dicintai.

Sehun tersenyum sinis di balik maskernya. Sesuatu memualkan bernama 'cinta' sama sekali tidak memperpanjang usia hidupnya. Pun tidak membuatnya bertambah kuat dan berkuasa. Jadi untuk apa lagi memelihara perasaan itu?

 _Well_ , itu tidak penting.

"Tanpa pengawalan? Kau jelas meremehkanku, Sehun."

Seringai muncul di balik masker hitam Sehun.

"Apa bedanya denganmu saat ini, hm?"

Sindirannya ditanggapi oleh seseorang itu, 'Oh' Luhan. Ia melipat tangan di dada sambil memandang penuh arti pada punggung tegap itu. Punggung itu selalu menjadi sandaran kala ia sedih, dan sering terluka hanya karena kegiatan bercinta mereka. Bola mata emas kehijauan yang dimiliki Luhan menyiratkan amarah dan cinta diwaktu bersamaan. Terbukti dari redupnya warna maniknya. Juga, binar akan air mata yang ditahan susah payah.

Sedikit saja ia goyah dalam mengendalikan kelopak matanya, air mata akan menghinakan dirinya di depan sang suami.

"Aku heran. Kenapa kau tidak turun dari jabatanmu, hm? Padahal banyak yang melakukan demo besar-besaran di Istana Kepresidenan milikmu." Luhan, istri dari Presiden Dunia, tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku muak dengan segala kerusakan yang kau buat, Sehun," desisnya kemudian.

 **Oh Luhan istri dari Presiden Dunia yang Kedua.**

 **Di sisi lain paling menyakitkan, kedudukannya dibarengi gelarnya sebagai 'pemimpin pemberontak pemerintah'.**

 **Pemimpin dari organisasi yang memusuhi suaminya sendiri.**

"Tangkap dan siksa aku. Mudah bukan ?"

Akhirnya suara serak yang sangat Luhan sukai dulu membuat si pendengar bergetar hebat. Terselip rasa sakit hati di sana. Tapi ia harus berjuang melawan hatinya untuk mendapatkan kedamaian yang sebenarnya.

Ini demi banyak nyawa.

Ia menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyerangmu sekarang, Sehun," ucapnya dingin.

Sehun merespon balik istrinya,

"Tapi aku tahu kau cukup cerdik untuk mencoba sesuatu, Lu."

Saat Sehun berbalik badan, Luhan merasakan kerinduan membuncah. Ia ingin berlari dan masuk dalam pelukan pria yang dicintainya. Menggusak-gusak pipinya di dada bidang prianya.

Ya, prianya.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Atau begitulah anggapan Oh Luhan?

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini, tapi percayalah. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, suamiku."

"Oh... Jadi kau datang ke sini untuk nostalgia, sayang? Mengingat kemesraan kita, mengingat betapa beruntungnya seorang Oh Sehun memiliki Oh Luhan?"

Luhan berusaha untuk menjaga imejnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Suara husky-nya terdengar merdu di telinga Luhan.

Sekaligus, menyakitkan.

Bola mata hijau semburat keemasan itu menggulirkan diri ke segala arah. Luhan mengawasi sekumpulan semak-semak, alang-alang, pepohonan rindang, dan tanaman lainnya disekeliling Pemakaman Keluarga Oh.

Sehun bisa membaca gerak-gerik istri tercintanya itu.

Ya, istri tercintanya.

Ketika Sehun mendengar Luhan terkekeh pahit, ia semakin terperosok pada pesona istrinya sendiri.

 **Ia menyukai bagaimana Luhan terluka karena dirinya.**

" _Hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus._ "

Gumam Luhan pada diri sendiri. Sehun menanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

Semua anak buah Sehun, yang terdiri dari manusia-manusia terpilih, mulai keluar dari persembunyian.

 _Tidak semuanya sepertinya._ Batin Luhan kesal.

Maka Luhan hanya berdiam diri menatap dingin suaminya.

Aneh memang, mengingat mereka tidak bercerai demi tujuan masing-masing. Bukannya Luhan tidak mau, berulang kali ia mengirim surat cerai namun dibalas hancurnya suatu tempat. Bahkan saking Sehun jengah, genosida di Kota Lief bagian timur dilakukannya hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan,

 ** _Apapun yang Oh Luhan tuntut pada Oh Sehun, adalah kematian bagi wilayah-wilayah tertentu._**

Luhan tak habis pikir karena tingkah suaminya.

Sekitar sepuluh manusia bersenjatakan pistol, dan beberapa pedang di balik punggung mereka, berdiri siaga melingkari Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka siap menembak target, dan mengikuti interupsi Sehun untuk _jangan mengkhawatirkannya apabila ia tertembak._

 **Sehun itu irasional.**

Jawaban dari semua misteri itu harus Luhan dapatkan, jika ia ingin kelemahan suaminya ia genggam.

"Tembak!"

Perintah Oh Sehun membuat Oh Luhan tersenyum sangat manis.

•••

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 20 April 2140

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain pada waktu yang bersamaan, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah ruangan, duduklah dua pria berbeda tinggi dan warna kulit. Mereka adalah dua pria yang mengabdi pada pria cantik nan mungil. Hidup mati mereka untuk tujuan dari _majikan_ mereka.

Kim Jongin pikir ia harus mereset kembali otak robot bernama, Park Chanyeol ini. Robot berjenis _Killer Humanoid_ itu, hanya tersenyum idiot bahkan terkesan mengerikan karena seperti bibir yang disobek. Jongin akui robot _KH-116_ ini tampan, tapi kalau senyum dibarengi telinga lebar itu muncul, Jongin jadi angkat tangan pada kamera saja.

 **Park Chanyeol adalah robot berkarakter psycho.**

 **Apabila ia terlihat idiot dan polos, percayalah, itu hanya bagian dari tipu muslihat sang robot.**

 **Kita harus memberi _standing applaus_ untuk penciptanya,**

 **Oh Luhan.**

"Berapa persen kemungkinan Sehun membaca rencananya Luhan, Yeol?"

"Entahlah Jongin."

Jongin kembali meringis kala senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar hingga telinganya kalah lebar.

Pria berkulit tan itu memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol. Yang dipukul hanya terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

 _Benar-benar idiot,_ batin Jongin.

"Woi! Hentikan senyummu itu, _Killer Boy_!"

"Senyum _kan_ ibadah, Jongin," ucap polos si robot lalu mencebikkan bibir.

Jongin merotasikan bola matanya, "Memangnya kita ibadah pada siapa? _I don't believe God, killer boy!"_

"Pada Sehun? Dia kan dianggap Tuhan bagi sebagian orang," celetuk Chanyeol dengan muka _Loading_... lama.

"Mati saja kau, Yeol!!"

"Oke, aku akan menonaktifkan kesadaranku dalam _Sleep Mode_ sampai Tuan Muda Luhan datang!"

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, _Killer Boy?_ " Jongin tercengang karena respon bodoh Chanyeol, "Dengarkan ya! Aku hanya bercanda oke..."

"Dalam _database_ -ku, ekspresimu, denyut jantung, denyut nadi, aliran keringat, kerutan di wajah, deru nafasmu, semuanya membuktikan bahwa kau sedang _angry mode_."

"Itu tahu!" Ketus Jongin.

"Tapi aku tahu, semua itu adalah caramu bercanda."

Pria tan macam Jongin, tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia tak suka kala Chanyeol menyebut nama Luhan dengan senyum girang menjijikkannya.

Oh Tuhan! Jikalau yang _ia sebut_ ada, Jongin cemburu, sialan!!

Cemburu, karena robot idiot macam Chanyeol, paling banyak diperhatikan oleh Luhan.

Namun di sisi lain, Park Chanyeol adalah robot yang bersahabat. Ia bahkan sudah berkorban banyak untuk Luhan dan seluruh anak buahnya. Termasuk, Jongin sendiri.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati dipenuhi dengan komputer dan beberapa laptop. Ada banyak kabel-kabel bergelantungan, berujung pada keseluruhan alat. Suasana agak _sumpek_ dan _semrawut_ ini, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Jongin selaku Ahli Komputer. Ia bukan lagi ' _dancing machine',_ seperti julukannya dulu sewaktu sekolah.

Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia mengetik dengan cepatnya. Tatapannya tajam pada layar salah satu komputer di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, komputer lainnya menyala. Monitor-monitor komputer di atasnya mulai memperlihatkan pemandangan-pemandangan berbeda dari berbagai sudut dan kamera.

"Kuharap kemungkinan Sehun tahu sebesar kurang dari 0%," gumam Jongin sambil mengigit kuku ibu jarinya bila gelisah.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "minus persen tak ada, Jongin. Yang ada, kemungkinan Sehun tahu sebesar 20 persen, mengingat pihak kita sudah sering melakukan ini. Buktinya, keberadaan **_wanita_** itu disekitar Sehun."

Jongin melirik malas Chanyeol. Tidak menghiraukan kalimat 'tak ada minus persen'.

Muka cemberutnya berangsur cerah kala melihat wajah Luhan di salah satu layar komputer. Lebih tepatnya, sudut pandang kamera Jongin dari balik dua bahu pria dewasa. Di sana, Luhan tengah menahan kekesalan sembari bicara pada **_suaminya_**.

"Nah, si cantik kita akan menunjukkan suatu pertunjukan yang indah, Yeol. Tak sabar ingin melihatnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Jongin pun terkekeh melihatnya.

Keduanya duduk sembari berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhan, agar selalu melindungi Luhan.

Itupun... Bila Tuhan ada seperti yang dipercayakan pemuda cantik mereka,

Oh Luhan.

•••

.

.

.

.

.

"Tembak."

Perintah Sehun mengundang senyum manis di wajah Luhan.

Pemuda manis itu hanya memejamkan mata kala tembakan-tembakan ditudingkan ke arahnya.

Sehun sendiri masih berdiri dengan tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak takut apabila ada peluru anak buahnya salah sasaran ke arahnya. Katakanlah, Sehun memiliki _segalanya_ untuk mengantisipasi _segala hal._

Lalu mata Sehun sedikit melebar.

Peluru-peluru itu tidak mengenai Luhan. Justru berbenturan dengan pelindung kuat, melingkupi tubuh mungil Luhan. Serupa kepompong sebagai fase ulat menjadi kupu-kupu.

Sehun bisa melihat pemuda manis didepannya tengah mengibarkan sesuatu di belakang belikatnya, hingga peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan terpental ke segala arah. Semua anak buah Sehun merunduk sambil membentengi diri dengan perisai, sementara Sehun tetap berdiri tenang.

Sesuatu itu berbentuk sayap berwarna perak dan berkilauan, dihiasi cahaya dan engsel-engsel serta roda-roda kecil di beberapa sudut. Mesin itu selalu tertanam di belikat Luhan.

 _Angel Wings..._

Sayap itu lebar dan mampu menciptakan angin topan, itu yang Sehun ketahui. Beruntung baginya karena sayap itu hanya menciptakan angin semilir.

Angel Wings Tipe Gabriel, adalah senjata buatan Luhan yang masih belum diketahui apa kelemahannya. Senjata itu tahan air dan petir. Wujudnya sayap angsa, lebar, seperti perwujudan sayap malaikat pada lukisan-lukisan di gereja. **Karena tipe Gabriel, maka sayap itu rangkap tiga.** Terbuat dari perak, dan lentur seperti sayap unggas pada umumnya. Sehun pernah kewalahan melawan _Angel Wings_ , saat perang antara Organisasi Daqrios dengan Organisasi FREHO pecah setahun lalu.

Hasil akhirnya pun diluar tebakan keduanya. Senjata itu tidak memiliki kerusakan apapun dan Sehun tak memiliki luka apapun.

Tidak, kecuali di pipi Sehun.

 **Seseorang yang berhasil melukai Pemimpin Benua akan mendapat kehormatan besar.**

Luhan membuktikan ke-bisa-annya, dan berhasil memboyong orang-orang berpengaruh dan berpeluang besar untuk membantu keberhasilannya. Semua itu membuatnya menjadi pendiri FREHO yang disegani.

Luhan tahun ini berusia 22 tahun. Ia tersenyum sinis.

Beberapa 'bulu' sayap, tercabut dari tulang utama sayap. Mereka melayang cepat, menghujani para anak buah Sehun. Suara puluhan bahkan ratusan tusukan tak dihiraukan Luhan. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi suaminya. Sehun tampak tak peduli dengan keselamatan anak buahnya.

Bulu-bulu perak itu menusuk jantung anak buah Sehun. Mereka tak bisa melindungi diri, karena bulu-bulu itu mampu menembus benda sekeras perisai dan jubah anti peluru. Bulu-bulu itu bahkan mengenai peluru-peluru yang melesat ke arah Luhan.

Sedetik kemudian, suara-suara kecil muncul diikuti kedipan cahaya di tulang bulu-bulu itu.

 _PIP...PIP...PIP...!_

 _BOOAAMM...!_

Bulu-bulu itu meledak di dalam jantung manusia yang dihinggapinya. Menyebabkan puluhan manusia meledak, hingga terjadilah tubuh terburai layaknya suwiran daging, dan hujan darah yang mengotori tubuh Luhan.

Sehun terdiam, memandang datar istrinya.

Luhan terdiam, memandang sendu suaminya.

Keduanya saling memandang dibalik hujan darah akibat ledakan tadi, oleh bulu-bulu dari Angel Wings itu.

Kecuali untuk beberapa 'bulu' sayap yang hanya sekedar melayang di sekitar Sehun.

"Telekinesis?" Gumam Luhan menganalisa. Tatapannya beralih nanar pada manik hitam Sehun.

 _Hunhun!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku ingin memiliki kekuatan telekinesis!"_

 _"Kenapa, Lulu?"_

 _"Agar aku bisa mengendalikan dunia, hahaha!!"_

"Hunhun...?" Gumam miris dari Luhan.

Sehun justru tersenyum miring sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Gayanya begitu elegan.

"Kuakui bahwa aku tak bisa meremehkanmu, Lulu. Kau memang paling pantas menjadi lawanku," kata Sehun. "Hanya kau, istriku, yang bisa menyaingi kecerdasanku. _Tapi apa semua ini cukup?_ " Sindirnya. "Sebenarnya... Apa yang ingin kau coba, sayang? Ledakan bom ini?"

Sehun berjalan pelan namun penuh intimidasi di setiap langkahnya. Luhan mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Sehun sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Tapi ketika Luhan siap memukul, tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

 _Begini lagi?_

Luhan berdecih kala suaminya mengelus pipi kanannya sambil berkata, "apa yang coba kau lakukan, Lulu?"

Sehun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. Tepatnya pada rimbunan pepohonan untuk memagari pemakaman Keluarga Oh. Di mana ada puluhan manusia tengah membidik buronan paling dicari.

Oh Luhan.

 **Pemimpin Freedom Hunter Organization atau disingkat FREHO.**

"Kau berbeda, Hunhun. Tidak... Kurasa kau bukan Hunhun yang kukenal. Berapa kalipun kita bertarung, melawan, saling membunuh di lapangan, pada beberapa kali peperangan, kau tetap tak mau berubah menjadi Hunhun-ku!"

Luhan mengatakannya dengan sedikit geram.

Maka Sehun menanggapinya santai.

"Aku yang asli memang begini, istriku," Sehun menggenggam kepalan tangan Luhan. Lalu mengarahkan kedua tangan istrinya untuk melingkari lehernya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, sambil Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping istrinya.

"boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Tanya Luhan.

 _Aku harus memutuskan saat ini juga._ Tekad Luhan sudah bulat.

Masih saja Sehun membuat jantung istrinya berdebar tak karuan karena jarak sedekat ini.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun sendiri?

Pandangan mereka bertautan. Yang satu penuh obsesi, yang satu penuh kasih.

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku," bagai menggerakkan boneka Barbie, kepala Luhan didongakkan ke arahnya. Sehun mengecup pelan bibir istrinya.

Lalu dilumatnya pelan.

Luhan memejamkan mata. Merasa aneh pada dirinya, bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya terpengaruh _kekuatan_ Sehun.

Oh Luhan harus tahu apa kelemahan suaminya!!

Ciuman itupun terhenti. Menyisakan kilauan indah di bibir merah muda Luhan.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu menjadikan dunia ini begitu jahat untuk manusia, Sehun?"

Mata Luhan terbuka setelah bibir mereka berpisah. Maniknya bersibobrok dengan manusia terkejam, Oh Sehun, suaminya sendiri.

 **"Karena aku membenci manusia."**

Jawabannya selalu sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama.

Luhan menyerah untuk Sehun.

Mulai saat ini.

Maka ditariknya satu tarikan nafas penuh sesak. Untuk kemudian ia hembuskan dengan senyum ikhlas yang miris.

 **"Baiklah, aku juga membenci 'Tuhan' kalau begitu."**

•••

.

.

.

.

.

Angel Wings terlipat dengan rapi, lalu menyusut dan menyatu bersama tulang punggung Luhan. Mengeluarkan senjata itu menyebabkan kemeja putih Luhan sobek di bagian punggung. Jadilah, Luhan merasakan dingin menyengat di punggungnya.

Sehun terdiam memandangi Luhan. Istrinya berangsur-angsur kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Regenerasi kulit Luhan cukup cepat. Luka di punggungnya hilang tak berbekas.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda Lu?"

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang berjubah hitam dan topeng putih polos di wajahnya. Tubuhnya nyaris setinggi Luhan. Ia memberikan jubahnya pada Luhan untuk menutupi punggungnya yang berdarah dan terekspos.

Luhan menggeleng lemah sambil melirik Sehun.

 **Perlu diingatkan kalau Sehun Irasional.**

Jadi ia tak heran kalau Sehun membiarkannya pergi tanpa alasan jelas.

Tubuh Luhan digendong di punggung oleh seorang bertopeng itu. Pemuda bertopeng, begitu yang Sehun sebut di pikirannya, mulai melayang rendah diiringi suara mendesis ringan dari sol sepatunya. Sehun duga orang itu adalah robot buatan Luhan lainnya.

Setelah itu, Luhan dan robot itu terbang melesat ke arah Utara.

Ke arah Kota Daqr.

Lama memandangi istrinya sampai hilang dari pandangan, membuat Sehun agak terkejut atas kedatangan pria mungil di sampingnya. Pria itu muncul entah dari mana. Bukan karena kekuatan lebih seperti teleportasi.

Melainkan, pria mungil itu pandai mengendap-endap. Hawa keberadaannya sangat rendah.

Itu sudah pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu perangkat Organisasi Daqrios. Lebih tepatnya, sekretaris.

"Anda membebaskannya?"

Sehun menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku hoodie coklatnya. Ia berpikir bahwa keputusannya tepat. Tuhan itu mutlak bukan? Jadi tak boleh ada seorang hambapun yang meragukannya!!

"Kau meragukan keputusanku, Kyung?"

Pemilik mata bulat layaknya Pororo, tokoh animasi zaman abad lalu, segera membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil berkata, "maaf, My Lord..."

"Laporanmu, Kyungsoo."

"Ah ya... Aku melupakannya."

Pria mungil bersetelan serba hitam, serupa anak buah Sehun lainnya, sibuk memilah-milah teks untuk disampaikan pada Sehun. Sesekali ia mengetukkan jarinya pada papan dada yang menjepit lembar-lembar kertas. Setelah puluhan detik berjalan, Do Kyungsoo mulai melaporkan,

"Ada sekitar 27 orang memakai topeng putih polos, menyusup untuk membunuh anggota Tim Delta yang kini tengah bertugas bersama saya, My Lord. Mereka berhasil melewati detector yang terpasang di seluruh tempat."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia melirik ke pelupuk mata, "melewati Detector? **Bukankah hanya Luhan yang bisa melakukannya?** "

"Ya, karena anda yang sengaja membuat sistem detectornya seperti itu," sindir halus Kyungsoo. Buru-buru ia membungkuk dalam kala mendapat tatapan tajam Sehun.

 _Detector_ yang mereka maksud adalah dapat mengeluarkan barier transparan berbentuk setengah bola. Fungsinya seperti cangkang telur untuk melindungi wilayah di dalamnya. Berarti dalam kasus ini, untuk membentengi pemakaman Keluarga Oh.

Bentuk dan keberadaan alat itu masih misteri.

Hanya Sehun yang bisa mengaktifkan dan mengetahui wujudnya. Anak buahnya hanya tahu bagaimana alat itu beroperasi lewat aplikasi di notebook mereka. Dugaan para anak buah, alat itu memiliki peran tersendiri dan merupakan mesin vital.

"Kau suka menggunakan kertas-kertas dibanding _notebook_ atau _handphone_ , Kyung?" Tanya basa-basi seorang Oh Sehun.

Bibir hati Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "anda benar, My Lord. Ini seperti nostalgia di abad lalu."

"Jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan kertas. Itu tidak baik bagi pohon-pohon. Kau tahu, tanpa mereka kita tidak akan menghirup oksigen gratis, bukan?"

 **Sehun penyayang alam.**

 **Tapi pembenci manusia.**

Apakah itu berarti, Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri?

Sehun berbalik untuk kembali memandangi pemakaman yang sering ia datangi. Kyungsoo mengikuti, lalu terdiam sejenak dengan canggung.

"Bagaimana kondisi Tim Delta dan anak buahnya Luhan?"

"Sekitar 13 anggota Tim Delta tewas di tempat. Lima luka-luka, dan sisanya baik-baik saja tanpa luka apapun. Mereka yang tewas karena serangan dari orang-orang FREHO. Serangan orang-orang itu mendadak, cepat, gesit, melebihi manusia pada umumnya, dan melebihi alat yang ada di tubuh para Tim Delta. Namun... Setelah mereka membunuh para tim Delta, mereka seperti pingsan. Setelah kami, aku dan Tim Delta yang tersisa, mengecek denyut nadi mereka..."

Kyungsoo melirik ragu pada wajah samping Sehun.

"...ekhem! Mereka... tewas. Tubuh mereka berubah kaku seperti mayat pada umumnya."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit seksi.

Sehun bergumam tenang, "Luhan mencoba sesuatu. Aku tahu. Dia seperti mencoba bagaimana hasil ciptaannya bekerja."

Kyungsoo mengusap dagu. Ikut berpikir walau tak dia dapatkan titik terangnya.

 _Ah... Aku tidak bisa membantu memikirkan bagaimana rencana si otak Nyonya Oh!_

"Berhenti memanggilnya 'Nyonya Oh', Kyung. Aku memang suka panggilan itu untuknya, tapi untuk saat ini kau bawahanku jadi jangan memanggilnya penuh 'Penghormatan' seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo selalu saja terkejut dengan keahlian Sehun membaca isi hatinya.

"Maaf... My Lord..."

Sehun menengadah ke arah langit. Tersenyum miring sambil memikirkan satu fakta tentang apa yang coba istrinya lakukan.

 _Kloning?_

 _Hanya Oh Luhan saja yang kebal terhadap hampir semua alat-alatku. Alat untukku mengendalikan segalanya._

 _Dan dia ingin memperbanyak dirinya sendiri karena keunggulannya itu?_

"Kita kembali ke Kota Daqr, Kyung."

"Yes, My Lord."

Saat itu juga mereka berjalan menjauhi makam itu.

 **Makam dari seseorang yang sangat Sehun sayangi.**

•••

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 20 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy belum datang, Tante Minah? Apa daddy gak nepatin janji terus bilang... 'Aku sibuk aku sibuk', gitu?"

Minah mencubit pipi gempil Xiao Lu sambil meringis gemas.

"Lord Sehun itu perfeksionis. Beliau selalu tepat waktu dan selalu menepati janji. Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir, Tuan Muda Lu."

Minah terkekeh gemas kala Xiao Lu bertingkah seperti bayi kecil. Ia tengah bertepuk tangan riang gembira setelah melihat Minah menyajikan kentang goreng untuknya. Xiao Lu mencomot sebatang kentang, untuk ia taruh di atas moncong bibirnya. Karena tatapan tajam Minah, Xiao Lu nyengir lalu memakan kentang itu.

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggu daddy, Tante Minah!" Kata Xiao Lu.

"Anak pintar..."

Xiao Lu memejamkan mata kala mendapat elusan di pucuk kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia unjuk dua ibu jarinya sambil berkata "tentu saja!"

Sekali lagi Minah mencubit ringan pipi Xiao Lu.

Minah dan Xiao Lu sudah selesai menata segalanya untuk makan malam kali ini. Selama persiapan tadi, Xiao Lu sering bertepuk tangan lalu unjuk dua ibu jari pada Minah dan masakannya. Kadang cemberut karena Minah tak memperbolehkannya membantu apapun, kecuali melihat-lihat dengan mata polos penasarannya.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu, Mommy? Bukankah lengkap kalau—"

"Cukup panggil aku Daddy."

"DADDY?! Huwaaaa... XIAO LU ANGEN...!"

Sehun refleks menangkap tubuh mungil Xiao Lu karena bocah itu melompat ke arahnya. Xiao Lu sibuk menggusak-gusak wajahnya ke dada bidang penciptanya, sementara empunya hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Minah buru-buru membungkuk sebagai salam hormat.

Sehun meremas lembut bahu Xiao Lu, kemudian menjauhkan diri.

"Lu—"

"Daddy harus makan!"

"Ya ya... Duduk, aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu," kata Sehun sembari membuka resleting hoodienya.

Xiao Lu mendesis sok galak. Ia bahkan berani menunjuk-nunjuk manusia terkejam yang paling diincar kematiannya. "Daddy harus makan! Kalau tidak..." Xiao Lu mengacak setengah pinggang dengan tangan lain mengelus perutnya, "nanti pelut Daddy maag lho! Mau?!"

Sehun merotasikan bola mata hitamnya.

Ekspresi Xiao Lu berubah memelas. Matanya melebar, mengiba, hingga Sehun dapati manik ruby Xiao Lu membesar, "makan ya, Dad..."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis.

Xiao Lu mengangkat alisnya bolak-balik.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk.

Xiao Lu memekik riang, lalu melompat dan mencium kilat pipi Sehun.

Minah melihat interaksi keduanya persis ayah dan anak. Ia tersenyum sambil mengawasi keduanya.

Meja makan di rumah Sehun tidak terlalu besar. Berbentuk persegi panjang dengan satu kursi utama serta tiga kursi di kiri dan kanan. Permukaannya terbuat dari kaca tebal. Di dalamnya terdapat ornamen-ornamen ikan warna-warni, terumbu karang, bebatuan, bintang laut, serta gelembung-gelembung dari kaca. Xiao Lu selalu berbinar dan bergumam 'lucu...' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa ikan seperti ikan badut, ikan kakak tua, juga ikan-ikan kecil lainnya.

Ruang makan langsung menghadap konter dapur. Ada berbagai hidangan mewah di atas meja, yang Sehun jamin rasanya enak. Tak lupa sentuhan lilin aromaterapi, taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah, serta sebotol wine era 2000-an. Sehun merasa ini berlebihan, karena sejujurnya ia terbiasa makan sendiri di atas ranjang tanpa semua ini. Pelayan dan koki hanya mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Sehun dengan kereta makan. Selebihnya, ditangani oleh Minah.

Sehun terbiasa sendirian dan terkesan monoton tanpa istrinya.

 _Tapi kenapa bisa ada kesan romantis seperti ini?_

Batin Sehun keberatan.

Dan risih.

Sehun melirik Minah, "siapa yang menyuruhmu mempersiapkan semua ini, Minah?"

"Tuan Muda Lu menyiapkan semua ini bersama saya. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memberikan anda kejutan," senyum Minah.

Manik hitam Sehun mengerling ke wajah Xiao Lu, tepat di seberangnya. Bocah itu tengah menekan-nekan kedua pipinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Menyanyi 'gwiyomi-gwiyomi' atau apalah itu sambil berkaca pada permukaan kaca.

Selesai menyanyi, Xiao Lu mencoba mencubit pipinya sendiri. Iapun meringis dan mengelus pipinya.

"Sakit juga ternyata..." Gumamnya mendekati idiot. Xiao Lu mendengus, melipat tangan di atas meja dengan senyum manis, lalu menyapa Sehun, "hai Daddy...!"

Sehun mendecih tidak suka. Bukan karena sapaan Xiao Lu, melainkan plester hello Kitty kecil di telunjuk kiri hasil percobaannya.

"Kau membiarkannya terluka."

Kata Sehun.

Tubuh Minah gemetar.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Minah?"

Xiao Lu mengernyit bingung karena melihat ekspresi kelam Daddy-nya.

"Tuan Muda Lu terkena pecahan gelas kaca saat menuangkan wine ke gelas anda, My Lord."

Minah menunduk dalam, siap dengan makian dan pukulan Sehun. Tapi seruan Xiao Lu membuatnya mengangkat kepala.

"Daddy ! Tante Minah belusaha mencegahku, Xiao Lu aja yang bandel! Tante Minah sempat memalahiku sih, tapi aku tetap tidak mau—"

"MEMARAHIMU ?!!"

"Dad...Daddy...?"

Geraman Sehun membuat siapapun bergidik.

Mata Minah terbelalak tak percaya. Ia bersumpah tidak pernah membentak dan memarahi Xiao Lu. Itu semua bohong. Kecuali Xiao Lu memang berniat membantu Minah dari awal.

Segera Sehun menarik tangan Minah dan menyeretnya sekuat mungkin agar mengikuti langkahnya. Keduanya keluar dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Xiao Lu sendirian.

Tapi Minah kewalahan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Sehun tak berhenti, ia terus menyeret tubuh Minah seperti menyeret koper dengan mudahnya, tanpa mengkhawatirkan tubuh Minah lecet dan bajunya sobek karena bergesekan dengan lantai. Saat di belokanpun Sehun tak segan menabrakkan lutut Minah pada sudut dinding.

"My Lord! Saya bersumpah tidak pernah membentak Tuan Muda Lu! Saya bersumpah!"

Tapi tangisan itu tak didengar Sehun.

Selesai melewati lorong panjang, keduanyapun sampai di pintu besi bertuliskan "Pintu Eksekusi". Pintu itu berada di ujung lorong. Minah berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sehun. Berusaha lari menjauh, tapi Sehun memang mengerikan. Genggaman itu tak bergeser bahkan semilipun.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Sehun segera melempar tubuh Minah ke dalamnya, hingga tubuh Minah tersungkur. Minah merinding saat merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Kegelapan menaunginya dengan tidak manusiawi.

Sehun menyeringai. Seringai itu lagi-lagi membuat Minah ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Lord Sehun! Bunuh saya sekarang juga! Tolong bunuh..." Minah terus bersujud lalu merangkak memeluk kaki jenjang Sehun.

Minah tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya di ruangan ini.

Seorang pelayan wanita lainnya, berjalan takut mendekati Sehun. Ia membawakan ponsel tuannya. Ponsel canggih itu melayang lalu membagi dirinya menjadi empat bagian. Empat bagian itu melayang membentuk formasi persegi panjang tegak. Menampilkan layar hologram berukuran setinggi dan selebar bahu Sehun. Ponsel itu memperlihatkan penampakan lawan bicaranya. Seorang pria memakai jubah bertudung dengan masker menutupi wajahnya. Tapi tenang saja, Sehun tahu wajah seperti apa yang tengah disembunyikan para penjaganya...

 ** _Guardian of Daqrios._**

"Kirimkan 10 penjaga gerbang ke mari. Di rumahku!"

"Dimengerti. Ada lagi?" respon pria di seberang.

"Perintahkan mereka untuk menyetubuhi seseorang hingga dia mati kelelahan. Sudah, hanya itu saja."

"T..tidak!! Lord Sehun... Tolong jangan..." isak Minah.

Pria berjubah hitam di seberang sana bergumam sambil membungkuk hormat, "Yes, My Lord..."

 **Isakan, teriakan, dan ketakutan menjadi musik indah bagi malaikat itu.**

Ia tersenyum keji ke arah ruangan kelam itu. Ruangan yang menjadi tempat terakhir Minah berada di istana ini.

 **Malaikat itu adalah Xiao Lu.**

Si mungil tengah tersenyum licik di balik dinding. Kemudian mengacungkan dua ibu jari sambil berkata, "Daddy hebat sekali..."

Lalu menatap sok iba pada pintu eksekusi yang mulai dimasuki para pria berbaju hitam.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Daddyku, dan aku tidak suka itu."

Eksistensinya berbalik pergi. Tertawa jahat dan bahkan sama gilanya seperti seorang Oh Sehun.

Beberapa pelayan yang melintas, terperangah karena sosok malaikat nan polos itu. Xiao Lu seperti berubah mengerikan bersama tawa jahat itu.

 **Tawa gila seperti manusia tidak waras.**

Xiao Lu merentangkan tangan, melakukan gerakan tarian seolah-olah ia sedang berdansa dengan seseorang. Sesekali berputar anggun lalu melanjutkan langkah sambil melompat-lompat ria. Ia bersenandung sambil memejamkan mata.

Xiao Lu tersenyum cantik diiringi sebuah kalimat,

"Hhh... _Let's dancing together on the fire, My Daddy_..."

Ia menyeringai setan dibarengi kilatan merah di dua bola matanya.

•••

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAKK...!_

Luhan, pemimpin FREHO—organisasi paling dicari Pemerintahan Benua—menggebrak meja karena geram dengan berita yang disampaikan Asisten Pribadinya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Sedetik kemudian, urat-urat kemarahan itu memadam dan datar tak berekspresi.

" **Bagaimana bisa ?** "

Kalimat dingin itu membuat siapapun bahkan Asisten Pribadinya--Kris--bergidik ngeri. Pria berusia 27 tahun berperawakan tegap dan rambut pirang khasnya, berusaha menjaga ketenangan di hadapan tuannya yang kini tengah menahan amarah. "Saya meyakini bahwa alasan Minah dieksekusi bukan karena dia bekerja pada kita, Tuan Muda. Orang-orang kita di sana mengatakan bahwa alasan kemarahan Sehun tak diketahui. Ada yang mengatakan alasannya adalah karena Minah ketahuan membentak seseorang."

"Seseorang ?"

Kris mengangguk.

Luhan terkekeh meremehkan. "Bagaimana bisa Sehun peduli ? Sementara dia takkan pernah bisa melupakanku sebagai prianya? Istrinya? Sial!! Aku benar-benar muak dengan pesonanya yang bahkan membuat Minah lupa akan tugasnya!" Seruan dari bibir merah muda dan mungil itu berhenti. Lalu mata hijau indah itu melirik Kris.

Ia menikmati wine digelas mewahnya. Alirannya membasahi kerongkongan, hingga membuatnya mendesis seksi seperti pria orgasme.

Begitu seksi.

Dahi Kris dipenuhi keringat saat ini.

"Lanjutkan!"

"Hm...ya..."

Kris mengembuskan nafas agar tidak gugup, "Informasi yang saya dapatkan dari orang-orang kita lainnya adalah, Sehun tidak mengawasi lebih dalam kehidupan Minah. Mungkin peluang dia tidak tahu keterlibatan Minah dengan FREHO sekitar 60 persen."

Luhan mau tak mau sedikit lega dengan perhitungan Kris yang biasanya akurat. Tapi sekali lagi...

Bila dengan seorang OH SEHUN, apapun kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Apapun analisanya, bisa menyimpang dan salah!

Apapun bisa diluar dari perkiraan.

 **Menyedihkan memiliki lawan seperti Oh Sehun.**

Sekaligus, penuh tantangan.

"Segera bawa sepuluh anak buah terbaikmu! Mereka harus berpengalaman dengan FREHO dan PEMERINTAH BENUA diatas empat tahun. Bawa mereka kepadaku, biar aku memilih siapa yang akan menggantikan Minah menjadi PELAYAN PRIBADI seorang OH SEHUN!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda..." Angguk Kris.

"Dan satu lagi," Luhan menyeringai sambil berkata, "pastikan manusia itu TAK BERPERASAAN! Aku tak mau lagi kejadian ini terulang hanya karena _sebuah perasaan_!!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Kau boleh pergi. Lalu panggilkan Kai dan Chanyeol kemari."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Setelah Kris meninggalkan ruang kerja, yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Luhan beserta orang-orang seizinnya, Luhan terkekeh penuh ejekan.

"Seseorang ? _Hhhh_...?" Kemudian dia memutar kursi kepemimpinannya, lalu tertawa " _Hahahaha_! Siapapun dia! SELAMAT karena kau berhasil menjadi kelemahan Sehun."

Luhan tertawa bukan karena ia suka.

Tapi sebaliknya, ia tak suka. Sama sekali tidak suka.

Tawa hambar itupun, mereda.

Luhan menatap tajam bayangannya sendiri di permukaan meja kacanya.

"Siapapun kau yang sudah membuat Sehun melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu, aku... Benar-benar akan membunuhmu. _Bitch_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lainnya, di kamar mewah nan luas.

 **Seseorang yang dimaksud Oh Luhan tak pernah menyurutkan senyum manisnya.**

Sosok dengan wajah malaikat berusia 15-an itu, tersenyum manis di hadapan sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan senyum ramah, dan jas hitam kasual. Pria 26 tahun itu tampak sangat gagah dan tampan. Xiao Lu tersenyum pada foto itu, sebelum menunduk pada mainan di tangannya.

Sambil fokus memainkan rubik di tangannya, Xiao Lu berkata...

 _"I got you, My Daddy..."_

 _KLIK...!_

Xiao Lu berhasil menyelesaikan rubiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

Terakhir, pria yang kini mengangkat pion ratu warna hitam lalu...

 _SKAK MAT...!_

Pria itu tersenyum tenang, di hadapan kepulan awan putih dari balik jendela jet pribadinya.

Oh Sehun bertopang dagu dengan gaya elegan dan senyum misteriusnya.

 _"hah..._ Kenapa kau nakal sekali, Xiao Lu-ku sayang...? Kalian berdua memang sepasang rival yang seimbang untuk kupermainkan," manusia itu terkekeh sinis,

 **"Senang bisa menonton drama picisan buatanku sendiri."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yah,_

 _hanya satu manusia di muka bumi ini,_

 _yang bisa melakukan banyak hal gila bahkan di luar logika manusia._

 _Dan dia adalah..._

 ** _Oh Sehun._**

 _Presiden Dunia Ke-dua kita._

•••

.

.

.

.

.

 **ENSIKLOPEDIA EURASIA**

 **1\. Lief :**

 **dalam bahasa Jerman memiliki arti 'berlari'. Nama kota ini diberikan untuk Distrik Charlie, distrik tempat kelahiran Oh Luhan. Presiden Dunia, Oh Sehun, sering merepresentasikan gesitnya 'rusa' sebagai kelebihan istrinya tersebut. Yaitu dibidang olahraga seperti sepak bola dan basket. Selain itu, kata 'Lief' memiliki awalan yang sama dengan nama Luhan, yaitu huruf 'L'. Oleh sebab itu, nama 'Lief' dipilih untuk menggantikan nama 'Charlie'.**

 **2\. Pemakaman Keluarga Oh :**

 **Banyak tokoh dunia yang disegani berasal dari Keluarga 'Oh'. Sehingga tempat ini menjadi pemakaman paling ketat. Siapapun yang berziarah ke pemakaman ini, harus mendapat izin dengan prosedur-prosedur rumit dari Presiden Dunia saat ini. Di antara tempat-tempat lainnya, pemakaman ini merupakan tempat teraman yang ada di Kota Lief, mengingat kota tersebut adalah kota dengan tingkat kriminal tertinggi.**

 **3\. Penggunaan bahasa :**

 **Bahasa internasional tetap bahasa Inggris. Penamaan bahasa-bahasa setiap negara di abad sebelumnya, tetap diberlakukan. Namun tidak dengan nama-nama negara, kota, dan sebagainya. Semua pembagian wilayah berada di tangan Presiden Dunia Pertama, dan Presiden Kedua (rezim sekarang), hanya mengganti nama kota atau negara agar penyebutannya tidak rancu (sebelumnya memakai penamaan menurut alphabet).**

 **4\. Pengertian Genosida MenurutUUD (Undang-Undang Dunia) no 26 tahun 2135 :**

 **adalah suatu perbuatan yang bertujuan untuk memusnahkan atau menghancurkan seluruh atau sebagian kelompok bangsa, kelompok etnis, ras, kelompok agama, melalui cara: ... Membuat penderitaan mental atau fisik yang berat terhadap suatu anggota kelompok.** _(menurut UU no 26 tahun 2000-sedikit mengubahnya demi kepentingan cerita :)_

 **Dalam UUD no 26 tahun 2135 diatur bahwa, Genosida dilakukan untuk memusnahkan kelompok tertentu yang berani merusak stabilitas alam, stabilitas sistem pemerintahan dan hukum, memperkecil populasi manusia di daerah padat, serta kelompok (etnis, suku, dan semacamnya) yang tak lagi produktif untuk Benua.**

•~•~•

AUTHOR NOTE :

 **Luhan atau Xiao Lu?**

 **Suka yang mana ya si Sehun?**

Ada yang masih nungguin FF abal-abal ini?

Hehehe. Cuma senyum gaje baca review kalian. Makasih banget ya. Jujur aja aku bingung balasnya kek gimana. Tapi yang jelas, aku berterima kasih pakek banget #sungkemkeHHS

Anak-anaknya ayah Thehun dan bunda Lulu harus semangat ya menjalani hari, CMIIWWIIWW!!

Btw, maaf kalau alurnya menurut kalian lambat. Mikirnya kenapa gak langsung konflik aja, wkwkwk!!

Alasannya gampang, karena Xiao Lu perlu adaptasi sama kehidupan pertamanya #alasanmulunjir

Tapi ini serius, Xiao Lu yang secara logika masih BAYIKK perlu jungkir balik sampai tengkurap, ngerangkak, dan jalan patah-patah kan?

Begitupula FF ini.

Tapi tenang aja. Konflik akan segera datang kok sedikit demi sedikit sampai jadi bom nuklir...!!

Kritik Saran, pokoknya segala review (kecuali menghina CAST DI SINI) dipersilahkan.

Mohon dimaklumi atas kegajean FF ini. Semoga terhibur ya...!!

See you guys!!

Surabaya, 20 Desember 2018

(Lagi demam lagu 'mystery' dari Hyoyeon SNSD)

•~•~•~•


	4. BAB 3 : My Angel is Exclusive

Distrik : Hotel (sebelum berubah nama menjadi Kota Hamal)

Negara : C (sebelum berubah nama menjadi Negara Trias)

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2135

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keutuhan rumah tangga bukan hanya terletak dari seberapa cantiknya seorang istri, atau tampannya seorang suami. Tapi sifat saling pengertian, saling mengalah, komunikasi terus berjalan, serta...

...keahlian masing-masing dalam urusan ranjang.

Pipi Luhan selalu bersemu merah setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengingat aktivitas panas dari semalam suntuk. Setiap pagi disambut oleh pelukan posesif suaminya, juga dalam kondisi telanjang dan lengket oleh aroma khas.

Aroma percintaan hebat.

Mata hijau Luhan mengerjap pelan. Berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari. Tirai jendela kamar ini dibuat otomatis terbuka, tepat setelah salah satu penghuni rumah terbangun dari tidur pagi mereka. Jadi tak perlu lagi seorang pelayan masuk di kamar pribadi suami istri tersebut, hanya untuk membuka tirai. Karena itulah Luhan selalu disambut sinar matahari setiap ia membuka mata.

Pemilik manik hijau itu duduk selonjoran, setelah melepas tangan suaminya pelan dari perut rampingnya. Sesuai kebiasaan, ia akan berjalan memasuki walk in closet kamar ini, mencari koleksi kemeja hitam suaminya, untuk kemudian salah satunya ia pakai. Seperti biasa, ukurannya kebesaran namun hangat. Luhan suka. Jadi ia peluk kemeja itu sembari membayangkan bagaimana malam natal akan berjalan nanti.

Tapi...

 **Benarkah malam natal bisa mereka rayakan?**

Luhan menoleh ke sekat kaca bening, pembatas antara walk in closet dan area kamar. Sekat kaca ini transparan dan menghadap samping ranjang. Kata Sehun si mesum, sekat itu dipilih agar Sehun bisa melihat tubuh telanjang istrinya setiap saat. Bahkan, bila perlu, Luhan tidak usah berpakaian. Semua bajunya bakar saja. Juga, jika ada pelayan tak sengaja melihat perhiasan eksklusif Sehun (a.k.a tubuh telanjang Luhan), bisa pria itu pastikan pelayan itu hilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan tanpa nama.

Hhh... Luhan selalu dibuat 'tak habis pikir' karena tingkah suaminya itu.

Kini ia menatap sendu tubuh berbaring suaminya. Ia ingin sekali merayakan natal dengan suaminya. Bisakah?

Sayangnya, Oh Sehun sudah tak percaya lagi pada Tuhan semenjak hari itu...

 **Hari di mana Sehun kehilangan seseorang.**

Sebagai seorang istri, Luhan mengerti, ia yang taat tak bisa semudah itu meluluhkan suaminya yang pembelot. Meski begitu, Luhan berharap Tuhan mau menyadarkan hati nurani suaminya.

 **Lulu merindukan 'Hunhun'nya.**

Setelah mandi, berpakaian (lagi-lagi kemeja hitam Sehun dan celana pendek ketat), dan memasak, barulah Luhan membangunkan suaminya. Sehun memang paling tidak bisa bangun sepagi Luhan. Bahkan ia bersedia melempar alarm bahkan meledakkannya, tak peduli alarm itu berguna untuk mengingatkannya jadwal-jadwal kenegaraan.

Namun Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Ia perfeksionis. Waktu bisa ia lawan selama ia cukup cerdas untuk mengaturnya, seperti menggunakan alat teleportasi. Alat itu hanya boleh digunakan Presiden Dunia, dan Oh Sehun adalah Presiden Dunia kita.

"Hunhun... Bangun..."

Luhan mengguncang bahu telanjang suaminya. Oh... Ingatkan Luhan kalau suaminya belum mandi, otomatis belum berpakaian.

Ugh.

"Hm?"

Pemandangan pertama Sehun adalah samar.

Lalu diperjelas dengan senyum istrinya.

Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk istrinya, tapi Luhan sudah membekap bibirnya. Sehun merengut setelah mendapat ciumannya pada punggung tangan Luhan.

" _Morning kiss_?" Rengek Sehun.

"Setelah makan!" Tegas Luhan setelah membuka bekapannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sehun menikmati makanan buatan Luhan. Ia tersenyum disetiap suapan dari Luhan. Menu pagi ini hanya bubur. Oh Sehun habis terkena maag kemarin, karena ia sendiri selalu lupa makan kalau tak diingatkan. Masih untung pula Sehun menunda hasratnya untuk bercinta dengan makan bubur, sekarang pun begitu.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah alarm kehidupannya.

"Enak, sayang?"

"Tentu! Aku selalu bangga dengan istriku..." Sehun unjuk dua ibu jari bersama senyum manisnya.

Senyum cantik Luhan tertahan, dihiasi semu merah. Rayuan klise Sehun selalu mujarab untuknya.

Tapi kemudian, Luhan murung.

Sehun khawatir melihatnya. Ia meletakkan semangkuk bubur dari pangkuan istrinya ke kereta makan, lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan istrinya ke pangkuannya. Merasakan keperkasaan Sehun ditindihi pantatnya, membuat Luhan memekik tertahan. Sehun hanya mencium gemas hidung istrinya, karena memerah seperti badut.

Sehun harus menjalin komunikasi sehat dengan istrinya, sebelum memintanya meladeninya.

"Lu."

"Ish!"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang merambat mengelus paha mulusnya. Bagaimana Sehun tidak jahil kalau kemeja miliknya, sang istri pakai, tersingkap. Belum lagi bawahan super pendek nyaris menyamai celana dalam.

Istrinya ini menggodanya atau apa sih? Sehun jadi heran sendiri dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang satu ini.

"Aku sedang malas, Hun... Bisakah kau selesaikan sarapanmu, hm?"

"Tapi hanya morn—"

Luhan berdecak, lalu memeluk suaminya erat. Ia tengah merajuk.

Kemesuman Sehun menurun drastis kala melihat istrinya murung di balik ceruk lehernya.

"Lu..."

"Hm?"

Mata sendu istrinya selalu membuat Sehun sesak.

"Ada apa?"

Bisa Sehun rasakan bahwa istrinya memikirkan sesuatu. Ragu-ragu bibir merah muda itu membuka dan menutup. Lalu bersuara, bagai rengekan anak kucing.

"Kau tidak mau memiliki anak, Hun?"

Wajah Sehun langsung kaku, "apa maksudmu?"

Luhan bergidik karena nada suara suaminya. Buru-buru ia melepas rangkulannya, memundurkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Ma..maaf kalau..."

"Aku bisa membuatmu memiliki rahim."

Ketakutan Luhan tadi berubah nyalang.

"Memiliki rahim? Melakukan segala macam hal agar aku punya rahim untuk kau buahi?" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu telanjang suaminya, "Tidak, sayang... Aku tak mau mengubah apa-apa yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Aku bersyukur dengan tubuh ini. Lagipula aku laki-laki."

Ucapan lugas Luhan membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Kau sudah berbuat dosa dengan menikahiku, Luhan. Kalau berbuat dosa, tidak perlu setengah-setengah."

"SEHUN?!"

"Oke-oke... Lalu kau mau apa, hm? Aku menikah lagi?"

Ekspresi Luhan berangsur lunak, "Kau sekarang anak tunggal di Keluarga 'Oh', suamiku... Aku baik-baik saja jika—"

"Terlalu banyak menonton drama membuat pikiranmu aneh. Sudah, aku mau mandi saja! Apa kau sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukku?"

Luhan mengangguk lesu. Ia seperti ingin menangis.

Sehun mematung. Dielusnya pipi sang istri. Raut wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah, "maaf... _baby_... Aku..."

"Tidak apa," Luhan tersenyum walau terpaksa, "hm... Tidak apa."

Sehun memeluk istrinya erat-erat, merengkuhnya posesif di dalam pangkuannya. Pria itu mengelus surai hitam istrinya, sembari menerawang dengan tatapan kelam.

 _Apa mereka perlu kubunuh?_

 _Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Luhan begini?_

Siapa yang Sehun maksud dengan 'mereka'?

 **Ketika pertanyaan itu sudah dijawab oleh Luhan, Sehun tahu sejak saat itu...**

 **...istrinya sangat kecewa padanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB 3 : My Angel is Exclusive**

 **HUNHAN**

 **YAOI**

 **WARNING : mungkin agak-agak gak logis :')**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Ratusan kali percobaan, ribuan peneliti sudah ia bunuh, membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa Xiao Lu adalah 'eksklusif' baginya."_**

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Berbicara soal Xiao Lu, setiap menit ia selalu menghubungi ponsel Sehun. Membuat empunya malas untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya. Namun ketika Sehun menyalakannya sembari keluar dari mobil, ia berdecak karena sebuah tulisan dan suara dering menyambutnya.

 _Xiao Lu is calling..._

Jadilah Sehun mengusap ikon ponsel warna hijau. Sembari ia berdiri di depan mobil mewah, dengan kepala dipayungi salah satu pengawalnya.

Salahkan cuaca di sini cukup terik. Musim panas di Negara Trias benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"Halo, Lu..."

 ** _"HUEEE...! DADDY, KAPAN PULANG?! Xiao Lu habis mimpi buluk! Di mana Daddy jatuh kalena telsandung!"_**

Lama-lama Sehun jengah terhadap bocah itu, "Lu, dengar...! Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Dan lagi, tersandung? Yang benar saja, aku takkan mati hanya karena tersandung."

 ** _"Tapi Xiao Lu khawatil! Daddy tidak mengelti ya?"_** Rengek si bocah.

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya, "alasanmu tidak logis."

 ** _"Eng... Kulasa Daddy benal. Ehm... dad..."_**

"Hm?" Gumam Sehun ketus.

 ** _"Cepat pulang ya, di lual bahaya untuk olang penting sepelti Daddy..."_**

Sehun diam sejenak. Pikirannya sedikit bernostalgia pada lima tahun lalu sebelum istrinya pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan sering menghubunginya setiap menit selama ia pergi ke luar negeri. Nyaris mereka bertengkar hingga berakhir pada Luhan yang menangis karena masalah kekhawatiran.

Sehun tahu, Luhan khawatir padanya. Karena waktu itu, Sehun baru saja menjabat sebagai Presiden Dunia. Belum enam bulan jalan, beberapa kali rumah sederhana mereka diserang oleh orang-orang tak dikenal.

Sekarang posisi itu tergantikan oleh Xiao Lu. Bukan posisi 'istri', melainkan posisi 'yang 'mengkhawatirkan Sehun'.

"Aku tidak janji, bocah. Tapi aku pastikan sekertarisku menghubungimu setiap jam, untuk menyampaikan apa-apa saja yang kulakukan di sini. Kau puas?"

Sehun mendengar pekikan senang hingga ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dahi Sehun mengernyit.

 ** _"Yeaaayy! Telima kasih, Dad! Itu cukup untukku! Xiao Lu sayang Daddy!"_**

 _PIP...!_

Sehun tidak suka apabila hubungan perteleponan ini dimatikan sepihak oleh orang lain, bukan olehnya. Tapi kali ini manusia terkejam itu tidak mempedulikannya. Ia malas meladeni Xiao Lu. Bocah itu keras kepala dan bandel. Ia juga pedebat yang handal walau berakhir dengan kemenangan Sehun dan seringai seksinya.

Oh Sehun, Presiden Dunia Ke-dua kita, melangkah meniti jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah pintu rumah. Di kiri kanan jalan terdapat taman-taman asri. Pria itu menoleh ke samping, melihat rumah lainnya berjejer rapi. Pria itu tersenyum puas, setidaknya orang-orang yang ia tampung merawat rumah desainnya ini dengan baik.

Do Kyungsoo selaku sekretaris Sehun, berjalan mengekori. Tangan kirinya memeluk notebook, dan tangan kanannya menenteng tas kantor hitam milik Sehun. Tak hanya pria bermata bulat itu, dua pengawal Sehun juga mengikuti langkahnya. Salah satunya memayungi Sehun.

Hari ini pria itu dijadwalkan menemui seseorang di dalam rumah. Tanpa berbuat apapun, pintu rumah itu bergeser, mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo masuk. Dua pengawalnya menunggu di samping pintu. Seperti biasa, mereka mengawasi.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, minimalis, tidak ada jendela namun beratap polimer bening. Atap itu bisa menyerap cahaya matahari tanpa memantulkannya kembali. Itu berguna untuk menggantikan fungsi jendela sebagai pintu masuk partikel-partikel cahaya matahari.

Sehun berada di dalam rumah itu, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Ia mendongak merasakan awan-awan tipis berkanvas atmosfer biru langit. Bisa ia lihat panel-panel Surya di beberapa bagian. Rumah ini sempurna untuk mereka yang menyayangi alam.

Oh Sehun mendesain rumah ini, di mana nantinya akan ada beberapa perumahan baru. Perumahan-perumahan itu terdiri dari desain rumah-rumah serupa. Berguna untuk menggantikan rumah para rakyatnya yang sudah anak buahnya gusur.

Katakanlah Sehun masih peduli, karena ia sendiri menggunakan 'penghuni rumah' itu secara tidak langsung.

Menggunakan mereka untuk bahan penelitian tanpa mereka sadari.

Oh Sehun menggunakan rakyatnya sendiri untuk kelinci percobaan.

"Ada apa gerangan anda kemari, My Lord?"

Sehun menurunkan dagu. Ia menatap intens pria mungil di depannya.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun, sebaiknya kau menggunakan baju."

Disapa oleh pria bertelanjang bulat sepertinya merusak mood Sehun. Tatapannya datar, tidak marah atau senang. Oh Sehun memang pria yang masih perkasa, ia tidak impoten, tapi ia juga benci 'standart rendah'.

Dan menurutnya, perbuatan Baekhyun berstandar rendah. Jadi Sehun tak minat pada tubuh telanjang itu.

Kyungsoo memandang pria manis di depannya dengan kata terselubung, _'what the...!'_

"Kau tidak suka? Setahuku, Presiden Dunia Kedua kita itu biseksual." Baekhyun menyeringai, entah menggoda atau ingin mencincang tubuh orang.

"Jangan telanjang di depan tamumu. Jaga etikamu!" Tegas Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya ya, akan kulakukan," ucap malas pria mungil itu.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Baekhyun menuntun Sehun dan Kyungsoo ke sebuah ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi, pria manis itu melakukannya. Hm, Kyungsoo pikir Sehun sudah terbiasa mendatangi rumah ini, keduanya tak lagi canggung. Terkesan akrab malah.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memperhatikan berbagai macam lukisan-lukisan aneh di sepanjang lorong. Seperti seorang wanita yang wajahnya berlapis-lapis dengan berbagai ekspresi. Atau, kepala seorang pria dengan banyak orang-orang kecil di dalamnya.

Perjalanan menuju sebuah ruangan seperti perjalanan mengelilingi museum. Itu pendapat Kyungsoo mengenai rumah ini.

Lalu ada satu lukisan yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Di sana terdapat seorang manusia dalam potret setengah badan. Hanya organ hati di perutnya yang terekspos jelas, akibat perut dirobek paksa. Terbukti dari banyak darah di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tangan kiri menggenggam pisau berkarat. Hati itu dililit benang merah, di mana benang itu tersambung pada benda di dalam genggaman tangan kanan. Benda itu adalah...

 **Boneka penguin.**

Kyungsoo tahu lukisan siapa itu.

"Kau ingin lukisan ini, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. Pada pria mungil yang nyengir jahil ke arahnya. Di balik bahu sempit itu, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun menatapnya datar. Namun Kyungsoo tahu Sehun marah padanya.

Itu karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti dan memperlambat waktu Sehun.

Anehnya, Sehun kali ini diam. Biasanya kalau sedikit saja kesalahan, Sehun bisa saja menghukum Kyungsoo seperti pemotongan gaji, bahkan paling ekstrim dijadikan budak seks sehari kepada para pengawalnya.

Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan, hingga hukumannya melebihi harga dirinya.

Kyungsoo berdeham. Tatapan takut tadi berubah tajam untuk Baekhyun, "apa maksud anda, Tuan Baekhyun?"

"Ehm?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "bukan apa-apa kok."

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Otak merah muda si mungil Xiao Lu dijejali oleh banyak ingatan, memori, yang membuatnya belajar lebih cepat sebagai manusia. Termasuk, menuruti Oh Sehun secara naluri.

Pertama kali membuka mata, otak Xiao Lu memerintahkannya untuk mencari keberadaan Oh Sehun. Ingatan pertamanya bukanlah bagaimana cara ia bernafas, melainkan rupa penciptanya. Paras tampan dengan matanya yang agak sipit, alis tebal terpahat sempurna, dagu runcing namun pas untuk bentuk wajahnya, serta bibir merah tebal yang apabila menyeringai...

...gigi taring itu terlihat. Menunjukkan arogansi yang sadis di balik elegannya seorang psikopat.

 **Oh Sehun selalu memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menunjukkan sisi gelapnya.**

 **Tak perlu adegan berdarah-darah, membuat image-nya nampak bar-bar, yang cukup ia lakukan adalah...**

 **...tersenyum sambil mengendalikan segalanya.**

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan rubik 9x9 miliknya, ia langsung melempar rubik itu ke sembarang arah. Untungnya jatuh ke ranjang empuk Daddy-nya.

Xiao Lu suka memakai kemeja hitam Daddy-nya, apalagi jika dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian dalam. Namun saat Xiao Lu melakukan itu subuh tadi, Sehun langsung marah padanya.

 ** _"Berhenti melakukan kebiasaan itu! Kau bukan dia, Xiao Lu!!"_**

Semenjak itu, Xiao Lu tak berani mendekati satu lemari penuh berisi kemeja hitam tersebut.

Hari ini Xiao Lu memakai kaos lengan panjang bergambar kepala rusa, celana selutut warna biru, dan sandal kepala rusa. Bahkan dua tanduk rusa menyembul lucu, menghiasi pelindung jemari kakinya.

Penampilannya menggemaskan, menyamarkan kesadisannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Lu..."

"Siang...!"

Seorang pelayan datang sembari mendorong kereta makan. Hal itu disambut senang oleh bocah itu. Dari awal Xiao Lu memang ingin makan di kamar Sehun. Ia menunggu datangnya salah satu pelayan, sembari bermain rubik atau sesekali menghubungi Daddy-nya. Ia juga berpesan agar pelayan itu tak perlu mengetuk pintu, mungkin saat pelayan itu datang, Xiao Lu mendengarkan musik lewat earphone.

 **Xiao Lu sungguh baik hati, hm?**

Senyum Xiao Lu begitu manis. Menghipnotis. Sampai-sampai nafas pelayan ber-name tag Irene itu seakan habis.

Pelayan wanita itu gemas bukan main. Namun mengingat gosip antar pelayan mengenai gilanya Tuan Muda Lu, Irene mencabut semua rasa itu.

Sekarang Irene takut. Bersyukurlah ia karena berhasil menutupinya dengan baik. Xiao Lu tak terlihat curiga.

"Selamat makan, Tuan Muda."

"Siap, Tante!" Balas Xiao Lu. Tangannya berpose 'hormat', sambil nyengir kuda. Kemudian raut senyumnya pudar, berganti penasaran.

"Apa Tante Ilene adalah Pelayan plibadiku?" tanyanya sembari melipat tangan di balik punggung.

Irene menggelengkan kepala, "Pelayan Pribadi anda akan segera datang," wanita itu berdiri di samping Xiao Lu. Bocah itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memandangi makanannya.

Xiao Lu mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan Irene. Wanita itu terkesiap kala bibir bawah Xiao Lu mencebik lucu, sembari merengek, "aku tak pandai menggunakan sumpit, Tante Ilene... Bisa tolong aku..?"

Irene menepuk dahinya. Segera ia membungkuk dalam, lalu memandang Xiao Lu sesal, "maaf Tuan Muda, saya akan membawakan sendok dan garpu."

Xiao Lu tersenyum teduh. Senyuman yang mampu menyejukkan hati siapapun. Irene tidak berbohong mengenai kalimat ini :

Xiao Lu punya senyum mematikan.

Tidak aman bagi jantung Irene.

"Aku tak mau Tante Ilene lepot. Suapi aku saja, ya?" Kata Xiao Lu kalem.

"Tapi—"

"Tante Ilene tidak mau?"

Melihat bagaimana Xiao Lu memiringkan kepala sambil mendongak, kemudian menunduk dalam sambil memainkan jari jemarinya, membuat Irene tak tega.

"Ba...baiklah, saya akan menyuapi anda, Tuan Muda."

Senyum lebar Xiao Lu pun terbit, ia bangkit lalu merangkul bahu Irene, "telima kasih Tante Ilene!!"

"Sama-sama, Tuan muda..."

Kira-kira lima suapan, barulah Xiao Lu berhenti memainkan rubiknya. Ia lalu menolak suapan keenam, dan beralih mengambil sepotong sushi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan sushi-nya, Tante Ilene!"

"Tapi Tuan Muda belum menghabiskan ramen ini... Tadi Tuan muda yang memintanya, kan?"

Tapi Xiao Lu ngotot. Ia menyodorkan pucuk kepalanya pada Irene. Jadilah, pelayan itu menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Tuan Muda Lu sangat manja. Begitulah pikirnya.

Irene mengelus pucuk Xiao Lu. Bocah itu tersenyum lalu unjuk dua ibu jari, "masakan para koki enak! Aku suka!!"

Setelah itu Irene terkekeh geli.

"Tante Ilene cantik sekali... Tidak mau jadi istlinya Daddy? Kukila, Daddy belum menikah jadi Xiao Lu belum punya Mommy..."

Mendengar hal itu, Irene salah tingkah.

 **Xiao Lu tersenyum misterius.**

Mendadak Irene merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik ke dasar, setelah melihat senyum itu. Tiba-tiba Irene merasakan ketakutan luar biasa, entah apa. Ia cemas pada hal yang tak ia ketahui apa. Irene meneguk ludah kasar, masih memandangi Xiao Lu yang tersenyum imut-imut ke arahnya.

 **Walau imut, namun ada sirat bahaya di sana.**

 **Jawaban Irene menentukan hidup mati wanita itu.**

Tapi ternyata reaksi Irene diluar dugaan Xiao Lu.

"Saya sudah memiliki anak dan suami, Tuan Muda. Mereka berada di perbatasan kota Daqr dan Kota Lief."

"Ooh... Selamat untuk Tante Ilene!" Xiao Lu memang suka memeluk siapapun. Jadilah ia memeluk Irene sambil berkata kesal meski imut, "padahal aku suka kalau Tante Ilene jadi mommy baluku!!"

Irene tersenyum cantik. Tidak menunjukkan pipi bersemu merah karena malu, degup jantung bertalu cepat, dan gerak-gerik gugup yang kentara.

Bibir Xiao Lu mengulas senyum miring dibalik pelukan Irene, sembari berkata dalam hati,

 _Tante Irene tidak menyukai Daddy..._

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

DNA atau Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid merupakan asam nukleat yang menyimpan semua informasi tentang genetika. Ia dapat menentukan jenis rambut, warna kulit, dan sifat-sifat khusus manusia. Setiap orang memiliki DNA dengan keunikannya masing-masing. Karena DNA adalah materi genetik pembawa informasi dan bisa diturunkan. Di dalam sel manusia, DNA bisa ditemukan di dalam inti sel dan di dalam mitokondria.

Setiap orang memiliki DNA berbentuk double helix atau rantai ganda. Satu rantai diturunkan dari ibu, satu rantai lagi diturunkan dari ayah. Inilah yang membuat tes DNA begitu efektif untuk menentukan keturunan seseorang, atau mengidentifikasi korban-korban kecelakaan dengan keluarganya.

Sehun sedikit bermain dengan DNA saat menciptakan manusia bernama 'Xiao Lu'. Rusa kecil bermata merah itu tercipta bukan dari kloning. Definisi 'membuat' manusia benar-benar Oh Sehun lakukan lewat penelitian nyaris 10 tahun. Ia ingin menciptakan individu baru, di mana memiliki kelebihan seakan manusia berevolusi sangat cepat.

Ratusan kali percobaan, ribuan peneliti ia bunuh, membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa Xiao Lu adalah 'eksklusif' baginya.

Xiao Lu boleh saja memiliki fisik yang serupa istrinya. Tapi soal urusan bagaimana karakter, pemikirannya, dan kemampuan, hanya Sehun yang boleh menentukan.

 **Begitulah peran Tuhan pada ciptaannya, kan?**

"Jadi... Ada keperluan apa, sampai-sampai bertemu denganku ada di jadwal mingguanmu?"

"Aku berada di kota ini untuk memantau beberapa hal. Kebetulan sekali, aku membutuhkanmu jadi... sekalian saja," jawab Sehun.

Sehun memangku dagu dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mengusap ikon kamera di permukaan meja kaca. Meja kaca milik Baekhyun bekerja seperti layar sentuh pada ponsel atau notebook, sehingga ia tak perlu meletakkan banyak barang di mejanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sinar-sinar hologram muncul dan membentuk suatu miniatur manusia dalam bentuk tiga dimensi.

Warna-warna lalu bermunculan, hingga terlihatlah rupa dan postur tubuh miniatur itu.

Miniatur itu tengah duduk sambil menunduk memainkan rubik.

"Dia... Luhan?"

"Bukan," jawab singkat jelas padat dari Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun mengigit kuku ibu jarinya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi kaca mata bulatnya, "lalu?" Matanya menerka ekspresi datar Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menemukan jawabannya, "dia... manusia ciptaanmu?"

"Benar. Namanya Xiao Lu."

"Waw..." gumam Baekhyun takjub, "dia benar-benar mirip Luhan. Hanya berbeda warna bola mata... _TUNGGU!_ "

Suara melengking Baekhyun membuat bahu Kyungsoo tersentak.

Baekhyun menyentuh miniatur hologram itu, tepatnya di bagian mata. Sedetik kemudian, tertulis banyak data mengenai bola mata itu, di permukaan meja kaca Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot horor pada Sehun.

"Kau menggunakan bola mata milik Shixun, kembaranmu, untuk matanya Xiao Lu?!"

Sehun bersedekap dalam diam.

Kyungsoo, sang sekretaris, hanya melongo terkejut memandangi miniatur hologram itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan data-data 'mata Xiao Lu' yang terpampang di mejanya.

"Ini adalah mata dari seseorang yang mengidap _Albinisme Oculocutaneous tipe 1,_ warna matanya... Aku tak menyangka Xiao Lu menerima mata itu dengan baik. Aku bisa melihat tatapan lembut Shixun dari mata ini...! _Oh astaga!!_ "

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku tahu kau mengagumi kakakku, tapi berhenti menyeringai seperti pedofil pada jurnal-jurnal itu, Byun."

"O...oh...maaf..."

Baekhyun berdeham. Dia masih saja memperhatikan potret mata Xiao Lu di atas mejanya.

"Mata seorang albinisme tidak memiliki pigmen. Seharusnya, jika itu mata milik Shixun, warnanya takkan semerah ini," mata coklatnya beralih pada Sehun, "kau memberinya pigmen warna merah ya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Shixun yang memintanya."

Baekhyun mengerti sekarang. Ia lalu membaca file berisi sebuah jurnal tentang:

 **JURNAL PENELITIAN 113-101 : ORGAN MATA**

 **ABSTRAK**

 **Nama : Light Saber**

 **Tipe : Angel**

 **Nomer Kode : 113-101**

 **Organ mata penderita Albinisme Oculocutaneous Tipe 1, adalah organ mata yang ditujukan untuk Penelitian ke-113 pada Objek ke-101. Dilakukan melalui proses pencakokan. Didonorkan oleh Wu Shixun.**

 **Kelemahan dari mata tersebut adalah tidak memiliki pigmen. Hal tersebut dikurangi dengan dilakukan penambahan pigmen merah. Warna merah dipilih sebagai penanda bahwa Objek ke-101 merupakan objek Penelitian. Hal ini dilakukan karena warna iris mata merah tidak lazim dimiliki manusia, yang dihasilkan dari proses kelahiran.**

 **Kelemahan lainnya adalah pandangan menjadi terganggu serta sensitif terhadap cahaya, rabun dekat, rabun jauh, juling, dan gerakan bola mata tanpa kontrol dari sisi ke sisi (nistagmus). Hal itu bisa dihilangkan dengan penambahan nanobot pada pemberian pigmen merah. Nanobot digunakan untuk memperbaiki sel-sel rusak atau yang bermutasi, agar mata albinisme bisa digunakan dengan baik oleh Objek ke-101.**

 **Organ mata pada penelitian ini dapat digunakan dengan baik. Hanya terkadang, iris mata bisa tampak bening apabila terkena cahaya tertentu. Hal itu terjadi karena pigmen merah hanya memberikan warna, namun tidak merubah kekhasan mata albinisme secara signifikan.**

 **Kata kunci : Albinisme, Pigmen, Mata, Nanobot**

Dari raut wajah Sehun, Baekhyun tahu pria itu tak ingin membahas terlalu dalam mengenai seseorang bernama 'Shixun'. Memang Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam, nyaris tak terbaca, tapi Baekhyun ahli dalam hal seperti ini jadi ia tak bisa dibohongi.

Sehun memberi Kyungsoo tanda untuk mendekat, sehingga sekretarisnya menyerahkan notebook padanya. Baekhyun menunggu, sembari melihat jari-jari Sehun mengusap layar titanium itu.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah **Psikolog Klinis** sebelum bekerja padaku, kan?"

"Ya, apa ini mengenai alasan kau datang kemari?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menilai bagaimana kondisi psikis Xiao Lu. Di dalam notebookku, ada berbagai macam rekaman kegiatannya selama 24 jam ini, data-data aktivitas hormon dan saraf-saraf otaknya, serta memori-memori yang dimasukkan dalam otaknya setelah tubuhnya berhasil 'diciptakan', atau lebih tepatnya... Dimasukkan sebelum ia memiliki 'kesadaran'."

Helaan nafas Baekhyun keluarkan. Ia lalu mengangguk bersama raut keberatan, "aku ingin bertanya, dan jawabanmu adalah bayaran dari hasil diagnosaku, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Puas mendapat jawaban Sehun, walau dengan membaca ekspresi datarnya, Baekhyun kembali berkonsentrasi memandangi miniatur Xiao Lu.

Sehun masih duduk di seberang, untuk kemudian berkata, "laporanmu besok jam sebelas siang."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melipat tangan di atas meja. Ia duduk manis, lalu sesekali melirik Kyungsoo.

Sehun sedikit menyingkap lengan jasnya, melihat jam tangannya. Dirasa tak ada perlu, ia bangkit lalu berkata 'permisi' pada Baekhyun. Meski dinobatkan sebagai manusia terkejam sepanjang sejarah, Sehun punya etika. Ia benci sesuatu berbau 'bar-bar'.

"Tak perlu kuantar, Lord Sehun?"

"Tidak perlu."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya. Belum ia ambil satu langkah, gumaman Baekhyun membuatnya mematung.

"Sehun akan membunuh Xiao Lu kalau psikis anak itu... Gila."

"Apa Lord Sehun benar-benar akan melakukannya, Tuan Baekhyun?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin lebar kala penasaran terhadap sesuatu, Baekhyun jadi terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Definisi manusia 'sempurna' itu berakal, Kyungie. Bukannya mengalami sakit jiwa."

 _Kenapa orang ini terus memanggilku Kyungie?_

"Tapi Tuan Muda Lu itu..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan sebanyak tiga kali, "sebenarnya, kupikir... Sehun menginginkan Xiao Lu sakit jiwa...

...persis dirinya."

 ** _"KYUNGSOO!!"_**

Kyungsoo berjengit karena seruan Sehun, lalu buru-buru membungkuk pamit pada Baekhyun, dan pergi.

 _"Sama-sama psikopat, manipulatif, dan ambisius."_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Selamat siang, My Lord... Maaf menganggu waktu anda."_**

Baru beberapa menit mobilnya berjalan menuju keluar perumahan, Sehun mendapat video call dari salah satu anak buahnya. Sementara sang sekretaris, Kyungsoo, duduk di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan rumah-rumah, di balik kaca pintu mobil. Pria bermata bulat dan berbibir 'hati' itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Oke, kita kembali pada Oh Sehun, Presiden Dunia Kedua kita.

"Ya, Shindong."

 ** _"Saya kini berada di Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Negara Trias. Beberapa anggota Guardian dikerahkan untuk membentengi gedung dari para pendemo."_**

Sehun masih diam. Ia memperhatikan suasana keruh dan bising d belakang pria bernama Shindong. Orang-orang bersenjata, dengan seragam loreng-loreng dan berperisai, tengah membentuk pagar betis untuk melindungi gedung. Merekalah yang disebut Guardian. Namun mereka bersih dari politik dan Organisasi Daqrios.

Beberapa di antara mereka mendapat lemparan batu dari pendemo lainnya, juga asap-asap mengotori udara dari aksi membakar bendera benua. Dari layar ponselnya, Sehun tahu siapa saja para pendemo bar-bar itu.

Meski tenang, Sehun sebenarnya geram.

Ia benci ketidaksempurnaan!

Dan para pendemo itu merusak kesempurnaan yang ia desain.

Mereka menyerukan adanya kemerdekaan, berubahnya sistem pemerintahan, dan ingin melengserkan Presiden Dunia Kedua kita ini.

 ** _"BERI KAMI KEMERDEKAAN!!"_**

 ** _"REZIM INI SAMPAH..! HANYA MENYENGSARAKAN KAMI RAKYAT KECIL..!"_**

 ** _"LENGSERKAN OH SEHUN..!"_**

 ** _"KAMI BUKAN BUDAK! BUKAN HEWAN RENDAHAN... KAMI INI MANUSIA JUGA!"_**

 ** _"HENTIKAN GENOSIDA, KEMBALIKAN ATURAN HAM... BUNUH PRESIDEN OH SEHUN...!"_**

Serta teriakan-teriakan tak penting lainnya.

Shindong kembali melapor setelah dirasa tak ada respon dari Sehun.

 ** _"Kami menginginkan anda berkenan hadir, Lord Sehun. Mengingat kondisi di sini tidak lagi kondusif. Beberapa di antara Tentara Guardian luka-luka, juga—"_**

"Di mana Presiden Negara Trias?"

 ** _"Beliau tengah bicara face to face dengan salah satu ketua pendemo saat ini. Namun belum ada kesepakatan. Pihak pendemo bersikeras memasuki dan merusak gedung apabila aturan HAM tak lagi dimunculkan. Sementara Presiden Negara Trias tak bisa mengambil keputusan tanpa berkomunikasi dengan anda. Beliau berusaha bernegosiasi, untuk diberi jangka waktu seminggu, sebagai respon dari permintaan para pendemo ini. Namun Ketua para pendemo ini tidak menerimanya."_**

Sehun berusaha mempertimbangkan sesuatu sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Shindong yang berada di seberang, harap-harap cemas.

"Dari organisasi mana mereka berasal?"

 ** _"Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka berasal dari kumpulan organisasi HAM."_**

"Aktivis HAM, ya?"

 ** _"Benar, Lord Sehun."_**

Shindong terdiam. Menunggu keputusan Sehun. Ia dan anak buah Sehun lainnya menginginkan kedatangannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "beri aku waktu lima menit. Aku akan segera ke sana. Satu lagi, suruh Presidennya... Atau Wakilnya, untuk menungguku tepat di depan pintu gedung."

Shindong tersenyum cerah, **_"terima kasih Lord Sehun..."_**

Sehun mematikan Video call, lalu berkata pada supir pribadinya.

"Kita pergi ke Gedung Pemerintahan Pusat."

"Melewati jalur udara, My Lord?"

Sehun menoleh ke jalan raya. Ternyata mobil dan rombongannya sudah keluar dari kawasan perumahan itu.

"Tidak."

•••

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang biasa bagi seorang penyayang lingkungan macam Sehun mendesain mobil listriknya semewah ini. Tak hanya desain untuk tampang, tapi juga luar dalam mobilnya. Warnanya hitam, memiliki pelapis yang mampu menyerap sinar matahari untuk kemudian dihantarkan pada panel surya super kecil di dekat mesin utama. Panel surya tersebut akan mengolah sinar matahari menjadi energi listrik, dengan itulah mobil Sehun berkontribusi dalam menjaga atmosfer bumi renta ini. Energi tersebut bisa disimpan dan digunakan di malam hari. Jika tanpa pengisian atau penjemuran, energi itu mampu bertahan setidaknya dua hari dua malam.

Dua pengawal Sehun berjalan mendekati mobil majikan mereka. Salah satunya menggeser pintu mobil seraya membungkuk hormat. Sementara lainnya membuka payung untuk memayungi Sehun.

Majikan mereka keluar dari mobil sambil melipat lengan kemeja hitamnya, memperlihatkan kuatnya otot-otot lengan Sehun. Sementara jas formalnya sudah ia lepas dan ditaruh di dalam mobil.

 **Jika sudah seperti itu, Sehun marah besar.**

Para pengawal berdoa semoga majikan mereka tidak melakukan genosida hari ini.

Sehun berdiri selama beberapa detik, mengawasi riuh kacau para pendemo di depan gedung Pemerintahan Pusat. Ribuan manusia memunggungi Sehun tanpa mereka sadari, sambil menyerukan dan menjelek-jelekkan nama Sehun. Mereka berteriak, mengangkat spanduk dan banner tinggi-tinggi, serta berkoar-koar tak jelas.

 _Orang-orang tak berguna._

Batin Sehun.

Selanjutnya, Sehun berjalan santai memasuki kerumunan massa. Para Guardian berpakaian loreng-loreng yang berada di belakang kerumunan, langsung membungkuk hormat pada Sehun. Hal itu membuat beberapa pendemo tersadar dan berubah kaku memandangi Sehun.

Manusia terkejam yang mereka hina-hina, sekarang berada tepat di depan mereka.

Lalu kurang dari lima detik, seruan-seruan itu sepenuhnya berhenti.

Sehun berjalan angkuh, tak peduli sinar matahari menyengat menyilaukan kulit putih bersihnya. Sehun mengangkat tangan pada salah satu pengawalnya untuk menutup payungnya. Lalu ia berjalan diikuti dua pengawalnya, dan Kyungsoo.

Selama Sehun melangkah, kerumunan itu langsung membelah menjadi dua kerumunan. Mereka membentuk jalan, tanpa harus disuruh-suruh para Guardian. Namun kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh para Guardian. Mereka langsung membentuk pagar betis di dua baris kerumunan tersebut.

Sehun meniti anak tangga menuju pintu masuk gedung. Anak tangga itu sebanyak belasan tingkat, sehingga para pendemo dapat melihat Sehun dengan leluasa.

Setelah Sehun berdiri di depan pintu masuk Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Trias, ia langsung bicara pada Wakil Presiden Negara Trias, Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa keributan tadi tak bisa kau selesaikan, hah?" ucap dingin Sehun.

Donghae gugup untuk menjawab. Dahinya dipenuhi keringat.

"Apa perlu aku datang kemari untuk menenangkan para manusia bar-bar ini?"

Pria di depannya hanya sibuk menunduk dalam.

Sehun berdecih. Giginya ditekan kuat-kuat, urat-urat di dahinya timbul, dan lengan kuatnya tampak mengerikan. Ia bersiap menumpahkan pukulannya.

" _Jika ada yang bertanya..._ JAWAB!!"

Suara berat Sehun, bersama bentakannya, menyentak siapapun yang mendengarnya. Termasuk lautan manusia di bawah tangga, tepatnya di halaman gedung. Donghae menelan ludah gugup. Masih untung Sehun, Presiden Dunia yang notabene masih muda, tidak meninjunya di depan umum.

"Donghae! Aku melantikmu dan Kyuhyun menjadi Presiden di sini bukan HANYA SEKEDAR SIMBOL! BISAKAH KALIAN BERGUNA DI SINI?! Ini sudah sepuluh kalinya rakyatmu demo di masa pemerintahan kalian, padahal BARU SATU TAHUN KALIAN MENJABAT!"

"Ma..maaf, My Lord... Kami tengah berusaha menenangkan mereka."

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sekarang gedung pemerintahan ini penuh dengan lemparan batu," gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, "tidak indah sama sekali."

Jadilah ia bersedekap sambil menghadap kerumunan massa. Salah satu pengawal Sehun menjepit microphone kecil, sebagai pengeras suara, di kerah kemeja hitam majikannya. Sehun lalu bicara sinis,

"Kupikir kalian semua adalah manusia terhormat, melebihi binatang melata sekalipun."

 _"Apa dia bilang...?"_

 _"Benar-benar kelewatan!"_

 _"Sok jadi Tuhan dia..."_

 _"LENGSERKAN OH SEHUN...!"_

Lalu seruan-seruan itu muncul lagi.

"Di mana Ketua Massa ini, Donghae?"

Sehun melirik penuh penghinaan pada Donghae. Pria itu tak bisa marah, nyalinya justru semakin ciut.

"Ada di sini, Lord Sehun..."

Bukan Donghae yang bicara.

Sehun melirik di pelupuk mata. Ia tahu orang yang dicarinya berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itu menatap pongah pada punggung Sehun, seakan meremehkan manusia itu.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, ia berbalik.

 _BRAKK...!!_

Suara gedubrak membuat siapapun terkesiap.

Pasalnya, Ketua Massa Demo itu tengah berlutut tepat di depan kaki Sehun. Ketua itu terbelalak tak percaya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di atas lutut, bersimpuh dengan raut geram.

Presiden Dunia kita menunduk ke arah pria berkulit kuning langsat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani menentangku, hm?"

Pria itu menelan ludah gugup, dengan tekad kuat ia bicara lantang. Ia hanya mendongak tanpa bisa berdiri, "anda sudah keterlaluan, Lord Sehun!! Rezim anda bahkan lebih buruk dibanding rezim ayah anda! Kebijakan-kebijakan yang anda buat merugikan kami sebagai manusia sekaligus rakyat anda! Saya—"

 **"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku mengeksekusimu?"**

"Ap—"

"Tidak ada etika sama sekali. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri sebelum bicara padaku, Pak Deri."

"Tunggu! Darimana anda tahu ka— _ARGH_ !"

Sehun menjambak rambut pria bernama Deri itu. Ia tak peduli meski jambakannya bisa memutuskan kepala dari lehernya.

"Semuanya, dengarkan baik-baik kataku dan camkan!" Seru Sehun masih memandang tajam ketua pendemo.

Semua mematung dengan aksi Sehun.

 **"Cari kelemahanku sebelum bertemu denganku!"**

Suara pukulan dan retak seakan membekukan waktu.

Sehun tanpa basa-basi menendang wajah pria itu hingga jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Hanya dalam satu pukulan, wajah itu memar hebat, serta darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang bertindak pengecut, tiba-tiba menculik lalu membunuh kalian. Aku lebih memilih menggantung kepala kalian di alun-alun kota Hamal sebagai contoh, agar lainnya tidak menjadi pembelot!"

Seseorang melempar batu ke arah Sehun, namun tanpa melirik pun...

...batu itu hanya melayang tepat di muka Sehun.

Semua manusia di Benua Eurasia tahu kalau presiden mereka tak memiliki kelemahan apapun. Namun apa yang baru mereka lihat rasa-rasanya masih diluar logika manusia.

Presiden Dunia mereka ini sebenarnya siapa?

Makhluk apa?

"Kelemahan anda adalah, takdir anda sebagai manusia biasa yang takkan hidup abadi, Lord Sehun."

Deri masih berkata lantang, lalu meringis merasakan pedihnya memar. Sehun mengambil batu yang tadi dilempar kearahnya, lalu bermain lempar tangkap sendirian.

"Itu juga kelemahan semua manusia, Deri. Bukan hanya kelemahanku. Jangan membual hal yang memang siapapun sadari." ucap kalem Sehun. Kemudian ia memberikan batu itu pada Kyungsoo. Raut bingungnya pun muncul sembari menggenggam batu tersebut.

Tanpa peduli teriakan murka massa, Sehun berkata pada Presiden Negara Trias, Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi Pria itu berada di dekat Deri. Pria itu tahu aturan, bahwa selama Sehun bicara tak boleh ada yang menyelanya.

"Salah satu pembicaraku akan datang untuk mewakiliku dalam pertemuan ketiga kita. Yaitu, untuk mendiskusikan permasalahan di negaramu. Apa kau paham?"

"Yes, My Lord." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sehun tanpa basa-basi menuruni tangga, untuk kemudian berjalan menjauhi gedung pemerintahan pusat Negara Trias. Kyungsoo dan dua pengawalnya mengikuti, seperti biasanya. Mereka melewati para manusia. Tatapan penuh dendam dan amarah itu direspon santai oleh Sehun.

 **Di sisi lain, di balik kerumunan massa, sepasang manik hijau keemasan mengawasi. Pemilik manik itu adalah seorang pemuda. Hoodie hitam beserta tudungnya ia pakai, tak lupa masker hitam, dan kacamata hitam menyamarkan paras cantiknya.**

 **Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Sehun melewati kerumunan massa.**

 **Dalam diam, ia tersenyum.**

 **"Selama aku hidup, maka kelemahanmupun hidup...**

 **...Oh Sehun."**

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiao Lu duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton kartun anak-anak di stasiun televisi bernama KTV. Menurut Sehun, stasiun televisi tersebut aman ditonton untuk Xiao Lu.

Sesekali bocah 15 tahun itu menguap, menahan kantuk, sembari terus mengunyah popcorn buatan Irene. Pelayan wanita itu masih betah menemani Xiao Lu. Di samping bocah itu, juga ada pelayan pribadinya.

Zhang Yixing.

Atau biasa dipanggil Lay.

"Paman Lay teltidul, Tante Ilene." Kata Xiao Lu sambil mencubit-cubit ringan pipi pelayan pria berlesung pipi jika tersenyum itu. Bahkan Xiao Lu terkikik geli karena jahil membuka tutup mulut Lay dengan bekapan tangan.

"Sudah Tuan Muda Lu. Lebih baik anda tidur..." Tegur Irene.

"Tidak mau!" Protes Xiao Lu sambil menggeleng ribut.

"Ayo Tuan Muda... Ini untuk kesehatan anda juga. Atau Lord Sehun akan sedih melihat anda lelah karena kekurangan tidur. Anda tak mau Lord Sehun sedih, kan?"

Mata bulat Luhan melebar, "eh..." Ia merasa bersalah, "maaf Tante Ilene... Aku akan nulut kalau gitu. Tapi paman Lay bagaimana?"

"Lu."

Xiao Lu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Kantuknya berubah cerah, refleks ia memeluk si sumber suara...

...Oh Sehun.

"Daddy... Ayo tidul!"

"Selamat malam, My Lord..." Hormat Irene sambil membungkuk hormat.

Raut muka Sehun kali ini agak tidak disukai Xiao Lu. Pandangan sayu Sehun, serta deru nafas tak beraturan, Xiao Lu rasakan langsung di depan wajahnya.

Lengan Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping Xiao Lu, sembari menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Luhan..."

 _Siapa itu 'Luhan'?_

"Dad...?"

Xiao Lu melirik Irene. Bocah itu menganalisa bagaimana respon Irene setelah mendengar nama itu. Nama 'Luhan'. Responnya sangat diharapkan bocah itu. Mata Irene menatap sendu Sehun.

 _Tante Irene tahu sesuatu..._

"Daddy, ini Xiao Lu."

Sehun bergeming.

"Dad... _aduh_!"

"Lu, kau harus tidur!"

Perintah mutlak Sehun bertepatan dengan tubuh Xiao Lu terangkat dari lantai. Tubuh mungilnya digendong ala koala. Refleks kaki ramping bocah itu melingkari pinggang Daddy-nya.

"Daddy baik?" suara lucu Xiao Lu kembali muncul.

Iris hitam Sehun bergerak-gerak penuh penilaian, pada keseluruhan wajah Xiao Lu yang tepat di atas wajahnya. Raut lelah Sehun bersibobrok dengan raut penasaran Xiao Lu. Sungguh keduanya sangat menggemaskan. Begitu intens.

"Dad..."

"Berjanjilah, Xiao Lu, jangan pergi dari Daddy...hm?"

Xiao Lu tersenyum, memejamkan mata, sambil mengangguk, "ehm!"

Tubuh Xiao Lu terlonjak kala Sehun memperbaiki posisi gendongannya. Membuat tawa menggemaskan Xiao Lu muncul. Sehun jadi ikut tertawa, hingga pelayan bernama Irene tak mampu berkata apapun saking takjubnya. Bibirnya malah membentuk 'o'.

Sambil tetap tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kanan Xiao Lu, Sehun memanggil,

"Irene."

"Yes, My Lord?"

Tanpa melirik Irene sekalipun, Sehun memerintah, "bangunkan Lay, dan bawa dia pergi juga dari sini."

"Yes my Lord..."

Lay terbangun sambil menatap bingung dunia. Mendadak amnesia karena menanyakan namanya sendiri pada Irene. Pelayan wanita itu hanya menjitak kepala Lay, lalu menyeret pria itu pergi setelah pamit pada Sehun.

Kini di Ruang Keluarga itu, hanya ada Sehun dan Xiao Lu.

"Meski kau bukan terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita, atau sperma seorang pria, tapi kau tetaplah manusia... Lu."

Racauan Sehun mengundang kekhawatiran di hati Xiao Lu. Lihat saja raut khawatir lucunya. Kerutan menaungi dahinya.

Sehun mengelus kerutan di dahi Xiao Lu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Lalu turun perlahan melewati pertengahan alis, tulang hidung, pucuk hidung, hingga berakhir pada bibir merah muda bocah itu.

Sehun memainkan bibir bocah itu, sambil memaku tatap dengan Xiao Lu.

 **Dan ciuman keduanya pun terjadi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya..._

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

 _"aku ingin bertanya, dan jawabanmu adalah bayaran dari hasil diagnosaku, bagaimana?"_

 _Masih dengan tangan bersedekap, Sehun bergumam angkuh. Kaki kanannya ia pangku, bentuk protes tidak nyamannya berlama-lama di tempat ini._

 _Baekhyun menyeringai._

 _"Dari sekali pandang, aku tahu ada yang spesial dari anak ini," Baekhyun menunjuk miniatur manusia di atas mejanya, "kau pasti tahu definisi DNA. Dimana akan ada dua induk, menyumbangkan apa-apa yang mereka turunkan hingga membentuk double helix pada DNA yang baru..._

 _...pada individu baru."_

 _Kyungsoo bereaksi terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun. Pria manis itu tertegun memandangi miniatur 'manusia ciptaan Sehun'._

 _Sementara sudut bibir merah darah Sehun terangkat._

 _Iris coklat Baekhyun bergulir penuh penilaian pada miniatur Xiao Lu._

 _"Dari kilas pandang, aku tahu Xiao Lu memiliki beberapa ciri-ciri sama persis dengan Luhan, wajahnya pun sama. Tapi pucatnya kulit, bentuk senyumnya, ekspresinya kala berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan rubiknya..._

 _...itu persis dirimu, Sehun."_

 _Senyum Sehun berubah manis. Tidak semenyeramkan sebelumnya._

 _Baekhyun melirik Sehun tajam,_

 _"Apa kau menggunakan DNA milikmu dan milik istrimu, Luhan, sebagai penyusun DNA baru untuk Xiao Lu?"_

 _Sehun membisu. Tapi dari gerak-geriknya, Baekhyun tahu jawabannya adalah..._

 _"Dengan makna lain..._

 _... **Xiao Lu adalah anak kalian?** "_

~•~•~•~

 **ENSIKLOPEDIA EURASIA :**

 **1\. Hamal :**

 **Nama bintang paling terang di rasi Aries. Dalam bahasa Arab, artinya 'domba jantan'. Distrik Hotel, nama sebelumnya, memilih domba jantan sebagai ikonik kota mereka. Selain bermakna keberanian dan kepemimpinan, simbol 'domba jantan' juga merepresentasikan Distrik Hotel sebagai sumber pasokan domba terbesar di Negara Trias. Karena itulah nama 'Hamal' dipilih. Secara kebetulan, Oh Sehun beserta istrinya Oh Luhan, memiliki zodiak yang sama. Yaitu Aries.**

 **2\. Albinisme Oculocutaneous tipe-1 :**

 **salah satu tipe dari penyakit genetik (albino), ditandai oleh rambut putih, kulit sangat pucat, dan iris mata berwarna terang.**

 **3\. Kloning :**

 **Kloning adalah teknik membuat keturunan dimana kode genetiknya sama dengan induknya. Pada manusia kloning, dilakukan dengan mempersiapkan sel telur yang sudah di ambil intinya, lalu disatukan dengan sel somatic dari suatu organ tubuh, kemudian hasilnya ditanamkan dalam rahim seperti halnya pada bayi tabung. (Tapi Oh Sehun tidak melibatkan sel telur, sel sperma, atau keduanya, dalam Penelitian ke-113 miliknya. Selain memenuhi obsesinya dalam membuat manusia layaknya Tuhan menciptakan Nabi Adam, Penelitian ke-103 juga bertujuan untuk membuat senjata dalam bentuk 'manusia'. Lalu bagaimana Xiao Lu tercipta? Hanya Oh Sehun dan para peneliti—yang dibunuhnya—yang tahu jawabannya.)**

 **4\. Psikolog Klinis :**

 **adalah cabang psikologi yang mendalami penilaian dan perawatan penyakit jiwa, perilaku abnormal, dan masalah psikiatris. Bidang ini menggabungkan keilmiahan dari psikologidengan penanganan masalah manusia yang kompleks. Berbeda dengan psikiater, psikolog biasanya tidak melibatkan obat dalam penanganannya. Melainkan pendekatan-pendekatan antar pasien dengan psikolognya.**

 **5\. Nanobot :**

 **Adalah salah satu alat kedokteran berteknologi nano (berukuran nanomoter, atau sepersatumiliar meter). Menggunakan prinsip kerja dua komunikasi yang sangat sederhana. Alat ini akan merespon sinyal akustik dan mendapatkan energi. Atau akan menerima instruksi program lewat sumber-sumber dari luar misalnya gelombang suara. Ini akan mengijinkan pengguna/dokter untuk meninjau posisi organ-organ yang bermasalah, dan memonitor (mengatur serta mengawasi) progress kesembuhan pasien. Juga, dapat merubah instruksi kepada nanobot untuk meninjau proses penyembuhan lain. Ketika tugas sudah berakhir, nanobot akan keluar dari tubuh manusia. (Pada abad sebelum benua Eurasia tercipta, hal ini merupakan hipotesa peneliti. Namun nanobot mulai gencar dilakukan selayaknya meminum obat biasa, sejak masa pemerintahan Presiden Dunia Pertama).**

 **6\. Donor Mata :**

 **Dilakukan pengambilan kornea mata (sederhananya, di bagian yang bening). Bagian ini membuat cahaya melewati pupil dan lensa untuk fokus ke retina supaya mata dapat melihat dengan baik. Jadi bukan mata, dalam bentuk utuh, yang diambil (orang-orang sering salah kaprah mengenai ini. Hanya saja, untuk Penelitian 113-101, semua bagian mata milik si pendonor diambil untuk tujuan tertentu. Karena itulah prosedur penelitian pada bagian Organ Mata termasuk yang tersulit).**

~•~•~•~

AUTHOR NOTE :

CHAPTER DEPAN FULL FREHO SIDE! (Luhan Side!) \•O•/

Oke, selamat menjalani hari ya. Terima kasih atas segala review dan sebagainya. TERUS DUKUNG FF HUNHAN!

Review kalian kupantengin kok. Tapi direspon ama **jalan cerita**. Yang nanya Xiao Lu robot atau kloningan, itu dah dijawab. :)

Alhamdulillah, chapter ini rampung juga #senengakutuh

Judul sama 'yes my lord' mengingatkan kita ama Black Butler kan ya? Aku suka anime itu :3

Kuakui emang sama sih, tapi keseluruhan cerita beda banget kan ya? Tapi sebenernya, asal-asal usul 'Lord' itu dari sahabatku. Kutanya, 'ngapain bilang Yalord?' terus dia bilang, "Lord itu maksudnya panggilan buat Tuhan."

Muncullah ide beginian! /

Maaf ya kalau agak-agak gak logis...

Maaf kalau penjelasan di ensiklopedia panjang.

BTW, AKU INI ZODIAK ARIES JUGA. SAMA KAYAK AYAH DAN BUNDA LULU :3

GAK ADA YANG NGANGGEP AKU ATHEIS KAN DI SINI?

Salam hangat,

Surabaya, 30 Desember 2018


	5. BAB -4 : I am Your Weakness (bag 1)

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 27 Februari 2135

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang istri, di usia yang sangat muda yaitu 17 tahun, Luhan tidak pernah menuntut hal berlebih pada suaminya. Hanya satu yang diinginkannya, sang suami pulang dengan selamat. Karena setiap harinya, Luhan dibuat was-was oleh berbagai macam pemberitaan di media massa. Berita tentang pernikahannya dengan sang suami selalu menjadi _headline news_ paling hot.

 ** _PRESIDEN DUNIA KEDUA, OH SEHUN, DIKABARKAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN SUAMINYA KARENA TUNTUTAN KELUARGA OH._**

 ** _DI MANA OH SEHUN MENYEMBUNYIKAN SUAMINYA?_**

 ** _MASIH MENJADI MISTERI BAGAIMANA RUPA DAN NAMA SUAMI DARI OH SEHUN._**

Lalu ada lagi berita yang jelas-jelas bersifat memprovokasi.

 ** _BAGAIMANA JADINYA APABILA SEORANG PRESIDEN ADALAH PECINTA SESAMA JENIS?_**

 ** _SEMUA LAPIS MASYARAKAT MENGUTUK PERNIKAHAN PRESIDEN DUNIA, OH SEHUN._**

Luhan melempar koran pagi ini. Ia juga mematikan televisi. Ia geser jauh-jauh secangkir Americano dari jangkauannya, entah kenapa mood paginya hilang begitu saja. Raut wajahnya cemas luar biasa. Ia lalu bergumam sambil menggenggam liontin kalungnya,

 _"Suamiku bukan manusia hina..."_

 _"Suamiku bukan manusia hina..."_

 _"Berhenti menjelekkannya!"_

 _"Berhenti menje—"_

"Xiao Lu?"

Yang dipanggil menengadah, untuk kemudian menegakkan badan lalu menangis terisak sambil mengadu pada seseorang.

Seseorang itu adalah pria satu-satunya yang memanggilnya,

'XIAO LU'.

"Si...Shixun... Mereka... menjelek-jelekkan suamiku... _hkss_...!"

Pria itu bernama Wu Shixun.

Dia adalah kakak kembar Sehun, meski hanya saudara kembar fraternal. Keduanya tak lagi tinggal serumah sejak Sehun menikah. Akan tetapi Shixun tetap menjadi tetangga Sehun dan istrinya. Di dalam rumah yang Sehun berikan untuknya, Shixun sudah dilayani oleh puluhan pelayan dan dua perawat pribadi. Namun Shixun lebih suka mengunjungi rumah Sehun dari pagi sampai petang, dan tentu atas izin Sehun sendiri.

Warna rambut, alis, bulu mata, dan kulitnya benar-benar putih. Namun yang membuat pria itu istimewa adalah kedua kelereng matanya. Keduanya memiliki kelemahan dalam penglihatan, namun mata itu selalu menatap lembut dunia. Luhan selalu tenang jika masuk ke dalam manik itu, karena warnanya persis mata air yang tak pernah disentuh manusia.

" _Sshhh_...sudah-sudah... Xiao Lu... jangan menangis lagi ya..."

Indahnya mata Shixun harus dibayar dengan kebutaan, serta kesensitifannya terhadap cahaya. Sedikit menyesali kekurangannya karena tak bisa melihat wajah cantik Luhan, sang adik ipar. Jadilah Shixun terkadang tak sengaja mengutuk Tuhan.

Kedua tangan lemah Shixun meraba acak wajah cantik Luhan. Ibu jarinya menghapus aliran air mata itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, Lu. Berhenti menangisinya. Atau... Dia akan marah padaku."

"Ba... _hkss_..bagaimana dia memarahimu kalau semua berita-berita itulah yang membuatku menangis, bu... _hkss_...bukan dirimu."

Shixun meraba sofa agar bisa ia duduki. Hal itu membuat adik iparnya tersenyum lirih sembari menghapus aliran air matanya, "apa kau ingin makan sesuatu, Xun?"

Shixun menggeleng lemah, "biarkan aku duduk di sampingmu," jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Oke."

Luhan menuntun tubuh tinggi kurus itu duduk di sofa. Istri Sehun terkekeh melihat rambut berantakan Shixun, hingga ia refleks mengelus pucuk kepala Shixun hanya untuk merapikan rambutnya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, hati Shixun menghangat mendapat elusan itu.

"Bisakah kau terus mengelus kepalaku seperti ini, Xiao Lu?"

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Xiao Lu', Shixun?"

"Itu terdengar imut untukmu, Lu!" Shixun tersenyum lebar meski dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau—" senyumnya berubah cemas, "Lu, di mana wajahmu?"

"Di sini."

Luhan mengarahkan kedua tangan Shixun ke kedua pipinya. Senyum Shixun pun semakin lebar sambil menangkup pipi adik iparnya.

"Kata Sehun, kau seperti boneka rusa!! Imut-imut menggemaskan, hehehe!"

Luhan melotot tak terima, "Dasar anak ayam! Yang selalu bertingkah imut seperti anak kecil itu kan kalian berdua! Bukan aku!"

"Kau yang imut, Lu!" Protes Shixun.

"Tidak! Shixun..." Goda Luhan.

"Xiao Lu...!"

Kali ini Luhan tertawa kecil, membuat Shixun merengut tak suka. Tingkah manja Shixun mengingatkan Luhan pada Sehun. Hal itu membuat Luhan kembali merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Senyumnya berubah murung.

"Xiao Lu tidak mau mengelus kepalaku?"

"Hah?"

Luhan menurunkan tangan Shixun dari pipinya. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya penuh semangat, "mau! Tapi ada satu syarat!"

Shixun menarik nafas antusias, "katakan saja!"

"Kau harus menghabiskan setiap makanan yang kusuguhkan padamu. Kalau kau berhasil, kau akan mendapatkan elusan dariku. Bagaimana?"

Senyum lebar Shixun luntur. Luhan meraut ekspresi bersalah.

"Kau marah, Xun?"

"Tidak," dibanding marah, pria itu terharu. Mata sendunya menatap kosong dunia, "aku... aku pasti akan menghabiskan semua makanan yang kau buat."

Luhan mengelus kembali pucuk kepala Shixun, persis ibu pada anaknya.

"Selamat... Kau berani berjanji dan harus kau tepati. Shixun anak pintar..."

Tawa Shixun terbit dan menghangatkan.

" _ARGH_...!"

Senyum Shixun luntur.

"LU?! XIAO LU KAU KENAPA?!"

"A...aku baik... Shixun..."

 **Tidak.**

 **Luhan berbohong.**

 **Sebenarnya Luhan tidak baik.**

"Benar Lu?"

" _Sshh_... Ya... Shixun."

"Lu... Aku ingin kedua tanganmu. Di mana kedua tanganmu...?" Shixun merengek, meraba sofa hanya untuk menggapai tangan Luhan. Kakak kembar Sehun itu berpikir Luhan tengah merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dan rengkuhan dari Luhan, Shixun kalut.

"XIAO LU?! AKU BUTUH KEDUA TANGANMU LU!!"

"Shixun... Aku ke dapur dulu ya.. tung... tunggu di sini... Oke?!!" Seru Luhan. Shixun mendengarnya dari kejauhan dan percaya bahwa Luhan kini berjalan menuju dapur.

Shixun berangsur tenang, "i...Iya Lu... Maaf membentakmu."

Di sisi Luhan, dia menahan kesakitan.

Rambutnya dijambak, tanpa ampun tubuhnya diseret paksa menjauhi Shixun. Luhan tidak meronta, ia hanya tak ingin kembaran suaminya panik dan merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Luhan bisa melepaskan diri, namun bisikan syarat ancaman membuatnya bergidik,

"Aku akan membunuh semua adik-adikmu di panti kalau sampai kau berteriak!"

Luhan hanya mengepalkan tangan.

Beberapa kali ia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Lehernya pegal. Kepalanya luar biasa perih karena jambakan kuat. Mata Luhan terbelalak kala tahu ia di bawa ke mana.

"Mom... Ja..jangan ruang gelap..."

Tangan Luhan meremas tangan yang menjambak rambutnya. Tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat kala melihat sebuah ruangan gelap.

 **Gudang.**

Tubuhnya bagai sekantung sampah, dilempar hingga Luhan jatuh tersungkur ke dalam gudang. Buru-buru Luhan merangkak menuju ke sumber cahaya yaitu pintu terbuka. Namun punggungnya diinjak dengan ujung heels setinggi tujuh senti. Luhan mengigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak. Darah pun keluar dari bekas gigitannya. Air mata mulai membasahi. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas lantai. Menatap tajam wanita di atasnya.

"Argh...!"

Punggungnya diinjak-injak. Air muka Luhan pucat.

"Pria hina sepertimu sudah menghinakan kehormatan anakku! Ini masih belum apa-apa, HOMO MENJIJIKKAN!!"

Luhan membekap mulutnya, meredam teriakannya.

"Rasakan! Bukankah lubang anus ini yang sudah mengotori kehormatan anakku? Menjijikkan, dasar kaum anus! _Aaargh_! Sialan!!"

Lubang pantatnya terasa perih. Aktivitas malam Luhan dengan Sehun kemarin lumayan kasar hingga rektumnya perih. Itu juga masih belum pulih, dan sekarang ditusuk oleh ujung _heels_ meski Luhan masih memakai celana.

"Mom... _hkss_..."

 _BRAKK...!_

Kini berganti kepalanya yang ditendang. Refleks Luhan bergerak cepat untuk bangkit. Tapi lagi-lagi lututnya diinjak. Jadilah Luhan meringkuk kembali bagai bayi di dalam kandungan.

Ujung sepatu _high heels_ merah itu menekan-nekan pipi Luhan.

"Kau tahu, homo?! Kepala adalah bagian terhormat manusia, dan sepatuku bahkan lebih terhormat darimu! Lihat...? Kini dia menginjak-injak kepalamu bagai keset."

"Mom... Tolong jangan injak lagi... _hkkss_.."

 ** _"Aku tidak memiliki ibu kandung, tapi aku memiliki ibu mertua. Apa masih boleh suatu saat aku merayakan hari ibu untuknya, Pastur?!"_**

 ** _"Tentu saja. Menyayangi kedua mertuamu juga sama dengan menyayangi kedua orang tua kandungmu. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, nak..."_**

Pada dasarnya Luhan adalah hamba Tuhan yang taat.

Ia takkan pernah berlaku kasar pada siapapun.

Karena Tuhan suka perbuatan penuh kebajikan dan kelembutan, kan?

"Aku benar-benar marah karena kau masih saja tinggal di sini, apa kau tidak punya malu, HOMO?!"

Kepala Luhan ditendang hingga tersentak ke belakang, hidungnya mulai berdarah.

"Sa...saya tidak pernah menerima uang anda... Mommy..."

"Jangan memanggilku, Mommy, sialan!!"

 **Ketika kepala Luhan ditendang berkali-kali walau dalam lindungan kedua lengannya,**

 **...Luhan menikmati itu seperti merasakan elusan sayang dari seorang ibu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB -4 : I am Your Weakness (bag #1)**

.

HUNHAN

YAOI

 ** _WARNING : TIDAK MENYINGUNG S.A.R.A DALAM ARTI NEGATIF. SERTA BACA PELAN-PELAN KARENA ADA BANYAK DETAIL PENTING YANG TERSELIP._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mereka terus berkata kalau aku adalah yang terpilih**

 **Jadi aku harus bertingkah seperti itu setiap saat**

 **Susah untuk mengakui semua kelemahan**

 **Ketika aku mencoba mengatakannya**

 **Bahkan mereka lebih banyak dari pada yang aku bisa**

 **Siapa yang akan menangkapku saat aku jatuh?**

 **Apakah kamu?**

 **Siapa yang akan menangkapku saat aku jatuh?**

 **Apakah kamu?**

 **(CATCH ME WHEN I FALL — LU HAN)**

.

.

 _Mari kita lihat sisi lain Oh Luhan, istri sekaligus rival dan kelemahan Oh Sehun._

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 22 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Menendang wajah pria-pria bertubuh besar adalah hal biasa bagi Luhan, meninju, lalu menyikut punggung mereka untuk kemudian ia injak bagai keset. Luhan juga sudah biasa berputar, berkilah, memukul telak wajah pria lainnya hingga suara tulang patah terdengar. Luhan mundur, mengibaskan tangan dan meringis jijik karena darah seseorang menempeli buku-buku jarinya.

Luhan sudah biasa menyembunyikan, lalu mengeluarkan semua senjata dari balik saku mantelnya. Dua revolver dengan sentuhan peredam, kini ditodongkan pada sekumpulan pria-pria lainnya. Mereka sepertinya menyusul untuk Luhan bunuh.

Luhan menarik pelatuk secepat yang ia bisa, kaki jenjang bersepatu boot berputar untuk menembak serampangan. Sebuah revolver yang hanya tinggal selongsong, Luhan buang, untuk kemudian ia keluarkan lagi revolver lainnya dari saku mantel. Jarinya kembali menarik pelatuk, terus seperti itu.

Suara tembakan nyaris tak terdengar, hanya suara benda-benda menancap dan retaknya tulang. Peluru-peluru mencium dahi puluhan manusia dengan apik. Sementara peluru-peluru dari lawan, hanya terpental karena lindungan barier transparan yang menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai.

Bibir merah mudanya dijilat saat ia mengeluarkan sepasang pisau lipat. Persediaan pistol-pistol berpeluru sudah habis, sementara para pria bertubuh besar masih saja bermunculan bagai semut. Jadilah Luhan berlari menerobos kerumunan mereka, bergerak gesit menghindari pukulan, berkilah bagai seorang ballerina, sembari menggores leher siapapun yang dilewatinya dengan bilah pisau lipat.

Setelah itu...

Mereka semua habis!

Luhan kembali berlari memasuki gedung tua. Meninggalkan puluhan pria yang tergeletak mati di atas tanah.

Pria cantik nan tampan milik Oh Sehun itu, menoleh empat puluh derajat ke atas, tepatnya pada roof top gedung sebelah. Luhan mengeratkan genggaman pada pangkal pisau lipat, lalu melemparinya sekuat tenaga ke arah target.

Ke arah titik berkilauan di sana.

Ledakan di udara pun terjadi. Luhan mengunakan tangannya yang lain untuk melempar pisau lainnya, menembus kepulan asap di udara tersebut.

Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung tua.

Di sisi lain, Luhan berhasil menancapkan bilah pisau lipatnya pada dahi seorang penembak jitu. Tubuhnya terbaring kaku, matanya melotot marah, di roof top gedung tua lainnya.

Setelah memasuki gedung tua, Luhan mengeluarkan senjatanya dari balik saku mantel. Hal ini membuat kita bertanya-tanya, apakah mantelnya memiliki banyak saku atau berfungsi seperti kantung Doraemon?

" _Hello Everybody_...!!!"

Luhan bertingkah sok imut, sok cantik, mengerling genit pada dua pria berjas hitam yang tengah bertransaksi. Terbukti dari berkoper-koper uang di sekitar mereka. Mereka duduk berhadapan, kaki mereka terlipat angkuh, sementara masing-masing seorang manusia berpakaian lusuh sibuk menjilati kaki pantofel mereka bagai anjing!

Sial! Luhan benci melihat manusia dihinakan oleh _mereka yang gila._

Keduanya adalah seperti ini: Yang satu adalah pria botak. Ia memandang mesum pada Luhan. Dan yang lain adalah pria berambut cepak, memicing ke arahnya untuk kemudian melotot penuh geram.

"PENGAWAL! KENAPA ORANG ASING MASUK KE SINI HAH?! TANGKAP DIA, BODOH!!"

 _"SIAP BOSS!!"_

Semua pengawal yang berdiri di sekitar dua orang ini segera berlari ke arah Luhan, mereka tak segan menembak ke arah pria cantiknya Oh Sehun tersebut. Luhan tersenyum simpul. Ia mengigiti lalu menarik kunci granat. Setelah itu ia lempar dan...

 _BOAAMM...!!_

Suara teriakan mengiringi ledakan granat.

Cahaya ledakan menerpa wajah Luhan, asap dan serpihan barang-barang mengitarinya namun tidak menyentuhnya. Barier transparan miliknya berhasil melindunginya dari ledakan tersebut.

Setelah menunggu asap berbaur bersama udara bebas, Luhan menghilangkan barier miliknya hanya dengan 'pikirannya'. Kaki mungil bersepatu boot itu menimbulkan suara langkah bergema, melewati berbagai macam serpihan barang, darah yang terciprat hingga jadilah lukisan abstrak di lantai semen, serta suwiran daging manusia menjijikkan. Namun Luhan tersenyum kala melihat dua manusia berpakaian lusuh meringkuk memeluk diri mereka masing-masing. Tubuh mereka gemetar, masih konsisten di samping puing-puing kursi kayu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya Luhan membuka suara.

Salah seorang dari mereka mendongak, wanita, dengan rambut dikuncir asal-asalan. Tubuhnya begitu putih mulus, hanya tertutup pakaian dalam. Wanita itu menangis seraya mencicit, "ja...ngan... bu...bunuh...kami..."

Luhan berjongkok, menyentuh barier transparan yang selama ini melindungi kedua manusia lusuh itu. Barier itupun hilang, menyisakan udara panas yang dua manusia itu rasakan dari sebelumnya.

Udara panas akibat ledakan tadi.

 **"Namaku Luhan."**

Dua manusia itu memandang penasaran pada Luhan. Lalu memuja dalam hati akan paras rupawan Luhan di tengah kekacauan.

 **Seakan wajah cantik Luhan bagai secuil cahaya lilin di ruang gelap.**

"Aku adalah pemimpin Freedom Hunter Organization."

Saat itulah mata kedua manusia itu berbinar takjub, bahkan keduanya menangis histeris.

"Organisasi itu benar-benar ada, Tuan?" Tanya yang lainnya. Seorang pria berambut sebahu, potongannya pun berantakan di sisi bawah, matanya kuyu, pipinya tirus, dan warna kulitnya sawo matang. "Benarkah?! Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak menyangka..." pria itu kini sujud syukur di depan kaki Luhan. "Tuan... Tuan... Apakah anda datang untuk menolong kami?"

Manik hijau Luhan meredup sendu. Ia tak menyangka di zaman ini masih ada yang percaya adanya Tuhan. Luhan senang mendengarnya.

Dia meremas bahu pria itu, menyuruhnya duduk tegak, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan,

"Jangan bersujud padaku. Aku manusia, sama seperti kalian," kata Luhan. Pria itupun mengangguk.

"Tuan... Apa benar anda datang untuk menolong kami?" Tanya si wanita. Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Lalu ekspresinya berubah kaku. Ia merangkul bahu kedua manusia itu untuk mendekat, "aku datang untuk menggagalkan Black Corporation melakukan _human trafficking._ Kalian pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu, kan?"

"Se...setahu saya... Majikan saya sering menyebut-nyebut nama perusahaan tersebut."

"Yah... Perusahaan itu selalu lolos dari pengawasan pihak kami. Tapi kami optimis kali ini kami berhasil mencegah pengiriman ratusan manusia itu ke Kota Daqr," Luhan selalu mengatakan 'kami' kala menyampaikan apa yang dia lakukan, dibanding 'aku'. Ini membuktikan bahwa dia memang bekerja tak sendiri. Para anggota FREHO juga turut serta dalam setiap aksi yang Luhan kendalikan.

"Apa kalian tahu tujuan Black Corporation, saat ini, mengirim ratusan manusia? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun?"

Kedua manusia itu saling menatap, lalu mengerling pada Luhan. Pria itu mengangguk, "saya pernah dengar, manusia-manusia itu akan dijadikan 'kelinci percobaan'."

 **Sudah Luhan duga, pasti Sehun memperlakukan manusia bagai hewan.**

 **Dunia dibuat terbalik oleh Oh Sehun.**

"Katakan segalanya yang kalian tau, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Seru keduanya, lalu si wanita berkata antusias, "kami ingin berguna bagi anda, Tuan Luhan."

"Ah... Kalau begitu, boleh saya bicara sesuatu?" Tanya si pria.

Luhan mengangguk mengizinkan. Kemudian ia merogoh mantel, lalu menyodorkan masing-masing sebuah pil kapsul pada mereka berdua, "sebelum itu, minumlah obat ini. Obat ini dapat meredakan maag dan membuat kalian kenyang untuk beberapa jam. Apa perlu air minum?"

Keduanya kembali dibuat tercengang karena kerendahan hati Luhan. Pria di depan mereka seakan tahu bahwa keduanya tengah menahan lapar, karena tadinya mereka menjilati sepatu tuan mereka bagai asupan nutrisi untuk tetap hidup.

"Tidak perlu," keduanya langsung mengunyah dan menelan pil itu. Rasanya manis, seperti cairan tebu. Begitu menyegarkan, juga membuat nyaman kerongkongan dan perut.

"Pengiriman itu akan dilakukan nanti malam, pukul sepuluh waktu setempat," kata si pria. Nada bicaranya kini tak terlalu bergetar, wajah kuyunya berubah lebih segar. "Mereka melewati jalur udara, bandara Kernan."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pria itu mengangguk cepat, "saya yakin! Saya mendengarnya langsung saat majikan saya menghubungi seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Lord Sehun."

"Hm..."

Luhan berdiri, mundur dua langkah untuk mendekati sebuah sobekan jas hitam di atas darah yang mulai mengering. Luhan membungkuk untuk meraih sobekan tersebut. Iris hijau keemasannya mengerling ke arah lain, kala tak ia temukan apapun di balik sobekan tersebut. Kemudian sobekan itu ia buang.

Sebuah kartu berdasar warna hitam tergeletak tepat setengah meter dari serpihan jas tersebut. Luhan mengambilnya, lalu mengacungkannya pada si pria.

"Milik majikanmu?"

"Ya, Tuan."

Kartu itu ditulis huruf alfabet warna putih. Tak ada foto, tak ada nama. Namun saat Luhan menempelkan sidik jarinya di sebuah kotak di sisi kiri kartu, suara perempuan pun muncul.

 _"Sidik jari anda tidak cocok. Kartu ini akan meledak dalam, tiga..."_

"Sial!"

"TUAN, LEBIH BAIK ANDA BUANG KARTUNYA!" seru si wanita panik.

" _Dua..."_

Mata kiri Luhan bagai disapu kilat keemasan, kelopaknya menutup kurang dari sedetik lalu terbuka.

" _Satu_...!"

Luhan membuang kartu itu jauh-jauh.

Ledakan kecil pun terjadi.

Si pria dan wanita mengelus dada mereka lega. Sementara Luhan tersenyum miring, puas dengan kinerjanya hari ini. Tapi selayaknya manusia normal, Luhan takkan puas untuk keesokan harinya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria datang dan langsung memberikan usapan lembut di kepala Luhan.

"Lu, aku tahu kau hebat dalam penyerangan, sendirian. Tapi berhentilah bekerja sendirian jika itu membuatmu kewalahan."

 ** _"Lu... Aku tahu kau hebat dalam memasak, tapi berhentilah jika itu membuat tangan halusmu lecet!"_**

Luhan mendongak. Ia tak lagi merasakan tangan lebar itu mengelusnya. Pria manis milik Oh Sehun itu menggeleng lemah, "aku suka membunuh _mereka yang bukan manusia_."

Bagi Luhan, manusia tanpa belas kasihan pada Makhluk Tuhan bukanlah manusia.

"Sekarang keberadaan Tim Satu tak berguna, kah...?"

"Bukan Begitu, Henry. Sebaliknya, kalian akan berguna dalam rencanaku. Rencana yang tak hanya menghancurkan Black Corporation, tapi juga memporak-porandakan Gedung Pusat Pemerintah Benua!"

Henry, pria yang tadi mengelus kepala Luhan, bersiul, "rencanamu selalu dipenuhi kejutan Lu."

Luhan menyeringai, "ini sangat sederhana. Hanya butuh truk bermuatan 12 ton, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. Kalian cukup mengawasi dalam radius 6 km dari Bandara Kernan."

Mata Henry melotot protes.

"Aku tidak setuju jika rencana itu HANYA MELIBATKANMU!"

"Untuk itulah kenapa ada kalimat, 'Kelemahan Oh Sehun adalah Oh Luhan'" respon Luhan santai.

Henry menghela nafas kala Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu luluh.

Luhan berdiri, mengulurkan tangan seakan meminta sesuatu. Henry mengerti, maka ia menyerahkan ponselnya untuk diberikan pada Luhan. Setelah diterima, Luhan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kiri. Sebuah ujung USB keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk Luhan. USB tersebut ditancapkan pada ponsel milik Henry. Lengan di balik mantel hitam Luhan mengeluarkan cahaya samar-samar. Cahaya itu berwarna hijau toska, sedikit tersamar oleh kain pakaian Luhan.

Selang satu detik, Luhan melepas jarinya dari ponsel Henry. Otomatis cahaya hijau toska itu hilang. USB tak lagi terlihat di jari lentiknya.

"Ada visual sebuah kartu dalam bentuk 3D. Kirim visual itu pada Jongin dan timnya, untuk mencari tahu apapun tentang kartu itu."

Henry menerima ponselnya dari Luhan. Ia mengangguk.

"Tim Dua sudah datang, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum pada seorang pria tinggi lainnya, Choi Siwon. "Tolong mereka berdua dan cari manusia-manusia lainnya di tempat bobrok ini. Kemudian ungsikan mereka ke kota sekitar, jangan sampai mereka berada di area Kota Hamal lagi."

Pria yang dipanggil Siwon melirik dua manusia dari balik bahu Luhan. Lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada si pria cantik, pemimpin FREHO.

"Siap, Lu! Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mumpung aku berada di Kota Hamal, aku ingin bertemu temanku."

"Siapa?!" Siwon berseru panik, lalu mendapat sikutan di pinggang oleh Henry. Pria itu menatap sengit pada Henry, lalu terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Temanku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Jadi kami tidak salah dengar ya? Kapan kau menemuinya?"

Baik Siwon dan Henry terkejut bukan main. Nama itu terdengar menakutkan bagi keduanya.

"Nanti, setelah hari ini berakhir."

•••

.

.

.

 _Mari kembali ke sehari sebelumnya..._

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

"Laporan kalian?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin. Bulatnya mata itu selalu saja membuat Jongin bergidik. Tampan sih, menggemaskan di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi mengingat kalau pria itu adalah robot pembunuh, Jongin jadi ingin mundur teratur.

"Kalian membuang waktuku, salah satu dari kalian katakan sesuatu!" ketus Luhan.

Jongin yang terlebih dahulu mengacungkan tangan, Chanyeol hanya diam walau dalam hati kesal karena tak bisa menarik perhatian Luhan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua laporan pengamatan Chanyeol disabotase oleh Jongin dengan virus-virus terbaru buatannya sendiri. Jadilah database Chanyeol gagal menyimpan laporannya. Ugh, sangat menyebalkan. Perpaduan Jongin dan Android-phone sungguh mengerikan.

"Rencana X-10 tidak terlalu bagus hasilnya, Lu. Yah, meski kita hanya mencoba bagaimana kinerja kloninganmu itu."

Gerak kedua ibu jari Jongin begitu gesit bermain di layar titanium ponsel android-nya. Perlu diketahui kalau Jongin adalah pengguna ponsel akut, meski semua serba canggih bahkan permukaan meja pun bisa jadi media komunikasi, Jongin tetap kuno memilih Android-phone.

Kedua ibu jari Jongin masih bergerak, diikuti oleh hologram dua miniatur manusia dalam bentuk visual tiga dimensi di atas meja kaca Luhan. Visual itu terdiri dari background hitam, bergaris-garis hijau, lalu visual wajah dan badanpun muncul bersama warna-warna yang apik. Setelah itu, Jongin berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya. Seringai lebar ia tunjukkan kala melihat dua visual muncul sempurna.

"Kekuatan share-it app masih bagus juga ternyata..." puji Si Ahli Komputer, lalu melempar cengiran bodoh pada Luhan. Pria manis di depannya kini memicingkan mata.

"Lanjutkan, kkamjong!"

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Lu!"

Luhan berdecak sambil bertopang dagu, Chanyeol membekap bibir menahan tawa.

Jongin bersama muka cemberutnya menjelaskan, "27 kloninganmu mati setelah melakukan pekerjaan lumayan berat, yaitu bertarung dan melawan para pengawal Sehun. Itu masih pengawal, belum Guardian Team, belum Guardian of Daqrios. Setidaknya pihak kita berhasil merekam salah satu tubuh pengawal tersebut tanpa Sehun ketahui."

"Apa yang membuat kloningan yang kita buat begitu lemah, Jong?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol. Yang dilirik hanya menghela nafas. Faktanya, sebagai robot Pembunuh, Chanyeol memang yang paling banyak dihadapkan pada manusia. Berbeda lagi dengan Jongin, benda mati seperti alat-alat elektronik bagai teman kencannya. Jadi untuk bagian laporan tentang manusia, Jongin menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah visual tiga dimensi dari kloninganmu. Yang kirimu adalah kloningan versi hidup, dan yang kanan kloningan versi mati. Kita tahu bahwa proyek kloningan ini hanya tiga tahun. Terlalu singkat untuk membuat kloninganmu versi bayi menjadi seumuran remaja berusia 20 tahun. Karena itulah kita ambil jalan lintas, mempercepat kinerja sel mereka dan memantau tumbuh kembang mereka di dalam tabung manusia percobaan. Akibat dari mempercepat kinerja sel, berdampak sama seperti apabila kita memaksakan sel beregenerasi sangat cepat. Yaitu memperpendek umur. Hasil prakiraan kita, kloningan ini bertahan 5 tahun, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau hanya bertahan 3 tahun."

Jongin mengusap permukaan meja, tepat pada ikon kamera, "ini adalah potret mayat kloninganmu. Mereka mengalami luka serius."

Kedua pria di depan Luhan bisa merasakan raut bersalahnya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya, mata hijau keemasan itu menganalisa sebuah foto di mana terdapat potret pria berjubah hitam tengkurap di atas tanah, luka punggungnya menganga lebar, darah mengalir dari mulutnya yang menganga, dan topeng putih polos mereka retak.

Memperlihatkan wajah cantik seorang Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali menimpali, Luhan kini memperhatikan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Faktor prakiraan kita yang salah juga karena luka yang ditimbulkan lawan mereka. Kita bisa mengkoreksinya dengan melakukan rekayasa genetika, agar sel yang dimiliki kloninganmu itu lebih kuat, sehingga mempertahankan umur dan meningkatkan kemampuan seseorang tersebut," Chanyeol sedikit memajukan wajahnya. Refleks Jongin ikut berpartisipasi, sementara Luhan melihat tingkah kompak keduanya dengan senyum geli.

"Lu."

"Ya, Chan?"

"Kita tahu bahwa Sehun berhasil melakukan penelitian ke-113 miliknya, kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Penelitian itu adalah membuat manusia dan menjadikannya senjata. Kurasa, dia membuat manusia itu memiliki kekuatan super dan mampu hidup abadi. Mengingat Sehun belum tertarik pada keabadian dan senjatanya harus terus melindunginya, kan?"

"Senjata...manusia...?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "nyatanya dia berhasil. Informan kita di Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua yang mengatakan keberhasilan ini. Tepatnya, di hari ulang tahunmu kemarin."

"Itu jadi memunculkan sebuah ide di kepalaku, Lu!" Jongin berkata antusias. Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

Luhan menatapnya penuh minat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita curi jurnal-jurnal Penelitian ke-113 itu untuk kita adaptasi? Dengan itu, kita bisa membuat kloninganmu menjadi senjatamu."

Ekspresi Luhan langsung mengeras, "berhenti menggunakan kloningan sebagai alat. Aku tidak mau lagi Sehun membunuh banyak manusia karena kesalahanku. Kalau seperti ini, tak ada bedanya aku dengan Sehun!"

"Tapi—"

"Kkamjong!!"

"O...oke... Ma...maafkan aku," sesal Jongin. Tapi Luhan masih kesal.

Chanyeol berinisiatif menangkup tangan mungil Luhan. Menghangatkan sekaligus menghantarkan arus ketenangan, "Kalau begitu, kita cari cara lain saja. Yang lebih manusiawi. Tapi Lu, kematian adalah hal biasa jika yang kita lawan adalah Sehun. Tolong biasakan itu."

Mata Luhan semakin memerah oleh air mata. Ia menyentak kedua tangannya dan mendongak, sedikit menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol memundurkan tangannya dengan raut gamang.

Lalu Luhan melirik bergantian pada dua visual manusia yang berdiri tegak. Dari tatapannya, Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu pemimpin cantik mereka tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ketika manik hijau keemasan itu bersibobrok dengan mereka, kedua pria itu langsung gugup bukan main.

"Seseorang yang menurutku adalah kelemahan baru Sehun, apakah manusia buatannya?"

"Kelemahan baru Sehun?" ulang Jongin.

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "itu hanya asumsiku. Maksudku...biang kematian Minah."

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling melirik. Jongin dahulu yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka, "aku tidak tahu pasti Lu. Tapi kebetulan dia hidup dan Minah mati di hari yang sama, kurasa itu bisa jadi bukti kalau jawabannya...iya."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, bersedekap, kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya sambil bicara,

"Aku punya satu fakta mengenai Sehun. Apa yang kita lakukan kemarin memperkuat dugaanku."

"Dan apakah itu?"

"DNA-ku berhasil melewati detector milik Sehun. Buktinya adalah kloninganku. Mereka bahkan berhasil membunuh sebagian Pengawal Sehun."

"Sudah kuduga, Sehun menjadikanmu sebagai kelemahannya," timpal Chanyeol.

Luhan menunduk, "entahlah. Dia terdengar 'memilihku' sebagai musuhnya," gumamnya. "Tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan pergerakanku. Jadi kupikir, mengendalikan pergerakan manusia dan membaca pikiran mereka, bukan karena DNA."

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, "otak manusia?"

"Apalagi bagian manusia yang biasanya mengendalikan syaraf dan hormon kalau bukan 'otak'?"

 _BRAKK...!_

Luhan dan Chanyeol menatap datar Jongin yang tengah emosi.

"Itu artinya... Di tahun 2135, selain merubah aturan Pemerintah Pusat Benua, Sehun juga berhasil mengotak-atik DNA dan saraf otak para manusia?!" murka Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi begitulah. Namun setidaknya, meski Hunhun—maksudku Sehun—bisa membaca pikiran kita, kelemahannya adalah jarak. Minimal 5 km kita harus menjaga jarak darinya untuk membicarakan rencana-rencana. Jika tidak, maka dia tahu siapa saja anggota FREHO. _Setidaknya, Gedung FREHO aman dari **kendali Oh Sehun**_."

"ya... Kita sudah membuktikannya lewat rencana F-19. Di rencana itu, Sehun berhasil kita pancing. Ia bisa membaca pikiranmu sampai radius nyaris 5 km. Buktinya, dia responsif terhadap rencanamu meminta pengadilan mengurus perceraian kalian. _Aku jadi ingat genosida di Kota Lief bagian timur._ Yah... aku sungguh menyesal karena rencana kita malah membunuh banyak manusia di sana. Sementara lewat radius 5 km, dia tidak responsif ketika kau berhasil mencetak surat cerai, dan baru sadar setelah kau mengirimnya lewat kurir." Jongin menahan tawa, "lucu sekali..."

Kali ini Luhan tersenyum sendu namun lebih cantik. Kedua pria di depannya jadi ingin mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Lu, suamimu itu mengerikan. Otaknya benar-benar gila. Kejeniusannya membuatku merasa tertekan," aku Jongin. Luhan justru menahan tawa saat Jongin mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Lalu menyanggah pernyataan Jongin, "tapi selama kami memilikimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami bisa melawan Sehun. Karena... kau adalah kelemahan suamimu, Lu."

"Yup! Dan sebagai bawahan, sekaligus saudara, kami akan terus mengikuti dan melindungimu!" Timpal Jongin.

Luhan menangkup belah pipi keduanya, lalu tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih!"

"Jangan menyerah dan mati, Lu. Kami mohon..." Kata keduanya kompak. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Lief

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 21 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol di Kota Daqr, markas utama FREHO, Luhan terbang bersama jet pribadinya menuju ke Kota Hamal. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu di kota itu. Tentu saja ia didampingi salah satu kloningannya, satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat dari para pengawal Sehun kemarin.

Di gedung Pemerintah Pusat Negara Trias, Luhan bahkan sempat memandangi wajah suaminya dari jarak beberapa meter, untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa suaminya bukan lagi 'Hunhun'nya. Luhan selalu menampik kenyataan itu, meski ia tahu itu percuma.

Ini memang bukan hari Minggu, tapi malam ini Luhan ingin menumpahkan segalanya pada Sang Maha Besar.

Dan di sinilah sekarang, kota kelahirannya, Kota Lief. Udara malam sungguh menusuk tubuhnya, untung saja jaket meminimalisir hal itu.

Di zaman ini, mungkin pemikiran Luhan masih dianggap polos, naif, atau...bodoh dan kuno. Tapi bagi Luhan, ia mampu bertahan karena pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut. Luhan sudah diajarkan oleh para ibu asuhnya di panti asuhan, bahwa kita sebagai manusia harus mendahulukan Tuhan dibanding sesama manusia yang kita cintai. Jika Luhan tidak berpegang pada pendirian itu, ia akan berubah rapuh dan berkata...

...semua yang ia lakukan percuma.

Entah Tuhan benar-benar ada atau tidak, Luhan mampu bertahan di kubangan darah karena mengingat-Nya. Namun di sisi lain, ada sesuatu hal mengganjal. Seperti, meragukan keberadaan-Nya dikala semua manusia malang membutuhkan-Nya.

Luhan kini sampai di depan sebuah gereja kecil. Gereja itu diurus dengan baik. Padahal sering Luhan temui bangunan gereja rusak parah karena ditinggal, terbengkalai, dihancurkan, entahlah...

Semenjak Sehun menjadi Presiden Dunia, tempat ibadah jarang sekali dikunjungi. Syukurlah apabila Luhan menemukan gereja, itu berarti masih ada orang-orang sepertinya yang mempercayai Tuhan. Luhan tak sendiri. Ia bahagia dengan fakta itu.

"Kalung kakak jatuh!"

Luhan dibuat terkejut karena suara gadis kecil. Sama seperti Luhan, gadis itu memakai jaket tebal. Dibalik tudung jaket, Luhan bisa melihat jilbab warna hijau toska menutup rambut sampai leher gadis itu. Luhan menyimpul bibir, gemas karena gadis itu bagai dibungkus kulit kepompong kupu-kupu.

"Terima kasih," Luhan menerima kalung salip dari tangan gadis kecil itu. Kini keheningan tercipta, deru nafas dan kabut keluar dari masing-masing mulut dan lubang hidung.

Luhan berinisiatif berjongkok di depan si gadis kecil, "siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Aminah."

"Nama yang cantik," Luhan menangkup pipi kemerahan gadis cantik itu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan."

"Ah... Kak Lulu!"

Mata Luhan terbelalak, bersama air mata menggenangi kelopak bawah matanya. Sekali kedipan, air mata itu menetes anggun. Tidak meninggalkan bekas di pipi, tapi meninggalkan sesak yang kentara.

 **Lulu kembali merindukan 'Hunhun'nya.**

"Kakak harus pakai kalung kakak, biar gak jatuh lagi..!" ucap ceria Aminah.

"Bisa pakaikan?"

Aminah menerima kalung itu dari tangan Luhan, "yup!"

 ** _"Ini adalah kalung salip dari Shixun. Ada darahku juga di dalamnya, anggap sebagai hiasan warna merah."_**

 ** _"Kenapa darah, Hun?"_**

 ** _"Agar bagian dari diriku terus dekat dengan jantungmu, Lu."_**

 ** _"Ber...berhenti... mem...membuatku salah..ting...tingkah!"_**

 ** _"Ugh... Lucuna... Lusaku...!!"_**

 ** _"SEHUN!!"_**

 ** _"Selamat ulang Tahun, Lulu-ku! Kau yang terimut untukku!"_**

 ** _"Aku manly, Oh Sehun!"_**

 ** _"Ya ya ya."_**

"Sudah kak!"

Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah... Terima kasih... Oh iya!"

Luhan menarik lengan jaketnya, melepas cartier dari pergelangan tangannya, lalu memasangkannya di lengan atas gadis itu.

"Pakai di lengan atasmu ya... Anggap saja hadiah dari kakak untukmu. Kalau sudah besar, pakai di pergelangan tanganmu."

"Huwaaaa... Ini bagus! Terima kasih, Kak Lulu!!" Aminah tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama, cantik..."

"Aminah..!"

Gadis mungil itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang, lalu berseru lantang, "sebentar lagi Ummi!" Lalu kembali memandangi Luhan, "Ibuku memanggil kak."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti..."

"Ehm! Assalamualaikum, kak!"

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan. Ia berdiri seiring dengan gadis kecil itu menjauh. Kemudian gadis itu pergi digandeng ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum padanya, Luhan membalas tak kalah ramah. Setelahnya ibu anak itu pergi meninggalkan pagar gereja.

Luhan berbalik, lalu tersenyum sendu.

 _Kuatkan aku, Tuhan..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah membunuh banyak manusia hari ini."

Luhan duduk sendirian di bangku jemaah. Menunduk dalam sembari menautkan tangan.

"Kloningan itu adalah manusia juga kan? Aku membunuh mereka dengan rencanaku! Hanya menggunakan mereka untuk membuktikan hipotesaku! Aku tak ada bedanya dengan Sehun!! Bagaimana ini... _hikks.._."

Luhan terus meracau. Tubuhnya gemetar. Di setiap ia berhasil membunuh puluhan bahkan ratusan manusia, ia akan menjadi lemah seperti manusia trauma akan sesuatu. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia takut tak bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya.

"Aku...a...aku takut... Ja...jangan membenciku...jangan membenciku... _Ya Tuhan..._!"

Luhan terus menggenggam liontin salip miliknya. Berharap ia bisa tenang. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata dengan kepalan tangannya. Belum mau melepas liontinnya.

"Luhan..."

"Uh?"

Luhan menengadah bersama derasnya air mata dan merahnya wajah.

"Selama kau mengingat-Nya, Tuhan pasti akan memberkatimu."

Seorang biarawati duduk di samping Luhan. Tersenyum luar biasa cantik. Luhan masih saja menangis. Kedatangan biarawati itu seakan menegaskan bahwa Tuhan meresponnya, kan?

"Begitukah?"

Suara sengau dan rengutan bibir tercetak sangat menggemaskan untuk Luhan. Pemimpin FREHO satu ini memang memiliki sisi dua mata koin, yang kontras satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja, Lu."

"Tapi sister, entah kenapa aku bingung."

"Kenapa?"

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya. Biarawati di sampingnya menyodorkan tisu untuknya, Luhan jadi tersenyum malu. Kondisi ini jadi terbalik, di mana pria menangis cengeng dan wanita bersedia menjadi topangan.

Tapi Luhan tak peduli!

Ia terus saja mengusap air matanya menggunakan tisu. Kemudian memandang ketakutan pada kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku habis membunuh... Banyak manusia. Tapi... Bagi zaman ini, bunuh membunuh adalah hal biasa, kan?" Luhan terkekeh pahit. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

Biarawati di sampingnya masih mengguyurkan senyuman hangat atas racauan Luhan.

"Suami—ehm... Maksudku..." Luhan semakin menunduk dalam.

"Luapkan saja jika itu melegakanmu, Lulu sayang..."

"Ung? Ah ya... kau benar, sister Yoona."

Terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali bersuara. Atensinya jatuh pada lantai, menerawang memikirkan sesuatu,

"Apakah keputusanku benar, memilih Penciptaku dibanding suamiku sendiri? Aku sangat mencintainya... Dan jika seperti yang dikatakannya, bahwa Tuhan hanyalah bualan, aku sungguh sakit hati karenanya!"

"Kenapa?"

 **"Jika aku melupakan-Nya maka aku akan merasa kehilangan. Namun, jika aku terus mengingat-Nya maka aku semakin merasa Dia tidak ada."**

Sister Yoona mendongak, memandangi langit-langit gereja berlukiskan gambar para malaikat beterbangan. Mereka tampak tertawa, di kumpulan awan-awan dan cahaya. Lalu menunduk kembali pada Luhan yang terus menerus menangis.

 **Pada dasarnya, Luhan adalah pribadi yang sangat rapuh. Tapi karena tuntutan banyak hal, ia harus kuat memakai berbagai macam topeng. Tanpa tahu, wajah di balik topeng itu semakin hari kian mengelupas.**

"Angel Wings adalah senjata yang memberikan banyak harapan bagimu dan Organisasi FREHO kan?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Senjata itu berhasil membuatmu berada di kedudukan tinggi, seperti saat ini."

Luhan mulai memunculkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Semua manusia di seluruh dunia tahu perang yang terjadi setahun lalu. Mereka sangat berharap kau bisa menghentikan Lord Sehun. Goresan di pipi merubah segalanya. Mereka mempercayaimu dan tak berhenti berharap."

Luhan mengigit bibirnya. Ada rasa was-was dan tertekan di balik tatapannya.

"Kau mungkin bukan malaikat, atau manusia pilihan Tuhan. Kau hanya manusia biasa rapuh dan menggemaskan. Namun kau yang paling tahu, bagaimana Tuhan memberitahu padamu bahwa Dia benar-benar menyayangimu."

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Angel Wings tipe Gabriel. Kau tahu apa arti nama Gabriel, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"' **Tuhan adalah kekuatanku'.** Ingatlah itu sayangku..."

Luhan langsung memeluk Sister Yoona.

Sister Yoona sangat memahami adik kecilnya, Luhan. Pria cantik itu tidak akan pernah tega membunuh seekor semut pun. Luhan mudah sekali dirundung perasaan bersalah, sulit untuk membuatnya kehilangan 'empati dan simpati'. Jadi ketika ia membunuh seseorang, ia akan merasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Perasaan itupun akan selalu menggerogoti hatinya.

 **Oh Luhan adalah representasi 'manusia' yang sesungguhnya, di tengah lautan makhluk berjenis 'manusia'.**

Sister Yoona bangga dan bahagia bisa mengasuh adiknya dulu. Hingga tumbuh menjadi manusia berhati malaikat dan dinaungi orang-orang baik.

Semoga begitu untuk seterusnya...

Amin.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-22, Lu, maaf aku terlambat memberi ucapan selamat."

"Tak apa, Sister Yoona. Bertemu denganmu sudah sangat membahagiakanku. Maaf juga aku baru mampir sekarang, _hehehe_."

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 22 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pikir Luhan tidak punya arti kata 'lelah' dalam kamus kehidupannya. Kemarin, pria cantik berusia 22 tahun itu terbang dari Kota Daqr ke kota Hamal, lalu dari Kota Hamal ke Kota Lief, dan kembali lagi ke Kota Daqr, untuk kemudian terbang lagi ke kota Hamal keesokan harinya. Jongin tahu kendaraan abad ini super cepat sekali, tapi manusia juga ada batasnya, kan?

Ah... Jongin jadi tidak tega melihat pemimpin cantiknya seperti itu.

"Berhenti di sini," perintah Luhan. Buru-buru ia melepas sabuk pengaman setelah Jongin menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan layang. Jalanan ini tidak terlalu ramai. Karena nyaris semua orang lebih suka mobil mereka terbang melewati jalur udara. Tak ayal Jongin merasa sedih karena tak bisa melihat bintang-bintang kesukaannya sewaktu sangat kecil.

Ah... Ia jadi merindukan istrinya.

Luhan turun dari mobil, dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan truk bermuatan 12 ton di depannya.

Nampak dua pria turun dari truk, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Henry.

"Hai Lu...!" sapa Chanyeol bersama cengirannya.

"Ya, Chan," balas Luhan, lalu tersenyum pada Henry yang berada di balik bahu Chanyeol. Kemudian beralih lagi ke robotnya, "ubah truk ini seperti data yang kukirim kepadamu tadi sore."

"Siap Lu...!"

Baik Henry dan Luhan memandangi Chanyeol yang tersenyum sumringah.

Robot itu kini berdiri di depan truk. Kedua tangannya terentang menyentuh kap mobil. Urat-urat bercahaya merah muncul dari pelipis, menjalari sisi kiri kanan leher, bahu, lengan, hingga menjalar ke telapak tangan. Itu adalah representasi dari kinerja otak Chanyeol dalam Mode Penyamaran. Urat-urat itu adalah kabel-kabel yang mengirim data-data pengubahan visual, agar truk pick up ini menyamai visual yang diinginkan.

Kepala truk yang sebelumnya berlatar kuning kini berubah hitam. Di pintu pengemudi terdapat logo Benua Eurasia, yaitu garis perak membentuk segi enam yang di dalamnya terdapat dua pedang membentuk silang. Pick up yang sebelumnya berlatar abu-abu polos, kini berubah hitam, dengan sisi kiri kanan berlogo sama. Di samping kanan logo benua juga terdapat tulisan 'BLACK' dalam huruf bersambung, yang artinya logo perusahaan Black Corporation.

"Sudah Lu..!"

"Anak pintar..."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Chanyeol. Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati," kata Luhan, dia bersedekap di depan Tim Satu, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. "Tim Satu bertugas membunuh pihak Black Corporation yang mendekati Bandara Kernan. Sementara aku dan Chanyeol melakukan penyelundupan," Lanjut Luhan.

Tim Satu adalah sub tim Organisasi FREHO, diketuai oleh Henry. Anggotanya terdiri dari tujuh laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Mereka biasanya Luhan tugaskan pada rencana penyusupan atau pembasmian dengan cara gerilya.

Jongin tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam mobil, lalu merangkul sebuah alat untuk diberikan pada Luhan.

"Ini LH7-C16," kata Luhan. "Artinya, ini adalah alat buatanku dan pernah digunakan dalam rencana C-16, rencana penghancuran Istana Kepresidenan Benua. Sayangnya rencana itu gagal, namun memberiku banyak koreksi."

Semua terpukau saat Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik di bawah terpaan cahaya keperakan bulan. Oke, sepertinya mereka salah fokus!

Pria cantik itu mengusap pelatuk pistol LH7-C16 menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Ada peredam suara dan teropong di atasnya, larasnya nyaris setengah meter, dan moncongnya pun lumayan lebar mengingat pelurunya berdiameter 20 mm. "Ada sepuluh kaliber, karena itulah pistol LH7-C16 lumayan gemuk untuk seukuran pistol sniper. Padahal aku ingin membuatnya lebih ramping, tapi setidaknya aku menemukan bahan yang lebih ringan agar nyaman di bawa kemanapun." Luhan menyodorkan senjata itu pada Henry, "bagaimana? Kalian yang sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan pisau dan pedang, kupikir bisa juga akrab dengan pistol."

Henry memekik takjub sembari menimang-nimang pistol LH7-C16, "ini keren Lu!" Anggotanya pun menyetujui.

Luhan tersenyum miring.

"Ingat, radius enam kilometer dari Bandara Kernan. Jongin yang akan mendampingi dan memberi aba-aba pada kalian. Pistol itu juga memiliki sensor dan laser yang bisa mendeteksi adanya kartu pengenal di dekat targetnya," Luhan mengacungkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam, "ini adalah kartu pengenal Anggota Organisasi Daqrios. Kita hanya membuat sensor pistol LH7-C16 peka terhadap kode biner kartu tersebut, tapi tidak dengan menyerap informasi Daqrios."

"Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi, Lu." Jongin merengut karena tak puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Luhan memberi elusan di pipi kanan Jongin seraya berucap, " _gomawo_..."

"Hah?"

Tangan Luhan menjauh sembari dia terkekeh, "ucapan 'terima kasih', dalam bahasa Korea."

"Oh..."

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai Rencana X-11. Semoga—"

Si cantik terdiam sesaat. Bayangan akan kegagalan dan kematian membayanginya. Raut mukanya berubah cemas.

Luhan menyebar pandang, meneliti bagaimana dua belas manusia ini mengirimkan _ratusan kematian lainnya untuk kehancuran seseorang._

Ada tekad melekat di dua belas pasang mata tersebut, juga sepasang mata Luhan sendiri.

Pemimpin FREHO, Oh Luhan, menyodorkan tangan di tengah-tengah anak buahnya. Chanyeol dan Kai saling melempar cengiran, mencium masing-masing pipi kiri kanan Luhan, kemudian mengapit tangan si cantik dengan tangan kanan mereka, lalu disusul tangan lainnya yang menumpuk di atas dan bawah Luhan.

"Kalian jangan sampai ada yang mati." Kata Luhan sedikit getir.

Kedua belas kepala mengangguk tegas, merespon perintah Luhan.

"FREHO ADALAH YANG TERBAIK!!"

Seru mereka sembari menyentak tangan mereka ke bawah.

Tuhan...

...tunjukkan padaku bahwa keputusanku benar.

Amin.

••

.

.

.

.

.

 _Diwaktu bersamaan..._

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 22 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun.

Pria itu duduk di sofa dan menemani Xiao Lu menonton televisi. Ini adalah jam liburnya, karena itulah pria tersibuk di dunia itu bersantai di sini.

Meski begitu, tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap-usap layar titanium notebook-nya, sementara tangan kanannya merengkuh Xiao Lu. Si mungil sendiri tengah bersandar di dada bidang penciptanya. Kepala imutnya mendongak memandangi dagu seksi Sehun.

"Daddy sibuk ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Xiao Lu yang jahil membuka kancing kemejanya.

Manik hitamnya fokus pada file yang dikirim Byun Baekhyun. File berisikan laporan psikis Xiao Lu. Senyum miring tersemat di bibir merahnya. Ia puas dan ia menunjukkannya dengan mencium pucuk kepala Xiao Lu. Bocah mungil itu terbuai akan senyum itu. Ia kini memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di perut six pack Daddy-nya, lalu menjalar ke dada bidang, tulang selangka, jakun yang begitu jantan, dan berakhir pada bibir merah Daddy-nya.

Saat itulah pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Sehun mematikan notebooknya untuk ia taruh di meja, meraih tubuh ringan Xiao Lu ke pangkuannya, menangkup belah pipi si mungil, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Xiao Lu.

Xiao Lu terkesiap. Ciuman kali ini berbeda seperti kemarin. Bocah itu terhanyut pasrah kala sang Daddy melumat bibirnya, memaksa bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar untuk diobrak-abrik rongganya. Tangan Xiao Lu gemetar, terkepal di balik rambut Daddy-nya, merasakan pergulatan lidah di dalam rongga mulutnya semakin intens. Seketika tubuhnya memanas akibat gejolak aneh merasuki dirinya.

"Engghh...!"

Sehun melepas ciuman itu pelan. Matanya menelanjangi wajah sayu Xiao Lu. Tak lupa ibu jarinya mengusap air liur di bibir ranum si mungil. Lalu mencium kilat bibir itu.

"Itu..ta-ta..di.. _.apahh_?"

"Hanya bentuk cinta Daddy untuk Xiao Lu."

Pipi Xiao Lu bersemu merah.

Sehun mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Xiao Lu. Tatapan keduanya saling bertautan, hingga akhirnya Sehun temui sesuatu yang salah.

Matanya terpejam erat, syarat akan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

 ** _"HUNHUN..!"_**

 ** _"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Hunhun!!"_**

 ** _"I...ini yang pertama... Sehun... Pe..pelan...ahhh!! SEHUN!!"_**

 ** _"Kau dan Shixun sama saja, membuatku kesal..!"_**

"Daddy?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Sekilas pandangannya tampak nanar. Lalu berganti kelam. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, untuk kemudian memeluk Xiao Lu erat-erat.

"Dad... Jangan buat Xiao Lu khawatil... " Xiao Lu merangkul erat-erat leher Daddy-nya.

Sehun hanya bertopang dagu di pucuk kepala Xiao Lu. Surai coklatnya ia elus sembari mengetahui fakta:

 **Hunhun sangat merindukan 'Lulu'nya.**

~•~•~•~

AUTHOR NOTE :

Hm... Ini kepanjangan Woi! (Otomatis bagi dua) — chap depan perdananya BUNDA LULU vs XIAO LU (yeayy! HORASS! #APASIH?!)

Hm...

Perlu kita luruskan di sini, para saudaraku tercinta sesama anaknya HUNHAN #ciumjauh

Xiao Lu itu MANUSIA ciptaan Sehun, bukan hasil kloningan.

Karena mami Baekki terang-terangan duga, Sehun menggabungkan DNA-nya dan DNA Bunda Lulu buat penciptaan Xiao Lu. (Kloningan itu jiplak GEN, bener-bener jiplak. Sementara Sehun gabungin dua DNA buat bikin Xiao Lu. Hehehe)

Jarang kan nemu SEME NGEHASILIN ANAK (biasanya juga nitip sperma doang) #BEKAPMULUT!!

Oke... Terima kasih semua saudaraku setanah air! Sayang kalian deh...

Selamat beraktifitas!!

Review kalian adalah bahan bakar alternatif untuk penulis newbie ini #peyukk!!

Surabaya, 11 Januari 2019


	6. BAB 5 : I am Your Weakness (bag 2)

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2135

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan merdu namun mengundang, geraman kenikmatan penuh umpatan, tumbukan dua badan beradu, dan decitan ranjang, sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ada kegiatan intim dilakukan oleh pemilik kamar.

Shixun mematung di depan pintu kamar sang tuan rumah. Senyumnya nampak sedih. Ia menunduk dalam, mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kursi roda manual. Yah, meski ia dikaruniai otak cerdas dan alat mumpuni, Shixun tak ingin dirinya bergantung pada alat canggih. Ia hanya tak mau diperbudak alat. Sungguh pria bijak.

Meski begitu, Wu Shixun tetap menjadi budak cinta Oh Luhan. Miris sekali.

"Tuan Muda, apa kita pergi?"

"Kita menunggu."

Lalu di belakang si pria albino bermata lembut itu adalah Yifan, atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Ia adalah salah satu perawat pribadi Shixun, bersama partner kerjanya Bae Irene. Baik Kris dan Irene, keduanya dipekerjakan oleh Sehun untuk merawat kakaknya dan menjadi kaki, tangan, serta mata Shixun.

Nyaris setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi.

"Kak Shixun? Apa daritadi kau berada di depan kamarku?"

"Tidak," bohong Shixun. Dia menatap lembut adiknya meski tak tepat di mata Sehun, "baru saja."

"Oh. Ada apa memangnya? Bertemu Luhan? Kau merindukan elusan istriku?" sinis Sehun.

Ujung bibir kanan Shixun terangkat sedikit, "aku merindukannya."

"KAU...!" Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah kakak kembarnya.

Shixun paham atas geramnya Sehun. Sang kakak tahu sang adik sudah biasa menerima sifat mengalahnya, hingga Sehun menjadi pria egois dan pencemburu. Lagipula Shixun bisa memahami, pesona dan peringai Luhan mampu membuat si pria cantik disukai siapapun. Seakan sang adik ipar dikarunai doa ribuan malaikat di setiap langkah si cantik.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Se—"

"SEHUN...!.. _uhh...lepaskan...a..argh_.! Sakit Hunhun! _Hkkss_.. Sakit..."

Kris dan Shixun membelalakkan mata mereka, kala mendengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"tcek! Itu hukumanmu, Lu! Jadi berhenti merengek dan tidur!" Perintah mutlak Sehun langsung mendiamkan Luhan di dalam sana.

Sayup-sayup, Shixun mendengar isakan pelan dari Luhan.

Ingin hati menerobos masuk, namun status Shixun sebagai kakak ipar tak bisa leluasa menembus privasi Luhan. Ia mengutuk keterlambatannya mengenal Luhan, hingga menjerumuskan malaikat serapuh itu pada iblis macam adiknya.

"Tolong jaga **istriku** , kak. Aku akan pergi bekerja."

Shixun meremas pergelangan tangan adiknya, mencegatnya pergi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istrimu?" tanyanya menuntut.

"Menungganginya hingga dia seperti orang lumpuh."

Mata Shixun melebar. Dia marah, " _SEHUN._..! Jaga bicaramu, dia istrimu bukan jalang!"

 **"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya kalau dia milikku, bukan milik Tuhannya."**

"Apa?"

Sehun menyeringai, menikmati raut pasi kakak kembarnya.

 **"Dan Tuhannya bahkan tidak menghentikanku untuk membantingnya tanpa henti di atas ranjang."**

"Sialan kau, Hun!!" Shixun menyentak tangan adiknya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum sinis sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya seakan jijik disentuh Shixun.

Terlihat kakaknya menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Sementara Kris, si perawat, hanya memandangi pertengkaran si kembar 'Oh' dalam diam. Doanya hanya satu kini, Tuan Mudanya TIDAK BOLEH menuruti emosinya karena Sehun, atau bisa dipastikan Shixun gagal menjaga Luhan.

Memangnya apa yang coba Shixun dan Kris lakukan? Sehun mungkin bukan cenayang, tapi kejeniusan serta kebiasaannya bertemu para pengkhianat, sudah cukup untuknya menjadi 'cenayang'. Sayangnya, Sehun gagal menebak keseluruhan isi pikiran Shixun dan perawatnya itu.

"Jika kau ingin menjenguk Luhan, jenguklah. Untung saja kau buta, jadi kau tidak perlu melihat betapa bergairahnya penampilan istriku setelah kami bercinta." Sehun menyeringai kala kedua tangan Shixun terkepal erat meski ekspresinya datar, "aku pergi."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek." Ucap datar Shixun.

" _Yes, I am._ "

Seperginya Sehun, Kris mendorong kursi roda Shixun semakin ke dalam. Si perawat pria itu tertegun sejenak karena pemandangan di dalam kamar tersebut. Kamar maha luas yang sangat diidam-idamkan, hanyalah tempat dikurungnya malaikat rapuh bersayap patah. Ya, itulah definisi dari apa yang ia lihat. Luhan di atas ranjang megah, meringkuk ketakutan, kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang memar keunguan dirantai di tepi ranjang, selimut tersibak, apalagi kulit putih mulusnya dihiasi banyak tanda kepemilikan.

"Ya Tuhan..." Tenggorokan Kris tercekat.

"Ada apa Kris?"

"Tuan Muda Luhan..."

Kepala Luhan terangkat dari pangkuan kedua lututnya. Ia semakin deras menangis, isakannya semakin keras bersuara, dan wajahnya semakin merah. Maka dengan begitu Luhan mengadu, "Shixun.. _hkss!_ "

"Lu..." Shixun berinisiatif memutar roda di kursinya, sendirian, diekori oleh Kris. Kedua tangan Shixun direntangkan tepat ke arah Luhan, mencari-cari seraya berkata, "di mana wajahmu, Lu?"

"Shixun..."

Suara dentingan rantai membekukan nafas Shixun selama sepersekian detik. Tangan gemetarnya mencari-cari sesuatu, yaitu rantai. Digenggamannya kini, ia bisa merasakan dinginnya besi itu.

"Kau dirantai, Xiao Lu?" tanya Shixun getir.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, ia tak bisa meraih tangan Shixun karena rantai mengekangnya. "Tidak kok, Xun."

"A...aku jelas-jelas menggenggam rantainya, Lu."

"Itu... Hanya alat BDSM. Kau tahu aku tipe ma..masokis, kan?"

"Anda tidak seperti itu, Tuan Muda Lu. Dibanding BDSM, anda benar-benar diperlakukan seperti hewan peliharaan oleh suami anda. Dikekang dan dimiliki, dikurung dan dirantai."

Luhan mendongak pada Kris. Ia menggeleng lemah. Air matanya deras mengalir, "suamiku tidak begitu. Dia hanya ingin menjagaku dari orang-orang yang memusuhinya."

"Bagaimana bisa anda masih membelanya?" tanya Kris tak habis pikir.

" **Luhan**."

Baik Luhan dan Kris, keduanya tersentak karena pria selembut Shixun berucap dingin. Apalagi tanpa panggilan 'Xiao Lu'. Itu berarti Shixun benar-benar marah.

"Y..ya, Xun?"

Pria tuna netra itu meraih tangan kiri Luhan, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan pucatnya, "Sudah satu tahun lebih kau menikahi adikku. Selama itulah kau kehilangan kebebasanmu. Jadi katakan sejujurnya padaku, jika aku berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari sini, _apakah kau akan beralih padaku?_ "

Luhan menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum miris, "sudah satu tahun lebih aku kehilangan kebebasanku, menahan rindu sedemikian berat pada keluargaku di panti, juga kehilangan nyanyian gereja yang begitu kusukai. Sudah banyak yang kukorbankan untuk Sehun, lalu mengapa aku harus berpaling darinya?"

"Tapi, Xiao Lu?"

"Kami sudah berikrar di hadapan Tuhan lewat pernikahan. Meski aku tahu ikrar kami mungkin diacuhkan Tuhanku, aku tetap akan membuktikan pada-Nya, bahwa betapa besar cintaku untuk suamiku. Itu sebagai konsekuensiku, karena mencintai Tuhan dan makhluk-Nya sama rata."

"Sama rata?"

 **"Meski Tuhan bukan maha Cemburu, tapi aku tahu Tuhanku tak suka ada hamba-Nya yang mencintai makhluk-Nya, lebih dari mencintai-Nya."**

Bisa dijelaskan bagaimana bisa Sehun menemukan pria seperti Luhan? Yang cantik luar dalam? Benar-benar perwujudan malaikat dalam bentuk manusia?

Sementara suaminya adalah iblis berwujud manusia.

Ya Tuhan, itu tidak sebanding!

"Apa anda benar-benar malaikat, Tuan Muda Lu? Katakan dengan jujur, jangan takut," ucap polos Kris.

Luhan terkekeh geli karena kata-kata Kris. "Tentu saja bukan."

Suara tawa nan lembut Luhan mengundang Shixun untuk tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... Aku akan tetap membantumu ke gereja, Xiao Lu. Kau ingin bertemu kedua orang tuaku dan adik-adik pantimu, kan?"

"Benarkah? Tanpa ketahuan Sehun?" Senyum pucat Luhan tampak cerah.

"Ya."

Suara dentingan rantai kembali terdengar. Shixun langsung menangis tanpa suara, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa malaikatnya begitu tersiksa di lingkaran keluarganya. Dadanya sangat sesak, air matanya meluruh.

Luhan gagal meraih wajah Shixun, padahal ia ingin menghapus air mata kakak iparnya. Ia tersenyum manis, meski sangat pahit, "terima kasih, kakak ipar."

"Ya, Xiao Lu."

 **Tidak seharusnya Luhan menuruti keegoisannya untuk merindu pada Tuhan-nya,**

 **tanpa tahu hal itulah yang membuat Tuhan egois untuk meraihnya,**

 **dari rengkuhan Oh Sehun-nya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUNHAN

YAOI

Warning : tidak tercantum genre ROMANCE di PROLOG. Jadi bagi yang sekedar cari-cari momen HUNHAN mesra memadu cinta, maaf FF ini tidak disarankan. Tapi ini tetap HUN for HAN kok. Gak percaya? Baca aja judul bab ini. Itulah wujud cinta Oh Sehun buat Oh Luhan #senyumsokunyu. Bab ini mengandung SARA (tidak dalam arti negatif). Di ff ini, apa yang IRASIONAL kubuat RASIONAL (begimanapun caranya!)

Note : maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau FF ini menyinggung perihal 'ketuhanan', dan bikin kalian gak nyaman.

.

 **BAB 5 : I am Your Weakness (bag #2)**

.

.

.

 _Berat tubuhmu, masih menarikku masuk, menelanku utuh_

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, luka ini semakin bertambah_

 _Dan bahkan kenangan indah kita pun bersembunyi_

 _Dirimu yang tersisa di pikiranku tidaklah nyata_

 _Jadi apa yang harus aku percayai?_

 _Aku tak merasa yakin, tak pernah lagi_

 _Dan aku berteriak di belakangmu_

 _(GRAVITY [EXO]—SEHUN PART)_

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 22 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri sendirian di atas roof top salah satu mall tertinggi di kota Hamal. Ia sibuk mengulum es bonbon rasa nanas sembari saling memunggungi dengan Kris, asisten pribadi Luhan. Telinga kanannya sudah disumpal earphone putih, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengoperasikan notebook yang melayang di depannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi di sana, Henry?"

Jongin tengah bicara pada Henry, ketua Tim Satu. Dari balik layar notebook, Henry tampak tengkurap sembari memicing pada teropong pistol laras panjang LH7-C16. Pria itu tengah sibuk membidik.

 ** _"Baik. Semua anggotaku sudah siap untuk memburu."_**

"Bagus. Terus pertahankan konsentrasi kalian. Kupikir kalian cukup profesional sebagai sniper dadakan."

Henry tampak tersenyum dibalik teropong pistol, **_"serahkan pada Tim Satu."_**

"Tentu saja."

Layar notebook berubah gelap, secara otomatis tergeletak di meja. Jongin kini memutar kursinya ke samping, tepat dihadapan laptop canggih yang ada di atas meja. Ada banyak kotak-kotak di layar monitor, berisikan video berbagai tempat.

Kira-kira puluhan meter dari atas kepala Jongin, melayanglah alat serupa lalat sebesar kumbang tanduk. Lalat itu terbang lima meter dari atas kepalanya. Bentuk lalat dipilih karena morfologi tubuhnya. Dimana lalat merupakan hewan bermata majemuk.

Jongin tidak membuatnya sebagai 'mata dengan lensa yang dapat meneruskan cahaya dari pupil ke retina', melainkan 'mata sebagai sumber cahaya'. Cara kerjanya seperti LCD proyektor atau hologram, yang mengeluarkan cahaya membentuk gambar-gambar. Cahaya-cahaya dari setiap ribuan mata lalat, menyebar ke seluruh arah hingga membentuk semacam barier setengah bola. Bukan hanya untuk melindungi diri dari serangan, cahaya-cahaya itu berguna untuk kamuflase. Jelasnya, cahaya-cahaya itu memberi penampakan hologram suasana roof top tanpa adanya Jongin dan Kris di sana.

Alat itu bernama J88-A16. J88 adalah nama Kode Jongin, dan A16 adalah awal alat itu digunakan. Yaitu saat rencana A-16, pembebasan manusia percobaan, dilakukan.

"Aku masih heran mengapa Tuan Muda Luhan memilih Tim Satu. Bukankah ada Tim Tiga dan Tim Empat yang sudah berpengalaman dalam menembak?" Kris ikut melihat layar laptop Jongin. Yang ditanya hanya sibuk membuka es bonbon baru, dari termos kecil seukuran botol minum anak TK. Termos itu berada di samping kaki kursinya.

"Tim Satu punya insting bagus melebihi tim lainnya, itu yang membuat Luhan memilih mereka. Kau yang hanya duduk di balik meja FREHO mana tahu." Jongin santai mengulum es bonbonnya.

Kris menatap datar cengiran Jongin ke arahnya.

Sekarang, beralih pada Henry.

Dia berada di titik timur dari Bandara Kernan. Berada di bangunan tertinggi di daerah sana. Sibuk melihat berbagai mobil yang lewat di jalan raya, dan sesekali melirik para mobil di jalur udara.

Pria itu menelan ludah gugup. Bisa ia dengar suara-suara dari para anggotanya melalui multicom. Beberapa dari mereka memanjatkan doa sebelum memulai, seakan yang mereka lakukan setara dengan makan malam bersama keluarga. Padahal tugas mereka kali ini adalah membunuh dan membasmi, seperti biasanya.

"Kalian siap?"

 ** _"YA, KETUA...!"_** seru anggotanya bersamaan.

Henry tidak memakai kacamata pelindung. Ia cukup percaya diri untuk itu. Tangan kanannya siap menarik pelatuk, sedang tangan lain siap mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke bawah yaitu ke jalanan ramai. Untunglah penyangga pistol ini bisa diputar, dan dibaut kuat di atas permukaan semen roof top.

Lalu kita beralih pada sebuah helikopter dalam mode kamuflase. Ada dua orang di sana, yang satu pria sebagai pilot, dan yang lain adalah gadis cantik bersenjata pistol laras panjang di hadapannya.

Gadis itu adalah Tiffany. Ia berada di belakang partner satu timnya yang tengah mengendalikan helikopter. Tiffany bertugas membidik dan membasmi orang-orang Black Corporation, yang melewati jalur udara. Tepatnya di sisi timur bandara Kernan. Tiffany tengkurap di lantai helikopter, menunggu mangsanya tiba sambil menyeringai.

Meski ada banyak mobil, Tiffany tak kesulitan untuk memainkan instingnya memilih mobil targetnya. Tapi ia tak boleh gegabah.

Kemudian penampakan dari balik lensa teropong mengejutkannya. Lensa itu menampilkan tulisan 'detected' pada salah satu mobil. Itu berarti laser ultraviolet dari teropong pistol LH7-C16, mendeteksi adanya kartu Anggota Daqrios di dalam mobil terbang tersebut. Mobil itu mewah, berwarna abu-abu, berukuran minimalis, dan jelas tanpa sayap namun bisa terbang menggunakan sistem anti gravitasi.

Beberapa lalat J88-A16 terbang keluar dari kotak kecil di samping Tiffany. Salah satunya terbang mendekati mobil tersebut, melayang di atasnya, mengarahkan mata majemuknya di atas atap mobil, menyelimuti mobil dengan barier bola penuh agar tak terlihat, lalu Tiffany mulai menarik pelatuk.

 _BOAAMM..!_

Mobil itu meledak. Puing-puingnya langsung di bawa terbang sejauh mungkin oleh si lalat.

Itulah sebagian dari sistem kerja rencana X-11.

"Aku berhasil menembakkan satu orang, Ketua Henry." Kata Tiffany senang.

 ** _"Good Job! Terus konsentrasi, jangan lengah."_**

"Siap, KETUA..!"

Jongin melihat semua itu dari monitor laptopnya, sambil tersenyum miring. Lalu dia menekan earphonenya sembari berucap, "CCTV berhasil diambil alih, waktunya para robot beraksi menjadi anggota Daqrios yang mati."

Di seberang pun menjawab.

"Perintah diterima, Jongin!"

•••

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengendarai truk pick up yang mengangkut beban 12 ton. Sama seperti lainnya, telinga kirinya disumpal earphone. Laju truknya kini menyamai truk pick-up serupa truknya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, walau CCTV jalan menangkap truk pick up milik Black Corporation berjalan sendirian.

Ya, itulah truk pick-up milik Black Corporation yang asli. Truk itu membawa para manusia tak bersalah untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Sementara truk pickup Luhan tengah berkamuflase (mode tak terlihat).

"Sekarang, Chanyeol..!"

Seruan Luhan adalah aba-aba Chanyeol untuk bergerak. Ia mengaktifkan Mode Kamuflase, dimana seluruh tubuhnya transparan sehingga bisa mengikuti warna-warna sekitar.

Chanyeol melompat dari pickup satu ke pickup lain. Setelah itu ia diam, menunggu aba-aba Luhan lagi.

Dengan EyeCamera di mata kiri Luhan, ia bisa melirik eksistensi Chanyeol meski dalam Mode Penyamaran. Mata Luhan kembali mengerling ke depan, fokus menyetir.

"Jongin, giliranmu."

 ** _"Baik, Lu."_**

Di tempat lain, Jongin memainkan peran menyabotase CCTV Lalu Lintas. Tangannya lincah memainkan keyboard untuk mengendalikan berbagai macam perangkat lunak, kode sandi, virus, dan video-video. Ia menghentikan CCTV di jalan yang dilewati Black Corporation, lalu menyabotase dengan memperlihatkan rekaman truk Black Corporation melaju lambat. Semua itu dilakukan agar CCTV tampak merekam hal biasa, bukannya merekam hilangnya truk Black Corporation. Terus seperti itu, sambil sesekali melirik salah satu kotak video di monitor.

Terlihat pengawas CCTV Lalu Lintas tengah asyik menikmati makan malam mereka. Jongin menyeringai puas. Kebetulan yang manis. Tuhan mungkin andil dalam rencana X-11.

 ** _"Sudah siap!"_**

"Bagus! Chanyeol, gunakan Barier Kamuflase pada truk itu."

Dari kerlingan Luhan, terlihat Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Luhan. Pria milik Oh Sehun itu tersenyum memandangi jalanan.

Barier transparan melingkupi truk itu. Setelah truk Black Corporation hilang dari pandangan, barulah truk pickup Luhan tampak di jalanan sepi itu. Tentu saja dengan memperhitungkan kapasitas kendaraan yang lewat.

Tak boleh ada saksi mata di sini.

CCTV menyala saat truk pickup yang Luhan kendarai menampakkan diri. Dengan itu, tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebuah truk menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

 ** _"Benar-benar sudah selesai, Luhan."_**

"Aku bangga padamu, Kkamjong."

Jongin menarik nafas lega. Salah sedikit, pengawas CCTV akan menyadari keanehan hilangnya truk Black Corporation. Untung pula pengaturan CCTV sudah diretas sehingga tak ada lagi yang mencurigakan. Ia merangkul bahu Kris sambil nyengir. Pria itu malah menoyor kepala Jongin sambil tertawa geli.

Mari kembali pada Luhan. Tangannya sedikit berkeringat sambil terus mengendarai setir truk.

"Bunuh supirnya."

Perintah mutlak Luhan langsung diangguki Chanyeol. Ia merayap ke kepala truk, menancapkan kuku jarinya di pintu kemudi, menelengkan kepala ke bawah tepat di kaca pintu truk, lalu menyeringai bak setan kepada supir truk.

"Hai..." Desis Chanyeol seperti adegan film horor hantu terbalik.

"WAA..?!" Pekik supir itu, kendali kemudinya pun berantakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, matanya membentuk bulan sabit, namun telunjuknya mengarah ke kepala supir.

 ** _JLEBB...!!_**

Peluru super kecil dari ujung telunjuknya, kini menancap indah di kening supir.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh supir lunglai bersandar di joknya. Wajahnya ketakutan dan dahi berlubang bersimbah darah. Chanyeol kembali merayap ke tengah-tengah pickup, menancapkan kesepuluh kuku jarinya dan menempelkan telapak kakinya kuat-kuat di sana, lalu menyalakan mode terbang di tubuh robotnya.

Chanyeol terbang sambil membawa truk pick up bersamanya.

Beralih pada Luhan. Ia menarik nafas lega atas keberhasilan Chanyeol.

 ** _"Sudah, Luhan,"_** kata Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Apa EyeCamera-mu sudah merekam perawakan tubuh si supir beserta sidik jarinya?"

 ** _"Ya, Lu!"_** Seru Chanyeol bangga. Ia tak mampu menahan senyum idiotnya.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang bawa truk pickup itu ke markas kita di Kota Deerion. Ah ya, kau sudah memastikan mereka aman kan?"

 ** _"Semua manusia di sini aman. Sensorku merasakan kira-kira 105 detak jantung berada di dalam truk ini. Mereka masih hidup."_**

"Syukurlah, Puji Tuhan."

 ** _"Kau sendiri?"_**

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bersama salah satu kloninganku. Jaga dirimu, Chan."

 ** _"Ya Lu. Kau juga. Berjanjilah untuk kembali."_**

Luhan sibuk dengan setirannya, Chanyeol sibuk terbang di langit bersama truk di bawahnya.

 ** _"Kenapa responmu lama sih?!"_** Protes Chanyeol di seberang.

Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Ya, Chan, aku janji."

•~•~•~•~•

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bandara Kernan, 22 April 2140_**

Suara bising pesawat yang baru sampai dan akan pergi dari Bandara Kernan, memekakkan telinga dua pria muda di dalam truk. Berbagai macam kendaraan seperti mobil, truk pickup, bis, sibuk melakukan aktivitas di sekitar bandara untuk menurunkan orang-orang yang akan menumpangi pesawat. Lampu-lampu lalu lintas di sekitar bandara, penerangan jalan, semua tampak berkelip indah menyamarkan cantiknya bintang-bintang. Luhan memandangi semua itu dari balik kaca pintu truk. Tersenyum sedih sambil menggenggam erat setir kemudi.

"Anda yakin, Tuan Muda Lu?"

"Ya."

Sedetik Luhan memalingkan tubuh, ia dipeluk seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang itu berbisik di balik kepala si cantik nan menawan, "aku akan berjuang."

"Semoga kita berhasil. Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu, 'Luhan'." Luhan membalas pelukan itu sambil memejamkan mata.

Seseorang itu adalah kloningannya, begitu yang diketahui pihak FREHO. Ia dibalut jubah bertudung hitam, menutupi sebagian wajah dan perawakan tubuhnya. Ia adalah kloningan yang menolong Luhan dari Pemakaman Keluarga Oh. Satu-satunya yang masih hidup dari pengawal Sehun.

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, Luhan turun dari truk. Ia menggunakan masker khas orang flu. Dibalik masker, Pemimpin FREHO tersenyum miring. Ia melihat gerombolan manusia berseragam hitam berlari melewatinya tanpa basa-basi. Mereka mengerubungi truk itu tanpa rasa curiga. Setelahnya, mereka mengecek lalu membiarkan truk itu melenggang pergi.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya menyembunyikan sedikit kesenduan di mata indahnya.

 ** _"Semoga berhasil, 'Luhan'."_**

••••

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 23 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Perbedaan waktu Negara Ekasa dan Negara Trias hanya beberapa jam. Jadilah truk pick up berlogo Black Corporation itu menuruni pesawat di Bandara Vioxie, Kota Daqr, saat matahari terbit baru saja menyambutnya.

Truk itu dikendarai oleh supir yang sama dengan yang kita tahu, supir samaran. Ia melewati segala macam pemeriksaan agar bisa keluar dari Bandara Vioxie. Seperti memeriksa sang supir apakah data-data yang dibawanya lengkap, memeriksa kendaraan apakah terjadi kerusakan, bahkan 105 manusia di dalam pickup-nya dicek kelengkapannya dengan data di tangan salah satu anggota Guardian of Daqrios.

Supir samaran kita menyandarkan punggungnya ke pickup truk. Tepatnya di logo Benua Eurasia. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala dan berkata pongah, "kau Anggota Tim Guardian of Daqrios?" tanyanya pada pria berkulit hitam legam, dan rambut ala brimob.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" tanya balik pria bername-tag 'Simon' itu.

"Bos, semua 'barang' ini sudah di data."

Seorang pria lainnya menginterupsi. Simon mengangguk dan menerima sodoran notebook dari pria tersebut. Seperginya pria itu, Simon kembali memandangi si supir penuh selidik.

Supir samaran kita tersenyum manis meski ia nampak tua. Raut mukanya dipenuhi keriput, berkeringat, berminyak, dan tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi. Ia mengendikkan bahu, "karena ini barang-barang Daqrios, maka yang memeriksanya harus 'penjaga'nya, kan? Kalau Tim Guardian biasanya berurusan dengan penjagaan negara, tidak politik atau Daqrios."

Simon terkekeh, "untuk sekelas supir truk, kau cerdas juga."

Supir samaran kita melempar cengiran lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang gingsul.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam tes valid, supir samaran kita mulai melaju keluar dari bandara. Ia menggunakan kecepatan biasa, agar perjalanannya ke Gedung Pemerintahan Pusat Benua bisa sedikit memakan waktu lama. Semua ini demi berjalannya rencana.

Ia sebagai bagian dari FREHO tak boleh gegabah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, di Gedung FREHO yang nampak seperti gedung perusahaan biasa, sibuklah seorang Jongin di depan laptopnya. Ia menarik nafas lega, karena berhasil meretas salah satu notebook milik Simon dan beberapa anak buahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, data '105 barang' itu harus dipalsukan, atau semua rencana Luhan ketahuan sebelum semua terlaksana.

Aktivitas supir samaran itu dan lainnya direkam baik oleh lalat ciptaan Jongin.

Selain berguna sebagai barier penyamaran, J88-A16 juga berguna untuk merekam segala aktivitas yang dilakukan. Robot lalat itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Bagaimana kondisi 105 manusia itu, Killer Boy?"

Chanyeol ada di ambang pintu ruang privasi Jongin. Ia melihat pria tan itu duduk meringkuk di atas kursi, sembari mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Psikis mereka agak trauma. Tapi para psikolog dan psikiater kita sudah dikerahkan kok."

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum tampan. Mata tajamnya membiaskan cahaya laptop.

"Dulu, Park Chanyeol semasa hidup, adalah Dosen Psikologi. Dia juga merangkap Psikolog Klinis. Pria itu dipecat dari kampus tempatnya bekerja karena menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswanya, yaitu laki-laki. Kau tahu? Menurut psikologi di era modern ini, homoseksual bukan lagi penyimpangan. Tapi stigma masyarakat tetap saja buruk tentang mereka."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas 'aku' yang sudah mati?"

Jongin menatap malas si killer boy. Pria tinggi penyebar virus kebahagiaan itu, masih memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Jongin pun menghela nafas, kembali bersitatap dengan laptopnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hah?"

"Adalah nama mahasiswamu dulu. Kau berjuang untuknya. Meski Baekhyun adalah anak konglomerat, kau menantang keluarganya dan kurasa...itu mengagumkan."

"Di database memory-ku, tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Ya, Luhan menciptakanmu dengan melibatkan DNA milik Park Chanyeol, bukan memori pria itu."

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol bergumam, "Apakah aku bisa bertemu Byun Baekhyun suatu saat nanti?"

Pertanyaan polos Chanyeol menghentikan fokus Jongin dari laptopnya. Untunglah pekerjaannya sudah selesai dalam meretas CCTV di jalan. Ia tepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol sembari berkata getir, "sayangnya... Dia berada di kubu lawan."

"Daqrios?"

"Ya. Mungkin kalian bertemu dalam kondisi sebagai musuh, bukan lagi kekasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun merasa hari ini begitu ganjil. Tapi ia tetap berada di tempatnya, berdiri menatap Xiao Lu dan Tao, anak buahnya. Keduanya tengah berlatih wushu, agar tubuh Xiao Lu lebih tangkas dalam bertarung nantinya.

Ia masih berada di mansion pribadinya. Rencananya ia akan pergi satu jam lagi, ke Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua, untuk memeriksa 'barang'. Sehun terlalu jenuh untuk semua ini, karena semalam ia kembali merindukan seseorang secara berlebihan. Jadi ia menyibukkan diri saja.

Suara gunsu (tongkat) beradu di lapangan indoor, di samping bangunan utama mansion. Lalu disusul suara pukulan dan gedebuk. Tao, pria bermata panda, jatuh terjerembab dan Xiao Lu tertawa kekanakan karenanya.

"DADDY...! AKU BELHASIL MENGALAHKAN PAMAN TAO..!!"

"Kerja bagus," respon Sehun. Tatapannya kosong.

"Ehmh! Tentu saja, ini semua untuk Daddy, hahaha!!"

Suara imut Xiao Lu berbeda dengan suara lembut Luhan.

Sehun merasa sesak, ini sungguh aneh. Detik selanjutnya, telinganya seakan mendengar Luhan bersenandung diiringi suara bel gereja, tepat di hari pernikahan mereka.

Kini Sehun membalas seruan Xiao Lu dengan acungan satu jempol. Senyumnya tipis dan terkesan memaksa. Xiao Lu tahu itu, tapi ia bahagia. Sebentar lagi ia berguna untuk Daddy-nya, juga membantu pria itu menghilangkan ekspresi kesedihan seperti malam kemarin.

Pria bermata layaknya panda itu, Huang Zitao, bangkit sambil sedikit melenguh sakit. Ia berkata, "baiklah, Tuan Muda. Coba lakukan gaya Changquan sekali lagi. Tenangkan dirimu karena baik Wushu atau bela diri lainnya, dibutuhkan ketenangan, bukan hanya kekuatan fisik."

Xiao Lu tersenyum imut-imut sambil mengangguk cepat dua kali, "siap Paman Tao!"

Xiao Lu kembali menggenggam gunsu, mulai melakukan kuda-kuda ajaran Tao.

Tao memperhatikan seksama. Ia tidak meremehkan, tapi skill kuat dan kecerdasan Xiao Lu, tidak diimbangi dengan fisiknya yang belum dilatih. Bagaimanapun juga fisik Xiao Lu masih beradaptasi, sejak ia 'hidup' sebagai manusia, tiga hari lalu.

Kita beralih pada Presiden Dunia kita. Ia memundurkan diri kemudian berbalik badan. Ia mendengar suara lain di earphonenya.

 ** _"Truk pengantar barang itu sudah sampai di Kota Daqr, My Lord. Kami sudah memeriksanya dan dia dalam perjalanan ke Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua."_**

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

 ** _"Yes, My Lord."_**

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "seharusnya aku sudah merasakan, kedatangan ratusan manusia baru yang melewati Detector."

Detector milik Sehun berfungsi sebagai barier pelindung dan mendeteksi kedatangan seseorang. Aktif dalam radius 5 km dari keberadaan Sehun, atau aktif di tempat-tempat lain jika Sehun mau mengaktifkannya. Alat itu seharusnya bisa merasakan para manusia yang datang, karena Detector mendeteksi lewat DNA seseorang.

Saat itulah matanya terbelalak menyadari sesuatu.

"Istriku selalu saja berbuat ulah," gumamnya datar.

Sehun berbalik, berseru pada Xiao Lu dengan tatapan datarnya, "Xiao Lu! Kau bersiap-siap, kita akan pergi keluar mansion."

Xiao Lu dan Tao otomatis menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Benalkah, Dad?!"

"Ya."

"Tapi latihan Tuan Muda—"

"Kau punya cukup nyawa untuk menyanggahku, Tao?"

Pelatih Wushu itu menelan ludah gugup.

Xiao Lu tidak peduli atas atmosfer buruk Sehun. Ia berlari lalu mendongak sambil merangkul leher Sehun, "apa aku bisa belguna untuk Daddy di sana? Bukankah Daddy bilang kalau aku kelual mansion itu belalti aku akan digunakan Daddy?"

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Xiao Lu, lalu tersenyum sangat tampan. Tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang si imut. Tangan kanannya menyampirkan rambut coklat Xiao Lu ke balik daun telinga.

"Ya, sayang."

•••

.

.

.

.

.

Supir samaran tersebut melompat turun dari truknya. Ia biarkan banyak orang mengerumuni truk tersebut. Tak lupa menyerahkan kunci pickup pada salah satu di antara orang-orang berseragam hitam tersebut.

Supir itu terka, mungkin itu adalah Guardian of Daqrios.

 ** _Atau bukan?_**

Setelah pickup itu terbuka, supir samaran itu menyeringai. Kepalanya menunduk dalam saat ada beberapa mata menatapnya penuh selidik. Tapi supir samaran itu tak peduli.

Ia mengerling ke sebuah gedung megah. Gedung itu sibuk mencakar langit karena terdiri dari ratusan lantai. Gedung itu adalah,

Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua, markas besar Daqrios.

Ketika semua pria berseragam hitam itu membuka pickup truk, sang supir menjauh beberapa langkah dari truk. Tangannya bersedekap, diiringi senyum miring dan sebuah kalimat,

 ** _"KH-116, this is your time..."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merangkul leher Chanyeol sambil menikmati penerbangan yang dilakukan robot itu. Ya, robot itu terbang berjarak ratusan meter dari permukaan laut. Ia bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang menghiasi langit cerah.

Majikannya, Luhan, mengeratkan lilitan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Sang robot tahu kalau majikannya punya trauma pada ketinggian. Pria cantik itu pasti ketakutan, pikir si killer boy.

"Sebuah kode sudah diucapkan, Lu."

"Baiklah, kita turun."

Kedua sol sepatu Chanyeol mengeluarkan api lebih besar, tanda Mode Pendaratan diaktifkan. Robot humanoid itu mulai terjun ke bawah, sambil membawa Luhan di balik punggungnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sedikit pusing karena suara gesekan angin.

Chanyeol sampai ke daratan dengan mulus. Diikuti pandangan seluruh anggota Guardian of Daqrios. Salah satu dari mereka langsung mengayunkan tangan, memberi aba-aba siap dan melingkar untuk mengurung Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kami berada di depan gedung! Ada penyusup!" Seru salah satu dari orang-orang berbadan besar itu. Ia gelisah sambil menekan-nekan earphone, "tambahkan personil di depan Gedung! Target terlihat di hadapan kami." Kata orang itu sambil melirik takut pada Luhan.

Siapa yang tak kenal Luhan? Pria yang mampu melukai Presiden Dunia. Target bagi seluruh sistem pemerintah benua.

Orang-orang itu kini menodongkan pistol mereka pada dua manusia asing.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah atau kami akan bertindak!" Gertak salah satu di antara mereka.

Luhan turun dari gendongan robot humanoid itu. Lirikan mata hijau keemasannya jatuh pada supir samaran di balik bahu-bahu para Guardian Of Daqrios. Supir itu tersenyum misterius. Dalam sekali gerakan, supir itu memutar leher anggota Guardian yang berada tepat di dekatnya.

Tumbangnya salah satu anggota mereka, disuarakan sebuah perintah,

"ANGGOTA TUJUH SAMPAI LIMA BELAS, BEKUK SUPIR ITU?! Sisanya, kita serang dua orang ini."

"Siap, ketua!!"

Supir samaran itu langsung berlari ke hadapan pintu pick up, berseru pada ratusan manusia di dalamnya. Mereka duduk berdesak-desakan, wajah mereka kuyu, tubuh kurus,dan pakaiannya putih lusuh.

"Anak-anak, keluar, waktunya kalian yang beraksi!" Seruan dari supir itu menerbitkan senyum antusias di wajah kuyu manusia-manusia itu.

Ratusan manusia itu berbondong-bondong keluar dari pickup, beberapa di antara mereka menyerang anggota Guardian yang hendak menyerang si supir samaran. Supir itu sendiri mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, berbalik, lalu masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Semuanya harus formasi lengkap untuk masuk ke dalam gedung!!" Seru supir itu.

"Siap ketua!" Seru serentak dari ratusan manusia yang menikmati acara 'menyerang' Guardian of Daqrios dengan membabi buta.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol menghajar belasan anggota sendirian. Disusul bertambahnya anggota Guardian mendekati Chanyeol. Luhan hanya menggunakan pisau lipat untuk menyerang beberapa anggota. Raut mukanya tampak datar tak berekspresi.

Menembak keduanya tak berguna. Karena mereka mampu melindungi diri dari peluru-peluru super canggih sekalipun. Karena itulah para Guardian tersebut menyerang melalui jarak dekat.

Chanyeol baru saja membanting seorang pria, ke arah orang-orang lainnya hingga lima orang jatuh terjungkal. Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluk Luhan. Setelah tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di pelukannya, dia menarik kunci granat di genggamannya. Lalu dilempar ke tanah dan...

 _BOAAAMMM...!_

Semua manusia itu terlempar, asap-asap tebal akibat ledakan mengiringinya. Setelah asap-asap itu menipis lalu menghilang oleh angin, terlihatlah Luhan yang tersenyum di pelukan Chanyeol.

Barier Perlindungan sudah dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol, sang robot humanoid.

"Apa benar mereka Guardian of Daqrios?" Gumam Luhan, menatap miris puluhan mayat.

Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala majikannya, "kurasa bukan. Kita tak tahu bagaimana rupa mereka, dan siapa ketuanya. Yang jelas, Guardian of Daqrios tidak selemah ini."

"Simon."

"Hah?"

"Pria itu salah satu anggota Guardian of Daqrios, Chan. Aku tahu dari salah satu kloninganku, si supir itu. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Simon bekerja sama."

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya heran.

Sedetik kemudian, suara berisik dari perputaran benda terdengar. Chanyeol membekap kedua telinga Luhan dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tepat di hadapan Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua.

Mata layaknya lensa kamera itu terbelalak.

Sebuah helikopter hitam, tengah mendarat tepat puluhan meter dari Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat apa yang diperintahkan pada kalian? 30 orang menyebar kemanapun, cari informasi apapun di setiap lantai gedung ini. Setelah itu kirim pada Jongin dan hancurkan seisi gedung ini. Sisanya, cari manusia percobaan yang ada di sini, dan bawa mereka ke dalam truk. Setelah itu, aku ingin dua di antara kalian meminta izin pada Tuan Muda Luhan untuk membawa manusia-manusia itu kabur ke markas FREHO. Ada yang ditanyakan dari sini?"

"Tidak, Ketua!"

"Oke... Misi dimulai, _GO GO GO...!"_

Seruan dan tepuk tangan supir samaran itu memberi semangat pada ratusan manusia di depannya.

Tubuh mereka dibalut baju serba putih, wajah lusuh dengan kantung mata kentara di bawahnya, dan tak lupa rupa-rupa yang berbeda satu sama lain. Merekalah yang akan memporak-porandakan isi Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Luhan mendesain mereka bersama Chanyeol, agar fisik mereka sama seperti 105 manusia dagangan Black Corporation. Tapi tidak dengan DNA dan desain syaraf-syaraf otak mereka.

Mereka bukan robot-robot, mereka adalah kloningan Luhan. Karena robot-robot memiliki bahan logam dan polimer sebagai pondasi, maka kloningan menjadi pilihan. Mengingat, anak buah Sehun memiliki pendeteksi tubuh robot untuk memeriksa 'barang'nya.

Tinggi mereka bisa direkayasa dengan operasi pemotongan atau penambahan panjang tulang, wajah mereka dioperasi plastik, dan bobot tubuh mereka bisa disedot atau tambah lemak. Di era ini apapun bisa dilakukan, karena itulah mengapa manusia macam Sehun ada di dunia ini.

Semua mengagungkan alat, bukan Tuhan.

Supir itu memberi kode agar semua kloningan Luhan masuk lebih ke dalam gedung. Suara berderap langkah tak kompak memenuhi setiap sudut koridor dan lorong. Kepanikan melanda setiap pejabat di dalam gedung, mereka sibuk menekan ponsel masing-masing, kemudian bicara heboh tanpa jeda pada seberang.

Kloningan Luhan langsung menyerang mereka, para pejabat dan Guardian di dalam gedung. Tanpa ampun kepala mereka ditendang, ponsel mereka diinjak-injak, dan tubuh mereka diseret keluar gedung. Belum selesai, beberapa kloningan memporak-porandakan seisi tatanan gedung. Seperti berlari kesana-kemari sambil memecahkan pintu kaca, menyadap komputer-komputer, mesin-mesin lainnya, juga melempari kamera CCTV menggunakan kepala salah satu pejabat.

"Home run!!" Seru gila salah satu kloningan Luhan, serupa pria bermata sipit.

"Kita butuh kepala lagi, hahaha!!" seru gadis pirang paling kecil.

"Kenapa kita tidak tarik tambang dengan usus?" celetuk pria tua.

Mereka tertawa, begitu suka kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan.

Sementara supir samaran itu naik melewati lantai darurat, menuju ke lantai tertinggi untuk masuk ke dalam kantor Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lantai 106, supir samaran itu berhenti bergerak. Semua kloningan Luhan berbaris di depannya untuk melaporkan sesuatu dengan tertib.

"Kami tak menemukan seorangpun yang dikurung di gedung ini, Ketua."

Anggukan kompak dari ratusan kepala lainnya membenarkan.

Supir itu mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengangguk singkat, "kalau begitu fokus pada menghancurkan apapun di gedung ini. Tapi kosongkan lantai ini, jangan ada satupun naik kemari. Ingat, jangan memakai lift."

"Baik, Ketua!"

"Ah ya, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu lagi dari kalian?"

Senyum cerah dari ratusan wajah mengiyakan.

Supir itu merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, "peluk aku sebelum kita resmi berpisah."

Ratusan manusia itu berbondong-bondong saling berpelukan.

"Tiga tahun kalian hidup, akhirnya sampai di titik ini. Jangan pernah membenci Tuan Muda Luhan karena rencananya. Percayalah, pria lemah itu sayang kalian..." ucap supir itu.

"Bukan begitu ketua..." ucap salah satu dari kloningan Luhan yang paling dekat dengan si supir. Ia adalah gadis mungil nan cantik, menangis dan berkata lirih, "...kami justru menyayanginya! Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu kami selama ini!!"

Lalu seruan lain saling bersahutan.

"Inilah tujuan hidup kami, Ketua! Kami bahagia..."

"Sampaikan cinta kami untuk Tuan Muda Lu, Ketua! Sampai matipun, kami tetap menyayanginya."

Singkat, hanya satu menit penuh, pelukan itu berlangsung.

"Akan kusampaikan pesan kalian."

Setelahnya, ratusan kloningan Luhan turun ke bawah. Dirasa lantai ini sudah kosong, Supir itu berbalik dan berlari ke arah sebuah pintu kaca gelap. Di atasnya, terdapat papan perak yang diukir dengan sebuah kalimat,

 **"President's of Eurasia."**

Itu adalah ruangan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol adalah robot humanoid yang tak didesain untuk memiliki perasaan. Satu yang ia perbolehkan untuk dipelihara, yaitu ketaatan akan penciptanya, Oh Luhan. Robot humanoid itu masih memeluk Luhan, meski pria mungil nan cantik itu mengintip dari celah antara lengan kekar robotnya. Dari pelukan ini, Luhan merasakan getaran anehnya pada robotnya. Hingga akhirnya pria milik Oh Sehun itu mendorong pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Lalu matanya terbelalak pada pemandangan di depannya.

Baling-baling helikopter hitam berlogo benua Eurasia masih bergerak-gerak pelan. Di depan helikopter itu terdapat seorang pria mungil bermata sipit yang sangat Luhan kenali. Si mungil itu tidak menatap Luhan, tapi tatapan kesenduan itu menghunus tepat di wajah robotnya.

"Baekhyun...?"

Gumam Luhan yang mampu didengar Chanyeol. Mata robot itu melebar polos pada Luhan, mukanya ditolehkannya ke pria mungil di depan helikopter berjarak puluhan meter dari mereka.

Pria itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Namun keheningan untuk meresapi 'nostalgia' singkat itu, dipecah oleh ucapan dari sebuah pengeras suara. Tak lama kemudian, turunlah pria paling penting di Benua Eurasia. Kaki jenjangnya dengan gagah menginjak tanah dari lantai helikopter.

Luhan sudah tahu dia harus menyambut kedatangan suaminya dan menerima hukuman.

Pria cantiknya Oh Sehun itu tersenyum miring.

Oh Sehun, suaminya, Presiden Dunia Kedua kita ini, terus berjalan menipiskan jarak. Tak ia pedulikan Chanyeol yang siap menembakkan apapun dari telapak tangannya. Luhan sendiri mencegah Chanyeol agar berhenti membidik Sehun.

Bukan karena tidak rela suaminya mati, tapi itu tindakan percuma.

 **Oh Sehun itu penuh kejutan.**

"Oh Luhan, sebaiknya kau jelaskan kekacauan apa yang kau buat pada wilayah suamimu ini. Bukankah Tuhanmu tidak suka melihat seorang istri durhaka pada suaminya?"

Luhan tersenyum sinis.

 **"Aku merasa suamiku bukan dirimu."**

Raut muka Sehun berubah dingin. Ia mengeluarkan pedang tipis dari sarungnya, yang diikat bersama pinggang Sehun.

Luhan masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya, meski Sehun melesat mendekatinya. Laju lari Sehun nyaris tak bisa dilihat Chanyeol. Padahal mata robot itu adalah yang tercanggih dari mata robot humanoid lain.

Lirikan Sehun jatuh ke arah robot.

Chanyeol terkesiap merasakan pukulan tak terlihat di perutnya. Tubuhnya terlempar jauh dari Luhan, berakhir jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia berlari mendekati Luhan. Tapi pergerakannya dicegat oleh seorang pria mungil lainnya. Ia berpakaian jubah bersimbol matahari emas di dada kirinya.

Itu Byun Baekhyun.

 _Matahari emas?_

 _Itu lambang Guardian of Daqrios._

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Chanyeol..."

Ucap dingin pria itu sambil menyodorkan ujung belati di dahi Chanyeol.

 _BOOAAMM...!_

Ledakan kecil terdengar beberapa ratus meter dari bahu mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol terbelalak. Ia berusaha mendekati Luhan, tapi Baekhyun menempelkan bilah tajam belati ke lehernya.

Killer Humanoid itu harus menghentikan Baekhyun sekarang juga, jika ingin menyelamatkan majikannya.

Beralih pada Luhan, ia menekan kekuatan kakinya di atas tanah, menimbulkan jejak dalam di sekitar kakinya.

Sehun melesat dan menyabet bilah pedang itu ke arahnya. Dicegat silangan kedua lengan Luhan.

Bunyi benturan keras beradu untuk saling menekan. Logam yang melapisi kulit lengan bawah Luhan mengenai sabetan pedang Sehun yang terkenal beracun.

Luhan menatap datar pada suaminya dibalik silangan lengannya.

Sehun menekan rahang kuat-kuat, lalu memundurkan langkah.

Luhan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik saku mantelnya.

Kemudian keduanya saling menyerang.

 _PRANG...!_

Suara sabetan beradu antara mata pedang Sehun dan pisau lipat milik Luhan. Mereka berduel sengit, berkilah dari serangan lawan, terus seperti itu.

Mata emas kehijauan Luhan bergulir cepat membaca gerak Sehun. Sesekali melindungi lehernya dari sabetan Sehun dengan lengannya. Pria kejam itu masih belum mendapat luka serangan, berkali-kali memutar gagang pedang lalu menyabet lagi, hingga berakhir luka-luka di pihak Luhan.

Menyesal membuang waktu bermain-main dengan Luhan, Sehun menendang telak dada istrinya.

Gerakan istrinya masih ceroboh, terdapat celah, sehingga Luhan dapat diserang dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Sehun. Pria manis itu meremas dadanya. Ia batuk-batuk darah sambil bersimpuh di atas tanah.

Sehun tersenyum sinis melihat istrinya.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan usahamu untuk meraih kemerdekaan semumu itu," ucap Sehun santai sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan. Menyadari keterdiaman Luhan, mengerutkan kening pria itu, "kenapa kau hanya diam, Lulu?"

Luhan bangkit tertatih-tatih. Kedua tangannya terentang ke arah Sehun dan menangis pilu di hadapannya. Ia memperlihatkan luka-luka sabetan di sekitar bibir, pelipis, dan wajahnya, serta air mata bersama isakan.

Istrinya tampak menderita dan berantakan.

Sehun terpana.

"Hunhun.. _hkss_... Kenapa kau berubah? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi Hunhun yang _ku...ah...ini menyesakkan!!_ "

Tanpa Sehun kendalikan, Luhan sudah memeluknya erat. Pria manisnya ini nampak sangat menderita. Entah kenapa kegelapan hati Sehun mulai memercik api lilin. Rasanya hangat. Sehun rindu pelukan istrinya. Ia balas pelukan istrinya walau masih kaku.

Dihiraukannya pemandangan berupa kehancuran dari Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua.

" ** _Apa sebenarnya yang coba kau lakukan, Lu?_** " Gumam Sehun di telinga istrinya.

Sehun ingat baik pelukan istrinya. Meski nyaris lima tahun ia tak merasakannya.

Pelukannya ini sangat asing.

 **"Kau selalu bertanya begitu apabila kau bertemu 'Luhan'."**

Kalimat dingin itu membuat mata tajam Sehun sedikit melebar. Ia luar biasa syok.

Kini ia tahu apa yang Luhan rencanakan.

"Kau menyebut namamu sendiri, Lu." Sehun berlaga bodoh.

" ** _Because, I am not Luhan._** "

Sehun meringis kala 'Luhan' mengigit bahu kanannya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah. Sehun menyentak tubuh pria manis itu. Lalu meremas luka gigitan berdarah itu. Dipandanginya bibir merah 'Luhan'. Penuh hiasan darah Sehun dan air mata buaya.

Sehun berhasil ditipu.

Ia berdecih.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil langkah mundur. Tepat ketika 'Luhan' menusukkan pisau lipat ke dada kirinya.

Sehun tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Lututnya mencium tanah. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar perih. Kepalanya pusing. Ia tak mampu mendatangkan konsentrasinya.

Sontak matanya melotot marah pada 'Luhan' yang terkekeh ke arahnya.

 _Gigitan itu...?!_

"BAEKHYUN! Bawa Xiao Lu sejauh mungkin, abaikan—"

 _BIP BIP BIP BIP...!!_

Sehun merunduk di atas tanah.

 _BOAAAMMM...!!_

"DADDY...!!"

Ledakan besar tak mampu dielak. Berpusat pada 'Luhan' dan menyebar begitu cepatnya seperti lingkaran berdiameter 5 km. Tubuh 'Luhan' hancur lebur menjadi abu seiiring ledakan itu terjadi.

Radius 5 km, Kota Daqr, berubah menjadi tanah dalam sekejap. Hanya ada puing-puing bangunan, mayat bergelimpangan di sela-sela puing, darah, dan beberapa asap menipis tersapu angin.

Wilayah Daqr sejauh lima km, kini musnah dan hancur. Seakan mengejek Sehun atas kejayaan yang dibangunnya nyaris lima tahun.

Luhan berhasil menghancurkan Sehun.

 ** _Tapi..._**

"DADDY...!!"

Sehun perlahan bangkit dari posisi merunduknya. Ia bersimpuh kaku memandangi kehancuran wilayah kekuasaannya. Diabaikannya kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Daddy..."

Seharusnya Sehun sudah mati akibat ledakan itu. Tapi barier transparan langsung melindunginya dari ledakan. Barier itu sedikit berbeda, terdapat garis-garis memutari Sehun seperti orbit planet. Sehun tahu ini perbuatan siapa.

"Xiao Lu...?"

Tak hanya Sehun, barier yang sama melindungi Baekhyun dan helikopter pribadi Sehun.

Bocah manis nan mungil berbalut hoodie coklat kebesaran, dan sepatu kets senada, langsung merosot jatuh dan memeluk Daddy-nya. Bocah bermanik merah dan bersurai kecoklatan itu adalah Xiao Lu. Ia menangis di pelukan Sehun.

"Daddy...baik...?"

"Semuanya hancur, Lu..." ucap getir Sehun. Air mukanya pucat. Diremasnya bahu sempit Xiao Lu. Bocah itu melepas pelukannya lalu mencium singkat bibir Sehun.

"Selama Xiao Lu ada, Daddy tidak akan hancul," tekad sederhana Xiao Lu mengundang senyum hangat di wajah pria itu. Sehun menerima uluran tangan senjatanya, manusia ciptaannya, untuk membantunya tegar.

Chanyeol terpana saat melihat seorang bocah laki-laki memeluk Sehun. Bocah itu sangat mirip majikannya, Oh Luhan.

"Jangan-jangan dia... Objek Penelitian ke-113?" Gumamnya tercekat.

Chanyeol menghilangkan barier miliknya. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan eksistensi Baekhyun. Pria manis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Memandang nanar punggung robot itu yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, yeobo!"

Supir samaran kita ada di sana. Berucap seakan mengejek Sehun.

Sehun tertegun.

Baekhyun mematung.

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu terkekeh penuh makna.

Supir itu melompat, seakan tengah menari, menuruni puing-puing menumpuk dari bangunan Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Di sana tertimbun banyak pejabat, mereka mati karena dibunuh kloningan Luhan. Beberapa yang lolos juga mati karena puing-puing itu.

Supir itu tak sengaja menginjak tubuh buntung pria berbadan gempal, tubuh khas seorang koruptor. Mengetahui kakinya menginjak perut empuk dicelah dua dinding runtuh, supir itu terkekeh geli seakan yang diinjaknya adalah permen kapas.

Pria tua berkulit coklat gelap itu kini ada di hadapan Sehun dalam jangka lima meter. Tak lama kemudian ia menjentikkan jari.

 _KLIK...!_

Visual berubah.

Tak lagi pria tua, melainkan pria cantik dan seringai licik mengiringinya. Paras ayu itu tidak selaras dengan kaos putih lusuh dan celana selutut penuh sobekan. Kulit mulus yang sering Sehun jamah, dulunya, sudah dipenuhi debu-debu. Luhan benar-benar kotor dalam arti harfiah.

Sehun semakin terjerembab dalam pesona istrinya.

Batinnya sibuk mengumpat pada Tuhan.

"Aku adalah Luhan yang asli. Kau mengenaliku dengan baik, kan? Suamiku..." Sindir si cantiknya Sehun.

Sehun termangu kala Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung salip yang melilit telapak tangan kanannya. Luhan menciumi liontin salip itu, kemudian berkata,

"Puji Tuhan."

"Brengsek!"

" _Yes, I am..._ "

Geraman Sehun tak mampu dibendung, tapi tubuhnya masih kaku.

Meski hanya seradius 5 km, tapi yang dihabisi Luhan adalah pusat dari segalanya. Ini bahkan lebih vital dari menghancurkan satu negara penuh.

Setidaknya tidak keseluruhan Kota Daqr Luhan hancurkan.

Xiao Lu sendiri terkejut bukan main saat melihat Sehun berekspresi cukup banyak hanya karena satu hal. Bocah itu merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan Daddy-nya untuk menenangkannya. Sehun menerima pelukan itu. Sambil terus menatap sengit pada istrinya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku gagal membunuhmu, Sehun."

"Ya, Oh Luhan. Mungkin Tuhan masih suka bermain-main denganku lewat dirimu."

"Luhan...?"

Gumaman Xiao Lu mengandung unsur amarah di dalamnya. Sehun bisa merasakan itu.

Bocah itu melepas pelukannya. Menengadah tuk menangkup wajah Daddy-nya. Wajah itu hanya dihiasi debu tanah. Selebihnya, tubuh Sehun tidak lumpuh total, tapi cukup untuknya **gagal berkonsentrasi mengendalikan segalanya.**

Bocah itu menurunkan tangannya. Menunduk dalam. Binar matanya meredup.

"Daddy... Ada aku...gunakan aku, dad..." ucap bocah itu tanpa sadar. Sehun membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Xiao Lu menyadari, seseorang bernama "Luhan" membuat Oh Sehun tak lagi menjadi Oh Sehun yang dikenalinya.

Xiao Lu kesal karena Daddy-nya terluka.

Xiao Lu sedih karena Daddy-nya meringis kesakitan.

Xiao Lu marah karena Daddy-nya hancur akibat apa yang dia perjuangkan selama ini dirusak oleh orang lain.

Bocah itu muak.

Muak pada penyebab segala kemalangan Daddy-nya hari ini.

Dan itu karena satu hal,

Oh Luhan.

"Ingat saat kita bertemu tepat di makam Wu Shixun, kakak kembarmu?"

Suara Luhan di balik punggungnya, terdengar memualkan bagi Xiao Lu. Bocah itu menunduk dalam di pelukan Daddy-nya. Menatap dingin pada dada bidang sang penciptanya. Tangannya melingkari bahu Sehun, pria itu membalasnya di pinggang rampingnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan itu.

"Aku mengingatnya dengan baik apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu," respon Sehun tenang. Tak ada lagi raut getir di sana. Luhan bertepuk tangan atas ketahanan mental Oh Sehun.

Pria itu tak tahu, istri cantiknya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis khawatir akan kondisinya.

Luhan harus sadar posisi sekarang.

Ia musuh Oh Sehun.

"Semua kloninganku mati dibunuh oleh pengawalmu. Tapi setidaknya, mereka memberiku kesimpulan. Bahwa hanya keberadaanku yang tak bisa kau deteksi. Lalu apa pembedaku dari manusia lainnya?"

Kedua tangan Sehun terkepal. Xiao Lu melihat itu dengan datar.

"DNA. Teknologi nanobot milikmu berhasil menjangkiti DNA manusia yang sedemikian banyaknya. Atau... Nanobot itu hanya satu di setiap manusia, tapi berganti inang dari sel satu ke sel lain? Teknologi nanometer itu berukuran setengah kali lipatnya DNA. Kupikir kau menggunakan itu untuk mengendalikan dan mengawasi manusia layaknya TUHAN."

Perlahan-lahan, Pemimpin FREHO menyerang telak Pemimpin Daqrios.

Luhan terkekeh geli hanya karena ekspresi datar Sehun.

"Juga—"

Luhan merentangkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol. Robot itu mendekat dan langsung menciumi punggung telapak tangan Luhan. Si cantik mengacak rambut Chanyeol sembari berucap, "good job..."

Robot itu tersenyum tengil.

"—juga," Luhan kembali memiringkan wajah di hadapan Sehun, "detektormu tidak bisa mendeteksi robot yang bukan buatanmu. _Satu-satunya kloninganku yang selamat dari pengawalmu bukanlah kloninganku, melainkan robot killer humanoid seperti Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik. Keduanya tercengang karena Luhan mampu membuka beberapa 'celah Sehun', hanya dengan satu rencana sederhana.

Tapi yang menjadi fokus Baekhyun kini bukan Luhan sang mantan sahabat, apalagi Chanyeol mantan kekasihnya.

Melainkan Xiao Lu.

Mulutnya menganga lebar atas satu fakta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Sudah bicaranya?"**

Bukan Sehun yang bersuara, tapi orang lain.

Xiao Lu melepas pelan pelukan Sehun. Ia berbalik dan tatapannya langsung menghujam Luhan.

Kedua rupa sama saling berhadapan.

Tapi bedanya, Luhan adalah versi dewasa.

Dan Xiao Lu adalah versi remaja.

Luhan mengerutkan kening karena rupa Xiao Lu.

"Aku memiliki sekilas ingatan sangat penting mengenai siapa diriku, Tuan Luhan. Aku adalah manusia ciptaan Daddy. Terdiri dari DNA milik Oh Sehun dan istrinya, Oh Luhan." Xiao Lu tak lagi imut-imut. Ia berkata datar tanpa jiwa. Tatapan mata merahnya pun berkilat namun kosong.

Cadel 'r'-nya pun hilang.

Luhan melirik Sehun. Pria itu hanya mengendikkan bahu di belakang punggung Xiao Lu. Senyumnya sangat mengejek Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau...?" Luhan menaikturunkan pandangan, menjelajah penampilan Xiao Lu.

"Secara gen, aku adalah anakmu juga. Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai orang tuaku, mengingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Daddy."

Luhan merasakan intimidasi dari Xiao Lu begitu kuat. Matanya memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk menyerang Sehun. Belum robot itu melesat terbang, tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

 ** _BOOM...!!_**

"ARGH!!"

Chanyeol berteriak, lututnya ditarik bersimpuh mencium tanah. Ia merasakan kedua tempurung lututnya retak. Sistemnya lupa untuk menonaktifkan mode rasa sakitnya, sehingga robot itu malah berteriak.

"Chan..."

"Aku baik, Tuan Muda Lu. Fokus saja pada bocah itu." Chanyeol memicingkan mata pada Xiao Lu.

Bocah itu berbahaya.

Luhan memandang Xiao Lu tajam.

Xiao Lu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Radius 5 km bukan tanpa alasan, Tuan Luhan. Detektor itu terhubung dengan proyek Penelitian ke-113. Nanobot dan DNA yang kau katakan, juga ada hubungannya. Apa yang dilakukan Daddy bertahun-tahun semata-mata hanya untuk 'menciptakanku', untuk... Dirimu."

Raut dingin Xiao Lu tidak selaras dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

Luhan merasa sesak di dadanya melihat 'anak'nya seakan mengadu padanya akan sesuatu.

Luhan tidak peka. Ada yang tersirat dari perkataan Xiao Lu.

"Aku adalah senjata dari Oh Sehun. Nama sistemku adalah Light Saber. Kodeku 113-101. Tapi nama asliku bukan semata Xiao Lu. Itu ada lanjutannya. Nama asliku memiliki makna, 'Malaikat Kecil yang Jatuh'."

Tangan Xiao Lu terentang ke atas.

"Mode Gravitasi, Aktif!"

 ** _BOOOM...!_**

Suara bagai dentuman keras, selalu mengiringi apa yang Xiao Lu lakukan.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, bahkan Luhan, tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuh ketiganya seakan tersedot oleh gravitasi bumi.

Xiao Lu menurunkan tangannya.

Sehun yang berada di belakang Xiao Lu menonton skenario ini tanpa ekspresi.

Skenario opera sabun di tengah kekacauan.

Xiao Lu selalu memuaskan hasratnya untuk mempermainkan Luhan. Sehun suka itu. Ia tersenyum tipis menikmati hasrat membunuh 'anak'nya.

"Mode Gravitasi adalah salah satu sistemku. Mode ini dapat mengendalikan pergerakan siapapun yang berada di dalam radius 5 km. Radius dengan Daddy sebagai pusatnya. Semua itu tidak lepas dari mesin detektor tersebut." Jelas Xiao Lu.

"Mesin yang tak tau bagaimana wujudnya." Gumam Luhan.

"Kau benar."

Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dibuat tercengang karena barier besar tengah mengurung mereka. Tidak, tapi mengurung daerah dalam radius 5 km. Barier itu berwarna hitam, bergaris-garis hijau, berbentuk setengah bola, hingga sedikit memudarkan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Tak hanya itu—

Layar seperti aplikasi lunak pada monitor laptop, muncul tepat di tengah Xiao Lu dan Luhan. Layar itu berupa persegi panjang putih namun sedikit tembus pandang. Di atasnya bertuliskan, "LIGHT SABER" warna merah.

Xiao Lu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam layar itu. Tapi layar itu tak tertembus. Justru tangan Xiao Lu seakan ditelan layar itu. Setelahnya, bocah berperawakan 15 tahun itu menarik tangannya.

Pedang bergagang salip berlapis emas kini ditariknya keluar dari layar tersebut. Memperlihatkan bilah pedang berkilauan. Dipinggirnya terdapat garis berpendar hijau keemasan.

Sama seperti manik mata Luhan.

Ujung pedang itu kini ditujukan pada jakun Luhan.

Luhan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tak mampu. Raut mukanya pucat pasi. Sekelebat kekhawatiran akan kegagalan menyusup masuk ke relung hatinya. Jika itu terjadi, perjuangan dan pengorbanan ratusan nyawa sia-sia di tangan Luhan. Sedetik kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca menahan rasa bersalahnya.

Mata Xiao Lu melebar seiring seringainya. Hasrat membunuhnya semakin menyeruak ke permukaan. Seakan-akan hasratnya bisa mengundang orgasme di dalam dirinya.

" _Ahh_... Aku suka wajahmu itu, mommy..." Desah Xiao Lu sambil memainkan bibir lalu menjilat jari tangan kosongnya. "Kau cantik sekali..."

Xiao Lu menikmati bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan Luhan.

Bahkan Sehun pun ikut menikmatinya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

" _Mommy... Are you okay?_ "

Sedetik Luhan merasa hatinya menghangat karena kalimat itu.

 _SIINGHH...!_

Tapi perasaannya langsung dihempaskan oleh sabetan Pedang Xiao Lu pada belah pipinya. Nyaris merobek pipinya. Darah mengucur dari wajah mulusnya. Luhan meringis.

 ** _BOOM...!_**

Luhan jatuh berlutut seakan baru saja terlepas dari Mode Gravitasi Xiao Lu.

Ia menengadah. Langsung bangkit melompat lalu menendang tangan Xiao Lu. Bocah itu kurang gesit untuk menghindar dari Luhan. Fisiknya perlu banyak latihan. Tapi kemudian Xiao Lu memutar gagang pedang lalu mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sambil menangkup pipinya yang terluka, Luhan mendesis "Kau ingin bertarung denganku? Tidakkah kau menyedihkan membela manusia brengsek macam dia?!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis di balik punggung Xiao Lu.

"Daddy bukan pria brengsek!" Geram Xiao Lu. Luhan tersenyum miring, bocah itu mudah diprovokasi.

Xiao Lu lengah.

Luhan menendang Light Saber sebelum bocah itu mengayunkannya. Xiao Lu dengan pengalaman lebih minim dari Luhan, berteriak kesetanan sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Luhan gesit dalam berkilah. Ia berbalik memiting tangan Xiao Lu.

 _BOOOM...!_

Gravitasi kembali menarik kuat tubuh Luhan, hingga ia telentang di tanah dan tak bergerak. Xiao Lu langsung menduduki perut mommy-nya.

"Ini akibatnya karena kau menghina Daddy!" Geram Xiao Lu. Ia merentangkan tangan dan Light Saber melesat ke arahnya untuk ia genggam.

 _JLEB...!_

"LUHAN..!" seru Chanyeol panik tapi ia hanya mengerang frustasi karena fisiknya tak mampu bergerak. "ARRGH! LEPASKAN DIA, DASAR BOCAH SINTING...!"

"Diam kau robot sialan!" Geram Xiao Lu pada Chanyeol. Lalu kembali tersenyum iblis pada Luhan.

"Nikmati ya, mom..."

Xiao Lu tanpa ampun menusukkan ujung Light Saber-nya dan memainkannya ke telapak tangan Luhan. Ia menyeringai keji, sesekali terkikik diatas ringisan Luhan.

"Namaku, Xiao **Lu-Cifer**."

Mata Luhan melotot kesakitan. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi pelipisnya. "Ra...racun?" katanya tersengal-sengal.

"Benar sekali! Hehehe, salam kenal ya...! Tuan **Gabriel**.."

Gabriel, tipe Angel Wings milik Luhan.

"Be..benar-benar sinting." Umpat Luhan. Raut wajahnya pucat. "A...apa benar...kau...anakku?"

Xiao Lu hanya tertawa setan saat menekan tusukan pedangnya di tangan Luhan, memutar-mutar ujung pedangnya, menikmati darah Luhan merembes dari sana.

"Selamat datang di permainan Daddy yang sebenarnya, mommy." Desisnya tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Luhan. "Xiao Lu anak berbakti kan?! karena mengajak mommy bermain! Hahaha!! Mommy cantik sekali kalau begini... Pantas Daddy mencintai mommy..." Tangannya mengelus pipi Luhan yang terluka.

Xiao Lu terus meracau gila, lalu menusukkan ujung pedangnya di tangan Luhan lainnya. Luhan meringis, apalagi lidah bocah itu terjulur menjilati darah di pipi mommy-nya.

Detector milik Oh Sehun hanyalah senjata pendukungnya.

Mesin misterius itu terhubung pada Xiao Lu dan Sehun.

Mewujudkan sebuah DUNIA VIRTUAL dalam radius 5 km yang bisa diaktifkan oleh Sehun dan Xiao Lu.

Singkat kata,

Dunia Virtual ala game adalah senjata Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Di mana Xiao Lu memiliki aturan di dalamnya.

Xiao Lu adalah visual digital player milik Oh Sehun, jika diibaratkan mereka berada di dalam satu game.

Atau mari kita sebut nama visual itu lebih lengkap,

Xiao Lu-Cifer.

"Sejatinya, hidup ini adalah permainan Tuhan, Lulu..."

Gumam Sehun melihat Luhan kesakitan karena Xiao Lu.

 _Aku melakukan semua ini, untuk menyadarkanmu betapa busuknya Tuhan-mu itu, Luhan-ku sayang._

Tapi senyum kemenangan Sehun luntur sedetik kemudian. Tepat saat ia merasa Luhan begitu aneh.

 **"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyiksa istrimu sendiri, Sehun?"**

Xiao Lu mematung.

Chanyeol terperangah.

Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri menahan isakan, "mustahil..." cekatnya. Refleks Chanyeol meliriknya.

Sehun menekan giginya kuat-kuat akan satu fakta lain mengenai istrinya.

Suara asing dari tenggorokan Luhan kini tertawa.

Tawa yang sama saat di malam natal lima tahun lalu, seakan itu mengejek Sehun karena kehilangan Luhan tepat di hari besar agamanya.

Menandakan kekalahan Sehun pada Tuhannya sendiri.

Luhan membalik posisi menindih Xiao Lu, lalu melompat bangkit dan mampu berdiri pongah tanpa pengaruh Mode Gravitasi milik bocahnya Sehun. Xiao Lu terdiam kala kaki Luhan menginjak dadanya. Tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Luhan melempar senyum lembut pada Sehun.

Senyum itu bukan milik Luhan meski itu wajah istrinya. Sehun sadar senyum itu milik seseorang...

" **Hello, my little bro! How are you?"**

...orang itu saudara kembarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!!!

.

.

 _ENSIKLOPEDIA EURASIA :_

 _1\. Mata Lalat_

 _mata lalat rumah terdiri atas 6000 bentuk mata yang ditata dalam segi enam (omatidium). Setiap omatidium dihadapkan ke arah yang berbeda-beda, seperti ke depan, belakang, bawah, atas, dan ke setiap sisi, sehingga lalat dapat melihat ke mana-mana._

 _2\. Wushu_

 _Wushu (武術; bahasa Tionghoa: wǔshù) secara harfiah berasal dari dua kata, yaitu "Wu" dan "Shu". Arti dari kata "Wu" adalah ilmu perang, sedangkan arti kata "Shu" adalah seni. Sehingga Wushu bisa juga diartikan sebagai seni untuk bertempur/bela diri._

 _3\. Gunsu_

 _Gunshu (棍术 – Gunshu) adalah senjata tongkat panjang/stick (棍, toya); yang terbuat dari kayu lilin putih. Gaya wushu yang cocok dengan senjata ini adalah gaya Changquan._

 _4\. Gaya Changquan_

 _Gaya Changquan adalah yang paling banyak dilihat dari bentuk wushu; di dalamnya sudah termasuk kecepatan, kelincahan, kegesitan, akurasi, dan fleksibilitas. Selain itu, Changquan atau jurus utara ini menitikberatkan pada tendangan, memiliki serangan panjang dan cepat, teknik loncatan dan putaran yang indah._

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE :

Slow up gegara kesibukan dan update FF bergantian. Selalu ada ide dalam menyelesaikannya, cuma lagi ada 'masalah' ama chap ini jadi perlu ngumpulin mood dan tenaga buat nyelesai'in ini.

Xiao Lu belum terbiasa di medan pertarungan, jadi tarung Ama emaknya kurang greget. (Ada saatnya nanti~~~ #nyanyidulu).

CHAP DEPAN! kalian bakalan tahu kenapa HunHan PISAH, yeayy! (Tiap chap Ni FF, bakal ada buka membuka misteri, pantengin aja terus ya..) Dan... Mungkin tambah gemes plus kesel ama Xiao Lu :p

Nyaris 9k word ngetiknya. Khusus buat ucapan maaf ke kalian karena FF ini molor nyaris 1 bulan :")

Terima kasih udah follow, favorit, dan review FF aneh ini :")

Salam HHS, moga kita semua sehat untuk membantu ayah menahkodai Kapal HHS.

Surabaya, 05 Februari 2019


	7. BAB SPESIAL : A MEMORY

BAB SPESIAL : A MEMORY

.

.

 ** _"Jangan larang aku untuk mencintainya."_**

 ** _—Wu Shixun—_**

.

.

Distrik : Alpha

Negara : A

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 12 Januari 2133

.

.

.

.

.

Sebab akibat adalah dua kata yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Dalam kenyataannya, baik sebab atau akibat, takkan mampu berdiri sendiri tuk menjadi rangkaian cerita. Sebagai contoh adalah alur kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun.

Wu Shixun adalah penyebab utama mengapa Oh Sehun berubah. Calon Presiden Dunia Kedua itu, tergolong adik yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kakaknya. Sehun sangat menyayangi Shixun lebih dari siapapun duga. Ia bahkan mengidolakan sang kakak bagai fans pada artis idolanya.

Maka, ketika Shixun keluar dari silsilah Keluarga Oh demi keegoisannya sendiri, pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian menghadapi sang ayah, sejak saat itu Sehun kehilangan dirinya akibat amarah.

Sehun membenci Shixun mulai saat itu, persis adik yang frustasi kehilangan perhatian kakaknya.

Sehun adalah anak kedua, si bungsu, sehingga jabatan ayahnya seharusnya tak diwariskan padanya. Meski buta dan lumpuh, Sehun versi remaja yakin kakaknya cukup cerdas untuk mengendalikan sebuah benua. Sayangnya, ayah si kembar menutup telinga tak peduli, terus mendoktrin anak keduanya bahwa kekuasaan mutlak milik seorang 'Oh', dan Shixun tak pantas mendapatkannya.

Sehun kehilangan kebebasannya dalam berteman. Sedikit saja dia terlihat lemah, maka satu persatu temannya mati dibantai antek-antek ayahnya. Semenjak saat itu Sehun menyendiri, kurang tuntunan, dan terprovokasi pada buruk sangka bahwa Tuhan bersikap tak adil padanya.

Lalu, seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 15 tahun, datang padanya sambil menyodorkan bubble tea.

Dari situlah alur gejolak takdir benua dimulai...

"Paman mau?"

Waktu itu, usia Sehun baru 19 tahun. Namun karena setelan formalnya, Sehun merasa usianya bertambah sepuluh tahun lebih cepat. Mungkin inilah kenapa ia dipanggil 'paman'. Tapi Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah pada remaja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menawarkan minuman ini padaku?" Tanya Sehun, sambil menerima bubble tea dari bocah itu. Ia menyeruputnya, lalu memekik heboh menikmati manis kenyal bubble-bubble!

Tawa kecil si bocah muncul tanpa diduga. Membekukan perhatian Sehun agar terus tertuju pada bocah itu. Lihat bagaimana bocah SHS itu menyampirkan rambut coklatnya ke telinga, memperlihatkan tindik mungil di telinga kanannya. Sungguh... Bocah itu cantik melebihi kata 'luar biasa'.

Ini aneh, mata Sehun suka menyerap eksistensi Luhan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin paman terlihat sedih, dan kata Kak Yoona, coklat adalah pengundang kebahagiaan! Kebetulan bubble tea itu rasanya coklat, jadi kuberikan saja."

"Aku akan membayar—"

"Tidak perlu. Melihat senyummu saja sudah cukup untukku. Karena wajah tampanmu tak pantas meraut kesedihan."

Jika bocah itu asyik nyengir kuda, maka Sehun menunduk dalam tersipu-sipu. Baru kali ini ia suka ada yang memujinya tampan. Ekspresi malu-malu lucu itu dilihat oleh si bocah, membuatnya refleks mencubit pipi Sehun. Pemuda itu menggumam gemas, hingga si bocah menjauhkan tangannya dan membungkuk beberapa kali tepat ketika dipandangi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud tak sopan, paman! Habisnya kau begitu lucu, jadi kucubiti saja pipimu," ucap cepat bocah itu. Lalu bangkit dan berkata disertai kening berkeringat, "kan aku jadi gemas! Eh?" Luhan membekap bibirnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip polos, lalu nyengir lagi.

Kini berganti Sehun yang tertawa. Suara huskynya terdengar berat, seksi, dalam, dan membuat bulu kuduk bocah itu merinding.

Ini aneh, telinga Luhan suka menyerap suara tawa Sehun.

"Omong-omong... Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Namaku Luhan."

"Hanya 'Luhan'?"

"Aku dari panti asuhan, yang artinya aku tak memiliki marga," Luhan tersenyum tegar. Membuat hati Sehun terenyuh.

Diacak-acaknya dengan gerakan lembut pucuk kepala Luhan. Sejak itu Sehun bersumpah, ia suka apa-apa yang dimiliki Luhan. Rambut coklatnya begitu lembut, wangi lemon, hingga tanpa sadar hidung mancungnya mengendus-endus rambut itu. Sehun memejamkan mata, begitu damai, ketika hidungnya tergelitik helai rambut si bocah.

Luhan, si bocah, menelan ludah gugup ketika pria itu berbisik sambil menyeringai tampan ke arahnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun."

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, yang berhasil merubah banyak diri Sehun.

Termasuk, tumbuhnya sikap ketergantungan dan obsesi untuk selalu memiliki.

"Salam kenal ya, Lulu..."

Manik hitam pekat dan manik hijau keemasan itu bertautan intents.

"Salam kenal, Hunhun?"

•••

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2135

.

.

.

.

.

Merupakan kebahagiaan tak terkira bagi Shixun, ketika dia merasakan Luhan memangku kepalanya di pahanya, mengelus rambut putihnya, bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan. Matanya selalu terpejam, bukan tertidur, namun tersenyum seperti orang gila. Luhan menunduk, menerka mengapa kulitnya sedikit merinding setiap menyentuh Shixun? Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat, jangan sampai ia berpikir hal terlarang.

Rintik hujan yang lumayan deras memukul kaca mobil di samping Luhan. Istri dari Oh Sehun itu memalingkan muka ke jalanan, melihat banyak bangunan bergerak semu disertai kabut hujan dan tetesan air menempeli kaca. Sebelah tangan Luhan yang lain meraba kaca, rasanya begitu dingin menyengat, mengingatkan Luhan dengan besi dingin yang selalu Sehun gunakan untuk menghukumnya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit, teringat sikap kekanakan Sehun yang kontras dengan sikap kerasnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Xiao Lu?"

Luhan terkesiap ketika ia merasakan hangatnya tangan Shixun di tangannya. Hangatnya menggantikan dinginnya kaca. Sebagai istri yang terus menjunjung nama baik suaminya, pemuda cantik itu melepas genggaman Shixun.

Shixun tersenyum kecut, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan menutupnya menggunakan lengan bawahnya.

"Ya, Xun?"

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

Luhan tak mampu lagi untuk memekik bahagia, "aku senang sekali! Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa bertemu keluargaku!"

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan kepala Luhan berikan, hingga rambut hitamnya ikut bergerak.

"Yup! Aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya padamu," ucap menggebu Luhan. Namun mata Shixun membulat ketika Luhan memeluknya hangat, "ini berkat dirimu dan Yifan. Khamsahamnida, Shixun-hyung, Yifan-hyung..."

Yifan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalan sambil mengendarai mobil, hanya tersenyum di balik kebisuan dan suara gemericik hujan. Berbeda dengan Shixun, dia menahan air mata akibat sesak di dadanya memaksanya menangis.

 _Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Xiao Lu..._

 _Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu..._

Suara hati Shixun mungkin tak didengar pemilik hatinya, tapi ia seharusnya tahu bahwa Tuhan pasti akan mewujudkan doanya, atau menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik.

Ya, ia akan segera mendapatkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda Lu."

Suara bel gereja menandakan kebenaran pernyataan Yifan.

"Syukurlah..." Ucap Luhan. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan uap akibat udara dingin. Lucu sekali.

Shixun duduk tegak, sembari mendengar suara grasak-grusuk gerak Luhan memperbaiki tampilannya. Ia mungkin membayangkan, Luhan bagai takoyaki, begitu bulat karena dibungkus jaket tebal. Karena ia tak tahan dingin dan akan terus mengigil bahkan demam berhari-hari hanya karena udara hujan.

Negara C tidak mengalami musim salju, hanya tiga musim yaitu musim panas, semi, dan gugur. Jika terjadi salju, mungkin tak sederas hujan, itupun jarang datang dan hanya sekali dalam beberapa tahun.

Jadi hal biasa apabila Gereja di negara C tidak mendirikan pohon natal besar di setiap natal. Dikhawatirkan air akan mengalir di kabel-kabel lampu LED kecil, hingga terjadi konsleting. Pihak gereja maupun tempat ibadah lainnya tak bisa berbuat banyak jika kebakaran, atau masalah lainnnya menimpa mereka. Karena Pemerintah Pusat Benua tak lagi mau mengurusi perihal keagamaan. Hal itupun berdampak pada tindak-tanduk Pemerintah Pusat Negara C.

Mobil pribadi Shixun, dengan Yifan merangkap sebagai supir pribadinya, terparkir tepat di depan pintu masuk gereja. Sehingga Yifan tak perlu mengeluarkan payung karena ada atap bening dari bahan kaca, yang meneduhkan mobil itu.

Yifan keluar terlebih dahulu, membantu Shixun duduk di kursi roda, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Yifan!"

"Ya, Tuan Muda Lu?"

"Apa aku istri yang tidak baik untuk suamiku? Bukankah Hunhun berpesan padaku untuk tidak pergi?" Luhan merengut lucu mengingat kesalahannya.

"Ini hanya sebentar. Lagipula, misa Natalnya akan selesai dan anda bisa menemui seluruh keluarga anda."

Luhan memberikan senyum lebarnya, lalu tertawa kecil, "kau benar... Yifan! Ah, bodohnya aku. Ini kesempatanku dan aku tak boleh melewatkannya...ganbatte, Luhan!"

Luhan berseru sembari meninju udara. Sikap khas bocah, mengingat usianya masih 17 tahun, jarang sekali Yifan lihat semenjak Luhan menikahi Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun mengubah bocah itu terlalu banyak.

Yifan menatap sedih pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memar. Mata tajamnya pun mengerling pada Shixun. Pria yang duduk di kursi roda itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Aku akan mendorongmu masuk, Xun. Aku ingat dengan baik kalau gereja ini tempat Sister Yuri bekerja. Dan baik pendeta serta para biarawati di sini, selalu menerima siapapun masuk ke gereja 24 jam! Bukankah itu keren?" Unjuk dua ibu jari dari Luhan untuk Shixun. Yifan hanya menggeleng maklum, Shixun terkekeh kecil.

"Biar Yifan saja yang mendorongku, tak apa Xiao Lu."

"Tapi, Xun—"

"Bukakan saja pintunya untukku."

"Ehm... Ya sudahlah..." Walau agak kesal, Luhan melakukannya.

Luhan membuka pintu perlahan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar, ketika cahaya lampu gereja menyeruak keluar menerpa dirinya.

Namun...

 _DEG...!_

Ada yang aneh pada Luhan.

Matanya melebar, memerah, air mata mulai muncul malu-malu mengaliri pipinya. Kedua tangannya bergetar untuk membekap mulutnya. Luhan jatuh bersimpuh, dadanya naik turun tak karuan, matanya terpejam erat, jari jemarinya terpilin menjambak rambutnya, sebelumnya akhirnya ia berteriak.

 _"AAAAARRGGGHHH...!"_

Mata Yifan seakan keluar dari rongganya ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam gereja. Buru-buru dia memeluk Luhan, meredam teriakannya.

Luhan terus berteriak dan menangis deras di dada Yifan. Bolak-balik ia menjambak rambutnya, seakan rambut itu bisa meracuninya. Sementara di balik punggungnya, Shixun mengendus bau darah yang menyebar di udara. Matanya terbelalak karena syok.

"Apa...apa yang kau lakukan—"

Pria di atas mimbar, bersetelan hitam, berbalik badan begitu santainya sambil tersenyum miring.

Ia mengejek pendatang baru.

"—SEHUN?!"

Tubuh Luhan mendadak kaku di pelukan Yifan. Buru-buru dia berbalik, melihat pria yang dicintainya berdiri angkuh sementara sekitar kedua kakinya bergelimang mayat dan darah.

"Hun...hun...?"

Liquid beningnya mulai menghiasi kecantikannya.

Gereja Protestan Triaka, nama gereja ini, kini hanya diisi mayat-mayat dari para jemaah berusia anak-anak hingga renta. Mereka terkena luka tembakan lebih dari sekali, berkali-kali untuk setiap tubuh, hingga darah mereka keluar deras dan seakan membanjiri lantai.

Mereka, para mayat itu, tersebar di mana-mana. Ada yang cukup dekat dengan pintu, telungkup di sekat jendela di mana kacanya pecah, terkulai lemah di atas lantai, mati dalam posisi duduk dan memeluk kitab, beberapa meninggalkan ekspresi ketakutan dimana mulut mereka menganga lebar.

Namun yang menjadi perhatian Luhan adalah mayat buntung tertelungkup di lantai antara dua baris bangku. Mayat itu memakai pakaian biarawati.

Luhan kembali melirik Sehun-nya, Hunhun-nya, hingga ia dapati tangan suaminya tergenggam rambut hitam dari kepala seorang wanita.

Kepala itu mengatupkan matanya, bibirnya terlukis senyum cantik, wajahnya tampak damai.

"Kak... Yuri...?"

Luhan terisak lalu menangis keras bak anak kecil, memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya.

 ** _"Aku akan mendorongmu masuk, Xun. Aku ingat dengan baik kalau gereja ini tempat Sister Yuri bekerja. Dan baik pendeta serta para biarawati di sini, selalu menerima siapapun masuk 24 jam! Bukankah itu keren?"_**

Yifan menatap iba Luhan. Dia memeluk Tuan Mudanya dari belakang, "ayo pergi, Tuan Muda..." bisiknya di telinga istri seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan memberontak di pelukan Yifan hingga akhirnya terlepas. Luhan berlari, semakin masuk ke dalam gereja, kakinya melewati mayat-mayat lainnya. Yifan ingin mengejar, tapi Shixun meremas pergelangan tangannya.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Ini masalah mereka. Jika Luhan dalam bahaya, baru kita bertindak."

Terkadang Yifan muak dengan sikap sok bijak majikannya.

Tapi sebagai bawahan, ia harus tetap menuruti segala perintah.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lulu? Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?"

Luhan ada di tengah gereja, menengadah pada pria di atas mimbar. Tangisannya terus mengalir tanpa isakan. Sehun melirik tangan mungil istrinya. Tangan itu terus mengepal dipenuhi tekad.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya di rumah? Kenapa bisa ada di sini, hm?"

Senyum suaminya tak lagi semanis dulu.

Itu sangat mengerikan. Seakan setengah muka Sehun terhisap kegelapan, sorot matanya bagai laser merah menghunus korbannya.

Kenapa Luhan baru menyadarinya?

Suaminya tak lebih dari iblis berwujud manusia.

"Jelaskan..." Luhan meremas dadanya, berusaha menetralisir ketegangannya. Setiap detak jantungnya adalah tebasan rasa sakit untuknya. "Jelaskan apa yang..." Luhan menghapus air matanya serampangan.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum luar biasa tampan memperhatikan istrinya menangis karena dirinya.

Ia bangga atas maha karyanya ini.

"Katakan dengan pelan, istriku. Mau kuberi nafas buatan?"

Rahang Luhan menekan kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti suaminya.

Sampai akhirnya, benteng pertahanannya berhasil ditembus Sehun hanya dengan sebuah kalimat,

"Lihat Lu, bukankah ini indah?" Sehun merentangkan tangan, seakan ia adalah seorang pelukis yang mempresentasikan maha karyanya.

"Indah?" Luhan tertawa sinis. "Bagiku, ini neraka dan kau iblisnya. Kau psikopat gila mengerikan!" Geram Luhan.

Sehun meredupkan senyumnya. Matanya mendadak kosong mendengar hinaan istrinya, "apa?"

"Kau...! KENAPA BISA MEMBUNUH MEREKA?! Mereka... Mereka keluargaku, Hun.. _hksss_... mereka keluargaku..."

Sehun melempar kepala yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Bagai melempar bola bowling, Sehun terkekeh bak orang gila karena kepala itu menggelinding mengenai kaki Luhan.

Manik emas kehijauan Luhan dihiasi bulir air mata baru. Nafasnya tercekat, suaranya bagai dicekik tali tambang. Luhan jatuh bersimpuh, memeluk kepala itu dan bergumam, "Kak Yuri..."

Bahu mungil itu terus bergetar.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membunuh mereka?"

Kepala Luhan menengadah, memperlihatkan hidung memerah lucunya.

Sayangnya, Sehun kali ini tak tergoda.

Sebaliknya, amarahnya langsung menggebu.

"Itu karena kau terus memikirkan mereka! Terus menyebut nama mereka! Terus merengek ingin bertemu mereka! INI SEMUA KARENAMU, OH LUHAN!"

Suara gemuruh petir dan riuh rendah hujan di luar, seakan mewakili keterkejutan Luhan. Tangannya tak sanggup lagi memeluk kepala salah satu perawatnya di panti. Remaja 17 tahun itu menatap nanar kepala yang menggelinding menjauhinya. Ia tutup setengah wajahnya, menangis dan tertawa di waktu bersamaan.

Ini menyakitkan.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Apakah mencintai racun macam suaminya berefek semengerikan ini?

"Lalu..." Kelembutan Luhan beku. Ia berdiri gontai, meneruskan ucapannya, "...kenapa jika aku memikirkan mereka? Mereka keluargaku, Hunhun."

Binar manik hijaunya tak menunjukkan cinta lagi untuk Sehun. Begitu redup. Begitu hampa.

Mulai detik ini, Luhan dibangunkan oleh Tuhan mengenai kenyataan.

"Karena kau tak boleh memikirkan siapapun kecuali aku, Lulu!"

Luhan tersentak, tak habis pikir.

"Kau membunuh mereka hanya karena... Kau cemburu?"

"Ya! Aku cemburu. Di otak dan hatimu, tak boleh ada satupun yang kau pikirkan dan kau sayangi selain aku. Jika kau butuh sebuah keluarga, aku bisa mewujudkannya... Aku bisa Lulu! Apa yang kulakukan kupersembahkan untukmu... Oh Sehun sangat menggilai istrinya Oh Luhan! Dan lihat semua ini... Semua keindahan ini..." Sehun tertawa, tangannya terentang seakan ia berpidato pada rakyatnya. "Semua ini adalah untukmu, Lulu sayang..."

"Sinting."

Tanpa disadari, air mata menetes di mata tampan Sehun.

"Lulu... Kau menyakiti hati Hunhun-mu."

"Kau membuatku takut, Sehun..." Tanpa sadar, Luhan ambil langkah mundur.

Yifan berada di belakang kursi roda Shixun. Menyaksikan bagaimana gilanya Presiden Dunia Kedua itu pada isterinya, Oh Luhan. Yifan tak menyangka, pria mungil yang menjadi malaikat dan cahaya dalam boroknya Keluarga Oh, ternyata terikat rantai obsesi seorang Oh Sehun.

Sementara Shixun tak sanggup lagi mendengar betapa tidak warasnya sang adik. Ia sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Luhan mencintai Sehun dengan rasa sakit. Luhannya yang malang, harus mencintai iblis macam adiknya.

Sementara itu, Sehun turun dari mimbar dan mendekati istrinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Kenapa, Lu? Aku suamimu, jangan takut pada Hunhunmu, kumohon..."

Sedetik, hati Luhan tercubit melihat bagaimana suaminya menangis sambil menangkup tangannya. Mata tajamnya terpejam erat, bahu lebarnya bergetar, memohon iba pada Luhan untuk tidak lagi menghinanya.

Semua dunia boleh menganggap Sehun iblis, tapi tidak dengan istrinya.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Sehun akan benar-benar kehilangan segalanya, termasuk hati nuraninya yang tersisa sebagai manusia.

Ketika matanya terbuka, bertautan dengan dua permata emerald Luhan, saat itulah Sehun menyesali perbuatannya.

Bukan, bukan menyesali bagaimana ia membunuh biang kekacauan istrinya, tapi menyesali mengapa ia tak bisa memeluk istrinya yang menangis.

"Lulu...?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT, SIALAN! atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, raut mukanya berubah kelam tak berekspresi. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, urat-urat kemarahan timbul di lehernya. Ia menatap tajam istrinya. Mematenkan satu fakta bahwa sebentar lagi, Luhan akan pergi darinya dan demi apapun... Ia lebih suka memasung kedua kaki istrinya. Harus. Ya, itu harus! Pemikirannya kini dipenuhi obsesi yang membuatnya tak sadar bahwa Tuhan ikut andil tuk melindungi hamba-Nya.

Memohon pada Luhan tak lagi berguna. Sehun menyadari itu sebaik ia menghamba pada istrinya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi dariku Lu... tidak boleh... bahkan jika Tuhan-mu menakdirkanmu mati, aku akan membuatmu terus hidup untuk mendampingiku. Kau milikku, Lulu! Bukan siapapun, BAHKAN TUHAN SEKALIPUN...! Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga?!"

"Hun..hun? ada apa denganmu...?" reaksi Luhan ketakutan. Sehun nampak psikopat di matanya.

"Seluruh dunia harus tahu, selamanya Oh Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun..." ucap Sehun bersama mata kosongnya.

Menyadari aura Sehun semakin buruk, Shixun berteriak panik, "XIAO LU, MENJAUH DARI SEHUN...! YIFAN, bawa Luhan menjauh dari gereja!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Yifan langsung berlari cepat, membopong tubuh mungil Luhan ala panggul beras. Pandangan Luhan otomatis jungkir balik, ia luar biasa terkejut atas tindakan Yifan. Untuk itulah ia bertanya, "Yifan... apa suamiku begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai kau membawaku kabur darinya?"

Namun Yifan tak menjawab. Ia terus berlari ke luar gereja.

Luhan sedikit mendongak di balik bahu Yifan. Entah keterkejutan yang keberapa kali harus ia alami dalam sehari, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sesak saat mengetahui Shixun ikut andil dalam kekecewaannya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Wu Shixun, berdiri di hadapan Sehun tuk mencegahnya bergerak mengejar Yifan.

Shixun sedikit menelengkan muka ke belakang, benar-benar menatap mata cantik Luhan seakan mata bening Shixun memang bernyawa. Luhan bisa merasakan kelembutan cinta, serta kepedihan, di mata bening itu.

Shixun benar-benar menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Maaf... Xiao Lu..." ucap Shixun tanpa suara.

" _Shi_...SHIXUN...!!"

Teriak Luhan, mengharap Shixun pergi bersamanya.

Dan pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Luhan, adalah Shixun menyerang Sehun.

Setelah mendudukan Luhan ke jok mobil di sampingnya, Yifan siap-siap mengebut untuk menghindari banyaknya mobil yang akan menarget Luhan khas polisi mengejar buronan.

"Yifan... Shixun bagaimana? Shi..Shixun bagaimana? Suamiku akan membunuhnya kalau aku tidak berada di sana..."

Binar kebahagiaan Luhan benar-benar hilang. Kini tinggal kekosongan di sana. Terlalu syok untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, termasuk suami yang begitu dicintainya, juga kebohongan pria yang begitu dikagumi dan disayanginya... Wu Shixun.

Matahari kebahagiaan si Kembar Oh benar-benar tenggelam di arah barat tanpa terbit di timur. Itulah definisi dari berakhirnya eksistensi Oh Luhan untuk Sehun dan Shixun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kecewa padamu kak, kenapa harus istriku yang kau cintai? Seandainya... kau bukan kakakku mungkin kau akan bernasib sama seperti mereka..."

Sorot manik hitam jelaga Sehun bersibobrok dengan manik bening Shixun. Pertemuan laksana Yin dan Yang, perpaduan laksana hitam dan putih, itulah definisi kiasan mengenai si Kembar Oh. Meski Shixun tak lagi menggunakan marga 'Oh', namun bagi Sehun versi berhati nurani, kakaknya akan selalu bermarga 'Oh' dan lebih berhak atas segalanya.

Tapi tidak, tidak jika itu menyangkut Luhan.

Shixun meremas bahu lebar adiknya, meneliti ada apa dengan adiknya ini? Apakah penyebabnya adalah didikan ayahnya tuk menjadikan Sehun sebagai Presiden Dunia selanjutnya? Demi seluruh hati dan cintanya untuk Luhan, ia bersumpah ia menyesal karena menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk keluar dari silsilah Keluarga Oh.

"Adikku, kumohon jaga perkataanmu. Tidakkah kau mencintai Lulu-mu? Jika kau mencintainya seharusnya kau memperlakukannya layaknya manusia, bukannya seperti barang."

"Persetan!" geram Oh Sehun.

"Hun... aku semakin tidak mengenalimu. Di mana adikku selama ini hah ? sadarlah! Ya Tuhan... ada apa dengan adikku?"

Sehun langsung menyentak tangan kakaknya, menyabet lengan kakaknya dengan pisau dari balik mantelnya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Shixun meremas lengan atasnya, lukanya cukup dalam. Darahnya merembes begitu saja.

"Selama ini ayah berhasil membuatmu bangkit dari lumpuh dan buta permanenmu? Wah... seorang Shixun yang lembut ternyata pembohong besar! Apakah kau mencintai Lulu-ku dengan kebohongan pula? Kau tahu kak, kita sama saja!" dan Sehun tertawa bak orang kehilangan akal.

"Ya, kita sama saja Hun, maka dari itu untuk kebahagiaan Luhan..."

 _BRRAKK...!!_

Shixun melempar seonggok puing bangku pada adiknya. Refleks Sehun menyilangkan tangan melindungi wajahnya. Ketika ia menghadap depan, yang ia temui adalah raut amarah Shixun begitu dekat dengannya.

"...lebih baik kita mati bersama, Oh Sehun."

Shixun memukul telak wajah Sehun hingga tubuh itu tersungkur. Tak sengaja pisau Sehun terlepas dari genggaman. Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Ia melompat bangkit, meringis menghisap darah di ujung bibirnya.

Keduanya benar-benar saling menyerang, membunuh, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka saudara kembar. Ikatan darah dan batin bahkan terputus di malam itu. Disertai hujan dan gemuruh dari amarah alam, mereka terus baku hantam di dalam gereja yang seharusnya menjadi tempat ibadah.

Bangunan ibadah tersebut tak ubahnya neraka untuk Oh Sehun dan Wu Shixun.

Keduanya tahu, ini adalah akibat mereka bermain-main dengan Tuhan.

Lewat luka yang mereka ukir untuk Luhan, pria kecintaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan harus menahan muntah ketika Yifan mengendarai mobil ugal-ugalan. Suara tembakanpun bertubi-tubi menyerang roda-roda mobil yang ditumpanginya, hingga mampu memekakkan telinga Luhan, sampai lebih dari tiga peluru melesat di antara kepala Luhan dan Yifan. Pria mungil itu mengeratkan remasannya pada sabuk pengaman, sontak memekik ketika Yifan berhasil banting setir dari truk gandeng di hadapannya. Alhasil tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke kaca pintu mobil, kepalanya terbentur, dan akhirnya si mungil mengomeli Yifan.

"Aku mau muntah karenamu, Yifan! Kantung plastik... _ugh!_ Di mana kantung plastik?!"

Yifan menyodorkan sekantung plastik hitam dari dashboard mobil. Luhan menerimanya dan langsung muntah di hadapan kantung plastik.

Yifan meringis iba untuk Luhan, sesekali mata coklatnya melirik ke kaca spion, lalu kembali pada jalanan di depan. "bersabarlah, Tuan Muda! Lihat di belakang kita..." Luhan refleks memutar pinggang lalu mengintip banyak mobil mengejar mobil pribadi Shixun ini. "...mereka bertambah banyak hanya untuk menangkapmu!"

Luhan memperhatikan jalan di depan, pandangannya was-was.

"Kalau kita kabur dari anak buahnya Sehun, Shi...Shixun bagaimana?"

"Anda mungkin tidak akan mempercayai saya tapi... Tuan Muda Shixun lebih kuat dari yang anda duga."

"Dia membohongiku," ucap lemah Luhan.

"Benar. Itu semata-mata karena dia mencintai anda."

"Persetan! Dia dilarang mencintaiku karena aku adalah adik iparnya."

"Dari jaman Romeo and Julliet menjadi dongeng rakyat, sampai jaman dimana Tuhan dianggap tidak ada bagi banyak umat manusia, cinta segitiga memang rumit dan berakhir tragis, Tuan Muda."

"Tumben kau bijak?"

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Tembakan kembali datang dari mobil pengejar.

Yifan berdecih, Luhan melihatnya nanar. Dahi pria itu berkeringat, konsentrasinya terpecah antara jalanan, menjaga Luhan, hingga menjaga mobilnya tidak terkena tembakan. Akhirnya Luhan mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, menarik revolver dari ikat pinggang Yifan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Tuan Muda?!"

"Menembaki kepala mereka!"

Yifan tahu dari Shixun bagaimana riwayat kesehatan Luhan. Pria mungil itu terlalu berempati terhadap sesuatu, sering mencemaskan banyak hal, dan ketika Luhan menggenggam revolver bersama raut wajah putus asa, habislah sudah!

"A...aku bisa..." nada bicara dan tangannya gemetar.

"Tuan Muda Lu, sebaiknya anda melepas senjata itu!" yifan berseru, lalu berbelok ke arah kanan. Beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar memekik terkejut, suara decitan ban terdengar, lantai licin sehabis hujan nyaris membuat mobilnya oleng.

Sesekali Yifan melirik pergerakan Luhan, fokus pada jalanan di depannya, dan berseru lantang saat melihat Luhan menatap tajam mobil di belakang mereka.

"Tuan Muda Lu!"

"DIAM, YIFAN! INI PERINTAH!"

Si keras batu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Luhan membuka kaca mobil, mencondongkan badan ke luar, memberi aba-aba pada Yifan, "fokus berkendara saja, Yifan!"

"Apa? Lalu anda bagaimana?!"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia membidik dan untung saja revolver milik Yifan memiliki laser sehingga dapat membidik ban mobil pengejarnya. Mereka sekitar lima mobil.

Lima lawan satu terdengar pengecut bagi Luhan.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu menarik pelatuknya. Hasilnya jauh menyimpang, pelurunya menancap di batang pohon pinggir jalan raya. Luhan mengerang kesal karena kedua tangannya tak cukup kuat menahan guncangan saat menembak. Dan sialnya lagi, remaja itu buru-buru meringkuk di dalam mobil saat belasan tembakan dilayangkan padanya. Bahkan Yifan harus merunduk sambil fokus mengendalikan kemudi.

"Lihat apa yang sudah anda lakukan? Sia-sia!"

"berhenti mengomeliku, fokuslah menyetir," gerutu Luhan.

Ingin hati Yifan membalas gerutu Luhan, tapi apa yang ada di hadapannya kini membuatnya semakin kalut.

"Tuan Muda Lu..."

"Ya?"

"sebentar lagi kereta akan lewat!"

Luhan mendengar suara kereta listrik mendekat.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"terpaksa kita—"

 _CKIIITT...!_

 _BRUAAGHH...!_

Suara decitan ban mobil dan benturan bukan berasal dari mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan dan Yifan, melainkan bersumber dari belakang mobil mereka. Kebetulan yang sangat tepat, mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan kereta listrik yang melaju menyaingi angin topan.

Yifan melirik spion mobil. Alangkah terkejutnya ia karena lima mobil abu-abu bersimbol Benua Eurasia rusak parah di salah satu sisi. Kelimanya mengeluarkan asap, orang-orang di dalamnya diseret belasan pria berbaju hitam. Pria itu pikir, suara-suara tadi pasti karena mobil pengejar mereka menabrak mobil lain.

 _TOK! TOK!_

"Yo! Kris!"

Dan benar saja, suara seseorang yang sangat Yifan kenali, mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Myeon?"

"Tuan Muda Shixun meminta Tim C mengawasi Gereja Protestan Triaka 24 jam, dari subuh tadi. Dan aku tak menyangka dia memperkirakan ini akan terjadi." Pria bertubuh sedikit pendek namun ketampanannya tak perlu diragukan lagi, melirik seseorang di samping Yifan. Ketika kaca mobilnya dibuka, pria yang dipanggil 'Myeon' membelalakkan matanya. "Tuan Muda Luhan?!"

Luhan yang merasa dipanggil, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kau mengenaliku?"

Pria itu membuka masker hitamnya, memberi senyumnya. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Junmyeon. Salah satu anggota Organisasi Daqrios di bawah perintah Wu Shixun. Senang bisa menemui anda, Tuan Muda Lu."

"Daqrios?"

"Organisasi yang dulunya dibentuk untuk melawan Pemerintah Pusat Benua Rezim Oh Yunho."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Melalui orang-orang yang direkrut Wu Shixun sebagai partner,_

 _Tuhan berhasil mengambil Luhan dari Oh Sehun._

 _Tepat di tanggal 25 Desember 2135, semuanya berubah..._

.

.

.

.

.

Shixun tahu inilah akhirnya.

Terbaring tanpa daya, menangis tanpa isakan kecuali senyum damai.

Pertarungan antara ayahnya dan dirinya, antara Pemerintah Pusat Dunia dan Organisasi Pemberontak, akan diteruskan pada Sehun dan Luhan. Jangan tanya alasan pemikiran sinting itu terlintas di otaknya. Karena untuk saat ini, Tuhan pun tak ingin ditanyai.

Pandangannya kini memburam pada langit-langit gereja. Meski samar, ia melihat banyak malaikat beterbangan dengan sayap indah mereka, terlukis di sana. Walau setengah telanjang, mereka tak terganggu pada dinginnya suhu karena alam sendiri sangat menyayangi mereka. Angin dinginpun takkan tega membuat para malaikat demam, kan? Karena mereka terlalu taat pada Tuhan dan kasih sayang-Nya adalah penghargaan dari-Nya.

Membayangkan semua itu, pikiran si albino tertuju pada Xiao Lu-nya.

Shixun merasa damai di rumah Penciptanya. Ia bahagia, tempat terakhirnya bernafas adalah di tempat favorit Xiao Lu-nya.

"Sehun... Bo.. _ekhem!_ boleh, kah... aku memin..minta se...sesuatu?"

Di samping Shixun, duduklah Sehun. Pria itu hanya sibuk memandang kondisi kakak kembarnya. Keduanya memang terluka, babak belur, darah menghiasi wajah tampan keduanya, pakaian merekapun lusuh. Mata bening Shixun melirik adiknya. Memberi tatapan lembut yang mungkin... terakhir kalinya.

"Permintaan terakhir apa, yang kau inginkan?" tanya datar Sehun.

Shixun meringis sambil meremas perutnya. Darah akibat tusukan pipa besi dari Sehun, mengalir deras dan membasahi kemeja putihnya. Dada pria itu condong ke atas, seiring tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Berulang kali ia ingin udara menggetarkan pita suaranya, tapi tak ada secuil suara keluar.

Sehun menghela nafas, "seandainya kau tidak mencintai istriku, _tidak..._ seandainya istriku tidak mencintaimu juga, mungkin kau masih hidup, Kak."

"Xiao Lu... men..mencintai...ku?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Tawa lirihnya keluar diiringi seruan.

Bisa Shixun rasakan amarah Sehun memuncak ke arahnya.

"beberapa jam sebelum kau datang ke kamar kami, di malam kemarin, dia mengigau menyebutkan namamu! Namamu, kak! Itulah yang membuatku merantainya, karena aku tak ingin dia menyentuh— _Sial!_ Bagaimana bisa aku, seorang Presiden Dunia, dikhianati seperti itu?! apa kau bisa menjawab mengapa istriku mengigaukan namamu di ranjang kami?!"

"Benar..kah...?"

"Kau senang, kan?" tanya Sehun getir. "KAU SENANG KAN, KAK?!"

Shixun memejamkan mata dramatis, air matanya meluruh cuma-cuma, "jangan larang aku... untuk... mencintainya..."

"Tapi yang kau cintai adalah istriku, berapa kali aku harus memperingatimu?"

"Aku mohon..."kerongkongan Shixun seakan tersedak sesuatu, ia terbatuk-batuk, hingga darahnya menciprati wajahnya dan wajah Sehun.

"Apa itu permintaanmu?" ujar dingin Sehun.

"tak... hanya itu..." mata Shixun terbuka perlahan. "Ambil mata... dan.. _sshh_... dan jantungku... _sse_...sebelum aku..dikubur...kan.."

"hah?"

"Aku punya impian. Mencuri dan memiliki istrimu. Tapi... melihat dia sangat mencintaimu, aku... aku tidak bisa menjadi egois untuknya..." Shixun menarik nafas susah payah. Suaranya mulai mencicit, hingga Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "...aku memiliki arsip, rencanaku, formula, berbagai kegagalan, untuk menciptakan... ma..manusia."

Tangan yang sedari tadi meremas perutnya, kini menangkup pipi si adik kembarnya. Darahnya pun menyelimuti sebagian wajah Sehun. Sekali lagi, sepicik dan seegois apapun adiknya, Shixun akan selalu dan bersedia mengalah demi adiknya. Termasuk, memberikan satu hal yang menjadi harapan tertingginya selain mencintai dan memiliki Luhan.

"Ciptakan Luhan-ku. Melalui... melalui kalian berdua. Dan... izinkan sebagian dari diriku... jendela hatiku (mata), dan inti hidupku (jantung), menyatu bersama kalian berdua... melalui dirinya..."

"apa yang kau katakan, kak?"

Dahi Shixun mengernyit dalam. Lalu kembali memandang teduh adiknya.

"Aku mo...hon..wujudkan im..impianku..."

"Kak Shixun?"

Lambat laun, tangan lemah sang kakak terkulai di pangkuan adiknya. Manik bening itu mulai bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Deru nafasnyapun mulai tenang. Gerakan naik turun dadanya berangsur datar. Sehun memeluk tubuh atas kakaknya, entah kenapa hatinya tercubit dan ingatan masa kecilnya dengan sang kakak bagai kaset rusak mengiangi kepalanya. Setetes air mata turun menghiasi dagu runcingnya.

Shixun tersenyum damai di balik pelukan adiknya, pembunuhnya.

Ia menyuarakan nafas terakhirnya untuk satu kalimat,

 **"Beri dia nama, Xiao...Lu."**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bagai rusa yang baru bebas dari kandangnya, tepat setelah Shixun membawanya pergi dari mansion mewah suaminya.

 **Lewat Shixun, Tuhan mengambil Luhan, dari Oh Sehun yang begitu serakah atas cinta Luhan.**

Pria itu melupakan fakta bahwa penyatuannya dengan Luhan adalah takdir dari-Nya. Tuhan mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun, tapi Sehun menyakitinya sedemikian rupa bahkan berusaha memalingkan Luhan dari-Nya. Alhasil, Tuhan memberinya hukuman berupa kehilangan.

Kehilangan amat pedih, hingga menjadikan Luhan sebagai malaikat kematian untuk Sehun di masa depan kelak.

 _Hanya untuk Oh Sehun._

Oh Sehun berdiri pongah di tengah rumah-Nya. Menengadah bersama sinar mata penuh dendam. Simbol Ketuhanan bagai bualan untuknya, dijadikan sebagai ajang pelampiasan amarah.

"Aku menikahinya di gereja ini, di rumah-Mu yang begitu indah, damai, tentram, anggun. Akupun menjadikan rumah-Mu sebagai surga untuknya...

...dan di rumah-Mu pula, aku menciptakan neraka untuknya. Untuk... salah seorang hamba-Mu."

Tangisan Luhan langsung menggerayangi kepalanya. Menjadi pemicu Sehun membekap telinganya. Kemudian Pria itu berteriak, mengerang, mencari hal yang dapat ia salahkan. Sehun hanya ingin rasa bersalahnya hilang, agar suatu saat jika dibutuhkan, ia bisa ikhlas hati menyakiti istrinya.

Teriakannya pun berhenti. Diganti tawa mengejek, memperlihatkan sisi lemah Sehun.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Baiklah! Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sehun menangis pada Tuhan, untuk terakhir kalinya. Air matanya menetes cuma-cuma. Ia tak mengusapnya, tak menahannya. Ia ingin merasakan menjadi manusia normal untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena mulai detik ini, ia bukan lagi 'manusia'.

Ia akan menjadi Tuhan untuk dunia yang ia desain sendiri.

Sekali lagi semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk Luhan.

Karena dirinya sebagai seorang 'manusia biasa' tak bisa menakdirkan Luhan bersamanya, maka dengan menjadi 'Tuhan', Sehun bisa menundukkan dunia termasuk...

...pria cantiknya.

"Jika Kau benar-benar ada, katakan pada Luhan bahwa aku mencintainya. Katakan padanya pula, apapun yang kulakukan di masa depan nanti... semuanya karena dirinya! Jadi..."

Sehun menyeringai,

 **"...jangan salahkan aku jika semua tak lagi sama."**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ya, semua yang dilakukan Oh Sehun hanya untuk Oh Luhan dan hanya karena Oh Luhan!_

 _Namun siapa yang mampu menyanggahnya?_

 _Tuhan._

 _Musuh terbesar Oh Sehun, sepanjang hidupnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Delta

Negara : A

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 25 Desember 2135

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi dia Tuan Muda Luhan?"

"Ya."

"Dia cantik sekali... Lumayan, untuk penyegar mata."

Yifan mendengus di hadapan seorang pria bermuka bebek, namun begitu lucu dan mempesona dengan daya tarik berbeda dari kebanyakan. Pria itu adalah Kim Jongdae, salah seorang sebatang kara dari Distrik Delta, Negara A. Ia salah satu partner dekat Shixun dan Yifan, hanya saja eksistensinya jarang terlihat. Bukan karena bisa berkamuflase, melainkan kepribadiannya yang anti sosial.

Mengetahui ada seorang remaja di kamar Tuan Mudanya, membuat Chen penasaran dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan semangkuk mie cup kesukaannya, dan kumpulan boneka bebek lembutnya, hanya untuk tahu 'bagaimana rupa remaja kecintaan Shixun'.

Di antara siapapun, Jongdae adalah partner kerja yang paling penasaran mengenai hidup Shixun.

Rasa penasarannya pun terlepas bagai meminum air di tengah gurun. Jongdae suka bagaimana binar tekad dan senyum gamang Luhan pada sebuah bingkai foto.

Kamar santai Shixun nampak hidup.

Oh Luhan ada di sana, duduk meringkuk, bergelung dalam selimut tebal, di atas ranjang Shixun yang biasa digunakan untuk beristirahat. Tangan kurusnya memeluk foto Shixun bersama Sehun di sampingnya. Nampak jelas dari tatapan keduanya, si kembar Oh saling menyayangi, melempar cengiran dengan Luhan di tengah mereka.

Senyum Luhan tak lagi sama seperti di bingkai foto tersebut.

Muka cantiknya begitu kuyu, manik hijau keemasannya nampak redup, matanya setengah mengatup menahan kantuk, kepalanya memberat. Si cantik milik Oh Sehun itu sudah menangis berjam-jam, sambil berteriak meminta maaf pada Shixun.

Setelah tangis itu terbenam, kini terbitlah muka suramnya.

Jongdae takzim melihatnya.

"Dia adalah remaja yang dicintainya. Kita berkewajiban untuk menjaganya. Kau ingat pesan Tuan Muda Shixun kan?"

Jongdae rasanya ingin menangis, "kurasa... Tuhan terlalu jahat pada Tuan Muda Xun."

"Begini lebih baik, Jongdae. Tuan Muda Shixun pasti bahagia karena berhasil melindunginya sampai akhir hidupnya."

"ehm. Aku harap, Tuan Muda Lu lebih kuat dari ini. Karena jika tidak, pengorbanan Tuan Muda Xun sia-sia."

"Amin."

Mata coklat Jongdae melirik Yifan yang ikut murung memandangi Luhan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda Lu dibiarkan tidur di kamar Tuan Muda Xun?" tanya Jongdae. "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mempertahankan markas Daqrios di Distrik Alpha, Negara A. Sungguh, aku—"

"Alasan Tuan Muda Shixun merekrut anggota Daqrios, dengan syarat harus sebatang kara, hanya agar para anggota tersebut fokus pada misi," Yifan menutup pelan pintu kamar Shixun, salah satu ruangan di lantai teratas Markas Daqrios.

Markas Daqrios di Distrik Delta, Negara F, adalah mansion mewah milik Jongdae. Jika ditanya mengapa ia anti sosial? Karena ia hanya suka mengurus toko online berbasis "serba-serbi bebek". Hingga akhirnya bebek membawanya pada kekayaan yang menguntungkan Organisasi Daqrios. Hm, mungkin ini informasi tak penting mengenainya.

Yifan dan Jongdae mengambil langkah, menuruni tangga hingga ke lantai dasar. Di sana, sekitar belasan pria dewasa berdiri dan melihat-lihat seisi mansion, beberapa di antaranya duduk dengan wajah lesu. Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis, malu-malu ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Yifan.

Jongdae bersumpah, ia benci berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali Shixun dan Yifan.

Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

Yifan mengurut pelipisnya, masih saja terheran atas sikap Jongdae. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia berkata, "Anggota Daqrios hanya tersisa sebanyak ini?" Sarkasnya. Yifan tersenyum sinis.

Belasan orang itu melepas masker dan topi baseball hitam mereka. Salah seorang pria bertubuh lumayan tinggi, Siwon, mengangguk singkat sebagai salam hormat. Yifan hanya mengangguk samar.

"Lapor, Tuan Muda Yifan, markas kita di Distrik Hotel, Negara C, sudah dihancurkan Pemerintah Pusat. Mereka mengancam para anggota Daqrios, yaitu membunuh keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat mereka, agar mereka membelot dari Daqrios."

"Jadi mereka melanggar aturan Daqrios?

Salah satu syarat masuk dan peraturan Daqrios adalah tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan manusia. Seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk benua dan Daqrios. Shixun bukannya tak punya hati, ia tahu semua anggotanya menginginkan keluarga dan teman, tapi jika ia tak tegas...

...akibatnya adalah kematian seluruh manusia yang berhubungan dengan anggota Daqrios. Mereka mungkin mati, meninggalkan dendam lain, atau dibasmi oleh Pemerintah Benua dengan cara terkeji.

Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi tak masalah."

Mata Siwon melebar ketika Yifan merangkul bahunya ramah, "aku sungguh beruntung, melihat kalian hanya memiliki satu hubungan di dunia ini. Bukan dengan siapapun, tapi dengan Daqrios," Yifan menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon. Pria itu hanya terkekeh kecil meski terpaksa. "Apa ada kabar mengenai Tuan Muda Shixun? Kalian sudah dapat jasadnya?"

Belasan anggota Daqrios hanya menggeleng lemah.

Yifan murung, Jongdae bersungut-sungut di balik punggungnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka, pria berambut pirang dengan tato naga di lengan atasnya, menangis sesenggukan, "maaf... Tuan Muda! Ka...kami gagal..."

Sikapnya sangat tidak sinkron dengan tampilannya.

 **"Tak apa, Jaehyun."**

Sepasang mata dari belasan anggota Daqrios membelalak. Lirikan mereka tertuju pada seorang remaja yang menuruni tangga.

"Kim Jaehyun, adik angkat Kim Jongdae. Dibanding kakaknya, Jaehyun paling benci bebek karena pernah pantatnya dipatuk paruh angsa," remaja itu adalah Luhan. Satu-satunya yang tercantik di ruangan itu. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat Jaehyun mengangguk tanpa disadarinya. "Aku benar kan, Jae?"

Mendadak, kesuraman mansion Kim Jongdae dipenuhi berkah dari malaikat bernama samaran 'Oh Luhan'.

Luhan benar-benar perwujudan malaikat jatuh dari surga, menaungi dan memberkahi kesialan anggota Daqrios.

"Siwon."

"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan berhenti di tengah tangga, mengetuk-ngetuk ujung hidungnya, "kau begitu mengagungkan bentuk hidungmu. Efek dari sifat narsistikmu pada wanita. Tapi... Kadang kau bisa berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu, dan akhirnya... Henry akan menyikut dadamu tuk menyadarkanmu."

Ketika Luhan tersenyum pada salah seorang pria di samping Siwon, tanpa sadar pipi pria tampan itu memerah.

"Aku benar lagi kan, Henry?"

"Ya...ya..." Ujar gugup pria bersurai merah akibat cat rambut.

Setelah menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Luhan menghadap satu persatu pria di dalam ruangan. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala mereka, bergantian, sembari berkata, "kerja bagus. Selamat sampai di sini sudah cukup untuk kalian. Itu berarti..." Ketika Luhan hendak mengelus rambut Yifan, pria itu menggeleng lemah.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. Lalu sikap ramahnya berubah dingin. Ekspresi dan nada bicaranya datar, "itu berarti... Tuhan memberi kalian kesempatan lain di kemudian hari tuk mengakhiri semua kesedihan ini."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaehyun, meski pria itu terpesona pada bagaimana Luhan bersikap, ia diharuskan curiga dan waspada pada siapapun yang nampak asing.

Istri dari Oh Sehun itu, mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Oh Luhan."

Semua penghuni, kecuali Yifan, rasanya baru tersedak ludah mereka sendiri. Beberapa bahkan batuk-batuk kering.

Mata mereka melotot horor.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau..." Ucapan Siwon menggantung. Karena ia sibuk bertanya pada Yifan lewat tatapan. Yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Luhan melipat tangan di balik punggung, memiringkan sedikit kepala hingga rambut hitamnya menyapu kening mulusnya, "...ya. Aku istri sah dari Presiden Kedua kalian, Oh Sehun."

"Tidak mungkin..." Jongdae sendiri masih tak percaya, kecintaan Tuan Mudanya ternyata juga kecintaan Presiden Dunia-nya.

Sungguh ironis.

Semua anggota Daqrios, Organisasi yang didirikan Wu Shixun, saling berbisik meragukan guna dari keberadaan Luhan di sini.

Namun remaja itu sudah mempersiapkan diri.

"Kalian mungkin meragukanku, dan itu bukan masalah. Menurut buku diary Shixun, kalian memang yang paling kritis mengenai perekrutan anggota baru. Ya kan, Yifan?"

"Apa tujuan anda sebenarnya, Tuan Muda Lu?" gumam Yifan tak habis pikir.

"Kemerdekaan."

Ada yang berbeda dari aura Luhan. Tidak mengintimidasi atau menakuti, tapi rasa nyaman tak wajar seakan menarik siapapun untuk berbuat apapun agar membuatnya senang.

Aura keajaiban apakah itu? Yifan semakin yakin dengan pemikiran gilanya kalau Luhan adalah titisan malaikat.

"Daqrios tak lagi dimiliki Wu Shixun. Ada saatnya Organisasi itu diincar Pemerintah Pusat Benua, bahkan dijadikan organisasi gelap di bawah lindungan pemerintah. Dalam beberapa jam lagi, Sehun mungkin sudah membuat tujuan organisasi itu berubah haluan. Kalau sudah seperti itu apa yang harus kalian lakukan?"

"Melawan mereka, tentu saja."

Celetuk dari Jaehyun di balas kekehan Luhan, "istirahat sejenak. Itu, yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Bagaimana bisa kami istirahat kalau kami diincar?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Jae. Maksudku adalah, buat mereka tidak merasakan lagi jejak Wu Shixun. Buat mereka mengira kalau DAQRIOS di bawah pimpinan Shixun lenyap. Jika sudah saatnya tiba, aku akan mengundang kalian bergabung bersamaku."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa rencanamu, Oh Luhan?" kini berganti Siwon yang tak sopan pada Luhan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, _setelah hari itu tiba_. Hari... Dimana kalian datang padaku dengan nyawa kalian sebagai bayarannya."

Cahaya emerald di mata Luhan meredup, sembari memandang lukisan setengah badan dari Wu Shixun. Di lukisan itu, mata bening Shixun nampak lembut memandang siapapun. Seakan mengundang siapapun untuk tersenyum.

Dan Luhan tersenyum kecil,

"Jika tekad dan pantang menyerah tak cukup, maka kita gunakan hidup kita, sebagai bayaran atas kematian Sehun pada Tuhan."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak, jangan salah paham._

 _Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun melebihi segalanya, hingga rela memalingkan imannya dari Tuhan-nya barang sejenak._

 _Namun apa yang membuat Luhan bertekad sekeji itu?_

 _Cinta._

 _Bukankah Sehun harus mati untuk disadarkan?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini bukanlah kisah romansa pengundang air mata. Ini hanyalah cerita sederhana, **memberitahu sisi jahat dari rasa bernama 'cinta.'**_

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak awal..._

 _...ketidakseimbangan Dunia adalah akibat dari cinta mereka, yang berlomba-lomba tuk mendominasi._

 _Hingga meledaklah perang sebagai harapan seluruh umat manusia malang._

 _DAQRIOS dan FREHO._

 _Dua organisasi yang ada karena sebuah cinta dan obsesi._

 _Sampai kapan kalian berperang dan saling mencintai?_

.

.

.

.

 _"A Memory"...END!_

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE :

selanjutnya, list character!

Surabaya, 23 Maret 2019


	8. About DAQRIOS and FREHO

**ABOUT DAQRIOS AND FREHO**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[DAQRIOS ORGANIZATION]**

A. KILAS SINGKAT

Didirikan oleh Wu Shixun. Ia adalah Putra sulung dari Presiden Dunia Pertama bernama Oh Yunho, dan istrinya selaku Menteri Lingkungan di era Pemerintahan Dunia yang Pertama, Wu Jihyo.

Tanggal didirikan adalah 20 April 2133. Saat itu usianya 19 tahun. Tanggal tersebut dipilih sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya pada Luhan, yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun.

Daqrios diambil dari kata "Dark" untuk 'Daqr' yang artinya 'gelap'. Shixun memilih nama itu karena kebutaannya. Sementara 'ios' adalah singkatan "in Oh Sehun" yang artinya 'di Sehun'. Jadi bisa diartikan 'kegelapan di Oh Sehun'. Masih menjadi misteri apa maknanya kecuali asumsi, sejak Daqrios didirikan ia tahu Sehun adalah orang 'berbahaya' di masa depan.

Organisasi ini berbasis sains dan militer. Dimana banyak sekali riset dan penelitian yang dilakukan. Hal itu dilakukan untuk mengembangkan teknologi, khususnya di bidang persenjataan. Tak jarang, organisasi ini melakukan penelitian untuk menciptakan obat-obatan dan serum. Nantinya, obat-obatan dan serum itu diberikan secara gratis untuk membantu manusia yang memiliki suatu penyakit tertentu, dan menambah daya tahan tubuh mereka. Bahkan mereka, para anggota, berkeinginan menciptakan obat atau serum untuk mengembangkan kemampuan manusia agar dari 'biasa' menjadi 'luar biasa'.

Penyebab didirikannya organisasi ini awalnya untuk melawan Oh Yunho. Karena sistem pemerintahan Oh Yunho dianggap diktaktor dan mengesampingkan HAM. Banyak kesenjangan-kesenjangan sosial yang terjadi. Diantaranya yaitu kejahatan genosida, penganiayaan, pemerkosaan, juga hukum-hukum yang 'tajam ke bawah'. Walaupun di rezim Oh Yunho, korupsi bisa dikatakan yang paling rendah dari sebelum Pemerintahan Benua dibentuk.

Wu Shixun meninggal pada tanggal 25 Desember 2135. Tepatnya dini hari setelah misa natal.

Oh Sehun selaku adik kembarnya, mengambil alih organisasi Daqrios pada tanggal 25 Desember 2135. Dia berhasil membelokkan tujuan Daqrios (sebagai salah satu organisasi 'pembelot' terbesar), kurang dari 24 jam sejak kematian kakaknya.

Organisasi Daqrios kini menjadi organisasi tersembunyi milik Pemerintah Benua. Visi misinya hanya satu:

Memusnahkan organisasi-organisasi yang menentang sistem Pemerintahan Benua.

B. PIHAK YANG TERLIBAT (2135-sekarang)

 **1\. OH SEHUN (26)**

Jabatan : Presiden Dunia Kedua, Ketua Organisasi Daqrios Kedua

Panggilan : Lord Sehun, Sehun, Hunhun, Daddy, My Lord

Lahir : Alpha (Daqr), 12 April 2114

Goldar : AB (negatif)

Pasangan : Oh Luhan (istri)

Riwayat Kesehatan : Gangguan Psikopati

Quotes : Ketidaksempurnaan adalah kelemahan

Disukai : Kesempurnaan

Tidak disukai : Ketidaksempurnaan

Kilas Singkat : Oh Sehun adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Oh Yunho selaku Presiden Dunia Pertama, dan istrinya Wu Jihyo selaku menteri lingkungan di kabinet pemerintahan Oh Yunho. Rekam jejaknya sebagai Presiden Dunia dipenuhi kontroversi, termasuk banyaknya aturan yang dimunculkan dan diubah pada tahun 2135. Pada tahun tersebut pula, semua tatanan di bumi untuk pertama kalinya diubah olehnya, dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa merubah keputusannya hingga saat ini.

 **2\. XIAO LU (fisik 15 tahun)**

Jabatan : (Difungsikan sebagai senjata milik Oh Sehun, untuk memusnahkan organisasi-organisasi yang membelot Pemerintah Pusat Dunia/Benua)

Panggilan : Xiao Lu, Lu, Tuan Muda Lu, Xiao Lu-Cifer, Objek Penelitian 113-101

Lahir (hidup sejak) : Daqr, 20 April 2140

Goldar : AB (negatif)

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : (Rahasia Benua)

Quotes : Daddy adalah kekuatanku

Disukai : Sehun

Tidak disukai : Siapapun yang berani 'mendekati' Sehun.

Kilas Singkat : Xiao Lu adalah manusia ciptaan Sehun pertama yang berhasil hidup. Diciptakan untuk membunuh. Xiao Lu suka dipeluk, memeluk, dielus, dan dipuji. Organ mata dan jantungnya adalah bagian dari Wu Shixun. Sementara DNA yang menyusun sifat genetiknya adalah milik Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Sehingga, secara genetik, dia adalah anak kandung Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan.

 **3\. DO KYUNGSOO (27)**

Jabatan : Sekretaris (baik di Organisasi Daqrios maupun Pemerintah Pusat Dunia)

Panggilan : Kyungsoo, Kyung, Kyungie

Lahir : Charlie (Lief),12 Januari 2113

Goldar : O (positif)

Pasangan : Kim Jongin (suami)

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Lakukan yang terbaik agar tidak kena hukuman

Disukai : Kinerjanya yang bagus

Tidak disukai : Kinerjanya yang buruk

Kilas Singkat : Do Kyungsoo adalah korban Human Trafficking oleh pihak Black Corporation. Untuk menjadikannya sebagai sekretaris, Sehun mencuci otaknya selama satu minggu. Hal itu menyebabkan Kyungsoo melupakan memori terpentingnya, termasuk memiliki pekerjaan kotor sebagai Pembunuh Bayaran.

 **4\. BYUN BAEKHYUN (27)**

Jabatan : Ketua Guardian of Daqrios (GoD)

Panggilan : Byunbaek, Baekhyun, Baekki, Baek

Lahir : Charlie (Lief),06 Mei 2113

Goldar : B (positif)

Pasangan : Park Chanyeol (kekasih)

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Jiwa seseorang dapat disentuh dengan jiwa juga

Disukai : Keahliannya menerka pemikiran seseorang

Tidak disukai : Saat tebakannya terhadap pemikiran seseorang salah

Kilas Singkat : Byun Baekhyun dulunya seorang psikolog klinis. Pekerjaan itulah yang membuat Sehun memilihnya sebagai ketua salah satu sub Organisasi Daqrios. Selain keahliannya dalam menerka pemikiran orang lain, Byun Baekhyun juga punya sifat nyentrik yang membuatnya cukup 'ditakuti' anak buahnya.

 **5\. ZHANG YIXING (28)**

Jabatan : Pelayan Pribadi Xiao Lu dan Wakil Ketua Daqrios Organization.

Panggilan : Lay, Paman Lay, Yixing

Lahir : Hotel (Hamal), 7 Oktober 2112

Goldar : A (positif)

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : Hemofilia

Quotes : Catat sesuatu hal supaya tidak terlupa~~

Disukai : Mengingat sesuatu dengan cepat

Tidak disukai : Dikatai pelupa

Kilas Singkat : Data diri Zhang Yixing adalah data paling tertutup ketiga setelah data Penelitian 113-101 (penciptaan Xiao Lu), dan data tentang Wu Shixun. Jadi tak banyak yang diketahui tentang orang ini.

 **6\. HUANG ZITAO (27)**

Jabatan : Pelatih Pribadi Xiao Lu, Menteri HAM di kabinet Pemerintahan Oh Sehun

Panggilan : Tao, Zizi, Mata Panda, Paman Tao

Lahir : Beta (Deerion),2 Mei 2113

Goldar : AB (positif)

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Berjuanglah meski diujung tanduk

Disukai : Jalan-jalan dan tas mahal

Tidak disukai : Dimarahi Sehun

Kilas Singkat : adalah pria tinggi berwajah khas kucing lucu. Ia juga pandai bela diri termasuk Wushu. Seringkali berurusan dengan pemberontak, atau siapapun yang berusaha membunuh Sehun. Meski jabatannya Menteri HAM, ia lebih sering mengomando sub-Organisasi Daqrios saat mereka melakukan genosida di suatu tempat.

 **07\. Kim Minseok (29)**

Jabatan : Bartender pribadi Oh Sehun, Wakil Presiden Dunia Kedua

Panggilan : Paman Umin, Xiumin, Minseok

Lahir : Charlie (Lief),10 Maret 2111

Goldar : O (positif)

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : Gangguan Makan (Kanibal)

Quotes : Mencoba daging manusia tidaklah buruk

Disukai : Jantung dari korbannya

Tidak disukai : Daging dari korban bunuh diri

Kilas Singkat : ia lebih sering turun ke lapangan dalam urusan penjualan manusia (human trafficking). Tapi paling tidak suka berurusan dengan Black Corporation karena sesuatu hal. Pekerjaannya lebih berkutat di balik layar, beda dengan Oh Sehun yang 'blusukan' untuk tujuan tertentu.

.

.

.

.

.

[FREEDOM HUNTER ORGANIZATION]

A. KILAS SINGKAT

Didirikan oleh Oh Luhan. Ia ditemukan oleh Pihak Panti Asuhan Kasih Ibu, tepatnya di Kota Lief, Negara Trias. Saat itu usianya baru beberapa bulan. Silsilah keluarganya tidak diketahui siapapun termasuk dirinya sampai saat ini.

Tanggal didirikan adalah 12 April 2136. Saat itu usianya 18 tahun. Tanggal tersebut dipilih sebagai bentuk 'ejekan' pada Oh Sehun, serta dilakukannya Rencana A-1 dalam judul file: "Mengenal Pemerintah Pusat Benua". Rencana itu adalah mengetahui seluk beluk pemerintahan tersebut untuk dicari celah dan kelemahannya.

Pemberian nama Freedom Hunter Organization diambil dari tujuan organisasi ini diadakan, serta kebutuhan warga benua yang paling vital: kemerdekaan.

Organisasi ini berbasis sains dan militer. Sistem kerjanya sama seperti Organisasi Daqrios saat diketuai Wu Shixun. Bedanya, Organisasi ini juga tak segan menggunakan jalan membunuh dan menghancurkan. Namun dengan batasan mengorbankan pihak FREHO, dan memperkecil terjadinya korban jiwa. Karena itulah, untuk bergabung di organisasi ini, syaratnya: pantang menyerah, tahan mental, dan rela mati. Sebagian besar anggota lama adalah buangan dari Organisasi Daqrios (era Wu Shixun).

Penyebab didirikannya organisasi ini untuk melawan Oh Sehun. Karena sistem pemerintahan Oh Sehun tak kalah diktaktor dan kejam dari rezim sebelumnya.

Oh Luhan selaku istri dari Oh Sehun, diakui kehebatannya bukan sejak menjadi pendiri melainkan saat mengalahkan Oh Sehun saat perang FREHO dan Daqrios pecah. Prestasinya adalah memberikan banyak 'gangguan' lebih banyak dari pemberontak benua lainnya, serta dielu-elukan warga benua meski mereka tak tahu bagaimana rupa Ketua FREHO.

Organisasi FREHO memili visi misinya, yaitu:

Menentang Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Bila perlu, menghancurkan orang-orang di dalamnya.

B. PIHAK YANG TERLIBAT (2136-sekarang)

 **1\. OH LUHAN (22)**

Jabatan : Pendiri dan Ketua FREHO

Panggilan : Luhan, Xiao Lu, Lulu, Tuan Muda Luhan, Tuan Muda Lu, Lu, Si Cantik, Mommy, Tuan Gabriel (nama ini jarang disebut kecuali sebagai nama samaran Luhan)

Lahir : Charlie (Lief),20 April 2118

Goldar : A (negatif)

Pasangan : Oh Sehun (suami)

Riwayat Kesehatan : Gangguan Kecemasan

Quotes : Tuhan adalah kekuatanku

Disukai : Sehun

Tidak disukai : Kenyataan

Kilas Singkat : adalah anak yatim piatu (asal-asul belum jelas). Termasuk berprestasi dan jenius di sekolahnya. Menikah muda dengan Oh Sehun sejak usianya16 tahun. Rekam jejaknya tidak perlu diragukan walau tak sedikit yang meragukan konsistensinya. Itu karena ia adalah istri dari musuhnya sendiri. Apabila ia tak mampu membendung kecemasannya, biasanya ia mendatangi gereja di Kota Lief atau Kota Hamal.

 **2\. PARK CHANYEOL (fisik 27 tahun)**

Jabatan : (difungsikan sebagai senjata milik Oh Luhan. Berupa robot berbentuk manusia, berjenis Killer Humanoid)

Panggilan : Chan, Chanyeol, Yeolli, Killer Boy, KH-116 (nama robotnya)

Lahir (hidup sejak) : Daqr, 27 November 2137

Goldar : -

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Mari saling menghargai robot (?)

Disukai : Dilibatkan dalam rencana Luhan

Tidak disukai : Diejek bodoh oleh Jongin

Kilas Singkat : Park Chanyeol sebenarnya manusia biasa. Lahir tanggal 27 November 2113, namun meninggal pada usia 24 tahun karena dibunuh pihak Black Corporation. Memori dan kepribadiannya dimasukkan dalam database robotnya, untuk memanfaatkan skill membunuhnya semasa hidup. Hingga jadilah robot yang sering mendampingi Luhan untuk melawan Pemerintah Pusat Dunia/Benua.

 **03\. KIM JONGIN (26)**

Jabatan : Ketua Tim Bagian Teknologi

Panggilan : Jongin, Kkamjong

Lahir : Alpha (Daqr),14 Januari 2114

Goldar : O (positif)

Pasangan : Do Kyungsoo (istri)

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Retas retas sampai menetas!

Disukai : Keberhasilan

Tidak disukai : kegagalan

Kilas Singkat : Bergabung dengan FREHO untuk mencari istrinya yang diculik pihak Black Corporation. Luhan dan Jongin bertemu tepat saat Luhan ikut hadir di 'Pelelangan Manusia'. Waktu itu, Jongin menjadi salah satu manusia yang dilelang. Bisa dikatakan, Luhan membeli hidup Jongin berharga lumayan fantastis (tidak perlu diberitahu nominalnya).

 **04\. KRIS (30)**

Jabatan : Asisten Pribadi Luhan, Wakil Ketua FREHO

Panggilan : Kris, Yifan

Lahir : Hotel (Hamal),6 November 2110

Goldar : O (positif)

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Galaxy is my style

Disukai : Tidur

Tidak disukai : Disiram air dingin oleh Luhan (karena susah bangun)

Kilas Singkat : ia adalah mantan perawat Wu Shixun, selaku kakak kembar Oh Sehun. Jabatan sebelumnya di Daqrios era Wu Shixun adalah wakil dan sekretaris. Karena pesan terakhir majikannya, ia membantu Luhan dari belakang sebagai pondasi terkuat mendirikan FREHO.

 **05\. BAE JUNMYEON (30)**

Jabatan : Ketua Tim Tiga

Panggilan : Suho, Tuan Kim, Myeon, Junmyeon

Lahir : Alpha (Daqr), 22 Mei 2110

Goldar : B (-)

Pasangan : Bae Irene (istri)

Riwayat Kesehatan : -

Quotes : Time is Money

Disukai : Pulang ke rumah

Tidak disukai : perang

Kilas Singkat : (dia tak mau membeberkan spesifikasi tentang dirinya sendiri)

 **06\. KIM JONGDAE (28)**

Jabatan : Bendahara FREHO

Panggilan : Jongdae, Chen, Jongjong

Lahir : Delta (Hanion), 21 September 2112

Goldar : O ()

Pasangan : -

Riwayat Kesehatan : Anti Sosial akut

Quotes : kamar adalah surgaku

Disukai : bebek, mie cup, kamarnya

Tidak disukai : disuruh keluar kamar

Kilas Singkat : ia ditemukan Shixun saat menjadi gelandangan dan tinggal di sekitar Tempat Pembuangan Akhir, Distrik Delta (Kota Hanion), Negara A (Negara Ekasa). Ia memberikan marga 'Kim' pada Jongin karena sama-sama sebatang kara. Jongdae juga fanatik bebek.

.

.

.

.

.

[Untuk anggota lainnya, baik FREHO dan DAQRIOS, akan segera menyusul. List Character ini akan terus di upgrade sesuai BAB di FF ini. Jika ada chap list Character yang baru, maka list chara di sini akan dihapus]

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Puaskah sama flashback amburadul tadi?

Sebenarnya gak selesai di sini sih, tapi gpp, flashback datang seperlunya aja, gak usah banyak-banyak karena itu pertanda gagal move on! (kek aku yang gak bisa ke kapal lain selain HUNHAN).

FF ini alurnya maju mundur cantik ena (eh?!). Bagi yang gak suka, gpp, aku nulis untuk yang mau baca dan hobi kok.

Bab Spesial adalah bab berisikan full masa lalu Hunhan sebelum berperang. Masa lalu yang pastinya nyambung sama jalan cerita utama (jadi kalau gak baca ya begitu...). cuma gak wajib dibaca kok, dilewatin juga monggo. Bab ini hanya hadir untuk memperjelas bab yang dah publish, atau... spoiler!! #smirkdulu

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan mengenai semua FF-ku, DM aja! Gpp kok...

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang rewiew, follow, favorit, bahkan DM... kalian yang terbaik!

F.Y.I, perlu kalian ketahui kalau You Are My Lord kutulis dalam keadaan depresi. Aku sempat mikir, "gimana kalau aku jadi Tuhan?" Hingga jadilah karakter Oh Sehun—Presiden Dunia Kedua kita!

Juga mikir bersamaan kayak, "kalau aku hamba yang taat, apa aku akan mendapat ketenangan batin?" Dan jadilah karakter Luhan—si cantiknya Oh Sehun.

 **Cerita ini pertama kali kupublish di FFn, dalam remake Hunhan.** Tujuanya pengen budidaya FF hunhan.

Aku gak bakal cerita kenapa aku depresi, gak penting juga Woi! Wkwkwk... Aku cuma ngasih tahu gini :

Karena kutulis dalam keadaan depresi, karakter di sini kebanyakan diluar akal bahkan menjurus gila. Hanya Oh Luhan di sini yang benar-benar waras (ada sih, Shixun, tapi dah koit! Padahal dia tokoh kaporitku di sini).

Oh Sehun di FF INI adalah wujud depresiku 'waktu itu'. Beberapa kondisi di mana Sehun benci bila dia ditatap tepat di mata oleh bawahannya, adalah salah satu sifatku waktu depresi. Aku gak suka siapapun lihat mataku. Mereka kayak nantang aku, dan di dalam bayanganku hanya gimana caranya tubuh mereka meledak di hadapanku. Nah, contohnya tuh kayak itu!

Oh Sehun di FF ini adalah tokoh antagonis merangkap tokoh protagonis (tokoh utama), jadi gak tahu kapan dia tobat :"(. Moga suka sama ketidakmasuk-akal-annya di sini! :))

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

Oke... Salam hangat dariku...

Surabaya, 23 Maret 2019


	9. BAB -6 : Your Heart is Undefined

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 17 April 2137

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiga hari adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Tuan Muda. Kami berdua ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Memberi hadiahku... Di hari ini?"

Bae Junmyeon, atau biasa dipanggil Suho, menggeleng sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri lalu ke kanan. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi Kris tak sabar melihat senyummu, Tuan Muda."

Jika Suho asyik nyengir jahil di samping kiri Luhan, Kris memakinya lewat tatapan di samping kanan Luhan.

"Oh, begitu... Ya..."

Luhan tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Manik hijau keemasannya tengah iba pada pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya bersama Kris dan Suho—alias Bae Junmyeon—Luhan selalu didatangi pengemis, bersitatap dengan mata sayu para penduduk miskin, atau tak sengaja menabrak anak-anak yang mencuri dompet orang kaya. Udara kotor, bau amis busuk, banyaknya sampah, serta sedikitnya tumbuhan, cukup mengenaskan tempat ini.

Ini adalah lingkungan kumuh di pinggir Kota Daqr, yaitu perbatasan antara Kota Lief dan Kota Daqr. Luhan, Kris, dan Suho melewati jalanan selebar dua meter. Diapit dua gedung besar, terbengkalai, kumuh, dan menjadi tempat tinggal orang-orang buangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengalami krisis pangan, air, pakaian, bahkan seringkali Luhan lihat ada yang bercinta sambil mabuk-mabukan di bawah traffic light rusak.

Tak hanya kondisi luar, kondisi dalam seperti moralitaspun sangat bobrok.

Luhan menengadah. Dari sini ia bisa melihat ujung Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Ia tersenyum miris. Sehun, suaminya, pasti tahu rakyatnya tengah sengsara. Sayang, Sehun menikmatinya dibanding menghabisi kesengsaraan itu.

" _Argh_!"

"Sial..!"

Pekikan Luhan dan umpatan Suho bukan tanpa sebab.

Luhan nyaris saja dilukai salah satu bocah, sampai akhirnya Suho menarik anak itu menjauh. Luhan hanya bisa meremas luka di lengannya. Setidaknya goresannya tidak terlalu dalam dan panjang, hanya seujung kuku.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Tuan Muda?"

"Ya, Kris." Angguk Luhan sambil memandang sedih bocah kurus itu.

Lalu ia tersenyum cantik, meski bocah itu menatapnya sengit bersama gigi-gigi kuningnya. Suho sejujurnya jijik karena bau bocah di rangkulannya ini busuk bukan main.

Luhan mengetahui satu fakta paling miris di lingkungan ini. Hal paling sulit ditemui di lingkungan ini adalah sebuah pelukan kasih sayang.

Tindakan Luhan kali ini membuat Kris, Suho, bocah itu, dan seluruh manusia kumuh di sana terkesiap.

Luhan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada bocah itu, lalu segelas bubble tea dari tas selempangnya ia berikan untuk si bocah. Setelah menjauhkan diri, sambil tersenyum Luhan berkata, "Ini untukmu."

Bocah itu tertegun. Tangannya gemetar menggenggam segelas bubble tea yang agak dingin.

Bocah itu menangis sesenggukan. Seakan-akan Luhan memberikan emas dan berlian, padahal hanya segelas Bubble tea.

"Terima... Hikss... Kasih..."

Luhan bagai malaikat di lingkungan kumuh itu.

Yang datang, membawa anugerah lewat kecantikan hatinya.

"Sama-sama, nak..."

•••

Setelah melewati jalanan kumuh, ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam gedung terbengkalai.

Luhan masih bingung ada apa dengan gedung tersebut. Selain tinggi dibanding gedung tua lainnya, gedung ini juga jarang didekati orang-orang. Sepi sekali. Seperti tempat angker. Tapi Luhan tidak takut, hanya curiga saja.

Apa yang diinginkan dua bawahannya ini, heh?

Beberapa meter di hadapan mereka, berdiri meja kayu lapuk dimakan usia dan rayap. Meja itu sedikit disinari cahaya mentari siang yang menembus bagian atap yang berlubang. Kris menyuruh Suho untuk membantu menggotong meja itu agak ke pinggir. Luhan mundur tiga langkah agar tak menganggu keduanya.

Suara gedebum rendah membelalakkan mata Luhan.

Lantai seluas satu kali satu meter terbelah, menghasilkan lubang persegi dan memperlihatkan tangga menurun. Itu semacam pintu bawah tanah. Sedikit gelap di sana, dan tak terindikasi adanya kehidupan. Luhan mengerling bergantian pada Kris dan Suho.

"Kalian merahasiakan ini dariku? Apa ini rahasia Shixun yang lain?"

"Ah, Tuan Muda Luhan cerdas sekali," ucap Suho dan dibalas sentilan di dahi oleh Luhan. Suho hanya bisa mengaduh disaat Kris terkekeh geli.

Setelah Suho, sebagai yang terakhir, menginjak lantai bawah tanah, Luhan menengadah dan melihat 'atap' ruang bawah tanah menutup. Setelah itu cahaya lampu serba putih bergiliran menyala dan Luhan semakin takjub saja.

Visual ruang bawah tanah lebih modern dibanding visual gedung di atasnya. Keramiknya berkilauan, dindingnya terbuat dari polimer bening, dan ada banyak alat medis di sini.

Sepertinya, ini laboratorium.

"Ayo, Tuan Muda."

Ajakan Kris diangguki Luhan. Suho hanya mengekor di belakang keduanya. Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan. Jika tatapan Kris dan Suho menghunus ke depan, Luhan celingak-celinguk memandangi ruangan yang dibagi oleh sekat-sekat kaca. Ada beberapa pria dan wanita berpakaian medis, dalam satu ruangan, dan mereka melakukan berbagai hal seperti memperhatikan percobaan di tabung reaksi kimia, sibuk memperhatikan objek di dalam tabung besar, merawat orang yang tidur di kapsul tidur, serta banyak lagi.

Luhan berhenti melangkah saat Suho menepuk bahunya. Ia lalu memperhatikan Kris. Pria itu tengah menempelkan ibu jarinya di layar hologram, matanya disinari cahaya hijau tuk direkam korneanya, kemudian tertulis penjabaran DNA Kris.

DNA adalah kode paling inti dari setiap manusia. DNA orang tua dan anak pun kadang tidak 100% sama, kan?

Sedetik kemudian suara mesin hologram seharusnya menginterupsi, apakah Kris diperbolehkan masuk atau tidak.

 _"Selamat siang, Yifan-ge! Apakah harimu menyenangkan?!"_

Aneh, Luhan seperti mengenal suara ini. Pembawaannya kelewat ceria. Mengingatkan Luhan pada dirinya yang dulu. Tapi ia bersumpah, suara itu tak sama dengannya tapi sama dengan suara...

"Hariku sangat menyenangkan, Senior Version."

 _Senior Version?!_

Luhan dibuat bingung saat Kris tersenyum miring di layar hologram.

Pintu baja terbuka, membelah, mempersilahkan ketiga pria itu masuk.

 _"Silahkan masuk, Yifan-ge, Suho-hyung, dan..._

 _...Xiao Lu!"_

Suara itu sama dengan suara WU SHIXUN!

Luhan merinding.

Pertama kali menapaki ruangan itu, bau kimia sedikit menganggu namun bisa dimaklumi. Banyaknya para peneliti berjas putih, alat-alat vital, kabel-kabel, membuktikan bahwa ruangan ini adalah yang tersibuk. Para peneliti itu berjejer rapi membentuk dua baris, memberikan jalan untuk Luhan dan kedua bawahannya. Mereka membungkuk hormat, berkata, "selamat datang... Tuan Muda Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku dan ragu. Suho tersenyum di belakang punggungnya.

"Seseorang menunggu anda, Tuan Muda. Dia adalah hadiah dari Tuhan, untuk anda."

Luhan berhenti melangkah.

Terpaku.

Kepalanya menengadah, matanya berbinar dan air mata tak disadarinya berjatuhan. Luhan bingung atas segalanya. Mendadak, kepalanya pusing.

Dia syok.

Setengah ruangan luas ini diisi oleh cairan kimia, tepatnya di dalam aquarium raksasa. Di dalam aquarium itu terdapat seorang pria. Tubuh telanjangnya melayang di tengah cairan kimia tersebut, dililit banyak kabel yang menyambung pada alat penunjang medis. Rambut pirang putihnya mengayun pelan. Kulit albinonya tak susut akibat basahnya cairan.

Luhan bergumam, menyebut sebuah nama yang sangat dirindukannya menyamai rindunya pada Sehun.

"Shi...xun...?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN**

 **YAOI**

 **WARNING:**

Semua FF-ku penuh imajinasi liar! Skenario apapun bisa dijungkir balik, kalau kalian lalai dalam hal detail.

 **NOTE:**

Di bab ini, istirahat sejenak, capek tegang akibat berperang mulu, ugh! :((

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB -06 : Your Heart is Undefined**

 **"Kau sebenarnya tahu rahasia busuk dunia ini, Oh Sehun. Rahasia yang membuat Luhan semakin terlarang untuk kau pertahankan."**

 **—Wu Shixun in Oh Luhan—**

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 23 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyiksa istrimu sendiri, Sehun?"

Xiao Lu mematung.

Chanyeol terperangah.

Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri menahan isakan, "mustahil..." cekatnya. Refleks Chanyeol meliriknya.

Sehun menekan giginya kuat-kuat akan satu fakta lain mengenai istrinya.

Suara asing dari tenggorokan Luhan kini tertawa.

Tawa yang sama saat di malam natal lima tahun lalu, seakan itu mengejek Sehun karena kehilangan Luhan tepat di hari besar agamanya.

Menandakan kekalahan Sehun pada Tuhannya sendiri.

Luhan membalik posisi menindih Xiao Lu, lalu melompat bangkit dan mampu berdiri pongah tanpa pengaruh Mode Gravitasi milik bocahnya Sehun. Xiao Lu terdiam kala kaki Luhan menginjak dadanya. Tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Luhan melempar senyum lembut pada Sehun.

Senyum itu bukan milik Luhan meski itu wajah istrinya. Sehun sadar senyum itu milik seseorang...

 **"Hello, my little bro! How are you?"**

...orang itu saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan istriku mengidap DID?"

"Maksudmu, kepribadian ganda?" Luhan terkekeh geli sambil tangannya sedikit menutup mulutnya. "Luhan memiliki masa lalu membahagiakan, memorinya tak seekstrim itu sampai-sampai dia menjadi pengidap kepribadian ganda."

Senyum lembut di wajah Luhan muncul kembali, begitu khas. Baik Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dan Baekhyun yang setengah berdiri di atas tanah, mereka berdua mengakui senyum itu selembut senyuman Shixun. Untuk Chanyeol? Robot itu bingung mencerna suara Luhan di sensornya, alias gendang telinga imitasi miliknya. Sementara Xiao Lu, bocah cantik itu terbatuk-batuk ketika ia bangkit. Tangannya menepis tangan Luhan, padahal sang 'mommy' mengulurkan tangan ingin membantunya bangkit.

Xiao Lu berlari ke arah Sehun. Sehun merentangkan tangan kanannya, menerima pelukan Xiao Lu. Pria itu terlihat membisiki sesuatu di telinga Xiao Lu, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh bocah itu.

Xiao Lu nampak enggan memandangi sang 'mommy'. Mengerti hal itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Apakah Luhan sudah menjelaskan padamu? Mengenai... Tiga puluh persen tubuhnya adalah robot?"

Sehun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, raut mukanya mengeras.

"Kau baru tahu?" Salah satu ujung bibir Luhan terangkat.

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya?"

Luhan meneliti pemandangan di sekitarnya. Benar-benar gersang. Dipenuhi reruntuhan. Bahkan pepohonan dan tanaman lainnya mengering.

"Ya, Sehun."

Baekhyun adalah pria pertama yang dibuat tak habis pikir. Sampai ia dan Chanyeol saling melirik. Keduanya memikirkan hal sama. Yaitu keanehan Luhan. Chanyeol tak tahu sebab otaknya menghilangkan barier miliknya, tangannya berusaha menembus barier pelindung yang melindungi Baekhyun, lalu menggenggam tangan si mungil. Baekhyun pun terkesiap. Kemudian ia menangis.

"Yeolli..."

Chanyeol tertegun. Efek sentuhan tangannya sungguh ajaib membuat seorang pria menangis. Bukannya bangga, robot itu bereaksi sebaliknya. Segala macam kode di sistemnya membentuk satu kinerja, yaitu 'ekspresi kesedihan'. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan si mungil semakin erat, "berhenti menangis." Hanya itu respon Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap datar interaksi sepasang manusia-robot itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pria cantiknya Oh Sehun, **dalam kesadaran 'Wu Shixun'** , menerka kalau ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian manik hijau keemasannya kembali pada Sehun.

"Bisakah kita bernegosiasi sebelum kau mendeklarasikan perang pada FREHO, hm?"

Alis kanan Sehun terangkat, "negosiasi? Kau pikir aku mau bernegosiasi atas kerusakan parah yang Luhan ciptakan?" sinis Sehun. Tangannya terkepal, tak tahan meninju bibir istrinya. Bukan karena ia jijik pada sesuatu milik Luhan, tidak... Sehun justru memujanya.

Melainkan, Sehun muak pada senyum khas 'kakak kembarnya' ada di bibir seksi istrinya.

"Kupikir, ya," respon Luhan.

Mata Sehun memicing tajam, "di helikopterku."

.

.

.

.

.

Helikopter pribadi bersimbol Eurasia di badannya, adalah tempat di mana Luhan dan Sehun berada. Luhan, dalam kesadaran Shixun, menopang dagu di atas meja. Sesekali ia curi pandang pada Xiao Lu. Bocah lucu itu ada di pangkuan Sehun, sibuk memainkan jari jemari 'daddy'-nya seperti bayi.

Di dalam helikopter ini, ada sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi berhadapan. Dalaman helikopter ini cukup luas, melegakan untuk merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan, intinya tidak sesempit helikopter biasanya. Luhan menerka, sepertinya Sehun sudah memprediksi ia akan membutuhkan meja ini untuk berdiskusi.

"Negoisasi apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _To the point,_ cara bicaramu seperti biasanya," Luhan asyik menyeruput secangkir kopi Americano yang dibuat Baekhyun. Omong-omong soal pria mungil itu, ia menghilang bersama Chanyeol. Luhan sendiri tak mempermasalahkan, hanya tak ingin Baekhyun 'merusak' maha karyanya. Itu saja.

"Kak Shixun."

"Hm?"

"Walaupun wujud dan rupamu Luhan, aku boleh memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

"Boleh kok."

Xiao Lu menurunkan tangan Sehun. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit si bocah.

"Kak Shixun. Apa kau ingat tentang permintaanmu yang terakhir? Kita akan membahas itu dulu sebelum ke ranah pembicaraan selanjutnya."

Luhan—Shixun—menyimpul bibir. Manik hijau keemasannya meneliti rupa Xiao Lu satu persatu. Xiao Lu hanya bisa menunduk. Berbeda saat menatap Luhan, ketika 'kesadaran Shixun' menatapnya, bocah itu jadi sedikit gugup.

"Xiao Lu adalah permintaan terakhirku sebelum mati dibunuh olehmu. Tujuan awal aku menciptakannya hanyalah satu, menggantikan posisi Luhan dan menikahinya," Shixun, mari kita menyebutnya demikian, terkekeh miris. "Aku bahkan lebih sinting darimu."

"Lalu, mengapa tidak kau ciptakan kloningan untuknya? Apa untungnya bagimu menciptakan Xiao Lu dengan DNA-ku dan Luhan? Aku bersumpah, Kak Shixun, tingkahmu selalu membuatku penasaran."

Shixun tertawa kecil, "kau memang adikku."

 _SYUUT...!_

 _PRAANNGG...!_

Tawa Shixun lenyap setelah Sehun melemparinya pisau lipat hingga pisau itu membentur dinding logam helikopter, lalu tergeletak di alas. Sementara Shixun—dalam diri Luhan—mendapati luka goresan di pipi.

Sang adik kembar masih saja sama, paling benci dipermainkan.

Tapi mengapa sang adik suka sekali mempermainkan orang lain? Apa ia tak kenal karma?

Shixun meraba pipinya, merahnya darah menutupi ujung jari tengahnya.

"Aku tak segan melukai istriku sendiri hanya karenamu, Wu Shixun."

Shixun mendengus jengah, "aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri. Tapi jika kau tak menyukainya, bukan masalah."

 _CEKLEK...!_

Saat Sehun geram dan menodongkan pistol, bermaksud menembaki Shixun, pria itu langsung menjawab meski tatapannya datar. Sehun menurunkan pistolnya. Kini berganti Xiao Lu yang asyik menodongkan pistol itu ke arah Shixun.

"Aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu. Tidak, tapi membuktikan sesuatu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kalau kau berkenan, kau bisa kirim catatan kesehatan Xiao Lu dari segi fisik dan psikis padaku. Dengan itu aku mendapat kesimpulanku dan aku akan menjawab rasa penasaranmu. Yang jelas, terciptanya Xiao Lu tak hanya sebagai pengganti Luhan atau senjatamu, melainkan membongkar 'Rahasia Benua'. Rahasia busuk itu yang akan menentukan apakah Luhan membenci kita, jijik, atau semakin mencintai kita berdua."

Raut wajah Sehun menegang.

"Kau terdengar seperti menutupi sesuatu dari siapapun, termasuk dari Luhan. Kalau benar, di mana aku harus mengirimkan catatan kesehatan Xiao Lu tapi tidak bocor ke Luhan dan anak buahnya?"

Shixun memalingkan muka, memandangi suasana gersang dan hembusan angin kering di balik jendela helikopter. Shixun—kesadaran lain di dalam diri Luhan—menaikkan salah ujung bibirnya.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu rahasia busuk dunia ini, Oh Sehun. Rahasia yang membuat Luhan semakin terlarang untuk kau pertahankan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Jika kau tidak tahu, responmu pasti tak semudah itu mengiyakan permintaanku." Shixun mengulum bibirnya. Menahan senyum misteriusnya. "Karena ini berhubungan dengan negosiasi kita, langsung saja kukatakan sebuah ajakan."

Sehun diam. Masih fokus memandangi wajah samping Luhan, yang saat ini kesadarannya diambil alih oleh Shixun.

 **"Maukah kau rujuk dengan Luhan?"**

Sehun pikir, ia salah dengar. Sejauh basa-basi tadi, terlihat jelas kalau Shixun melarangnya mempertahankan Luhan. Seharusnya, dari sudut pandang Sehun mengenai kakak kembarnya, Shixun tidak meminta demikian. Mungkin lebih kepada meminta Sehun menyerahkan diri pada Luhan, mengakui kesalahan, lengser dari jabatannya sebagai Presiden Dunia, dan sebagainya.

Sehun tahu ini mengarah ke mana. Apa ini semacam kudeta secara halus? Kamuflase seperti gerilya? Sehun tahu taktik Shixun kali ini. Ia menggunakan cintanya pada Luhan untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun agar berhenti merusak dunia.

 **Apa yang dikatakan Shixun benar, Sehun tahu RAHASIA BENUA itu. Alasan itulah, dalam porsi terbesar, yang melatarbelakangi keinginan Sehun merusak tatanan benua.**

Sehun terdiam.

Ia tak ingin Shixun berhasil menjebaknya.

"Lakukan hubungan suami istri seperti dulu, antara kau dan Luhan." Shixun—dalam diri Luhan—menoleh. Ia bertopang tangan memandangi Xiao Lu. "Kalian sudah memiliki 'anak'. Pertumbuhannya memang kau percepat dengan cara mutasi gen dan mempercepat kinerja sel, tapi hal itu menyebabkan usia Xiao Lu memendek."

Kali ini manik hijau keemasan Luhan mengerling tajam pada manik hitam Sehun.

"Menjadikannya senjata tak berperasaan adalah hal mustahil, Oh Sehun. Kau menciptakannya sebagai 'manusia', bukan robot. Manusia itu butuh kasih sayang. Saat aku melihat dia bertarung melawan Luhan, lewat mata Luhan tentunya, aku tahu Xiao Lu lebih ingin memanggilnya 'mommy' dibanding membencinya."

Xiao Lu melirik Shixun sengit.

"Aku benci Oh Luhan."

"Oh ya? Kau tidak membencinya, Xiao Lu _sayang_... Kau menyayanginya, sesayang dirimu pada daddy-mu. Kau hanya tak suka daddy-mu sedih dan penyebabnya adalah mommy-mu."

Sehun merasakan keanehan pada Xiao Lu. Bocah bersurai kecoklatan itu membasahi bibirnya, gelisah, lalu mengigit bibirnya. Ia mulai takut menatap Shixun. Xiao Lu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun. Tangan dan lututnya melilit tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Shixun menyeringai dalam rupa Luhan.

"Jika kau rujuk pada istrimu, aku akan memerintahkan beberapa anak buahku terlibat dalam perbaikan Kota Daqr. Selama kau dan istrimu tinggal bersama di rumah kalian, tepatnya di Kota Hamal, Negara Trias, aku yang akan memimpin FREHO agar bergabung dengan Daqrios."

Sehun merasa janggal. Matanya melebar curiga.

"Tak semudah itu membengkokkan doktrin Luhan dari anggota FREHO. Apa kau gila?!"

"Kau benar mengenai pernyataan pertama. Tapi bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, Luhan yang meminta?"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Shixun?! Jika kau melakukan itu, apa yang FREHO lakukan selama ini sia-sia?!"

"Oh, kau perhatian sekali."

"Aku hanya mengatakan ketidakpercayaanku padamu, _idiot_! Karena kau mencoba mempengaruhiku. Dibalik negosiasi ini, ada rencana dibalik semua ini, dan aku tahu itu tak menguntungkanku. Jadi... Aku menolak!"

"Padahal Luhan merancang rencana rumit ini agar kita bisa bertemu dan bernegosiasi. Dengan situasi yang cukup genting di kota vital ini, kau jadi mudah diajak berdiskusi."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Xiao Lu merasakan amarah Sehun. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Daddy-nya.

"Dad... Tenanglah..."

Xiao Lu mengelus rahangnya, "ada aku dad..." Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tahu, Xiao Lu."

Sehun mengembuskan nafas. Ia mulai menenangkan pikirannya, ingin mengendalikan tubuh Luhan agar ada di tempatnya.

Tapi percuma, tubuh Luhan—dengan kesadaran Shixun—sulit ia kendalikan. Akibatnya, kepala Sehunlah yang memberat. Sementara Luhan bergeming.

"Kau memang bisa mengendalikan pergerakan tubuh Luhan tapi **tidak selalu bisa** membaca pikirannya, dan **tidak bisa** mendeteksi keberadaannya lewat DNA. Kemudian... peristiwa tadi berbeda, menimbulkan pertanyaan lain yaitu... mengapa Xiao Lu saja tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh Luhan jika **'aku' yang sadar**?"

Sehun mendecih, ia mulai tahu makna dari basa-basi Shixun mengenai tubuh Luhan.

Shixun mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya—pelipis Luhan—dengan ujung kuku telunjuknya. "Yaitu otak, Sehun. Otak adalah pusat dari segala pikiran dan aktivitas tubuh. Ditambah 30% tubuh Luhan adalah robot, yang secara otomotis mudah untukku memanipulasi sistemnya, agar lebih kuat bertahan dari kekanganmu dan Xiao Lu."

"Aku sangat mencintai istriku. Tapi bukan berarti semudah itu aku mengalah darinya jika mengenai Benua."

"Aku tahu," ujar Shixun. Sekali lagi, senyumnya tergolong pahit. "Bahkan rasa cintamu padanya melebihiku."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit curiga.

"Satu menit lagi Luhan akan sadar. Perjanjianku kepadanya adalah, aku harus 'dimatikan' setelah nyaris dua puluh menit aku tersadar. Satu menit adalah waktumu berpikir, untuk menerima penawarannya atau tidak."

"Tidak perlu menunggu satu menit."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin kau sadarkan Luhan. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padanya," lalu Sehun menunduk. "Xiao Lu, duduklah sambil menghadap ke depan." Bocah itu mengangguk. Lalu merubah posisi duduk menghadap ke depan.

"Kalian cocok sebagai ayah dan anak," gumam Shixun sambil memandangi Xiao Lu.

Shixun—dalam kesadaran Luhan—memejamkan mata sambil bersandar punggung di sandaran kursi. Beberapa detik hanya keheningan. Sehun dan Xiao Lu menunggu Luhan terbangun. Mereka terus memandangi Luhan, seperti sepasang ayah dan anak menunggu sosok ibu dalam keluarga, bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Ngh_..."

Tangan kurus Luhan terangkat, gemetar meremas pelipisnya. Ia menegakkan badan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dahinya mengernyit, merasa asing dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Manik hijau keemasannya menggelap saat ia semeja seakan begitu akrabnya bersama musuhnya, Oh Sehun. Di pangkuannya ada Xiao Lu. Mata lucunya melebar, berbinar pada Luhan.

Luhan tercengang saat manik merah bocah itu seakan tersenyum untuknya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum di tengah kesadarannya.

 **"Lulu."**

 _DEG...!_

Suara husky yang lembut dan tulus itu, sudah lama tak Luhan dengar dari pita suara Sehun. Pria itu juga mengulas kurva indah di bibir merahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menangis haru.

"Ya, Hunhun?" Luhan gemetar. Responnya benar-benar payah. Ia sebenarnya bingung karena mendadak ada di dalam helikopter Sehun, mengingat semua di sini serba hitam dan ada simbol EURASIA di dindingnya.

Luhan hafal betul apabila ada seseorang tengah berbohong padanya, bermuka dua sok baik padahal hatinya sungguh busuk. Parahnya, ia sering menemuinya pada orang-orang di sekeliling Sehun. Jadi ia pikir, Sehun pun demikian kan?

Tapi kali ini tidak, pria itu terkesan tulus. Benar-benar tulus.

Pria tampannya kembali?

Benarkah?

Hunhun-nya kembali?

"Maukah kau kembali ke rumah, Lulu? Menjadi istri Hunhun-mu yang sesungguhnya? Menerimaku sebagai suamimu ini?"

Luhan tidak boleh percaya begitu saja, ia harus—

 ** _["Aku bernegosiasi dengan Sehun beberapa menit lalu. Xiao Lu yang menjadi saksi."]_**

Luhan melirik Xiao Lu. Kali ini, bocah itu tersenyum.

 ** _["Perang kalian bukan lagi di lapangan. Bukan lagi adu senjata atau taktik. Tapi di rumah tangga kalianlah, kalian akan saling berperang. Jadilah istri yang benar untuknya, lalu ambil segala informasi dari kandangnya."]_**

Suara Shixun mengiangi gendang telinganya.

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Xiao Lu tampak mengharapkannya. Mata mereka pun jujur.

Akankah keputusan Luhan benar?

 ** _["Ini demi kemerdekaan, Xiao Lu."]_**

"Aku..."

Bukankah dunia ini diisi oleh kebusukan?

Bukankah sampah tak cukup untuk menyumbangkan aroma kebusukan di dunia ini?

Ah... Dunia benar-benar busuk! Bermuka dua!

Termasuk Luhan sendiri!

Luhanpun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Manusia tak ubahnya karakter bertopeng banyak, ya... Itulah Luhan saat ini.

Lalu apa bedanya ia dengan Sehun?

 **Kali ini hati mereka berdua, Sehun dan Luhan, tak terdefinisi. Akankah keduanya berakhir penuh cinta, atau...**

"...aku mau, Sehun. Hanya jika, selama kita bersama, kau tak memusnahkan kelompok manapun," ucap lemah Luhan, istri dari seorang Presiden Dunia.

Sehun tersenyum misterius.

Luhan memandangnya datar.

"Ya, Lulu-ku... Sayangku... Hanya jika kau menjadi istriku, seperti dulu. Hm?"

"Tentu, Hunhun."

Luhan kembali pada keluarganya...

 **...untuk menusuk mereka dari belakang demi kepentingan banyak manusia.**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Wah, pendek ya? Lebih pendek dari bab-bab sebelumnya... Ugh!

Aku tahu aku selalu koar-koar ini bukan Romance, tapi kenapa aku beranggapan semakin ke sini malah lebih ke 'Dark' Romance?!

Woi! HUNHANKU!!

Kalian ini gemesin, tapi ya gimana, beginilah "pasangan paling berpengaruh di dunia versi HHS". WKWKWKWK...!

Mainstream banget kalau Romance saling menyatukan, lebih baik saling bacok-bacokan kayak nih FF ABAL-ABAL! #asahgolok

Jan lupa sematkan pernyataan, **"di dunia ini ada sebab akibat. Termasuk cerita ini. Akan kalian temui jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian, seiring bertambahnya cerita."**

untuk "rahasia benua", sebenarnya ada Short Story-nya. Itu asal-usul FF ini. (kan ni FF remake buatanku sendiri :)

Ok, see you guys! Gemes ku sama mereka :3

Surabaya, 27 April 2019


	10. BAB 7 : You and I

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2134

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah yang bertanya hari apakah ini?

Ini adalah hari pernikahan Oh Sehun dan Luhan. Dua manusia yang menyatu oleh takdir meski diselimuti berbagai intrik dan konflik.

Sebagian tidak mempermasalahkan penyimpangan yang mereka lakukan, sebagian mengutuk, hingga mau tak mau pernikahan itu berlangsung tertutup.

Keduanya berada di lingkungan berlawanan. Sehun dengan segala kemegahan yang disematkan di kepalanya, dan Luhan dengan segala kesederhanaan yang dipakaikan di tubuhnya. Sehun dari Keluarga Oh, keluarga terpandang paling berkuasa di Benua Eurasia. Sementara Luhan hanya sebatang kara dari panti asuhan, namun menganggap orang-orang panti adalah keluarganya.

Jadi siapa sangka? dongeng pangeran berkuda putih yang sering kakak asuhnya, Yoona, ceritakan sebelum tidur, ternyata terwujud dalam balutan jas putih pernikahan.

Terwujud dalam seorang Oh Sehun.

 _"Masing-masing mempelai dipersilahkan mencium pasangannya."_

Sehun menangkup belah pipi Luhan. Tersenyum lembut penuh menghamba, menggulirkan manik hitam tajamnya ke seluruh wajah istrinya. Kecantikan Luhan luar biasa menghipnotisnya, hingga semua unsur ia lawan.

Termasuk, Tuhan sendiri.

Bagi Oh Sehun, pernikahan ini begitu sakral. Pesta dalam rangka mengolok penciptanya, bahwa ia bisa memalingkan hamba-Nya, Luhan.

Manik tajamnya melirik simbol ketuhanan, bibir merahnya tersenyum sinis meski samar.

 **Sehun memulai langkah awal dari titik ini.**

Kembali pada raut muka Luhan. Remaja cantik yang resmi menjadi istrinya ini memejamkan mata. Emerald penghias matanya tengah bersembunyi dari kelopak berbulu lentik. Sungguh, cantik sekali.

Bibir mereka menyatu di depan pendeta dan para tamu undangan, yang semuanya adalah keluarga Luhan di panti asuhan. Dalam setiap lumatan kecil keduanya, ada pancaran cinta di sana. Semua tamu berdoa dalam hati, agar keduanya diberi kebahagiaan atas apa yang keduanya pilih.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Lalu berganti ciuman di kening Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lulu."

Kedua pipi Luhan menghangat, memerah, bibirnya menyimpul senyum bahagia. Matanya terbuka tuk memandang suaminya, tetes air mata mengintip malu di pelupuk matanya. Ketika binar hijau keemasan itu kembali menjerat Sehun, pria gagah itu langsung menggendong ala bridal tubuh istrinya.

Para tamu dan pendeta terkejut. Lalu tersenyum memaklumi. Mereka menoleh bersamaan, seluruh pasang matapun bergerak mengikuti langkah kedua anak adam keluar dari gereja.

"Kenapa harus menggendongku?" ucap malu-malu Luhan sembari menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Sehun.

"Aku tak mau semua orang melihat kecantikan istriku. Nanti mereka mengambilmu dariku."

"Bocah nakal," ejek Luhan sambil menyentil dahi Sehun.

Sehun menjulurkan lidah sekilas pada istrinya, hingga dibalas pukulan kecil di lengan kekarnya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, mereka langsung tancap gas meninggalkan gereja. Beberapa kali Luhan memekik kesal pada suaminya, karena menyetir ugal-ugalan dan berseru pada semua orang,

 _"AKU TIDAK SINGLE LAGI!"_

 _"Aku sudah menikah...!"_

 _"Aku bahagia..."_

Oke, sepertinya Sehun setengah sinting. Luhan ingin sekali menggali lubang tuk mengubur wajahnya.

Sepanjang hari, mereka menghabiskan waktu keliling Distrik Hotel. Semua itu hanya untuk mempercepat guliran semu matahari hingga pada fase terbenam. Sampai-sampai makanpun membeli lewat drive thru.

Kini keduanya berada di padang rumput. Tepatnya di peternakan domba milik kakek angkat Sehun, kakek yang benar-benar Sehun anggap keluarga selain Shixun sang saudara.

"Kakek membersihkan padang rumput, kan? Jangan sampai istriku terkena kotoran domba," raut jijik Sehun suguhkan.

Sang kakek menjitak kepala cucunya. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudah kakek bersihkan kok. Untunglah Negara C tak mengenal empat musim. Kalau tak begitu, istrimu bisa-bisa mati membeku di tengah tariannya di padang rumput."

"Untung saja, kek."

Sehun sekali lagi memuja istrinya. Lewat tatapan menerawangnya, ia saksikan Luhan berlarian dan sesekali melompat kecil layaknya rusa. Senyum cerah Luhan di hamparan hijau rumput membuat selangkangan Sehun semakin berkedut sakit.

Sialan!

Semua alam tahu Luhan itu istrimu, jadi berhentilah berpikir mesum bahkan disaat istrimu hanya tertawa!

Sang kakek hanya menggelengkan kepala, memaklumi kasmarannya pasangan pria 20 tahun dan 16 tahun tersebut.

Lalu malampun tiba.

Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan duduk di tengah hamparan rumput hijau. Mereka saling merangkul, memandangi langit berbintang.

Keduanya mendengar suara bel lebih dari satu gereja, pertanda malam natal dimulai. Suara-suara itu bersahutan, membentuk harmoni indah, disahuti desau angin malam yang dingin.

Luhan bersenandung, memuji atas apa yang Tuhan takdirkan untuknya. Tangannya menangkup meminta keberkahan, begitu kusyu' berkomunikasi pada Sang Penguasa dunia. Lalu Luhan memejamkan mata, kecantikannya diguyur sinar keperakan bulan, hingga bulu mata lentiknya membentuk bayang di bawah garis mata.

Sehun sungguh terpana. Tanpa basa-basi ia merebahkan pelan tubuh Luhan di atas rerumputan. Pria cantiknya membuka mata kaget. Kemudian melotot horor karena mata berkabut gairah milik pria di atasnya.

Sehun menindihnya, mengendus lehernya.

"Sehun...?"

"Lulu..."

Luhan merinding. Usapan di awang pipinya membuatnya sangat sensitif. Remaja itu mengerang pelan kala lidah panas Sehun menjilat ceruk lehernya.

"Hun...hun..."

Sungguh sialan! Bagaimana bisa Sehun baru bertemu makhluk indah karya Tuhan ini? Lihat bagaimana kepalanya sedikit mendongak, diterpa sinar bulan, dengan jakun berkilauan oleh peluh, padahal Sehun belum menggerayanginya.

Istrinya memang sensitif.

Dikecupinya jakun itu untuk kemudian berubah menjadi jilatan dan menjalar hingga sampai di bibir bawah Luhan.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak bercinta di tempat tak lazim.

"Maukah...kau bercinta denganku, Lulu?"

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Lalu mengecup pelan ujung hidung besar Sehun-nya. Suaminya sungguh menggemaskan. Tanpa izin, bukankah si tampan bisa menikmati tubuh si cantik? Tapi Luhan terenyuh. Sehun sangat menghargainya sebagai istri.

"Apakah di sini, Hunhun?"

"Tak baik untuk kulitmu, kita masuk ke dalam rumah, bagaimana?"

Mengetahui dia akan melewati malam pertamanya, sekaligus pertama kali mencecap surgawi dunia, membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah.

Sehun semakin tidak tahan atas pemandangan di depannya.

Luhan digendong ala pengantin. Mereka berjalan melewati rerumputan, sembari mendengar suara bel gereja yang mulai mengecil lalu lenyap berkesudahan.

Si cantik memandangi langit malam berbintang sambil merengkuh leher jenjang suaminya. Sambil bersandar di dada bidang sang suami, Luhan memanjatkan rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah anugerah untuknya.

Tapi bagi Tuhan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN (YAOI)**

 **Warning:**

 **Moga kalian gak bingung.**

 **Oh iya, ada kesalahan tanggal di bab sebelumnya. Harusnya 23 April bukan 22 April. Udah, itu aja sih ;)**

 **Note:**

 **Selamat membaca...!!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB 7 : You and I**

 **"Aku akan menjadi manusia paling buruk hanya untukmu, Lulu."**

 **—Oh Sehun—**

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak bibir dan lidah yang merangkai kalimat, bahwa sejatinya rumah adalah surga bagi pemiliknya. Surga itu bisa berupa bangunan mewah, atau tempat di mana pemiliknya bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tawa canda dan segala cinta bersatu di dalam rumah. Termasuk memori yang dibentuk oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

Dan,

Luhan mengambil langkah pertama.

Ini adalah langkah pertama Luhan kembali memasuki sebuah rumah mewah, setelah lima tahun lamanya meninggalkan tempat ini. Tak banyak perubahan di dalamnya. Semua tatanan barang, perabotan, hiasan dinding, guci, bahkan susunan sofa dan cendelier, masih seperti dulu. Luhan ingat betul setiap sudut rumah ini, karena ialah yang mengaturnya.

Lalu,

Langkah-langkah selanjutnya Luhan ambil.

Manik hijaunya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi air matanya mengalir deras. Berbagai foto dirinya dan Sehun, juga bertiga bersama Shixun, ada Kris dan Irene juga yang memang suka sekali dekat-dekat dengan Luhan, serta foto pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun...

... semua itu menerbitkan mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mommy...?"

Teguran itu bersuara persis sepertinya. Hanya lebih lembut dan polos. Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia tersenyum nanar, "ya... Lu?"

"Mommy menangis?"

Saat Luhan semakin menembus tatapan polos Xiao Lu, manusia ciptaan suaminya sekaligus 'anak' mereka berdua, ada tatapan lembut Shixun di sana. Benar jika manik mata Shixun itu bening, tapi tetap saja mata milik Xiao Lu adalah milik Shixun meski diberi pigmen merah.

"Mommy terharu, sayang," Luhan tak harus ingat saat Xiao Lu menyerangnya dan menyakitinya dibawah perintah Sehun. Ia hanya harus berlaku selayaknya 'mommy' untuk Xiao Lu. Luhan pun memeluknya hangat dan merasakan detak jantung bocah cantik itu.

Jantung milik Shixun.

Walau ragu, Xiao Lu membalas pelukan itu. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Mommy menangis kalena senang?"

"Hm."

"Xiao Lu."

"Daddy!"

Refleks Xiao Lu mengurai pelukannya. Ia berlari kecil mendekati 'daddy'nya, lalu kembali pada Luhan. Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika Xiao Lu juga menggenggam tangannya. Bocah itu mencium pipi kanan Sehun dan pipi kiri Luhan secara bergantian.

"Xiao Lu akhilnya punya mommy!!"

"Apa Xiao Lu senang?"

"Ya, Daddy! Meski mommy sedikit menyebalkan dan Xiao Lu sedikit nakal.." Xiao Lu membungkuk hormat pada Luhan, "...Xiao Lu minta maaf... Mommy!"

Jantung Luhan berdetak keras saat cengiran Xiao Lu persis seseorang.

 ** _"Maaf... Xiao Lu..."_**

Cengiran itu mirip Shixun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandangi Xiao Lu yang asyik bertepuk tangan riang gembira. Sementara Sehun asyik memandangi istrinya. Sehun pun melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping istrinya, hingga pipi Luhan menabrak dada bidang suaminya.

"Lu..."

"Ya, Hun?"

Luhan merinding saat Sehun berbisik tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Bahkan tak segan menjilati lehernya.

Sang istri memekik tertahan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Responnya terlalu sensitif. Luhan hanya bisa meremas kain kemeja di bahu lebar suaminya. Kedua manik hitam dan hijau saling bertatapan. Hidung mereka saling mengendus. Pipi Luhan memerah, sementara Sehun asyik menyeringai mesum.

"Kau tahu Lu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Manik hitam Sehun melirik bibir merah Luhan.

Dipandangi seintens itu mengundang gugup hatinya. Luhan memejamkan mata, mengigit bibirnya, saat tangan Sehun yang lain menangkup lalu ibu jarinya membelai pipi Luhan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, istriku."

Mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Ehm... Ta...tapi..."

"Apa kau tidak menginginkanku setelah semua ini?" Muka Sehun berubah memelas seperti bayi serigala. "Apa begitu, Lu?"

"I...itu—a... _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!_ Turunkan aku!!"

Sehun memanggul tubuh Luhan di bahu lebarnya.

"Xiao Lu, jangan mendekati kamar Daddy, oke?"

Xiao Lu hanya memiringkan kepala saat melihat Daddy-nya memanggul tubuh mommy-nya, sementara mommy-nya asyik memukuli punggung daddy-nya.

Setelah keduanya menghilang dari pandangan, Xiao Lu melihat kedatangan Lay. Selain Xio Lu, Sehun juga membawa Lay ke rumahnya di Kota Hamal ini.

"Mereka kenapa ya, Paman Lay?"

"Mereka mau membuat adik untuk Tuan Muda Lu."

"Eh? Adik? Apa itu adik?"

"Anaknya mommy dan daddy-nya Tuan Muda. Hanya saja, lebih muda dari Tuan Muda Lu."

Xiao Lu mengerutkan kening, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa tidak ajak Xiao Lu sih? Kan aku bisa bantu agal meleka cepat buat adik! Ya kan, Paman Lay?!"

Dan Lay hanya terkikik geli atas kepolosan Xiao Lu.

 _Tidak ada adegan threesome di sini, Tuan Muda Lu_ — batin Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan melotot horor saat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar mereka dulu. Sedikit rasa kekhawatiran di benak Luhan, mengingat kamar ini adalah tempat Sehun menyiksanya dulu hanya karena...

...Luhan menaruh perhatian sedikit pada Shixun.

Tubuh Luhan menggeliat. Dengan gesit, Luhan melompat turun dan berdiri waspada di hadapan Sehun. Jika Luhan menatapnya tajam, begitu awas, maka Sehun hanya tersenyum santai seakan tanpa dosa.

"Aku butuh waktu mengenai ini, Sehun. Sudah nyaris lima tahun kita berpisah, walau tidak secara resmi. Selama itu pula aku sendirian tanpamu. Jadi tolong, beri aku waktu untuk beradaptasi. Setelah itu, aku akan memberimu hak atasku sebagai..." Luhan berdeham. Matanya melirik lantai. Ragu meneruskan, "...sebagai istrimu secara benar."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Beribu kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Aku... Minta maaf untuk segala yang menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa minta maaf padamu untuk benua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun berjalan pelan ke jendela terbuka. Memandangi gagahnya bulan purnama. Tersenyum menerawang, membiarkan ketampanannya yang bagai dewa Yunani diterpa cahaya bulan. Punggung lebarnya memunggungi sang istri, terlalu pengecut bicara hanya untuk bertengkar nantinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan," ujar jengah Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa membicarakannya. Setidaknya, belum."

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan membuka kancing teratas kemeja putihnya. Ia melakukannya sambil mengulum bibirnya. Lalu berkata, "Aku istrimu, Sehun. Seharusnya suamimu sih, tapi bukan masalah dengan gelar. Yang penting, aku milikmu."

"Aku tahu itu, Lulu," Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lega karena obrolan mereka tak terlalu canggung.

"Lalu kenapa kau ragu? Jujurlah. Aku mohon..."

Kancing kedua sudah Luhan buka. Namun, ia sedikit ragu untuk menyelesaikannya hingga akhir.

"'Jujur'? Aku tak yakin kalau itu takkan berakhir pertengkaran." Sehun menyugar rambutnya. Berdecih tanpa berani berbalik tuk memandangi istrinya.

Sementara itu, Luhan sudah melepaskan kemejanya. Kemudian beralih melepaskan celana berkancing miliknya, untuk menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Satu hal yang tak pernah Luhan lupa adalah, jika Sehun kalut seperti ini bahkan sungkan memandangnya, Luhan akan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Kemudian,

Luhan akan menggoda Sehun.

Ternyata pria cantik itu masih ingat kebiasaan anehnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Apakah aku istri terburuk di dunia, Hunhun? Sampai kau tidak mau jujur padaku?"

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Dan dibanding itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Silahkan," tutur Luhan dalam keadaan telanjang sepenuhnya. Perlahan, ia menarik selimut tebal di atas ranjang kamar 'mereka'. Lalu merangkulkan selimut itu di tubuhnya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening sambil bertopang dagu dengan lengan bertumpu pada jendela. "kenapa kau ingin kita rujuk? Kau mau membunuhku di rumah ini?"

"Jika ya, kau mungkin sudah mati, suamiku."

Luhan berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun, sembari memeluk selimutnya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kini, hanya terlihat bahu sempit Luhan yang sangat mulus, dan tangan mungil menyembul karena meremas selimut di tubuhnya.

"Kau mungkin menodongkan pisau padaku, saat ini."

Luhan tersenyum geli,

"Bisa jadi."

Ketika Sehun ingin berbalik, bahunya dicegat oleh dua lengan telanjang yang rapuh. Lengan itu merangkul bahunya. Hingga Sehun tenggelam dalam selimut yang sama dengan Luhan. Sehun berdiri di depan, melirik istrinya. Luhan ada di belakang Sehun, berjinjit, dan berbisik di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Malam ini begitu dingin. Apa Hunhun mau Lulu hangatkan?"

 ** _"Hunhun begitu dingin pada Lulu, Lulu tidak suka. Jadi... mau Lulu hangatkan?"_**

Sehun tersenyum gemas. Ia menempelkan pipinya di pipi Luhan.

"Ya, sayangku."

Ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

Yah...

Seandainya kebohongan dan obsesi tidak menodai cinta mereka, mungkin mereka dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Daqr

Negara : Ekasa

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Kebingungan melandanya dan Jongin hanya bisa berjalan bolak-balik, kanan kiri kanan kiri, tanpa peduli pusingnya Chanyeol mengikuti dirinya. Jongin mengerang atas kebodohan—catat : idiot—Chanyeol satu ini.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Killer Boy!" desis Jongin.

Tangan Chanyeol bersedekap, sambil menyalahi Jongin lewat tatapan. "Lalu, kau sendiri? Apa yang tengah kau kalutkan?"

"Luhan."

"Dia aman bersama suaminya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin skeptis.

"Sangat yakin!" Angguk sang robot humanoid. Wajah Jongin semakin kusut, tanda tak percaya siapapun saat ini kecuali Luhan. Chanyeol berinisiatif menempelkan dinginnya kaleng minuman soda ke pipi Jongin, membuat Jongin terkesiap.

Sang robot humanoid asyik nyengir.

"Jongin."

"Apa?" Jongin menerima minuman itu, meneguknya tiga teguk, lalu memandang serius partner kerjanya.

"Kris menyuruh kita datang ke ruangannya. Aku lupa belum memberitahumu."

"Malam-malam seperti ini dia masih ada di ruangannya, heh?"

"Ya," Chanyeol mengacungkan jam tangannya. "Sekaranglah saatnya kita ke sana."

Ruangan Kris berada di lantai dua belas, di Gedung Perusahaan properti bernama Osarva Company. Tentu saja perusahaan ini dulunya bisnis Suho—salah satu partner lama Yifan dan Luhan—saat pria itu masih bermarga 'Kim'.

Berbicara tentang Suho, akhir-akhir ini ia susah ditemui. Jongin yang sebagai penerima marga Kim kedua saja tak tahu kesibukan pria itu. Kecuali fakta Suho adalah Ketua Tim Tiga. Tim itu memiliki tugas rahasia dimana hanya diketahui Luhan dan Kris. Keahlian Tim Tiga adalah menembak dalam jarak lebih dari 800 m. Atau disebut sniper.

Osarva Company juga bekerja sama dengan Pemerintahan Benua. Karena termasuk perusahaan properti, maka jelas peran perusahaan ini adalah pada bidang bangunan. Mungkin karena kedok ini, FREHO punya segala kelemahan Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai mengingatnya.

Hanya Jongin satu-satunya, selain Suho dan pria bermuka bebek, yang bisa melewati setiap pintu ruang di gedung tanpa password. Karena setiap ruangan pasti punya password berbeda.

Jangan dikira Suho saudara sedarah Jongin. Pria itu—dan pria bermuka bebek bermarga Kim pula—memberikan kewenangan itu atas diangkatnya Jongin sebagai adik.

Seperti saat ini, Jongin memampangkan manik mata coklatnya ke layar hologram. Suara mesin khas wanita kaku terdengar. Lalu pintu terbuka perlahan seperti dibelah dua. Dari sini Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa melihat Kris sibuk menulis.

"Menulis?" gumam Jongin. Alis kanannya terangkat skeptis. Chanyeol menggerutu, "di jaman canggih ini, masih ada kertas ya?"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

"Ehm! Hai... Kris!"

Jika Jongin masuk tanpa izin Kris, maka Chanyeol menyapa sebelum melangkah masuk. Kris mengangkat pandangan. Pintu otomatis tertutup. Jongin dan Chanyeol semakin mendekat kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

Kris memangku dagu tanpa tersenyum.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Hai, Jongin."

Jongin menguap lebar sambil meregangkan badan, "ehm... Jadi, malam-malam begini kenapa menyuruh kami ke sini? Bukannya ini waktu tidur?"

"Aku punya kabar mengenai istrimu. Do Kyungsoo."

Mata Jongin melebar, "eh? Yang benar?"

Kris menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Jongin. Pria itu menerimanya, tangannya bergetar, teringat istrinya yang punya pemikiran agak kuno. Si pinguinnya suka kertas, mengingat dia suka melukis tapi tak punya bakat. Sementara Jongin memiliki bakat melukis di atas kanvas, juga kertas biasa, yang membuat Kyungsoo tertarik padanya hingga berakhir keduanya berhubungan romansa. Pasangan ini tak memiliki kisah drama terlalu rumit. Hanya kisah sederhana, hidup di rumah sederhana, sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah dan berakhir Jongin dijual di pelelangan manusia dan Kyungsoo diculik entah kemana.

Di lembaran itu ada semacam kontrak kerja, ditulis tangan, huruf bersambung luar biasa cantik, dan dibubuhi tanda tangan bermaterai. Jongin kenal tanda tangan ini.

Ini milik istrinya.

Tulisan tangan ini juga milik istrinya.

Air mata Jongin tanpa sadar menetes, mengaliri pipinya. Pria tan itu menjilat bibir, menggigitnya, sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Tidak mungkin istriku menulis ini."

"Tulisan tangan tidak bisa dibohongi meski kau menyewa peniru bayaran. Lagipula, di jaman ini, sulit menemui peniru tulisan tangan."

Kris menjawabnya santai, Chanyeol hanya memandangi Jongin dengan iba, dan Jongin meremas kertas itu.

"Di mana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"Di Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Ada banyak informasi mengenai Kyungsoo di gedung itu. Yah... Mengingat posisi istrimu cukup tinggi entah di Daqrios atau di Pemerintah Pusat."

Jongin membuang kertas itu sembarangan. Kris hanya menatapnya datar.

"Jadi... bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menjadi SEKRETARIS SEHUN? Sementara Kyungsoo adalah PEMBENCI NOMER SATU PEMERINTAHAN? Katakan, Kris! Apa Kyungsoo diancam?"

 **"Tidak, Jonginnie..."**

Jongin kenal suara ini.

Dia memutar kursi.

Matanya membelalak lebar beserta Chanyeol.

Seorang pria mungil berdiri tenang di ambang pintu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah lebih ke dalam.

Kris tersenyum miring tanpa diketahui Chanyeol dan Jongin. Pria itu saling menatap dengan pria mungil itu.

Pria itu adalah...

... **Byun Baekhyun.**

"Well, aku masih menyimpan lukisanmu lho, Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo sempat terkagum pada lukisan ekstrimisme-mu itu."

"Lukisan?" gumam Jongin. Lalu dia menegakkan badan, "Boneka Pinguin dan Benang Merah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 22 April 2140

Clue : Jika bingung sama alurnya, coba baca sekilas Bab 4 : I am Your Weakness (bag 1)

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Mumpung aku berada di Kota Hamal, aku ingin bertemu temanku."_

 _"Siapa?!" Siwon berseru panik, lalu mendapat sikutan di pinggang oleh Henry. Pria itu menatap sengit pada Henry, lalu terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala._

 _"Temanku, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _"Jadi kami tidak salah dengar ya? Kapan kau menemuinya?"_

 _Baik Siwon dan Henry terkejut bukan main. Nama itu terdengar menakutkan bagi keduanya._

 _"Nanti, setelah hari ini berakhir."_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hamal, 22 April 2140_**

 ** _21.09 waktu setempat._**

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana X-10 adalah pembebasan beberapa budak milik pegawai dan petinggi Black Corporation, serta pencarian informasi tentang Black Corporation. Rencana ini adalah pembuka Rencana X-11, rencana 'penaklukan Kota Daqr dan Kehancuran Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Benua'.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah rumah.

Rumah Byun Baekhyun.

"Sehun memberimu makan dengan baik," tutur datar Luhan sambil meneliti ketelanjangan Baekhyun.

"Yeah! Kau menganggu kegiatan mandiku."

"Telanjang seperti bayi," Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Benar-benar Byun Baekhyun."

"Jika nilai penis 1-10, untuk seukuran submassive, kau punya angka delapan." Baekhyun menyeringai nakal, "apa aku boleh mengoralnya? Jarang ada submassive cantik berpenis sebesar itu."

Luhan terkekeh anggun, "terima kasih."

"Aku tahu kau takkan mengizinkan." Baekhyun mengendikkan dagu, "Masuklah!"

Baekhyun mengambil jubah handuknya dari gantungan baju di dekat pintu masuk, setelah itu memasangnya asal di badan. Cara jalannya sedikit menghentak, tanda kesal, membuat Luhan menggeleng lemah memaklumi.

"Apa ini tidak bahaya untukmu? Jika Sehun tahu kau berperan sebagai 'pedang mata ganda', dia akan membunuhmu."

"Kau punya Chanyeol, Sehun punya Kyungsoo. Kalian sama-sama menguntungkanku."

 **"Karena itulah aku tidak menyukaimu."**

Aura Luhan mendadak gelap. Baekhyun mendesis ngeri melihatnya.

Baekhyun menuntun Luhan ke ruang kerja, melewati lorong berisi banyak lukisan dinding. Luhan terpaku pada lukisan seorang pria dan boneka pinguin di tangan. Sedetik kemudian, ia lanjut mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Setelah di ruang kerja Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menjejalinya banyak pertanyaan. Baekhyun sendiri tenang-tenang saja, menyuguhkan secangkir kopi americano kesukaan Luhan.

"Kapan kau akan datang ke Osarva?"

"Saat kondisinya sudah aman. Mm... Mungkin... Setelah rencanamu terlaksana."

"Apa kau tidak bisa membocorkan informasi keanggotaan Guardian of Daqrios? Bukankah kau ketuanya?"

"Aku ketua yang loyal. Aku tak mau kau membasmi anggotaku."

"Bagaimana tentang... Manusia ciptaan Sehun?"

Baekhyun langsung mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia menghela nafas, "sebenarnya, sebelum Sehun datang ke Gedung Pemerintah Pusat Negara Trias, dia mendatangi rumahku. Semua itu untuk menyuruhku menganalisa dan memeriksa kondisi psikis manusia ciptaannya."

"Dan, bagaimana?"

"Psikopat, persis Sehun. Manipulatif. Bisa dikatakan, semua sifat buruk Sehun ada pada manusia itu. Itulah intinya."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis, "sifat itu didesain secara buatan atau diturunkan?"

"Heh? Kenapa kau bicara soal diturunkan?"

"Kupikir menciptakan manusia tidak mungkin, kecuali Sehun mengkloning dirinya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan, "dia benar-benar menciptakan manusia."

"DNA?"

"Hah?"

"Yah...?" Luhan menggeleng lemah, "tidak ada." Gerak-gerik Luhan membuat Baekhyun memicingkan mata curiga.

Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu anak buah Sehun yang berperan penting di sini. Pekerjaannya sebagai psikolog melatihnya agar pandai mengendalikan pikiran dan isi hatinya, sehingga Sehun tak mencurigainya. Karena perlu diingat kalau Sehun dapat membaca isi pikiran seseorang berkat Detector Machine.

Luhan tahu apabila mengajak Baekhyun sebagai rekan beresiko tinggi, persis permainan judi dimana kita mempertaruhkan banyak uang untuk sesuatu tak pasti.

"Beritahu apapun yang kau tahu tentang Sehun akhir-akhir ini."

"Untuk apa? Kau akan dapat informasi apapun mengenainya apabila rencanamu kali ini berhasil."

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini, Baekhyun? Aku datang kepadamu karena kau akan terlibat secara langsung dalam rencana ini. Kau bisa jamin kan kalau dirimu takkan berakhir seperti Minah?"

"Aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Good!" Luhan menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya. Karena nyaris seluruh tubuh bagian kirinya terdiri dari robot, maka akan terlihat kabel-kabel berwarna hijau terang berkedip-kedip di bawah 'kulit buatan' Luhan. Tangan Luhan seakan dipenuhi pembuluh nadi bercahaya, untuk kemudian cahaya-cahaya memancar dari telapak tangannya, membentuk hologram menara yang di dalamnya tersusun ruangan seperti labirin.

Itu bukan menara, tapi bentuk kerangka 3D dari gedung Osarva.

"Pergilah ke lantai ini," telunjuk kanan Luhan menyentuh lantai gedung yang dimaksud, hingga akhirnya terbentuk perbesaran lantai beberapa kali. Lantai tersebut seperti labirin berbentuk segi enam, sedikit rumit, namun dari sekilas pandang kita bisa tahu di mana pintu masuk dan pintu keluar lantai.

"Lantai 20 adalah ruang kerja perangkat FREHO, kecuali aku sebagai ketua. Di lantai 20, pergilah ke ruang tengah mengunakan jalur bergaris merah ini," ucap Luhan bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah garis merah di labirin 3D tadi. Garis yang menuntun seseorang dari pintu masuk (dalam hal ini adalah lift atau tangga darurat), dan titik tengah (ruangan yang dimaksud Luhan).

"Ruang tengah adalah ruang kerja Kris. Kalau kau ingin tahu. Kau akan bertemu Kris setelah rencana X-11 selesai."

"Aku penasaran akan seperti apa skenario rencana X-11 mu itu, Lu." Baekhyun bertopang dagu, "dan bertemu Kris masih dalam serangkaian X-11 kah?"

"Bukan. Rencana X adalah susunan rencana 'Eksekusi dan Pembebasan'. Rencana ini berakhir di angka 11."

"Jadi ini akan menjadi rencana Z-1?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "rencana Z adalah, 'Pembongkaran dan Pembasmian Rahasia'."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening saat dia menerima telepon dari seseorang. Maka ia menekan earphone di telinga kanannya, mendengar secara seksama apa yang dikatakan di seberang. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum tenang ke arahnya. Senyum itu mencurigakan.

"Apa?"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat. Kulitnya meremang karena informasi yang didapat dari anggota Daqrios.

Setelah hubungan perteleponan ditutup sepihak oleh seberang, Baekhyun berdeham. Matanya memicing curiga pada Luhan di depannya.

"Kau bukan Luhan."

Seringai Luhan semakin mengembang.

"Kau kloningannya."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena Luhan yang asli tengah melakukan rencana X-11, yaitu sekarang. Dia ada di jalan layang daerah tengah Kota Hamal. Apapun tujuannya saat ini, dia berdiri bersama Chanyeol, Jongin, dan beberapa anak buahnya."

"Aku bertanya, 'dari mana kau tahu?'" Luhan menekan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh walau sedikit terintimidasi, "katakan pada Jongin, kalau celahnya sebagai hacker kini diketahui oleh salah seorang anggotaku. Dia merasa aneh dengan CCTV di daerah jalan layang tersebut."

"Sial!" Luhan—atau memang benar kloningan Luhan—menghubungi seseorang menggunakan ponselnya. 'Luhan' langsung mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang di seberang,

Kim Jongin.

 ** _["Luhan sudah pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan soal cctv-nya, aku bisa mengatasinya."]_**

"Kerja bagus, Jongin!"

 ** _["Thanks! Luhan-nomerdua."]_**

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, 'Luhan' berkata pada Baekhyun satu kalimat.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang aku harus menyusul Tuanku untuk menggantikan dirinya."

"Menggantikan dirinya?"

"Siap mati untuknya."

"Kenapa kau rela mati untuknya?"

"Hm... Kenapa ya? Entahlah..."

Baekhyun bisa melihat kecantikan dari seorang kloningan Luhan, yang juga dipanggilnya 'Luhan'. Pria itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata emeraldnya. Ada sedikit kesenduan di sana. Padahal, meski kloningan, 'Luhan' masih dikategorikan manusia hidup, ia punya hak hidup. Sayang, manusia tulen saja belum tentu berhak hidup di zaman ini.

Baekhyun terkekeh miris tanpa suara.

"Luhan."

Alis 'Luhan' terangkat penuh tanya.

"Rencana X-11 adalah... Rencana yang akan membunuhmu ya?"

"Membunuh seluruh kloningan Tuan Luhan, lebih tepatnya."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak.

"Tapi kami tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tuan Luhan sudah memberi kami kasih sayang. Kami bisa hidup selayaknya manusia normal meski hanya sebentar. Tuan Baekhyun... Bisakah kami berdoa pada Tuhan untuk selalu membahagiakan Tuan Luhan?"

"Walaupun orang itu rela membunuh kalian?"

"Aku bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana Tuan Luhan menangis pada kakaknya, Yoona, sewaktu di gereja Kota Lief. Tuan Luhan sangat menyayangi kami."

Tanpa diinginkan, memori lama menggerayangi otak Baekhyun.

 ** _"Baekhyun, bisakah aku yang sudah membunuh ratusan nyawa ini... berdoa pada Tuhan?"_**

 ** _"Memangnya doa apa, Chan?"_**

 ** _"Agar aku diizinkan untuk selalu membahagiakanmu."_**

"Tentu, kau boleh, 'Luhan'. Sangat boleh."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengantarkan 'Luhan' sampai ke pintu rumahnya. Dia melihat secara langsung tubuh 'Luhan' diselimuti barier kamuflase untuk menyamarkan eksistensinya. Dan Baekhyun yakin, 'Luhan' sudah terbang ke arah utara, arah di mana Luhan yang asli berada. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menengadah ke langit Kota Hamal. Tersenyum menerawang.

"Chanyeol... Kita akan segera bertemu. Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu."

 _Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, karena itulah aku rela mati dihujam dua peluru sekaligus_ — batin penuh kiasan dari Baekhyun.

Dialah Byun Baekhyun,

Hanyalah seseorang yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam pertama, setelah nyaris lima tahun keduanya berseteru.

Saling menekan, saling menyerang, saling memaki, hanya untuk memprovokasi dan berakhir lengah. Keduanya sudah biasa melakukan itu seakan-akan permusuhan mereka, adalah bentuk dari cinta masing-masing pihak.

Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan.

Hanyalah sepasang kekasih biasa yang kebetulan memiliki dedikasi tinggi di Benua. Yang satu sebagai perusak, yang satu sebagai pejuang.

Jadi siapa sangka, jika akan berakhir seperti ini?

Luhan tersenyum lemah, pasrah pada keadaan, pasrah saat Sehun menindihnya. Pria tampannya tengah menelanjangi diri namun atensi tajamnya sibuk menelanjangi Luhan. Padahal sang istri sudah telanjang, keringat tipis membaluri tubuhnya, menyilaukan mata siapapun tentang betapa mulusnya seorang Oh Luhan.

Ini adalah malam pertama setelah nyaris lima tahun tak pernah bersama. Sibuk pada kepentingan masing-masing. Lupa akan cinta yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

Tapi sekarang, mereka malah lupa bagaimana kondisi mereka saat ini.

Sehun sudah resmi telanjang di atasnya. Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Luhan. Mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi sang istri. Manik hitamnya kini berkabut oleh gairah. Gairah mulai melingkupinya setelah lima tahun tahun terabaikan demi kesetiaan.

"Kau siap? Bukankah kau yang ingin beradaptasi dulu?" sindir Sehun. Mata Luhan mengerjap, pipinya menghangat saat meneliti keseluruhan tubuh seksi suaminya.

Luhan merinding kala tangan besar Sehun kini mengelus lehernya, kemudian bahunya, dan berakhir pada tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Sehun menyeringai saat tubuh Luhan sedikit terguncang, berdesir oleh sentilan jari Sehun di putingnya.

 _Sangat sensitif..._

Batin Sehun mengagumi.

"I...Itu... Aku hanya..."

"Rileks, oke... Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun. Malam ini jadilah milikku, aku mohon."

Air mata Luhan mulai menetes satu persatu. Ia mengangguk, setelahnya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher suaminya. "Ehm... Aku milikmu, Hunhun."

Sehun melirik bibir merah merekah Luhan, sebelum akhirnya ia menjamah bibir itu dan melumatnya. Kelembutan lidah Sehun berubah menjadi liar, mengais nafas Luhan hingga istrinya terengah-engah di sela ciuman mereka.

"Hun... _ahh_.."

Tangan kiri Sehun memelintir puting kiri Luhan, sementara tangan kanannya merambat dari perut hingga penis mungil istrinya. Puting kanan Luhan mulai dihisap selayaknya bayi menyusu pada ibunya. Suara decapan Sehun begitu erotis di dengar Luhan.

Ruangan semakin menghangat. Ciuman Sehun semakin turun hingga bibirnya dapat mengecup selangkangan istrinya. Berawal dari kecupan di paha dalam, membuat Luhan mengerang geli, hingga berakhir pada kuluman di penis mungilnya.

"Se...Sehun.. _ah_..." Refleks kaki jenjang Luhan mengapit kepala Sehun, deru nafasnya tak beraturan, tangan kurusnya meremas rambut suaminya, saat lidah panas Sehun mempermainkan penisnya. Belum lagi tangan kiri Sehun mempermainkan bibirnya, hingga kedua tangan Luhan meraih jemari kekar suaminya dan memasukkannya ke bibir merahnya. Luhan mengulum tiga jari Sehun, dirasa basah, Sehun bangkit dan menyeringai pada Luhan. Bibir istrinya dipenuhi lelehan saliva dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" _Argh_!" Luhan memekik saat Sehun menarik kedua pahanya. Tindakan ini terlampau kasar, mengingat Sehun memang seorang dominan yang sadistik. Jemari Sehun yang basah kini menggerayangi kerutan, seperti bunga krisan, di pantat Luhan. Tiga jari langsung masuk ke dalamnya, membuat Luhan mengerang kesakitan mengingat sudah lama analnya tidak dijamah.

"Sa...sakit..."

Sehun kembali menindih tubuh istrinya, menopang tubuhnya dengan lengan kanannya, kemudian berbisik di depan bibir istrinya. "Rileks... Sayang... Kau pasti bisa..."

Suara husky suaminya seakan menjerumuskan Luhan lebih dalam lagi. Luhan dipaksa merasakan sakit lebih saat Sehun bangkit setengah duduk, sedikit membanting tubuhnya agar tengkurap, kemudian menyentak pantatnya agar terangkat. Posisi ini adalah posisi doggy style. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya, malu saat jemari Sehun semakin mengobrak-abrik analnya bahkan...

...lidah Sehun ikut membasahinya.

Gerakan dan usapan lidah panas Sehun menimbulkan geli. Analnya semakin berkedut minta dijajah.

Luhan mendesah. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei kasur.

Sehun menciptakan smirk seksinya. Nyaris semenit penuh membiarkan anal Luhan dijamah udara, Luhan menoleh agak ke belakang.

"Sehun...?"

"Kita bisa menundanya jika kau tidak siap, Lulu."

Mata Luhan melebar. Terkejut atas toleransi Sehun. Tapi saat dia melirik senyum mendamba Sehun untuknya, Luhan tak mampu menolak.

"A...Aku...siap..." Pipi Luhan bersemu merah, nyaris seperti buah delima.

"Apa, sayang?"

"Aku...si—"

 _PLAKK...!_

Luhan mengigit bibirnya saat Sehun menampar pantatnya. Salahkan betapa bulat pantatnya itu, hingga mengundang Sehun gemas. Bahkan pipi pantatnya selembut bayi, ingin sekali Sehun buat memerah. Pasti seksi. Tapi Sehun menggeleng, dia harus menahan diri agar bersikap lebih lembut malam ini.

Penis besar Sehun sudah tegak sedari menggoda Luhan. Terlalu sabar memberikan Luhan keleluasaan untuk persiapan sex panas. Nafas Sehun menderu kasar saat kepala penisnya mulai menyentuh anal istrinya, semakin dalam tenggelam dalam kerutan krisan tersebut, hingga sepenuhnya masuk. Anal Luhan memberikan sensasi geli serta kenikmatan tak tertahankan di pihak Sehun. Penisnya dipijat-pijat, semakin dihisap kuat, membuat selangkangannya tak tahan bergerak maju mundur.

" _Ah...ah._.." desah Luhan. Tubuhnya terguncang mengikuti sodokan penis suaminya. Dan ketika prostatnya tersentak, Luhan semakin keras mendesah, "Sehun... _ah_...aku... Akan... _hmpph_..."

Sehun merendahkan badan, mencium bibir Luhan, sambil terus bergerak maju mundur semakin cepat. Nafas Luhan semakin tercekat. Penisnya dipermainkan hingga akhirnya dia klimaks dan spermanya membasahi tangan suaminya.

"Lu...han..." Sehun mendongak, menikmati hisapan dan gesekan dari kerutan anal Luhan. Dia tak peduli meski dada telanjang istrinya bergesekan dengan ranjang, akibat gaya doggy-style mereka.

Berulang kali penis besar Sehun menyodok prostat Luhan. Menimbulkan gelenyar nikmat di perut Luhan hingga berdampak pada penisnya. Lagi-lagi penisnya menegak, bersiap memuncratkan cairan, sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyeringai dan berbisik di telinganya... "Bersama... _hmh_...?"

Luhan selalu tergoda saat Sehun berkata diiringi geraman kenikmatan, keringat membaluri birahi, hingga mereka benar-benar basah dan lengket.

"Sehun... _ahh_.."

" _Rrggh_...Luhan..."

Penis Sehun yang sudah besar semakin membengkak. Luhan merasa sesak di bawah sana. Sampai akhirnya Luhan tak tahan untuk klimaks, diiringi semburan panas sperma suaminya memenuhi dirinya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak, menikmati jantung mereka yang berdetak kacau. Sehun merebah diri di punggung istrinya. Menciuminya berkali-kali bahkan menjilatinya. Mata Luhan molotot kala penis suaminya kembali menegak dan panas di dalam dirinya. Tersentak, tubuhnya kini diangkat hingga telentang. Refleks Luhan mendesah karena penis Sehun seakan berputar di dalam analnya.

"Lagi _hh_...?" Luhan kelelahan bicara.

"Iya!" Angguk Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa tercengang saat Sehun memelas padanya bak bocah polos meminta permen. "Boleh ya?"

"Ba... _ekhem_...baiklah..."

Sehun langsung melumat bibir kenyal Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Lulu..."

"Aku... _ahh_...aku juga mencintai...mu..."

Bagus sekali! Luhan tak bisa memperkirakan akan jadi apa tubuhnya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Deerion

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 25 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Siwon mendatangi Rusun Charlie—salah satu rusun yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara korban Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Mereka terdiri dari 105 orang, ditambah ratusan manusia yang sudah Luhan bebaskan setahun akhir ini. Mereka tengah berkonsultasi dengan beberapa psikolog dan psikiater, untuk meredakan stress serta melatih ketahanan mental.

Pihak Osarva sudah membangun rumah susun (rusun) Charlie di pinggir kumuh Kota Deerion bagian timur. Rusun ini dijaga oleh ratusan orang agar tak ada penyusup masuk kemari. Daerah ini juga diluar jangkauan Detector Machine, kecuali apabila Sehun berada di tempat ini.

Di samping rusun tersebut ada sebuah gedung auditorium. Suho biasanya memberi mereka pendidikan seperti membaca, menulis, atau memperlihatkan mereka video edukasi di layar besar di belakang panggung. Sementara manusia-manusia itu duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Mereka yang belajar ini kebanyakan remaja di bawah 17 tahun. Semua diperlakukan sama oleh Suho, tak mengenal umur, karena semua orang di sini darurat belajar.

Suho berdiri di balik podium. Tepat di tengah panggung yang ada di ruang A1.

"Apa kalian sudah bicara banyak hal dengan dokter-dokter kami?" ucapan Suho terdengar keras karena dibantu microphone kecil, yang terjepit di kerah bajunya.

"Sudah, Mr. Suho!"

"Kalian hebat! Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Dan untuk yang baru datang ke sini... selamat datang di Rusun Charlie! Rusun ketiga yang dibangun pihak FREHO. Semoga kalian betah di sini!"

Semua bertepuk tangan karena komando dari Siwon. Seusainya, Suho mengangkat notebooknya. "Ini adalah Notebook. Ah ya aku lupa, untuk yang sudah bisa membaca dan menulis, silahkan pindah ke Ruang A2. Di sana, kalian akan diajari menghitung. Ingat ya, kalian harus jujur!"

"Baik, Guru Suho!"

Suho menyeringai senang.

Nyaris sepertiga dari keseluruhan manusia tadi, sudah keluar dari ruang A1. Suho kembali menjelaskan mengenai notebook. "Semua orang memiliki notebook masing-masing dan akan dikumpulkan kembali ke petugas setelah pelajaran selesai. Kegunaan notebook adalah untuk belajar. Dengan pensil elektronik dan earphone, pembelajaran ini akan maksimal."

Ratusan manusia di sana menoleh kanan kiri karena kebingungan, beberapa melihat-lihat notebook seperti benda itu adalah barang mewah atau antik, yang lain memainkan pensil elektronik dan earphone sesukanya. Suho tersenyum maklum. Kebanyakan manusia yang dijual Black Corporation adalah gelandangan dari lingkungan kumuh. Jadi mereka baru mengenal beberapa alat canggih, mengingat hidup mereka terisolasi.

"Semuanya, harap tenang! Apa kalian tidak ingin belajar? Mau ya bodoh terus-menerus?!"

"Tidak, Guru Suho!"

Suho suka semangat para remaja dan beberapa orang-orang tua. "Baiklah... Mari kita mulai dengan mengenal 26 huruf alfabet! Apa kalian siap?!" Suho mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke udara.

Disusul oleh seluruh murid-muridnya.

"SIAP, GURU SUHO!"

Mereka tampak menggemaskan, seperti murid-murid TK.

Di luar gedung auditorium, adalah Chen—Kim Jongdae—yang sibuk melihat-lihat keseharian di sekitar Rusun Charlie. Dia tak melupakan mie cup kesukaannya untuk disantap dipagi hari. Sembari duduk bersila di kursi panjang kayu bersama partnernya dan seorang bocah.

Di samping kiri Chen adalah Bae Jinyoung, anak dari Bae Irene dan Bae Junmyeon (Suho). Sementara di samping kanannya adalah Jaehyun, pria berambut merah yang dulunya dikenal Luhan sebagai remaja ingusan.

"Oi, Bae Jinyoung! Kau tidak merindukan mamamu?"

"Mama? Tentu saja Jinyoung rindu!"

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah dewasa dan susullah mamamu itu! _Eh?_ "

"Ada apa, Paman Chen?"

"Asap apa itu? Hei, Jaehyun! Asap apa itu?! Coba lihatlah dengan teropongmu!"

Jaehyun menggunakan teropong yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Matanya terbelalak pada eksistensi asap di ujung pandangan, tepat di balik rumah-rumah penduduk.

Pandangan teropong Jaehyun bisa menembus benda mati, sehingga Jaehyun dapat melihat sesuatu di balik rumah-rumah itu. Radius pandangannya bisa lebih dari 50 km.

Di sana, ada sekumpulan manusia berseragam khas aparat penegak hukum. Ada simbol bordiran bertulis 'HAM' di bahu kanannya. Mereka bersenjata, beberapa orang menyusun sesuatu di dalam truk pickup, dan yang lain menyeret beberapa mayat manusia seperti mereka menyeret sekantung bangkai. Area di sekitar mereka sedikit disamarkan asap, hasil dari kebakaran di beberapa rumah. Namun, sebagian besar orang-orang di area sana masih hidup.

"Itu Kementerian HAM."

"HAH?!" pekik kencang Chen dibalas bekapan di telinga oleh Jinyoung.

Jaehyun menurunkan teropongnya. "Ada genosida di sisi timur laut Deerion."

"Brengsek, buat apa'an coba?!"

 _BOAAM...!_

Guncangan hebat dirasakan oleh kaki Jaehyun dan orang-orang di rusun. Chen menghela nafas lega untuk beberapa hal. Setidaknya orang-orang di dalam auditorium dan Rusun Charlie tidak merasakan guncangan itu karena bangunannya kategori anti gempa, tahan peluru, dan kedap suara.

"Kak Chen, perintah anda!" seru Jaehyun disusul beberapa anak buah Suho alias Anggota Tim Tiga. Chen mengernyitkan dahi heran, sejak kapan Anggota Tim Tiga mengerubunginya?

"Aku kan hanya bendahara FREHO. Jangan aku! Aku hanya berurusan dengan uang bukan nyawa orang."

Jaehyun menjitak kepala Chen.

"Sakit woi!"

"Dasar tidak berguna! Kalau begitu jaga Jinyoung, bawa dia ke rusun. Dan kalian! Panggil anak buah kak Siwon kemari. Aku akan menghubungi kak Siwon dan kak Suho!"

"Siap, Jaehyun!" Seru Tim Tiga kemudian berlari meninggalkan auditorium.

Jaehyun segera menelfon Suho dan Siwon melalui interkom. Sementara Tim Tiga mulai berlari ke arah rusun, di mana seluruh anak buah Siwon—Tim Dua—menjaga area sekitar rusun.

"Genosida?!"

Pekik Siwon dan Suho bersamaan.

"Ya," jawab Jaehyun.

Chen mengacak rambutnya, "sialan kan? Apa dia tak ingat kalau ini 'masa damai' selama Tuan Muda Luhan masih bersama Presiden Dunia brengsek itu?!" ujarnya kesal. Belum lagi Jinyoung tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Chen pun tak ambil pusing, untuk saat ini ia malas berdebat dengan anak kecil.

"Sehun melanggar perjanjian..." Gumam Siwon. "Kita hubungi Kris! Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa bertindak di bawah persetujuannya."

Siwon menekan aplikasi 'video call 3D' di layar ponselnya sehingga ponsel itu terbagi menjadi empat bagian, melayang di empat titik yang membentuk persegi panjang tegak di depan Siwon, hingga muncul layar dan ada siluet yang perlahan nampak jelas Kris tengah berdiri. Di belakang Kris nampak beberapa anggota FREHO tengah membantu pekerja pemerintahan. Yaitu bantu memperbaiki kerusakan Kota Daqr.

"Kris!" Seru Siwon.

"Ada apa Siwon?" respon Kris santai.

"Kementrian HAM tengah menggenosida Kota Deerion, Negara Trias, bagian timur laut."

Muka Kris langsung kusut, dia berdecih. "Suruh Jongin mengaktifkan robot-nya yang kini 'menyamar' menjadi pegawai Black Corporation."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Kami tidak bisa semudah itu menghubungi Jongin mengingat jaringan di pinggir kota buruknya bukan main! Menghubungimu saja gambarnya sedikit buram."

Dari seberang, tampak Kris menggeser tubuhnya. Dia menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya.

Seseorang itu tengah mengawasi para pekerja untuk membangun kembali Gedung Pemerintahan.

"Dia...?"

"Ya, aku diawasi oleh Kim Minseok alias Xiumin. Dia adalah Wakil Presiden Dunia. Jika Xiumin melaporkan hal buruk mengenaiku pada Sehun, akibatnya nanti dirasakan Tuan Muda Luhan. Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Siwon, Suho, sebelum nyawa melayang di Deerion bertambah. Jika diperlukan...

...evakuasi orang-orang di sekitar dan penghuni rusun Charlie untuk pindah ke Rusun Alpha atau Beta."

"Siap, Kris!"

"Semoga berhasil."

Kris mematikan video call.

Siwon dan Suho saling melirik.

"Apakah Tuan Muda Luhan dan Kris adalah 'tahanan' Oh Sehun? Jika iya, rencana X-11 adalah kegagalan terbesar." Gumam Siwon cemas.

Suho mengusap keringat di keningnya. Dia melirik tajam Jaehyun yang mulai menghubungi Jongin.

 _"Atau keberhasilan terbesar?"_ gumam Suho nyaris tak bersuara.

"Suho? Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon meliriknya aneh.

"Kak Jongin sudah merespon!" Seru Jaehyun dibalas rasa syukur oleh Chen. "Kita tunggu lima belas menit maka gedung cabang Black Corporation di Deerion akan porak-poranda."

"Tim Tiga!"

"Ya, Ketua Suho!"

"Siapkan mental sniper kali—"

Suho merasakan pelukan dari Jinyoung. Anak kandungnya itu sepertinya tahu kalau Suho, sebagai ayah, terlibat pertarungan sengit. Entah berakhir luka ringan, parah, atau mati. Bocah itu terlalu dini merasakan ketegangan orang dewasa. Tapi ini baik untuknya, karena Suho tahu sejauh mana batas Jinyoung menerima segala tekanan.

Suho menggendong tubuh anaknya, lalu memerintah anak buahnya.

"Kita akan menembak banyak kepala. Usahakan, peluru kita menembus...

...bukan hanya menancap."

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal

Negara : Trias

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 25 April 2140

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah lama tidak tinggal di kota ini. Selama memisahkan diri dari Sehun, nyaris Luhan tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini. Udaranya menyejukkan dan interaksi beberapa keluarga di taman kompleks perumahan, mengundang senyum Luhan.

Terlihat Xiao Lu bermain bersama anak-anak kecil. Tubuhnya yang mungil namun terlalu besar untuk bermain bersama anak dibawah 10 tahun, tak menyulutkan bocah itu untuk bermain. Wahana seperti perosotan, ayunan, tiang bergelantungan, jungkat-jungkit, Xiao Lu mencoba semuanya bersama anak-anak kecil lainnya. Sesekali Xiao Lu tertawa cerah dan melambaikan tangan mengajak Luhan ikut pula.

Tapi, entah kenapa semua kesenangan ini terlihat semu bagi Luhan.

"Hati-hati, Lu!" nasihat Luhan.

"Oke, Mommy!"

Berbeda dengan orang-orang di luar kompleks perumahan, orang-orang di sini menerima keadaan di mana seorang pria dipanggil 'mommy'. Sehun pun bisa bebas rebahan di paha istrinya sembari membaca koran. Meski kursi taman cukup panjang, nyatanya kaki panjang Sehun masih bergelantungan di ujung.

"Apa kau bosan, Lulu?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Aku senang karena bisa melihat kau tersenyum sesumringah ini."

Sehun melipat korannya, menaruhnya di atas perut, lalu menatap Luhan dalam posisi masih merebah, "apa aku semakin tampan?"

"Sangat."

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

"Harus ya?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya di kening Sehun lalu mencium kening itu. Sehun yang kurang puas hanya bisa mendengus. "Kau memintaku menciummu kan?" tanya Luhan sok polos sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur!" Dan Luhan hanya geli memandangi sikap 'ngambek' Sehun.

Luhan menyiapkan sebotol susu coklat untuk Xiao Lu minum. Setelah itu Xiao Lu mendatanginya, menerima susu coklat itu dan meminumnya sembari berdiri.

"Saat minum atau makan, kamu harus duduk, Xiao Lu."

"Tapi aku terburu-buru, Mom!"

"Ya sudah, susu itu biar mommy buang kalau kamu tidak mau menurutiku."

"Tapi Mom!! Ugh... Daddy, bantu aku...!!"

"Berhenti merengek," ucap Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut datar istrinya. "turuti saja mommy-mu."

"Aish!"

Xiao Lu duduk di samping Luhan. Terus meminum susu coklatnya. Ia juga memejamkan mata senang saat mommy-nya mengelus rambutnya.

"Ehm... Sehun..."

"Ya?"

"Sejam lagi waktunya makan siang. Aku akan masak dulu ya, apa boleh?"

Sehun bangkit, duduk di samping Luhan. Matanya menajam pada sang istri, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin sushi!"

"Xiao Lu?"

"Ramen! Xiao Lu suka mi!"

"Baiklah... Aku akan membuatnya. Nanti aku akan memanggil kalian kalau sudah siap—eh?"

Mata Luhan membelalak saat Sehun mencium pipi kirinya, bersamaan dengan Xiao Lu mencium pipi kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Mommy..." Bisik keduanya di telinga Luhan lalu saling high five dan nyengir karena berhasil membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

Luhan tersenyum hangat untuk keduanya, "sama-sama."

Senyum Luhan luntur ketika sampai di dalam rumah mereka—Sehun dan Luhan. Ia memutar badan memandangi setiap sudut di ruang tengah, karena kebetulan Luhan ada di ruang tersebut. Lalu ia menengadah pada lampu cendelier mewah. Kemudian menunduk memandangi lantai.

 ** _["Xiao Lu. Jongin sudah menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kris, kalau cctv di rumah kalian sudah dimatikan. Kau cuma punya tiga puluh menit untuk menggeledah rumah tersebut."]_**

Suara Shixun memenuhi otaknya. Luhan menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berlari segesit rusa. Beberapa ruangan di rumah ini dimasukinya menggunakan aksesnya sebagai 'Nyonya rumah'. Karena kode masuknya berupa kornea mata Sehun dan Luhan. Setelah tak ditemukan apapun, hal terakhir yang Luhan tuju adalah kamarnya dan Sehun. Kamar itu berada di lantai dasar. Selama hidup bersama Sehun di dalam kamar itu, Luhan tak pernah curiga. Tapi saat ini kecurigaannya kian membuncah. Karena kamar sepasang suami istri ini juga area privasi Sehun.

"Aku tak menemui apapun," bisik Luhan sangat rendah. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Sehun meliburkan para pelayan di sini.

 ** _["Cobalah untuk berpikir agak irasional. Bukankah Sehun pria seperti itu?"]_**

"Aku tak tahu, Xun. Sehun itu agak rumit. Tapi akan kucoba..."

 ** _["Semoga berhasil, Xiao Lu."]_**

"Ya, Xun."

Setelah membuka kamar mereka, Luhan menggeledah walk in closet tanpa membuat barang-barang di sana berantakan. Lalu beralih pada meja baca beberapa meter dari samping ranjang. Dia merangkak melihat di bawah meja atau meraba lantai. Gila memang, tapi karena Sehun adalah manusia paling irasional dalam berpikir, Luhan harus gila untuk membuka misteri ini.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya saat merangkak di bawah kolong ranjang. Di sana tampak bersih meski agak gelap. Luhan nyaris saja menyerah karena tak menemukan apapun, sementara waktu kurang lima menit.

Agak kesal Luhan menjulurkan tangan ke lantai di bawah kolong. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk lantai di setiap kolong, hingga memutuskan menyeret tubuhnya semakin masuk ke kolong. Luhan sedikit menahan nafas karena udara di sini agak pengap. Ia kembali mengetuk-ngetuk lantai di tengah. Memancarkan cahaya dari EyeCamera kirinya agar ia bisa melihat seisi kolong.

Ketika Luhan mengetuk lantai di area paling tengah, suaranya sedikit berbeda dibanding area lainnya. Ini berarti ada sesuatu di bawah lantai tersebut. Luhan agak menengadah pada sisi bawah ranjang. Terkejut karena ada mesin kode di sana. Tipis, nyaris tak terlihat, kalau bukan karena cahaya dari EyeCamera Luhan.

Ada enam kode yang harus Luhan masukkan. Iseng, Luhan memasukkan angka 1-2-0-4-1-4 (tanggal lahir Sehun).

 _"Kode salah. Anda hanya punya tiga kesempatan lagi untuk memasukkan kode. Jika sudah empat kali gagal, maka mesin ini akan meledak."_

Luhan mengumpat untuk situasi ini.

Akhirnya dia mencoba tanggal lahirnya, tapi gagal. Lalu tanggal awal Xiao Lu hidup, dan gagal juga. Pada kesempatan terakhir ini Luhan harus melakukan sesuatu, karena jika salah keempat kalinya, mesin tipis ini akan meledak.

 ** _["Xiao Lu, sepertinya aku tahu kode yang benar."]_**

"Benarkah?"

 ** _["Ya. Dengar baik-baik. Jika salah, bergegas keluar dan kita akan memikirkan masalah nanti apabila Sehun memergokimu meledakkan alatnya."]_**

Luhan mendengus, "semoga kau benar. Aku tak mau mati terpanggang, Shixun."

Tawa menyenangkan memenuhi telinga Luhan. ** _["Aku sebutkan satu persatu ya?"]_** Luhan mengangguk.

 ** _["Satu."]_**

Luhan menekan angka satu.

 ** _["Nol."]_**

Angka nol ditekan.

 ** _["Satu."]_**

Kembali menekan angka satu.

 ** _["Dua."]_**

Luhan bingung kode ini bermakna apa dalam diri Sehun.

 ** _["Satu."]_**

Sekarang Luhan bertanya-tanya, dari mana Shixun tahu kode ini?

 ** _["Tujuh."]_**

 _"Kode yang anda masukkan benar. Pintu akan dibuka dalam tiga..."_

Luhan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tak menindih lantai tadi.

 _"Dua..."_

Luhan mengigit bibirnya cemas.

 _"Satu..."_

 _KRIIEETT...!_

 _TAP...TAP...TAP...!_

Pintu terbuka, seakan lantai seukuran 1m x 1m terbelah menjadi dua. Disusul suara tangga berjejer dan menurun ke bawah. Luhan melongok ke bawah. Ada pintu bawah tanah di ujung tangga. Gelap, tapi setidaknya cahaya di EyeCamera kirinya sangat membantu.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan menanjaki anak tangga pertama. Turun pelan-pelan menuju pintu bawah tanah. Sesampainya, Luhan mendesah karena pintu itu dikunci oleh kunci biasa. Tidak kode atau kornea mata. Untunglah Luhan tak habis akal. Dia melepas jepit rambut yang digunakannya untuk menjepit poninya, karena poninya agak memanjang. Lalu memasukkan jepit rambut hitam itu di lubang knop pintu. Suara klik terdengar. Luhan senang bukan main. Setelah pintu terbuka, barulah Luhan masuk dan melihat suasana gelap dan agak horor.

Luhan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Setelah menekannya, lampu neon terang benderang memperlihatkan seluruh isi ruangan.

Luhan mengernyit heran melihat semua ini.

Ada banyak mesin di sekelilingnya. Layar-layar monitor, hologram, tombol-tombol, berbagai kabel, sebuah balok seperti podium ada di tengah ruangan seluas 10mx10m ini.

Menuruti instingnya, Luhan melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan menaiki podium. Ternyata podium ini dari titanium seperti layar ponsel. Saat dua kaki Luhan sudah menginjak podium itu, suara gedebum pelan terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya empat pilar besi—berbentuk balok tinggi menjulang sekitar dua meter—muncul dari lantai. Posisi berdiri empat pilar itu membentuk persegi. Kemunculan empat pilar itu dibarengi bercahayanya podium yang diinjak Luhan. Cahayanya merambat membentuk empat lengan di lantai, dan berujung pada letak empat pilar. Pilar-pilar itu memiliki masing-masing satu layar monitor.

Pilar satu bergambar 'otak manusia'.

Pilar dua bergambar 'DNA'.

Pilar tiga bergambar 'anatomi tubuh manusia'.

Pilar keempat bertuliskan 'Efesiensi Kerja sebesar 70%'.

 ** _["Apa ini Detector Machine?"]_**

"Aku tak tahu, Xun..." Luhan merinding sekarang. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

 ** _["Di pilar empat tertulis 70%. Apa maksudnya seperangkat alat ini masih belum bekerja maksimal? Belum sempurna 100%?"]_**

"Belum sempurna saja sudah mengendalikan banyak hal, apalagi kalau sudah sempurna. Xun... Tempat ini membuat kepalaku— _argh_!"

 ** _["Luhan!"]_**

Luhan mengerang. Merasakan kepalanya berat keterlaluan. Ia meremas rambutnya. Jatuh terduduk di atas podium.

 _"Efisiensi Kerja Detector Machine sebesar 75%."_ — ucap suara khas perempuan bernada robot.

"Hah? Kenapa bertam... _sshh_...bah...?"

 ** _"Luhan..."_**

Luhan bisa mendengar suara yang familiar namun baginya masih asing. Suara itu bukan suara Shixun. Anehnya, suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan pandangannya yang berkabut.

Samar-samar...

...Luhan melihat seorang pria tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya tidak jelas. Juga latar di sekitar Luhan bukanlah alat-alat atau mesin canggih, tapi sebuah kamar sederhana.

 _Halusinasi apakah ini?_ Erang Luhan di hatinya.

 ** _"Semua yang kubuat akan jadi sempurna jika kau orangnya, Xi Luhan."_**

"Xi?"

 ** _"Bukankah mereka menggemaskan?"_**

"Apanya yang... Menggemas—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, **sayang**?"

Luhan terkesiap. Tubuhnya melemah dan nyaris jatuh terjungkal dari podium kalau bukan karena tubuhnya menimpa lengan suaminya.

Suaminya, Oh Sehun, membopongnya dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Hun...hun...?"

Sehun melirik pilar keempat. Persentase di sana sudah turun dari 79% menjadi 70%, tepat saat Sehun yang menaiki podium itu. Tentu saja sembari Sehun menggendong Luhan.

"Kau membuatku marah, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Bedebah busuk kau, Oh Sehun!" umpat Luhan lalu pingsan setelah disuntik obat aneh oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum misterius sambil turun dari podium.

"Aku akan menjadi manusia paling buruk hanya untukmu, Lulu."

 _Untung saja, tidak semua memori itu merasukinya—_ batin Sehun kesal.

"Xiumin. Terus awasi Kris, jangan sampai dia luput dari pengawasan kita." Kata Sehun saat lampu kecil earphone-nya berkedip-kedip di telinga kirinya.

Sehun menghela nafas sambil menendang tombol di dinding sebelah timur, karena kedua lengannya membopong sang istri. Tak lama kemudian, dinding di depannya seakan terbelah menjadi dua, menghantarkannya pada ruangan lain.

"Kali ini, kau benar-benar mati ditanganku, Wu Shixun!"

Geram Sehun, kemudian menjilat ringan bibir Luhan.

Lalu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Hingga suara gedebum pelan pun datang, menandakan tertutupnya dinding.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR NOTE :

Ff ini kemungkinan 10 BAB. Fifty-Fifty sih, bisa aja jumlah bab-nya kurang.

Terima kasih buat dukungan dan komentarnya!! Kalian yang terbaik :))

Salam hangat dariku ya! Aku sayang kalian semua!! :3

MET LEBARAN!!

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan :))

Surabaya, 11 Juni 2019


	11. BAB SPESIAL : MY SOULMATE 1

**NOTE :**

 **PERHATIKAN PETUNJUKNYA!**

 **PERHATIKAN TANGGALNYA!**

 **MAAF BARU NENGOK FF INI SEKARANG :')**

 **WARNING :**

 **BACA SAMPAI AKHIR, BARU BERASUMSI**

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita membuka kembali lembaran lama di **BAB -6 : Your Heart is Undefined**

 _Tahun 2140..._

 _" **Kalau kau berkenan, kau bisa kirim catatan kesehatan Xiao Lu dari segi fisik dan psikis padaku. Dengan itu aku mendapat kesimpulanku dan aku akan menjawab rasa penasaranmu. Yang jelas, terciptanya Xiao Lu tak hanya sebagai pengganti Luhan atau senjatamu, melainkan membongkar 'Rahasia Benua'. Rahasia busuk itu yang akan menentukan apakah Luhan membenci kita, jijik, atau semakin mencintai kita berdua."**_

 ** _Raut wajah Sehun menegang._**

 ** _"Kau terdengar seperti menutupi sesuatu dari siapapun, termasuk dari Luhan. Kalau benar, di mana aku harus mengirimkan catatan kesehatan Xiao Lu tapi tidak bocor ke Luhan dan anak buahnya?"_**

 ** _Shixun memalingkan muka, memandangi suasana gersang dan hembusan angin kering di balik jendela helikopter. Shixun—kesadaran lain di dalam diri Luhan—menaikkan salah ujung bibirnya._**

 ** _"Kau sebenarnya tahu rahasia busuk dunia ini, Oh Sehun. Rahasia yang membuat Luhan semakin terlarang untuk kau pertahankan."_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAB SPESIAL : MY SOULMATE #1**

 **"Inilah alasanku berani menjatuhkan diri di kakimu. Bukan karena aku yang terbaik, tapi karena kau menerimaku meski aku adalah yang terburuk."**

 **—Sehun—**

 **Only Sehun.**

 **only SEHUN not OH SEHUN**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mari memutar waktu ke 27 tahun yang lalu..._

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 10 Desember 2113

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma menyengat obat-obatan nyaris membuat Sehun mual, kalau dia tak ingat dirinya dibayar untuk merebah di ranjang. Bukan dalam arti negatif, sebenarnya, melainkan arti positif demi kebahagian sejuta pasangan. Usut punya usut, Sehun dengar, spermanya akan menyelamatkan dunia suatu saat nanti. Ia tahu rumor itu dari pemuda yang pernah menjalin kerja sama dengannya. Sehun tak ingat persis kapan ia mendonorkan spermanya. Lebih jelasnya, sperma Sehun dibayar untuk biaya hidupnya berbulan-bulan.

Mengenai berkembangnya sperma, seingat Sehun, seharusnya spermanya berkembang menjadi janin berusia empat atau lima bulan. Entah di rahim siapa. Ia hanya berharap janin itu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak baik dan tidak sesengsara dirinya.

Karena... Sungguh sialan busuk mengalahkan bau kondom bekas sperma! Sehun tak ingin suatu saat spermanya berubah menjadi benih bernama Hulk! Hijau, besar, yang hanya bisa menghancurkan bangunan. Aih?! Sehun pikir, ia lebih suka spermanya nanti berubah menjadi Spiderman (tolong jangan bayangkan sel serupa kecebong berubah menjadi laba-laba, itu mengerikan, sungguh).

Ketika cahaya menyeruak menerpa wajahnya, mata Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap.

 _Manik hijau keemasannya_ sibuk meneliti lampu-lampu yang ia tak tahu apa namanya. Dahinyapun mengernyit bingung.

"Apakah mengambil spermaku perlu membedahku pula?"

Dan suara sabetan gunting terhenti.

Sehun mendengus, "aku hanya pria miskin di mana asupan nutrisiku hanya sekecil biji wijen, hanya penuh MSG, tanpa buah sayur menggairahkan! Jadi untuk apa kalian mengambil organ dalamku? Organ dalamku tidak sehat, asal kalian tahu saja."

Perlu diketahui kalau buah dan sayur di setiap negara benar-benar mahal. Sehun tak sanggup menyehatkan dirinya dengan pola empat sehat lima sempurna. Lagipula, dua sehat saja sudah cukup membuatnya hidup.

Nasi dan lauk memang paket hemat paling memuaskan baginya.

Dokter berpakaian hijau, yang berdiri di dekat kepalanya, membuka masker seraya berkata, "kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan seluruh organmu, maka kau berakhir kerja rodi di bawah tanah Distrik Hotel. Beberapa orang, maksudku nyaris semuanya, lebih memilih mati dibanding kerja rodi."

"Kapan mereka memintanya? Sebelum atau sesudah kerja rodi? Mereka saja tak tahu rasanya kerja rodi, bagaimana bisa mereka memilih bekerja ketimbang mati? Di mana-mana, yang namanya kerja rodi pasti hanya berisi penyiksaan." Sehun memandang dokter itu remeh.

Ujung alis kanan dokter itu berkedut, tanda merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sehun, " _well_ , dua hari, paling lama, mereka sudah tak betah bekerja rodi."

"Kau berusaha membodohiku lagi? Mereka pasti lebih suka hidup ketimbang mati. Jika benar begitu, aku yakin pekerja rodi di bawah sana takkan sebanyak itu."

Bukannya Sehun yang ' _dibodohi_ ', entah kenapa penghuni ruang operasi merasa Sehun yang ' _membodohi_ ' orang-orang.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau pekerja rodi bawah tanah cukup 'banyak'?"

"Hanya menerka," Sehun mengendikkan bahu acuh, "memangnya aku peduli?"

Dokter itu melirik suster di sampingnya. Senyum tertarik diulasnya, sementara Sehun masih tak peduli meski kedua kaki tangannya diikat di ranjang dan perutnya di'senter' hanya demi hati dan ampela.

Mendadak, perut Sehun keroncongan.

 _Pemilik mata hijau keemasan itu_ menarik nafas lega, karena tak ada yang mendengar bunyi perutnya. Tapi... Sial, Sehun sepertinya perlu makan saat ini juga.

Belum ada rengekan darinya, dokter itu melepas tali pengikat tubuh Sehun. Dokter itu tersenyum pada Sehun, sementara Sehun memicingkan mata ke arah sang dokter.

"Namaku Jaejoong, senang bisa mengenalmu, Sehun," ujar ramah sang dokter.

Sehun memiringkan kepala, "kau cukup cantik untuk seukuran pria dewasa."

Jaejoong tertawa, "dan kau terlalu cerewet untuk seukuran pria 25 tahun."

Setelah tali-tali yang mengikatnya dilepaskan, Sehun turun dari ranjang. Sekitar lima orang pria berbadan besar bergerombol memasuki ruang operasi. Sehun melirik Jaejoong, bertanya lewat tatapan. Tapi dokter itu hanya mengendikkan dagu, menyuruh Sehun mengikuti lima pria itu.

Tangannya pun diborgol.

Sehun diam sepanjang langkah melewati lorong. Ruang-ruang rumah sakit dilewatinya dengan perasaan gamang. Dinding kaca ruangan memantulkan wajah tampannya. Pria itu mengacungkan tangannya yang diborgol. Ia bertanya pada salah satu diantara lima pria berbadan besar, "aku akan dibawa ke mana?"

Pria di sisi kiri Sehun, hanya diam dan sesekali meliriknya. Sehun mendengus, "katakan saja kalau kalian ingin merebus tubuhku. _Ah_... Sudah kuduga aku tak bisa mempercayai Rezim Pemerintahan ini!" Sehun mengomel sepanjang koridor, "aku menyesal mendonorkan sperma berhargaku pada pemerintahan sinting ini! Uang tak didapat, organ-organ tubuhku nyaris menghilang, _fuck_!"

"Jangan berisik!"

 _PTAK..!_

" _Argh_!"

Kepala belakang Sehun dijitak. Ia mendengus lagi. Lalu bibirnya mendesis kesal.

Pintu besi bercat putih terpampang angkuh di mukanya. Keempat pria berbadan besar berjejer di belakang Sehun, sementara satu pria lain membukakan pintu lalu mendorong punggung Sehun masuk tanpa melepaskan borgolnya. Tubuh Sehun tersentak ke depan, berbalik kesal, matanya memicing ke arah pintu besi putih yang ditutup hingga suara gedebum keras terdengar.

Sehun mengumpat, menyodorkan jari tengahnya pada pintu tak bersalah.

" _Fucking bastard!_ " Umpatnya.

 _Pria bermanik hijau keemasan itu_ berbalik lagi. Ekspresinya datar saat ditatapi banyak manusia yang duduk di kursi-kursi panjang. Mereka tengah makan, bersama dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil di barisan panjang. Para manusia itu berpakaian putih lusuh, khas baju pasien rumah sakit jiwa, dan sibuk melirik Sehun serta mengabaikan makan siang mereka di atas meja.

Sehun berdeham, " _itu_... Apa ada salah satu di antara kalian yang tahu di mana petugas?!" Pria itu mengacungkan tangannya yang diborgol. "Ini perlu dilepas!"

Tapi para manusia itu bergeming. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan, menimbulkan suara dentingan sendok dan piring.

Sehun menunduk murung. Mendengus.

 **"Jika kau ingin menemui petugas, aku bisa mengantarmu."**

Sehun menengadah. Ditatapnya seorang, pria begitu mungil, tersenyum amat cantik ke arahnya. Di antara puluhan wajah lusuh dalam ruangan pengap ini, hanya wajah pria itu yang enak di pandang. Suaranya pun sangat halus dan kalem.

Dua kata untuk si pria mungi : 'luar biasa'.

Pria mungil nan cantik itu seakan diterpa sinar kunang-kunang. Cantik. Sangat... _Cantik_.

Dari seluruh wajah, kini manik hijau keemasan Sehun bergulir turun hingga ke perut si pria cantik.

Lalu matanya membelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hamil..."

"Tuan Sehun?"

"Pria bisa hamil..."

"Tuan Sehun."

"DAN... BAGAIMANA BISA?! APA DUNIA AKAN SEGERA KIAMAT?!"

"Tuan Sehun, berhentilah berteriak..."

Mata Sehun melotot horor pada si mungil bernama lahir 'Luhan'. Tapi yang dipelototi hanya tersenyum begitu cantik, kalem, dan tenang.

Mendadak jantung Sehun berdisko.

"Kau cantik sekali, Luhan... _Ah... Mati aku... Mati jantungku..._ Cantikmu mematikanku..." Igau dramatis Sehun sembari meremas jantungnya.

"Tuan Sehun, kau baik?"

"Eh?" Sehun berdeham gugup. "Tidak ada..." Kepalanya menggeleng kencang. "sama sekali tidak ada, percayalah padaku!"

Luhan terkekeh.

Sehun jadi tidak tega untuk merusak aura keindahan si mungil di depannya ini. Jadi ia berdiam diri memandangi sepiring menu makan siangnya. Tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai 'kehamilanya'.

Luhan melanjutkan acara makannya, sambil sesekali menonton acara tv nasional. Diantara puluhan stasiun TV di Distrik Hotel, orang-orang berbaju putih lusuh ini hanya diperbolehkan menonton satu stasiun TV yaitu TV Nasional. Mereka hanya mempertontonkan kegiatan Presiden Dunia Pertama, Oh Yunho.

Tempat ini benar-benar diisolasi dari dunia luar.

Karena kalah oleh iblis penasaran, Sehun lancang bertanya lebih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hamil, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. "Maksudku... Tidak mungkin kau memiliki rahim mengingat organ reproduksi laki-laki terlalu kompleks dan tak cukup muat untuk menampung bayi. Kecuali..." Mata Sehun memicing pada manik hitam Luhan.

"Kecuali...?" Luhan justru menatapnya geli.

"Kau transgender?! Astaga! Serius kau transgender?"

Ucapan menggebu-gebu Sehun menimbulkan kekehan geli dari Luhan, "aku laki-laki tulen." Si mungil mengelus perutnya, manik hitam layaknya rusa itu menerawang pada meja. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. "Aku gelandangan, Tuan Sehun. Pihak Black Corporation membawaku kemari dan memberiku pekerjaan. Dengan iming-iming tempat tinggal dan makan, aku rela dipenjara dari dunia luar dan tubuhku dijadikan objek penelitian mereka."

"Black Corporation? Ah... Aku kenal salah satunya. Ten Anderson! Pria manis yang menawariku dua opsi!" Ucap semangat Sehun. "Dilelang dan berakhir menjadi budak nafsu para wanita haus belaian, atau... Mendonorkan spermaku dan hidup beberapa bulan karena dibayar tinggi! Jelas saja aku memilih opsi kedua."

Penjelasan dipenuhi semangat dari Sehun, menimbulkan kehangatan di hati Luhan. Ia suka melihat tingkah konyol Sehun. Menyadari hal itu, pipinya memerah.

Sekali lagi, Sehun ingin menjatuhkan bibirnya di pipi merah Luhan.

 _Hm, apa boleh?_ Batin Sehun menghamba.

"Maafkan aku jika menyinggungmu, tapi..." Luhan berdeham. "Apa kau tuna wisma sama sepertiku?"

"Dulu?" Sehun mengangguk, "uang yang diberikan si Ten Ten itu cukup untukku merawat diriku sendiri dan membuka jasa kencan. Di mana, aku akan mengencani para wanita atau gadis konglomerat yang single. Mereka suka wajahku, aku suka uang mereka. _It's easy!_ "

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut memandangi pria tampan matrealistis bernama Sehun.

Untungnya, tatapan kecut Luhan tak Sehun gubris. Ia lebih memilih menyumpit makanan fermentasi bernama 'kimchi'. Bibir tipis Luhan mengulas kurva tipis saat Sehun menggigit-gigit kecil selembar kol. Sehun memejamkan mata, bibirnya berdecak dan tepekur mendalami rasa kimchi. Setelah itu mata bermanik hijau keemasannya membulat, berbinar. Sehun memekik heboh pada rasa pedas asam kimchi. Ia melahapnya disusul sesumpit nasi putih.

"Daebak! Ini adalah _real_ kimchi!"

Luhan tertawa di balik jari-jemarinya. " _Real_ kimchi?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, acuh tak acuh menanggapi. Fokusnya kini hanya menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah suapan ketiga, dia menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan ujung sumpitnya. "Kupikir penjara ini membosankan, dan makanannya mungkin nasi dan sayur, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau aku bertemu kimchi!"

Luhan memandangnya sangsi, "sebenarnya sih, aku baru tahu kalau menu kol lembek itu bernama kimchi. Setahuku, menu makanan itu ya nasi... Ikan... Ayam... Atau... salad?"

"Kau kurang inovasi kalau begitu. Mungkin kau harus pergi ke Distrik Beta, Negara C. Itu tempat tinggalku sewaktu aku masih memiliki orang tua! Di sana, aku tak hanya diajari bahasa inggris sebagai bahasa sehari-hari, tapi juga bahasa Korea!"

"Bahasa Korea?"

"Ya," angguk Sehun. "Sebelum benua Eurasia terbentuk, Korea adalah nama negara. Dibagi menjadi dua wilayah, yaitu Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Eomma-ku, maksudku...ibuku, mengajariku tulisan Hangul, semacam.. _ehm_.. alfabetnya Korea Selatan." Sehun asyik nyengir ketika Luhan menopang dagunya, memperhatikan keceriaan dari Sehun.

"Apa kimchi itu dari Korea?"

"Ya! Biasa digunakan sebagai makanan pendamping wajib. Ibuku sering memasaknya, sebelum akhirnya meninggal dunia karena insiden genosida di Distrik Beta bagian selatan. Aku cukup memaklumi sih kenapa ada genosida di sana, aturan kan yang mengatakan jika kualitas SDM di suatu tempat tidak menguntungkan benua, _maka habisi saja_."

"Saat membicarakannya, kau terlihat biasa saja. Normalnya manusia... Seharusnya kau sedih."

Bibir Sehun maju beberapa senti, sembari mengunyah makanan hingga pipinya menggembung. Persis anak ayam.

Tangan Luhan gatal ingin mencubit pipi Sehun.

Setelah menelan makanannya, Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Aku sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuaku! Jadi untuk apa aku bersedih karena kehilangan mereka? Mereka pasti suka jika aku bahagia dan terus..." Sehun merentangkan tangan ke depan, sedikit miring, seperti gerakan super hero bernama Superman.

"...terus menatap ke depan!"

Sekali lagi Luhan tertawa geli. Begitu cantik dan suara tawanya sangat halus. Sampai-sampai Sehun merasa ia tengah meminum madu.

Luhan itu manisnya membuat siapapun overdosis. Sehun jadi ingin menjilat-jilat pipi Luhan. Memeriksa, apakah Luhan memang semanis madu?

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia ingin mesum pada seorang pria.

" _Ugh_! Perutku sakit..." Keluh Luhan. Ia tetap tertawa geli. Air muncul dari sudut matanya. "Aku tak tahan lagi... _Haha_... Sehun! Kau membuatku gemas..." Luhan gemas ketika Sehun salah tingkah.

"Luhan..? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun salah tangkap. Ia justru khawatir Luhan kontraksi dan malah melahirkan di depannya. Pria itu mendekati Luhan, duduk di sampingnya, mengelus perut hamilnya.

Tawa Luhan lenyap. Ada sensasi menyenangkan dan menggelikan menaungi perutnya. Elusan Sehun hangat. Luhan suka.

"Aku hanya suka keceriaanmu, Sehun. Perutku baik-baik saja kok."

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya. Menimbulkan rasa tidak rela di hati Luhan. Ia ingin perutnya dielus lagi.

Mendadak, wajah Sehun berubah serius.

"Oh ya, Luhan, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tempat apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini adalah sisi Bawah Tanah Distrik Hotel. Tepatnya, Laboratorium Bawah Tanah, satu dari sepuluh laboratorium milik Pemerintah Pusat Benua di distrik bawah tanah. Didirikan untuk penelitian skala besar di bawah naungan Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Tak banyak yang kutahu tentang tempat ini. Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan perihal hubungan diriku dan Pemerintah Benua." Luhan mengelus perutnya sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun.

"Aku adalah salah satu objek penelitian. Kode angkanya ialah 13-101 atau bermakna, objek penelitian ke-101 untuk Penelitian ke-13 berjudul 'Male Pregnant Project'. Sejauh ini, penelitian itu masih pencangkokan rahim wanita ke dalam perut pria, di mana rahim itu tak hanya bisa menampung bayi tapi juga menggantikan sperma sebagai pembawa DNA si pria. Maksudku, rahim di perutku tak hanya menampung bayiku. Tapi juga menghasilkan sel telur yang mampu menurunkan DNA-ku ke calon anakku."

"Kedengarannya keren."

"Kau benar..." Suara Luhan terdengar getir.

"Apakah pembuahannya serupa bayi tabung?"

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun seksama. "Entahlah..." Kepala cantiknya menghadap ke depan. Langkahnya menyusuri lorong yang dilewati beberapa orang berpakaian khas pasien rumah sakit. "Di antara dua ratus pria, hanya aku yang bertahan di Penelitian ke-13 tersebut."

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa keberhasilannya satu banding dua ratus?"

Mata hitam Luhan menyorot datar. Sehun sungkan untuk membahas kehamilan Luhan, namun si cantik sepertinya tak masalah tuk membahas perutnya. "Karena logikanya, sulit untuk menjadikan rahim si wanita menjadi rahim asli seorang pria. Bisa saja dilakukan jika hanya berfungsi sebagai penampung, namun Penelitian ke-13 ingin rahim itu menurunkan DNA si pria hamil, bukan DNA si wanita yang notabene pemilik rahim terdahulu."

" _DNA_..."

" _Hm_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak..." Sehun menyimpul ujung bibir kanannya. "...aku tahu hanya DNA lah penentu anak itu dimiliki siapa. Jadi... Bayi di kandungan Luhan benar milik Luhan ya?" Sebenarnya Sehun menggumam untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum atas kepedulian Sehun.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu sperma siapa yang membuahi sel telurmu?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Otomatis Sehun ikut berhenti.

"Sel telurku?"

"Ya. Kau berhasil hamil kan? Itu berarti sel telur yang membentuk janin di rahim itu... Maksudku rahimmu... Adalah... _Ehm_ , milikmu." Sehun garuk tengkuknya canggung. "Sel telur milikmu."

Luhan mengangguk. Digigitnya ibu jarinya sendiri hingga dia terperangah saat tangan besar Sehun mengusap rambut coklatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan menangis tanpa isakan.

Sehun buru-buru menangkup pipi Luhan dan mendongakkannya.

"Hei... Ada apa?"

"Hun... _hkks_...Sehun..."

Mata nanar Luhan nampak menderita. Seakan dia tak sanggup meneruskan ceritanya. Luhan menangkup tangan Sehun di pipinya. Dia memeluk Sehun dan menangis di dada bidangnya. Lengan ringkihnya erat melingkari bahu Sehun. Lalu terisak sambil mengigit baju di selangka Sehun.

"Luhan..." Terenyuh mendengar isakan Luhan, Sehun mengelus kepala belakang Luhan. Refleks ia mencium pucuk kepala si mungil.

Merinding. Sensasi kehangatan dari ciuman Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Saat itu aku diberi pilihan. Menggunakan pria asli atau mesin. Karena aku tak bisa bercinta dengan orang yang tak kucintai... Aku... Memilih dimasuki oleh mesin."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun bersumpah, ia terlalu syok mendengarnya.

"Ya, Sehun... _hikkss_...setelah rahim di perutku berhasil memproduksi sel telur yang sesuai dengan DNA-ku, aku dipaksa untuk menungging di hadapan mesin yang memasuki pantatku berulang kali. _Kau tau..._ Sehun? Tak hanya mencangkokkan rahim. Penelitian itu juga bertujuan agar pantatku bisa berguna selayaknya bibir vagina."

"Luhan... Kumohon berhenti." Sial, Sehun tak tahan mendengar kenyataan Luhan diperlakukan layaknya kelinci percobaan.

"Tidak... Aku harus jujur padamu." Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Sehun. "Setiap bulan harus kulalui dengan menstruasi. Jika aku selesai menstruasi maka beberapa hari selanjutnya, mesin itu akan kembali memasukkan ujung semprotannya ke lubang pantatku. Ujung semprotan mesin itu persis penis pria. Kau tahu? Sehun..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia berhasil memenangkan tangisannya. Derasnya air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi. "...ada sperma di dalam mesin itu, Sehun! _Aku sendiri tak tahu sperma siapa saja di sana..._ "

"Lu..."

"Sebelum rahim itu dicangkokkan ke dalam tubuhku, aku harus rela pantatku diobrak-abrik para peneliti agar bibir rahim itu bisa mengantarkan sperma yang entah milik siapa... bertemu sel telur. Itu juga alasan aku tak mau pria nyata menyetubuhiku. Aku takut mereka menghinaku disela desahan mereka."

" _Luhan hei Luhan..._ "

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Sudah cukup ya. Mending kita bahas janin imut menggemaskan di perutmu ini. nah, berapa usia kandunganmu?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia tahu Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan menghargainya dengan senyuman.

" _Ehm_... Lima bulan."

Sehun terdiam kaku.

Mata beriris hijaunya berbinar.

 _Ya, bisa saja!_

"Sehun!" Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun hingga pria tampan itu terlonjak.

"Maaf... Aku melamun."

"Bukan masalah," Luhan menghapus air matanya serampangan. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertahan hidup selama berbulan-bulan merasakan apa itu menstruasi di pantat." Luhan terkekeh pahit.

"Kedengarannya hina, tapi begitulah adanya. Alasan 200 objek penelitian meninggal juga karena sebagian dari mereka memilih disetubuhi pria sungguhan. Berkali-kali. Dengan pria berbeda. Hingga beberapa di antara mereka mengidap penyakit kelamin _dan akhirnya para peneliti membunuh mereka_. Ada juga yang memilih mesin. Namun nasib mereka kurang beruntung karena sperma pendonor ada yang mengandung virus berbahaya seperti HIV/Aids atau sifilis, dan semacamnya. Itu juga murni pencari para pendonor kecolongan."

"Luhan... Kau... Hidupmu terlalu sulit." Hanya itu pendapat Sehun.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kehadiran bayi di perutku adalah bayaran setimpal."

Luhan tersenyum kalem pada Sehun. Senyum paling memikat. Siapa sangka di balik keindahan Luhan, tersimpan pengalaman buruk.

Disetubuhi mesin berkali-kali dalam posisi menungging.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Tanpa pengaman.

Merasakan menstruasi bahkan rasa nyeri di perut atau pegal di pinggul. Setiap bulan dalam kurun waktu seminggu, entah kurang atau lebih. Mungkin saja Luhan merasakan hal lain semisal risih pada pantatnya karena meluruhnya dinding rahim. Juga, emosi labil yang melegenda dari para kaum hawa yang harus ditahan Luhan jika ingin bertahan hidup.

Luhan sudah pernah merasakan semua itu. Hingga akhirnya penantian panjangnya membuahkan seorang bayi.

Meski Luhan bukan wanita, ia tetap sama luar biasanya dengan para ibu di luar sana.

Selain ibunya, Sehun mengagumi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setiap orang akan dipasangi gelang logam sebagai tanda kau masih hidup, atau tidak. Juga untuk merasakan keberadaanmu di ruang bawah tanah ini."

Sehun memperhatikan gelang logam di pergelangan tangan kirinya lamat-lamat. Dia mengangguk paham.

Di sana tertulis A7-189.

"Apa kau butuh keperluan lain?" tawar Luhan. "Seperti toilet dan lainnya? Atau kau ingin tahu beberapa aturan—"

"Di mana kamarmu?"

Sontak pipi Luhan memerah, terbata-bata dia berkata, "itu... Ka..kau akan menemukannya setelah kau melewati gerbang C13. Be..berbeda dengan gerbang A sebagai tempat para pekerja rodi, di gerbang C adalah tempat khusus objek penelitian. Nomor kamarku, 201."

Pandangan jenaka Sehun berubah serius. Mata bermanik hijau keemasannya seakan berpendar untuk menunjukkan keindahan dan intimidasinya pada Luhan.

"Se... Sehun... kenapa kau menatapku begi—"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Tunggu.. apa?"

 _Hmmphh!_

Mata rusa Luhan membelalak. Sehun tengah menangkup kedua pipinya dan intens mencium serta melumat bibirnya. Tangan Luhan gemetar di sisi tubuhnya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana cara membalas atau menikmati lidah Sehun yang mulai menerobos dan mengobrak-abrik liang mulutnya. Perlahan Luhan menutup matanya seiring terbukanya iris hijau Sehun. Luhan melenguh. Tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun. Pria tampan itu menjauhkan semili bibirnya dari Luhan, tak membiarkan Luhan lama terengah-engah, Sehun meraup kembali bibir Luhan lagi.

" _Nggh_..."

Suara kecipak basah di antara bibir mereka disertai saliva menetes cuma-cuma dari sudut bibir Luhan, membuktikan nikmatnya ciuman mereka. Apakah Luhan mengikuti hormon kehamilannya? Atau terbuai oleh tindakan tak sopan Sehun? Luhan tak bisa memikirkannya lagi kecuali Sehun menerkam bibirnya terlalu liar. Bergerak kiri kanan, mengigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan, menyesap salivanya yang selalu tumpah, dan lidah panasnya tak luput mengajak lidah Luhan bertarung.

Mendadak tubuh Luhan memanas.

"Se...hun... _mmhh_..."

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir bengkak Luhan sebagai penutup.

"Lu... dengar."

Tangan kekar Sehun sudah merengkuh pinggang Luhan. Dahi mereka menempel dan iris hijau Sehun bertaut pandang dengan iris hitam Luhan.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini, aku janji. Kemudian, kita akan menikah. Terserahmu tidak mencintaiku dan sebagainya, aku akan menikahimu!" geram Sehun. Syarat obsesi di sana. Sayangnya Luhan menyukainya. Dia suka apabila jika benar ia menjadi sumber obsesi Sehun.

Apa ini cinta?

Luhan tidak tahu menahu.

" _Ng_!" Angguk Luhan bahagia. Dia terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bebaskan aku, Sehun. Nikahi aku. _Kumohon_..."

Sehun nyaris ambruk ke belakang kalau ia tak bisa menahan pelukan Luhan. Pria cantik yang tengah hamil itu menangis bahagia.

Tak peduli meski Sehun hanya memberi harapan palsu, Luhan bahagia.

Dia bahagia karena ada seseorang yang menjanjikannya kebebasan.

Palsu pun tak apa. Setidaknya Sehun mengizinkannya bahagia walau sesingkat perkenalan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah Ruang Kesehatan di Gerbang A7. Ayo! Kau harus minum obat dulu agar kepalamu tidak pusing lagi!"

Hanya karena Sehun mengeluh pening, Luhan khawatir dan belaga cerewet layaknya ibu-ibu. Kalau bukan karena perut hamil Luhan, mungkin Sehun takkan memaklumi tingkah cerewetnya.

"Tunggu di sini ya... Aku carikan obat! Jangan kemana-mana... Rebahan dulu!"

Sehun mencegat lengan Luhan, "aku curiga. bagaimana bisa kau tahu segala hal tentang Gedung A? Bahkan penjaga yang lalu-lalang sama sekali tak keberatan kau berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan. Termasuk memasuki ruangan penuh obat ini tanpa izin."

"Ini adalah hadiah dari Presiden Yunho untukku." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Dia memberiku akses bebas di Gerbang A. Bahkan boleh memasuki setiap kamar penghuni Gerbang A. Selain karena aku pernah bekerja rodi kira-kira dua tahun lalu, juga karena aku merupakan objek paling berhasil di bawah pengawasannya."

"Kau pernah bekerja rodi di sini? Seperti memecah batu, mengangkat sekarung bahan bangunan, atau... Kegiatan 'kuli' lainnya?"

Luhan mengangguk kalem sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sehun ingin membawa pergi Luhan saat ini juga. Tapi ia tahu dirinya tak bisa gegabah.

"Mengapa hadiahnya bukan kebebasanmu saja? Setidaknya menikmati fasilitas apartemen mewah?"

Luhan mengelus perut hamilnya. "Aku memintanya agar suatu saat ada penghuni baru yang membutuhkanku. Dengan itu, kita bisa menjadi teman. Seperti aku dan dirimu saat ini, Sehun.

"Hanya teman ya..." Gumam Sehun getir namun Luhan tak menyadarinya.

Luhan segera mengambil kotak obat sementara Sehun asyik memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Senyumnya dipenuhi makna ketika manik hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan lensa CCTV.

"Ah?" Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan menepuk lengan atasnya.

"Nah, ini kotak obatnya. Tunggu sebentar ya... Kucari dulu apakah di sini ada obat untuk sakit kepala."

" _Hm_ , aku tunggu..."

Sehun asyik tersenyum tampan sambil bertopang dagu di atas lutut yang ditekuk. Diperhatikannya Luhan yang fokus mengeluarkan botol-botol obat dan membaca label di setiap botolnya. Bibir merah alaminya akan cemberut apabila tak menemukan obat pening, dan langsung memekik senang saat menemukan obat incarannya.

"Ini tiga butir obat untukmu! Diminum setelah makan. Jadi makanlah terlebih dahulu. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam jadi bergegaslah ke kamarmu."

"Apakah aku disediakan pisau kecil untuk memotong buah, mungkin? Aku tak suka buah yang dimakan langsung bersama kulit."

" _Eng_!" Luhan mengangguk imut. "Walaupun kau hanya pekerja non bayaran, kau masih bisa diberikan tempat tidur layak dan makanan bergizi. Kau tak perlu khawatir tak ada buah untuk menyokong gizimu."

Gemas, Sehun mencubit pipi gembul Luhan hingga pria itu meringis sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah membimbingku dan menceritakan segalanya tentangmu, Lulu..."

"Hah? Lulu?" Kembali pipi Luhan bersemu, "i...iya...sama...sama...

...Hunhun."

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun mengambil jarum dan benang untuk peralatan medis dari dalam kotak obat. Pria itu menggunakan kecerdikan otaknya untuk menganalisa titik buta setiap cctv. Tak lupa menggunakan badan Luhan untuk menyamarkan pergerakan tangannya.

Saat ini Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang kamarnya. Suasananya persis penjara. Difasilitasi sebuah meja kursi di sisi kiri dan kaca serta wastafel di sisi kanan. Sehun mengayunkan kedua kaki sembari bersenandung. Kepalanya melongok kiri kanan untuk mengetahui letak-letak CCTV. Setelah menghafal setiap titiknya, Sehun agak menunduk sembari tersenyum penuh makna.

Senampan makanan hadir dari bawah pintu. Sehun segera mengambilnya.

"Sepiring _mash potatoes_ , sepotong daging, _hm_...?" Sehun mengendus aroma dagingnya. "... paha ayam tepung. Potongan sayur. Dan... sekotak jus jeruk, sebotol kecil air mineral, dan sebuah apel." Sehun mengabsen makan malamnya. Ia meletakkan senampan makanannya ke atas meja. Bukannya menyentuh makanan, ia mengigit apel tanpa mengupasnya dan mengambil pisau buah. Gigi putihnya mengunyah lalu menelan segigit apel.

"kau saja sudah cukup!" katanya sambil memandang pisau.

Sehun menghabiskan makanannya dalam hening. Ia menyisakan jus jeruknya. Merasa perut sudah kenyang, Sehun merebah sebelum menyambut hari esok sebagai 'kuli'.

Salah satu sisi ranjang Sehun menempel pada dinding. Bagus. Menurut analisa Sehun, sisi inilah titik buta CCTV. Sehun pun bangkit dan agak merapatkan diri ke dinding. Kaki kanannya ditekuk dan celana kain panjangnya dilipat hingga setengah paha. Kaki kekarnya nampak jantan. Namun Sehun harus tega merusak salah satu tubuh berharganya demi tercapainya target.

Tangannya mengeluarkan pisau buah dari balik lengan bajunya. Untung saja ia belajar trik misdirection—salah satu teknik sulap mengalihkan pandangan penonton—sehingga Sehun berhasil mengecoh fokus pengawas CCTV di ruangan ini. Takkan ada yang tahu ia menyembunyikan pisaunya dari balik lengan.

Sehun membedah paha atasnya di sisi luar. Ia santai melakukannya sembari menyeruput susu kotak. Sehun bahkan tak meringis saat ia mengeluarkan sejumput dagingnya hingga darahnya mengalir dan nyaris membasahi ranjang. Syukurlah Sehun menghapus tetesan darahnya dengan tisu.

Kira-kira satu sentimeter dari kulit terluar pahanya, terdapat alat berbentuk balok kecil. Nyaris sebesar gunting kuku. Sehun mengambilnya tanpa ekspresi. Setelah berhasil membedah pahanya sendiri, ia menjahitnya menggunakan jarum dan benang curian dari UKS.

Dari dalam hatinya, Sehun meminta maaf karena membohongi Luhan dengan pura-pura pusing.

Pekerjaan Sehun sangat rapi dan profesional. Siapa sangka gelandangan pendonor sperma macam dirinya adalah seorang ahli?

Ahli di bidang apa? Itu masih dirahasiakan.

Rapi. Bersih. Aman. Sehun bertaruh pada satu hal saat ini. Yakni tidak adanya penyadap suara. Sehun segera menekan tombol kecil di balok kecil tersebut. Hingga muncul hologram yang menampilkan seorang wanita dalam frame setengah badan.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Yoona-san."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun-kun."

"Tidak terlalu baik," Sehun berusaha mengatur suaranya. "Aku ingin melapor padamu. Aku menemukan banyak hal menarik dalam laboratorium penelitian yang dibuat Oh Yunho ini."

Yoona—profil gadis dari seberang alat komunikasi hologram—terkekeh lembut. "Kau selalu penasaran terhadap sesuatu, Sehun-kun. Karena itulah Bos Xi memilihmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Banyak hal. Terkhusus... Seorang pria cantik bernama Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 11 Desember 2113

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm sangat kencang memekakkan gendang telinga. Refleks Sehun jatuh berguling dari atas ranjang. Dahinya terbentur lantai.

"Ya Tuhan... Apalagi ini?! Alarm bangun tidur?!" erangnya kesal.

Pekikan alarm diiringi dentuman dan ledakan besar kini membuat Sehun takut. Sontak ia melompat bangkit lalu menggedor-gedor pintu besi kamarnya agar mesin atau siapapun membukakan pintu.

 _BRAK_ _... BRAK..!_

"Hei! APA YANG TERJADI DI LUAR SANA?! KENAPA DIJAM INI TAK ADA SIAPAPUN YANG MEMBUKA PINTUKU?! WOI...!"

Sehun langsung memikirkan Luhan. Pria cantik yang dipenuhi aura kehamilan itu pasti kalut di suatu tempat. Sehun harus segera menolongnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu menendang pintu sekuat tenaga dua kali hingga knop pintu itu penyok. Mendecih kesal karena tak berhasil, Sehun berjalan kiri kanan sambil memukul ringan dahinya sendiri.

"Berpikirlah, Sehun! Bekerjalah otak, astaga!"

Kini tak hanya suara berisik yang berkumandang, namun juga kilatan lampu serupa sirine pemadam kebakaran. Ini sudah gawat. Darurat. Sepertinya tempat ini akan dihancurkan.

Sehun pun bertanya, apa mungkin Oh Yunho terlalu gila untuk membuang segala macam aset penelitiannya?

Lalu Luhan? Bukankah ia objek penelitian paling berhasil? Apa itu hanya sekedar pengakuan Luhan?

Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu jawaban atau terbukanya pintu. Ia pun menekan tombol dari balok kecil seukuran gunting kuku. Kurang dari sedetik layar hologram menampakkan seorang wanita cantik.

"Yoona-san, bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari tempat ini? Aku terkurung di kamar ini dan aku belum berhasil melakukan penyusupan di Ruang Kepala Laboratorium. Aku rasa..." dahi Sehun berkeringat. Tangannya mengusapnya kasar. "...aku rasa tempat ini akan dihancurkan dan seisinya dibunuh massal entah karena apa."

Masa bodoh dengan penyadap atau cctv, pikiran Sehun hanya tertuju pada Luhan...

...dan kehamilannya.

Wanita di seberang, tepatnya yang eksistensinya tergambar di hologram, tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya seakan bermakna, 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

"Sehun-kun, kau harus tenang. Daijobu-desu! Percayalah padaku."

"Apa maksudmu aku mempercayaimu? Kalau pintu ini terbuka baru aku per—"

 _CEKLEK...!_

"...caya?" Bahu Sehun merosot jatuh melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka sendiri.

"Yoona-san, _arigatou ghozaimasu_!"

" _Ganbatte_!"

Yoona mendukung Sehun melalui hologram. Ia bicara sembari merapikan kerudung biarawatinya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Oh Sehun."

Layar hologram mati. Balok seukuran gunting kuku terlempar dari tangan Sehun lalu meledak kecil di atas lantai. Sehun melebarkan pintu.

Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju Gerbang C13.

Gerbang di mana Luhan berada.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"AYO KITA KELUAR DARI SINI!"_

 _"TEMPAT INI AKAN RUNTUH...!"_

 _"Akhirnya kita bisa kabur!"_

Seruan-seruan lainnya menyambut suara sirine, alarm, dan ledakan-ledakan di beberapa titik.

Ya, sepertinya laboratorium bawah tanah ini akan diruntuhkan.

Nama 'Sehun' selalu dirapal Luhan sepanjang ia melangkah. Lengan ringkihnya memeluk perut besarnya agar tidak diguncang orang-orang dengan atau tidak disengaja. Sesekali sebelah lengan Luhan bersandar di dinding, terus melangkah berpenopang dinding, dan kaki kanannya diseret sekuat tenaga akibat memar di pergelangan kaki. Luhan tidak peduli pada ledakan di belakang atau runtuhan yang sewaktu-waktu menimpa tubuhnya. Terpenting saat ini adalah menemui Sehun.

"Sehun..." Luhan terus berusaha agar tubuhnya tetap berdiri, "Sehun..."

Semakin ia dekat dengan Gerbang besar bertuliskan 'C', semakin banyak pula manusia berlarian dari balik gerbang itu. Mereka berdesakan dan saling sikut-menyikut satu sama lain. Tanpa sengaja bahu mereka menyentak Luhan hingga Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan lengan memeluk perut.

" _Ugh_... Sakit..." Luhan agak meringkuk saat banyak kaki tak sengaja, atau memang sengaja, mendorongnya agar bisa melewati Luhan. Alhasil tendangan demi tendangan mengenai tubuhnya.

Mata rusa Luhan samar melihat eksistensi seorang pria berbaju biru muda khas pasien. Matanya langsung melebar dan air mata meluruh hanya karena eksistensi pria itu adalah...

...Sehun.

"Sehun... _hkks_...Sehun..."

"Aku akan membebaskanmu," Sehun langsung membopong tubuh lemah Luhan. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?"

"Terima kasih..." Lengan Luhan merengkuh erat leher Sehun. "...terima kasih sudah menepati janji."

"Apa bayimu baik-baik saja?"

" _Eng_!"

"Oke... Pegangan erat-erat! Kita akan berlari sekuat tenaga sembari berkilah dari reruntu—"

"KEBAKARAN DI GERBANG KELUAR BAGIAN TIMUR!"

Semua pekerja rodi, objek penelitian, peneliti, dokter, atau sekedar pekerja umum di laboratorium, berubah haluan ke arah barat. Itu karena Gerbang Keluar bagian Selatan dan Gerbang Keluar bagian Utara rusak parah.

Sehun merubah haluan ke arah barat saat ditemuinya kebakaran mulai menjalar dari tiga titik yakni Utara, Selatan, dan Timur. Terkadang ia menundukkan tubuh sembari membopong Luhan agar terhindar dari runtuhan, kemudian melewati reruntuhan dan berlari lebih cepat ke Gerbang Keluar bagian Barat.

Sehun berdesak-desakan dengan para subjek penelitian lainnya. Kembali melewati lorong-lorong dan ruang-ruang dinding kaca yang perabotannya sudah hancur, bahkan langit-langit mulai runtuh. Luhan terus merapalkan doa. Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya meringkuk dalam bopongan Sehun. Hidungnya menghirup aroma Sehun.

Luhan lebih tenang. Dia bersyukur karena ada Sehun yang selalu bersamanya.

Sehun akan selalu bersamanya. Dan itu dimulai dari sekarang.

Dimulai dari...

...saat keduanya keluar dari laboratorium raksasa di bawah tanah Distrik Hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari sesuai nalurinya. Dia bersumpah, mempertaruhkan iris mata hijau keemasannya, untuk bertaruh satu hal bahwa dia berhasil keluar tanpa diikuti anak buah Yunho. Dia berseru tertahan. Takjub pada keahliannya. Takjub pada gerak refleksnya. Takjub kalau dia berhasil menjalankan tugasnya menghancurkan laboratorium—padahal dia bisa bersumpah sekali lagi kalau Sehun bukanlah penyebab kehancuran laboratorium itu.

Lalu? Siapa? Bagaimana?

Siapa yang membuat laboratorium sebesar distrik itu hancur, meledak, persis diserang teroris?

Dan bagaimana pula Laboratorium itu hancur, luluh lantak, melebihi yang ditargetkan Sehun?

Dua pertanyaan itu menggerayangi otak Sehun.

Sekarang ini tangan kekar penuh urat-urat kejantanan milik Sehun masih menggendong Luhan. Pria hamil itu masih pingsan, air matanya sudah lama mengering, tangannya masih kekeuh melingkari leher Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan duduk sambil bersandar di dinding melengkung. Di tempat terkering dari air busuk dan lumpur.

Perlu diketahui, mereka ada di dalam gorong-gorong raksasa. Bau busuk tak jadi soal. Aliran air sungai bercampur zat kimia, limbah, atau kotoran manusia, bagaikan pemandangan air terjun Niagara. Sehun tak peduli juga pada beberapa tikus got. Mereka mencicit, mengintip di balik sela-sela besi, hanya untuk melihat apakah Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjadi bangkai untuk digerogoti.

" _Ugh_..." Luhan menggigil. Giginya bergemelatuk. "D-dingin..."

Sehun memangku Luhan, memposisikan pria hamil itu agar duduk di pangkuannya. Memunggunginya. Sedangkan kaos atasan Sehun ia lepas agar bisa dijadikan selimut untuk Luhan. Meski tidak berpengaruh banyak, Luhan tampak menikmati aroma khas Sehun dari bajunya. Ditambah rengkuhan suhu hangat tubuh atas Sehun yang telanjang. Tidur Luhan semakin nyenyak.

"Ya Tuhan..." erang Sehun. Ia mendongak, menyandarkan kepala belakangnya ke dinding. Mata hijaunya mengawasi atap gorong-gorong. "Sampai kapan kerusakan di dunia ini berakhir?"

Luhan kembali mengerang dalam tidurnya. Sehun mencondongkan badan, memeluk Luhan lebih erat lalu mengelus perut buncitnya. Secara ajaib, gejolak di perut Luhan menenang. Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan walau empunya masih tertidur. "Tidak peduli dia adalah janin yang terbentuk dari sperma siapa, dia akan tetap kuperlakukan seperti anak kandungku."

Mata Sehun menyipit saat serangan cahaya menyorot wajahnya dan Luhan. Sedangkan bola mata di balik kelopak mata Luhan bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Keduanya menatap ke arah yang sama. Ke satu titik sama.

Sekitar puluhan meter dari lokasi Sehun dan Luhan, berdiri seorang gadis muda yang menodongkan senter baterai ukuran sedang.

Gadis itu tampil dalam balutan setelan biarawati.

"Yoona-san?"

Gadis biarawati itu menjinjing roknya dengan tangan lain masih menodong cahaya ke arah Sehun. Dia berlari, menghiraukan tanah becek atau bau busuk gorong-gorong. Setelah mendekati Sehun dan Luhan, Yoona berjongkok. Wajahnya pias memperhatikan kondisi dua pria tersebut.

"Oh! Akhirnya kalian berhasil kutemukan! _Arigatou, Father...!_ " Tangan Yoona membuat tanda salip, kemudian mengelus dahi Sehun dan Luhan. "Kalian benar-benar kotor. Tapi Puji Tuhan, kalian selamat..."

Wajah bak malaikat milik Sehun penuh kotoran, debu, dan luka gores. Setidaknya kondisi Luhan tidak separah dirinya. Luhan hanya terkena debu, bukan sesuatu yang besar untuk dikhawatirkan.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau kami ada di sini?"

"Kami memasangkan chip pelacak di tengkukmu, itu sudah lama sekali. Kami pasangkan saat kau pingsan beberapa hari setelah kami menemukanmu." Yoona terkikik saat Sehun menatapnya sebal. "aku serius. Dan aku senang kau juga membawa seseorang."

Pipi Luhan bersemu kala ditatap Yoona. Gadis biarawati itu terasa asing namun pembawaannya hangat. Aroma badannya juga harum seperti padang bunga. Visualnya juga enak dipandang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo... Biarawan dan biarawati lainnya menunggu kalian. Oh ya, apa kalian melihat anak-anak kecil, wanita, lansia, atau gelandangan lain tinggal di gorong-gorong ini? Maksudku, tidur di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun. Dia hendak membopong Luhan, namun Luhan menolak.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan janinmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku sanggup kok. Aku lebih khawatir kalau kau menggendongku, kau malah kesakitan, karena tubuhmu nyaris remuk akibat timpaan reruntuhan laboratorium."

"Aku akan membantumu berdiri."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan protes!"

Luhan diam. Dia bangkit berdiri dibantu Sehun.

Yoona menawarkan rangkulan, "biar aku bantu kau berjalan, Luhan-san."

"Te-terima kasih..."

Mereka bertiga berjalan lurus melewati lorong panjang gorong-gorong. Dalam waktu tempuh setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya Luhan menemui pemandangan yang entah kenapa menakjubkan di matanya.

Seberkas sinar matahari.

Ada tangga yang aman untuk dinaiki. Tangga besi berkarat, tertancap di dinding berlumut, dengan ujung atasnya bertemu jalanan beraspal. Luhan mendongak. Ada semacam penutup got dibuka dari permukaan jalan, memperlihatkan tak hanya langit biru cerah tapi juga beberapa orang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Oh bapa! Ada yang tengah hamil!" Seru salah satu dari mereka. Seorang biarawati cantik. Masih lebih muda dari Yoona.

" _Hush_! Jangan bicara keras-keras. Ayo bantu mereka saja!"

"Biar Sehun saja yang terakhir naik. _Cover_ pria hamil itu agar tidak jatuh ke bawah saat dia naik." Perintah seorang biarawan. "Kau dengar ucapanku, Hun?!"

"Ya, kak!" Seru Sehun dari dalam gorong-gorong.

Setelah Yoona naik ke permukaan, berganti Luhan meniti tangga. Dia menoleh ragu pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum padanya, "kau aman bersamaku."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia percaya pada Sehun.

Pintu masuk air menuju gorong-gorong ternyata cukup luas, sehingga Luhan dengan perut buncitnya masih bisa keluar. Setelah tubuh atas Luhan berhasil melewati permukaan, Sehun memegangi pinggang Luhan, menjaga agar pria itu tidak jatuh. Para biarawati dan biarawan ikut membantu Luhan. Mereka juga memberi Luhan minuman. Luhan duduk di jalanan aspal panas. Pantatnya tak peduli suhu ekstrim aspal. Terpenting adalah dia lega.

Lega... Karena tidak lagi hidup di bawah tanah tanpa matahari.

Sehun berhasil sampai ke permukaan jalanan. Dia malah merebah di aspal. Tak peduli debu mengiangi telinga dan matanya. Tak peduli tubuh telanjang atasnya kotor karena mencium aspal. Senyumnya melebar saat bertegur sapa dengan matahari.

"Hai matahari, akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi..." Gumamnya sedikit sinting.

Pintu got pun ditutup oleh Yoona dan dua rekannya.

"Sehun..." Cicit Luhan menggetarkan naluri kelelakian Sehun. Dalam tangisan membuncah, Luhan merengek, "peluk aku... Sekarang..."

" _Hm_..." Sehun bangkit, memeluk Luhan, menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Aku memelukmu, sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 14 Desember 2113

.

.

.

.

.

Saking minimnya tempat tinggal apalagi sumber penghasilan, distrik ini dijuluki sebagai distrik termiskin. Banyak gelandangan yang mati mengenaskan di jalanan seperti trotoar, pinggir jalan raya, atau pengemis dan pengamen mati di bawah lampu lalu lintas. Kelaparan memang momok menakutkan di distrik Hotel, Negara C ini.

Pihak rumah peribadatan langsung ambil sikap. Mereka tidak menunggu insiatif Pemerintah Pusat Dunia atau Pemerintah Pusat Negara C. Mereka memilih memungut orang-orang gelandangan, memberi mereka tempat tinggal dan mengajarkan ilmu seadanya, kemudian melepas mereka setelah mereka cukup kuat untuk merantau ke luar distrik atau negara. Pihak peribadatan biasanya bekerja sama dengan pihak pemerintahan baik hati untuk melakukan kecurangan. Yaitu menyelundupkan para gelandangan yang berhasil dididik, agar tinggal di luar distrik Hotel.

Setidaknya para mantan gelandangan itu lebih sejahtera di luar distrik.

Kebaikan para pihak peribadatan dibayar dengan uang dari kesuksesan para mantan gelandangan. Uang-uang itulah yang menyanggupi kegiatan gereja, masjid, vihara, dan tempat ibadah lainnya dalam kegiatan rohani dan kemanusiaan.

"Setiap satu bulan sekali, di tanggal 24, kami mencari apakah ada gelandangan terlantar yang tinggal di gorong-gorong. Tapi..." Yoona menarik nafas dalam. "...kebanyakan dari mereka meninggal karena kelaparan."

"Yoona-neesan, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika rasa ingin tahuku mengenai gereja dan panti asuhan ini membuatmu sedih..."

"Sedih? Dunia ini memang menyedihkan, Luhan-chan." Yoona mengelus perut buncit Luhan. "Aku bersyukur karena menemui pria sekuat dirimu. Tidakkah kehamilan ini menyakiti kodratmu sebagai pria?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasa tersakiti namun risih jelas ada. Sedikit." Luhan memeluk perutnya sendiri. Senyumnya terbit dalam kadar kemanisan berlebih. "aku bahagia dengan takdir yang digariskan Tuhan."

Yoona sudah merawat Luhan selama tiga hari akhir ini. Kehamilan Luhan menjadi sesuatu yang disukacitakan oleh anak-anak panti di bawah naungan Gereja Protestan Triaka. Banyak sekali anak kecil yang mengusap, mengecup, atau mengajak perut Luhan bicara.

"Di mana Sehun?"

Yoona tersenyum lembut namun terkesan misterius.

"Dia menemui Bos Xi."

Luhan mengerutkan kening.

"Bos... Xi? Siapa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gereja Protestan Triaka.**

Adalah salah satu tempat peribadatan tertua di Distrik Hotel, Negara C. Tak banyak jemaah yang rutin beribadah di sini tiap minggunya. Hanya para penghuni panti yang memenuhi bangku-bangku.

Sehun berada di salah satu bangku. Termenung sejenak pada simbol Ketuhanan. Ia tidak membawa kitab atau rosario dan semacamnya. Sehun hanya membawa kalung salip yang di dalam liontinnya terdapat darahnya.

Liontin ini turun temurun, warisan keluarga, begitu kata ibunya.

Dalam kesendirian, Sehun menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Orang itu mengaku Bos Xi, Bos yang memperkerjakan dirinya dan Yoona. Wajahnya tak diketahui. Jenis kelaminnya pun. Bahkan nama aslinya. Kata Yoona, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melihat rupa Bos Xi.

 _KRIEET...!_

Pintu terbuka dua arah. Memasukkan seberkas sinar perak bulan. Disusul suara ketukan langkah kaki menggema di seisi gereja. Sehun terka, langkah kaki itu dibunyikan lebih dari dua orang.

Sehun tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Sehun-kun."

Yoona menepuk bahunya pelan. Sehun menengadah padanya.

"Yoona-san, kukira kau tidak ikut menemui Bos Xi."

Sehun tertegun ketika di balik punggung Yoona, dia melihat seorang pria cantik asyik nyengir seakan mengejek Sehun bodoh. Entah bodoh karena apa. Sehun hafal wajah cantik itu. Dia mendesis.

"Ten Anderson?" Pria cantik berbadan mungil yang ditunjuk Sehun cuma mengacungkan tanda V. Sehun mendecih, "hell! Bagaimana bisa ada dia di sini? Yoona-san, pria kecil ini...! Dia— sial, dia bekerja sama dengan pihak Pemerintahan Rezim Oh Yunho untuk penelitian 'Male Pregnant'. Dia yang membayarku mahal untuk menjadi salah satu pendonor sperma."

"'Pendonor sperma?'" Yoona mengapit bibir rapat-rapat, berharap tawanya tidak menyembur. "Yang benar saja, kau membuat istilah itu untuk memancingnya agar mau menyumbangkan spermanya, Ten-chan?"

Ten hanya nyengir.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis. Iris hijaunya melirik Ten dan Yoona bergantian.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Yup."

 **"Selamat malam, Tuan Sehun."**

Bukan Ten, Yoona, apalagi Sehun yang bicara kalimat itu, melainkan orang lain.

"Aku kenal suara itu," gumam Sehun agak gugup. Dia punya firasat kalau ia akan sangat terkejut saat ia tahu siapa yang bicara.

Ketika orang itu sudah sampai di hadapan Sehun, pria itu langsung mengumpat.

"Terkejut? Tuan Se-hun."

Pria cantik lainnya, sempat Sehun lihat sebagai dokter bedah yang nyaris mencongkel organ-organ vital Sehun, ternyata juga mengenal Ten dan Yoona.

Pandangan Sehun meredup.

"Malam, Dokter **Jaejoong**."

Iris emerald Sehun bergulir dari Jaejoong, Ten, lalu Yoona. Sehun benar-benar belum mengerti apa maksudnya semua ini. Jadi ia hanya diam membisu. Yoona menggenggam rosario di tangannya sembari memuji Tuhan. Dirasa kondisi di sekitarnya lebih tenang, ia menjelaskan, "Sehun adalah salah satu gelandangan yang pihak Gereja Protestan Triaka temukan di gorong-gorong. Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai gelandangan, melainkan perampok."

"Hidupku cukup keras, Yoona-san. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, padahal secara garis keturunan, sebelum Korea Selatan berubah sistem pemerintahan dari Monarki ke Presidensial, kau berdarah bangsawan karena kau adalah keturunan keluarga kerajaan. Keluarga Woo, benar?" Ucapan lugas Yoona memelototkan mata Sehun.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena kami punya data-data manusia yang lahir dan tinggal di Benua Eurasia," jawab lancar Jaejoong. "Aku, Ten Anderson, dan Aihara Yoona adalah tiga dari kesekian orang terpenting di Benua Eurasia. Jadi kami semudah itu tahu mengenai latar belakangmu."

Sehun memang lahir dalam keluarga sederhana, kehilangan mereka karena genosida, dan hidup sebagai perampok sebelum diasuh Yoona dan orang-orang gereja lainnya. Sehun tidak tinggal di asrama milik Gereja. Ia merasa tidak pantas berada di sana. Oleh sebab itu dia menerima pekerjaan apapun dari Yoona dan Bos Xi demi bayaran. Bahkan mau-mau saja menjadi pendonor sperma dan teman kencan kilat para wanita atau gadis kaya.

Pria itu, Dokter Jaejoong, berkata dengan santainya. **"Tidakkah kau heran bagaimana bisa seluruh dunia bertekuk lutut pada Keluarga Oh? Kaupun pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seluruh dunia bersatu menjadi satu benua, Eurasia, dan rela nama-nama daerah mereka diubah sedemikian rupa. Benar apa yang kubilang kan, Tuan Sehun?"**

"Itulah misteri mengenai dunia ini." Sehun menurunkan kelopaknya. Bulu matanya tampak indah membayang di sisi bawah mata tajamnya. "Eurasia terlalu rusak. Banyak hal yang begitu abu-abu di sini."

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Jaejoong duduk di samping Sehun. Ten bersandar di punggung bangku yang ada di depan Sehun, sedang Yoona ada di sisi Sehun lainnya.

Ten mengacungkan telunjuknya ke bibir, "jawaban dari segala misteri tentang Eurasia bisa kau ketahui jika kau mengenal organisasi CAMAO."

"Organisasi CAMAO? apa itu?" Skeptis Sehun saat Ten asyik nyengir persis anak kecil idiot. "Aku baru saja mendengarnya darimu."

"Organisasi itu adalah organisasi yang memayungi sistem pemerintahan benua. CAMAO sendiri adalah singkatan dari ' _ **Capitalism and Mafia Organization'**_."

"Kapitalisme? Mafia?" Punggung Sehun merinding saat mendengar dua kata itu.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, tuan Sehun." Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong. "Selama sepuluh generasi terakhir, hingga saat ini, _lima keluarga paling berpengaruh dari lima negara_ menciptakan adanya konspirasi-konspirasi di seluruh dunia hanya agar kegiatan kami tidak terendus. CAMAO berniat menguasai dunia? Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pendahulu kami? iya. Tapi kami sendiri? Tidak. Kami sudah lelah pada kerusakan di sekitar kami karena itulah sebagian anggota CAMAO berubah haluan."

"Kesimpulan dari ucapanmu itu... Oh Yunho dan Keluarga Oh lainnya berkuasa karena CAMAO bersama mereka?"

"Benar."

"Sister Yoona, yang dikenal sebagai biarawati paling cantik dari Negara C, sebenarnya salah satu petinggi CAMAO." Ten tampak mengagumi Yoona. "Akupun. Paman Jaejoong juga. Sister Yoona berasal dari Keluarga Aihara, keluarga yang mewakili Jepang. Aku dari Keluarga Anderson, sebagai perwakilan Amerika, dan Paman Jaejoong?"

Kali ini pandangan Sehun terkesan 'ngotot' pada Jaejoong. Ia menuntut penjelasan lainnya untuk menjawab satu kecurigaan besar Sehun mengenai Jaejoong.

"Aku adalah Xi Jaejoong. Perwakilan dari China."

Sehun melirik Ten, Yoona, memastikan kebenaran dari apa yang didengarnya.

"Terkejut?" Ten malah merespon kebingungan Sehun dengan satu kata itu.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mendengus, " _dokter yang nyaris membedah perutku ternyata Bos yang memperkerjakanku._ " Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong. "Kau, Bos Xi, juga bekerja untuk Oh Yunho dengan menjadi salah satu dokter di Laboratorium Bawah Tanah Distrik Hotel."

"Peran ganda, Tuan Sehun."

"Mengapa kau harus melakukan itu... _Bos Xi_?" Sehun memanggil Jaejoong agak ragu. Jaejoong hanya tertawa geli pada kecanggungan Sehun.

"Sebelum menjawabnya, biar kujelaskan sedikit lagi tentang CAMAO. Organisasi itu terdiri dari lima Petinggi. Selain kami bertiga, ada Miss Alexander dari Negara Inggris, kemudian Oh Yunho dari Korea Selatan."

Sudah berapa kali Sehun terkejut dan tercengang? Semua informasi ini memusingkan kepalanya.

"Bisa dikatakan, kami bertiga adalah kawan Yunho sekaligus musuhnya. Semua itu dilakukan semata demi kemerdekaan Eurasia." Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Organisasi ini dipimpin kami berlima. Beranggotakan tujuh puluh kepala keluarga berpengaruh lainnya di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya, CAMAO terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Ada kubu yang berpikir untuk terus menguasai Eurasia melalui Oh Yunho, dan kubu lainnya ingin menyelamatkan dunia melalui diriku sebagai pemimpin."

"Kubu Paman Jaejoong sudah diketahui sebagai pengkhianat," Ten bersedekap, "tapi Oh Yunho tidak bisa menyerang kubu kami karena akan menimbulkan kehancuran bagi kekuasaan CAMAO. Perpecahan CAMAO hanya memberi kesempatan organisasi pemberontak pemerintah, untuk menghancurkan tatanan Pemerintah Benua. Perpecahan CAMAO artinya kelemahan."

" _Ah_... Kini aku mengerti sekarang," Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengusap dagu runcingnya. " _Satu,_ ternyata Dokter Jaejoong yang sering memperkerjakanku untuk menyusup di berbagai Laboratorium, instansi kepolisian, atau instansi Pemerintah Pusat Benua lainnya. Sedangkan _Dua,_ kau atau orang-orang yang sekubu denganmu diawasi oleh Oh Yunho, sehingga kau pun rela-rela saja dijadikan dokter bedah di Laboratorium Bawah Tanah Distrik Hotel. Aku benar mengenai ini, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum cantik. Tidak terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dirinya nyaris berkepala empat.

Sehun berdeham, bergaya sok pintar walau sebenarnya otak merah mudanya lebih bermanfaat dari sifat tengilnya.

"Korelasi dari dua hal itu ialah, kau butuh pihak luar yang adalah aku, untuk menghancurkan apa-apa yang ditata pemerintahan Oh Yunho. Semacam itu, kah?"

Ketiga orang, Ten, Yoona, dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan.

"Waw!" Sehun membanggakan dirinya sendiri, walau sembilan puluh persen darinya belum percaya. Perannya cukup vital di Benua Eurasia? Bisakah ia bangun dari mimpi rumit ini?

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Sehun kembali menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong. "Jangan-jangan kau yang menyebabkan kehancuran serta kerusakan yang dialami Laboratorium Distrik Hotel!"

Jaejoong menyimpul bibir, "memang."

"Lalu saat itu, gunaku apa di sana? aku saja tidak melakukan apapun selama menyamar di Laboratorium itu." gerutu Sehun. Bibirnya manyun persis paruh anak ayam.

Mata Jaejoong masih terfokus pada Sehun. Terpesona pada karisma pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu pada Sehun yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Kecerdasan Sehun diselimuti kekonyolan, mentalnya sangat bagus, cara pandangnya realistis namun meluas, dan jujur dalam bersikap.

Sehun—pemilik iris mata hijau itu—pasti berperan besar untuk Eurasia di masa depan.

Jaejoong yakin itu.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Oh Yunho dan anggota CAMAO lainnya sebagai Moderator CAMAO."

"Apa?" Muka Sehun memucat. "Moderator?"

"Paman Jaejoong, mengapa tiba-tiba?!" Ten juga ikut terkejut. Padahal ia petinggi CAMAO juga.

"Pikirkan kembali keputusan anda, Jaejoong-san," ucap Yoona. Ia mengelus bahu Sehun agar tenang. Bahu Sehun benar-benar menegang akibat syok. "Bocah ini syok berat."

"Aku serius." Mata cantik Jaejoong terpicing. "Moderator CAMAO. Dengan marga Woo di depan namamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 Desember 2113

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan bagi anak malang seperti Luhan bisa bertemu Sehun, pria tampan pemilik iris hijau paling menawan mata.

Sehun tak hanya berjanji untuk membebaskannya dari laboratorium, tapi juga memberinya kehidupan paling diimpikannya.

Hidup bersama sebuah keluarga kecil.

Malam natal kali ini adalah malam pertama Sehun dan Luhan sebagai sepasang suami istri. Mereka resmi menikah di Gereja Protestan Triaka. Disaksikan anak-anak panti, para lansia dan wanita mantan gelandangan, serta biarawan dan biarawati. Semua pihak bersuka cita atas kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau bahagia, Lulu?" Sehun sibuk menempelkan telinganya di perut buncit Luhan. Usianya memang lima bulan, tapi sudah nampak buncit karena ternyata janinnya kembar.

Luhan masih duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangan lembutnya terus mengelus rambut Sehun. "Aku bahagia, sangat..."

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku sebegitunya mencintaimu, walaupun perkenalan kita cukup singkat?" Sehun merendahkan badannya, mencium kaki Luhan sambil melirik istri cantiknya itu. "Inilah alasanku berani menjatuhkan diri di kakimu. Bukan karena aku yang terbaik, tapi karena kau menerimaku meski aku adalah yang terburuk."

"Kau bukanlah yang terburuk, kau bahkan terlalu baik untukku."

"Jangan begitu, sayang. Percayalah... Aku lebih buruk dari yang kau duga. Meski begitu, aku tetap memberanikan diri untuk selalu mencintaimu."

Isak tangis Luhan dimaknai sebagai kebahagiaan tak terkatakan untuknya. Sehun bangkit, mengelus lembut pipi Luhan, kemudian memberinya ciuman lembut di bibir. Luhan semakin menderaskan air matanya. Ciuman lembut Sehun seakan mengartikan,

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Lulu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Distrik : Hotel

Negara : C

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 24 Maret 2114

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia dan bayi-bayi kami baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, Sehun, kau tak perlu panik."

Jawaban Jaejoong melegakan hati Sehun. Tubuh tegapnya merosot turun. Beberapa pengunjung Puskesmas milik Gereja Protestan Triaka ini hanya bisa curi-curi pandang pada Sehun. Sehun pun masa bodoh. Ia khawatir istri dan anak-anaknya celaka. Itu semua karena dirinya ceroboh.

"Sudah tahu Luhan hamil tua, delapan bulan, masih saja kau berkutat pada pekerjaanmu di ruang bawah tanah rumah kalian?" Ten menceramahi. "Memangnya apa sih yang kau lakukan di ruang bawah tanah rumahmu? Sampai-sampai panggilan dan teriakan Luhan tidak kau dengar?"

Sehun mendongak. Lengannya bertumpu pada lututnya. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu demi keamanan Luhan dan anak-anak kami di masa depan."

"Keamanan macam apa?" Skeptis Yoona.

Ketika Yoona dan Ten mengintrogasi Sehun, Jaejoong mendapat paket dari drone kurir. Drone itu diselimuti barier kamuflase untuk menutupi keberadaannya. Hanya Jaejoong, sebagai penerima barang, yang bisa melihat drone itu terbang arahnya. Setelah drone itu pergi, Jaejoong membuka paketnya.

Itu adalah amplop berisi hasil pemeriksaan dari salah satu rumah sakit besar di Distrik Hotel, Negara C.

"Maaf menyela ucapan kalian, tapi tes DNA janin Luhan sudah keluar." Jaejoong mengacungkan amplop coklat. Sehun, Ten, dan Yoona memperhatikannya. "Kita akan tahu siapa ayah dari janin Luhan, di antara kesekian pria yang menjadi Pendonor Sperma pada Penelitian ke-13."

Penelitian ke-13 yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah penelitian 'Male Pregnant'.

Jaejoong membacakan hasilnya.

Sehun hanya berlapang dada. Jika kedua janin Luhan bukan anak kandungnya, terpenting dirinya sayang mereka.

"Janin Luhan itu kembar fraternal. Ada kemungkinan dua sperma membuahi sel telur Luhan. Jadi, akan ada dua kecocokan DNA." Jaejoong memberi pembukaan yang membuat Ten dan Yoona gemas. Sehun sudah lemas dahulu.

"Ayah dari janin yang dikandung Luhan adalah..."

Jaejoong tersenyum haru sambil berjongkok dan menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kau, Sehun."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Dengan kecocokan DNA sebesar 99,97 persen dan 99,95 persen."

Ten dan Yoona membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka begitu gembira, mengucap selamat untuk Sehun.

Sehun mematung bak orang bodoh.

 **"Di antara ratusan kali penelitian yang Luhan alami dengan mesin, di antara ribuan Pendonor Sperma, dan di antara miliaran ribu sel sperma yang pernah berenang di rahim Luhan, hanya ada DUA SEL SPERMA yang berhasil membuahi sel telur milik Luhan. Dan... Dua sperma itu adalah milikmu, Sehun."**

Air mata mengalir deras seolah mengalahkan air terjun. Sehun terisak keras persis anak kecil. Berlari tergesa memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Melihat Luhan tersenyum lemah sambil mengelus perut buncit delapan bulannya, tangis Sehun semakin deras.

"Kau menangis, Hunhun?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan. Erat. Ia ingat bagaimana perjuangan Luhan hidup sebagai objek penelitian, dengan anal dimasuki berkali-kali oleh mesin, hidup sebagai objek penelitian paling potensial, tidak dipandang selayaknya manusia. Mental Luhan nyaris hancur karena sudah lama terkurung tanpa bertemu sinar matahari.

Sekarang?

Tuhan membayar segala kemalangan Luhan dengan bertemu Sehun.

Sekaligus, menyimpan harta berharga Sehun dalam rahimnya.

Tidakkah ini terdengar melankolis?

"Aku mencintaimu..." Cicit Sehun sambil terus menangis.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Hunhun... Sudah ya, berhentilah menangis..."

Mata rusa Luhan yang kelam namun dipenuhi binar, bertemu pandang dengan Yoona dan Ten.

"Sehun kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tanpa suara pada Yoona dan Ten.

Kedua orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala kompak.

Ketika Luhan mendengar sendiri dari mulut Sehun mengenai identitas ayah dari dua janinnya, Luhan terperangah. Syok. Senang. Bahagia. Campur aduk.

Pada akhirnya, pasangan suami istri ini menangis dalam pelukan menghangatkan.

Pelukan yang menjadi sinar matahari terbit dikala mereka selesai dengan kemalangan hidup mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana caramu melindungi Luhan dan anakmu?" Tanya Aihara Yoona, salah seorang biarawati yang sebenarnya wanita paling berpengaruh di seluruh benua. Hanya saja, eksistensinya sengaja tersamar di balik layar.

"Tentu, ada caranya sendiri. Tapi biarkan aku mengetahui satu hal."

Sehun, Yoona, Ten, dan Jaejoong kini masih di rumah kediaman Sehun dan Luhan. Sang nyonya rumah masih tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan. Keempat orang itupun bisa mengobrol tanpa takut didengar siapapun.

"Jika kalian tahu tentangku, kalian pasti tahu tentang Luhan, kan?"

Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Namaku Xi Jaejoong. Aku menggunakan nama Korea karena ayahku adalah orang Korea. Sementara ibuku adalah adik dari ayahnya Xi Luhan." Sehun dibuat tak habis pikir kesekian kalinya oleh Dokter Bedah satu itu. "Jadi bisa dikatakan, Luhan-mu adalah keponakanku."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu membiarkan Luhan hidup sebagai gelandangan, objek penelitian, bahkan pria yang bisa hamil? Kau Paman terburuk yang pernah kutemui!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tujuanku baik karena aku bercermin pada kenyataan di dunia ini." Jaejoong memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku membuangnya ke jalanan dan membiarkannya jadi gelandangan, agar dia tahu rasanya menjadi orang terbuang. Dengan nasib semacam itu, dia punya kepedulian dan empati tinggi pada orang-orang di bawahnya. Psikis seperti itu akan sangat dibutuhkan di dalam dunia bobrok ini. Luhan akan menjelma bagai malaikat berhati tegar dan psikis sekuat baja. Dengan caranya sendiri, Luhan akan menyelamatkan dunia ini, Sehun."

"'Luhan menyelamatkan dunia?' apa kau gila?!" Tersirat amarah besar di tiap geraman Sehun. "Aku tidak mau Luhan terlibat lagi dalam kebusukan Benua ini!"

"Hanya dia yang bisa kuandalkan di masa depan. Karena dia satu-satunya seorang Xi. Satu-satunya yang bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai Petinggi CAMAO."

Sehun belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi Luhan, ia tahu itu. Bahkan, untuk mewujudkan keinginannya agar Luhan terlindungi, Sehun butuh peran Jaejoong. Selain Jaejoong orang penting di benua, ia juga punya banyak uang.

Sedetik kemudian, malaikat imajiner melayang di atas kepala Sehun.

"Kalian ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan di ruang bawah tanah, kan? Ikut aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ada pintu ruang bawah tanah di rumah sederhana Sehun dan Luhan. Pintu itu berupa kayu tua yang seolah menempel pada tanah di taman belakang rumah mereka. Pintu ini tertutupi semak-semak dan ada tanda dilarang mendekat. Sehun terpaksa membohongi Luhan mengenai semak-semak ini. Ia tak mau Luhan memasuki ruang bawah tanahnya sebelum _apa yang ada di dalamnya sudah selesai dibuat_.

Sehun mengangkat pintu untuk membuka lorong masuk ruang bawah tanah. Kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong, Ten, dan Yoona menuruni tangga. Setelah Sehun menuruni beberapa anak tangga, dia menutup pintu kayu tersebut.

Ternyata ada pintu lagi. Pintu besi. Sehun memasukkan kunci. Pintu besi itupun terbuka.

"Jelas kau memilih rumah ini untuk dibeli," gumam Ten. "Ruang Bawah Tanah-nya cukup luas."

"Luasnya bisa sampai ke bawah kamar kami." Celetuk Sehun sambil menodong senter dari ponselnya.

" _Seriously_?" Pekik Ten.

" _Of course, dude!_ "

Ruang bawah tanah ini persis sel-sel penjara era perang dunia pertama dan kedua. Ten merinding. Yoona beberapa kali mengucap doa. Jaejoong santai melihat-lihat. Sehun memimpin jalan.

Ada pintu lain lagi. Pintu besi. Sehun menjelaskan, "pintu ini akan mengantarkan kita pada dua ruangan. Ruangan pertama berada di bawah ruang tamu. Ruang kedua berada di bawah kamar kami."

Ternyata benar. Pintu dibuka, mempertemukan Jaejoong, Yoona, dan Ten pada ruang serba putih. Ruangan ini terdapat banyak sekali komputer, perangkat elektronik lainnya, rak-rak buku berisi buku-buku menguning yang terbit pada abad 19 dan abad 20, sofa, serta layar-layar monitor super besar di tiga dinding. Entah apa maksudnya semua ini di"ada'kan oleh Sehun.

Pintu selanjutnya bukanlah pintu. Melainkan dinding. Jaejoong takjub. Usai Sehun memiringkan pigura foto pernikahannya dan Luhan, dinding di hadapan Sehun terbelah tanpa suara. Dinding ini sebenarnya dari logam, namun diluarnya dilapisi sedemikian rupa agar persis dinding bata atau beton. Sehun memimpin masuk diikuti Jaejoong, Yoona, dan Ten.

" _What the!_ " Pekik Ten.

Ketiga orang itu terperangah. Luas ruang bawah tanah ini sekitar 10x10 meter. Ada banyak mesin di sana-sini. Layar-layar, hologram, kabel-kabel, tombol-tombol, di tambah kertas-kertas berisi banyak coretan atau yang sudah diremas dan berserakan di lantai. Ruangan ini memang agak berantakan dan pegap.

"Selamat datang di ruangan paling rahasia milikku," Sehun berjalan mundur ke tengah ruangan, merentangkan kedua tangan seolah ketiga orang di depannya adalah tamu undangan. "Ini adalah ruangan terciptanya Detector Machine."

"Detector Machine? Apa itu, Sehun-kun?"

"Sebuah alat yang, semoga saja, bisa merubah kemalangan Eurasia."

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail?" Jaejoong tampaknya tertarik. Dia mendekati salah satu pilar logam dari empat pilar yang ada di sekeliling Sehun. Pilar itu ditempeli kertas bertuliskan 'DNA DETECTOR'.

"Aku membuat Detector Machine untuk menciptakan sifat imajinatif manusia. _Menciptakannya secara nyata_." Ucap Sehun. "Kalian tahu buku-buku novel fantasi terkenal pada abad dua puluh? Misal 'Lord of the Rings' atau 'Harry Potter'? Keduanya sangat berhubungan dengan satu kata. Sihir."

Sehun menaiki podium rendah yang ada di tengah keempat pilar. Seolah Sehun adalah titik hitam bernilai satu di salah satu sisi dadu.

"Maka," lanjutnya. "Detector Machine akan membuat penggunanya seolah bisa melakukan sihir, atau hal-hal mustahil lainnya yang diluar nalar manusia. Misal telekinesis? _Selain itu, tujuan paling utama alat ini ialah menjadikan penggunanya 'menjadi' Tuhan._ Seperti bisa membaca pikiran manusia-manusia, mengendalikan mereka, menguasai mereka, bahkan merusak sistem otak mereka jika diinginkan. Alat ini akan mengerikan jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Mustahil. Ketahuilah manusia saat ini ada tujuh miliaran orang, Sehun." Bantah Ten.

"Tidak mustahil. Karena alat ini sudah kusketsa sejak aku muda. Sudah berapa tahun ya, lima belas tahun? dengan kata lain, butuh waktu belasan tahun untuk observasi dan pengamatan, agar alat ini benar-benar bisa digunakan." Sehun mengusap dagunya, "mungkin dua tiga tahun lagi alat ini bisa sudah benar-benar jadi dan siap digunakan."

"Mengapa bisa kau percaya diri kalau alat ini mampu mengendalikan miliaran manusia?" Tanya Jaejoong. Sebagai dokter, dia sangat tertarik pada perencanaan Sehun.

"Nanobot. Aku perlu menyebarkan nanobot dan menjangkitkan nanobot pada setiap pria, wanita, bayi, anak-anak, remaja, _manusia manapun_. Penyebarannya melalui udara dan obat. Dua nanobot satu orang. Jadi, jika ada manusia sudah terjangkit dua nanobotku, maka nanobot itu akan mencari manusia lainnya. Jadi mirip vaksin ya?"

Ketiga Petinggi CAMAO tak mampu berkata.

"Mengapa satu manusia dua nanobot?" tanya Yoona. Entah bagaimana dirinya dan dua rekannya, Jaejoong dan Ten, menjelma jadi 'wartawan' dadakan dengan Sehun sebagai narasumber.

"Karena satu nanobot untuk menempeli DNA dan, satu nanobot lain untuk menempeli otak." Sehun membungkuk pada Jaejoong. "Terima kasih karena sudah menugaskanku menyusup ke berbagai Laboratorium Penelitian milik Pemerintah Pusat Benua. Aku bisa menggunakan alat mereka, alat Penyebar Virus, yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk genosida. Sekali lagi, terimakasih... Bos Xi..."

"Kau—" pekik tertahan Jaejoong.

Yoona sendiri merinding atas pemikiran ekstrim Sehun.

"Kau... Kau luar biasa!" Jaejoong menarik Sehun agar turun dari podium. Ia menekan bahu Sehun kuat-kuat. Mukanya memerah antusias sedang sehun melebarkan matanya karena syok dengan reaksi Jaejoong. "Aku tak menyangka, Tuan Sehun! Kau benar-benar jenius! Semoga alat ini berhasil kau ciptakan."

"ini masih 25 persen, Bos Xi. Kan aku sudah bilang, pengerjaannya butuh waktu dua atau tiga tahun lagi."

"Kami bertiga akan membantumu," tawar Ten. "Kita bisa mengajak rekan-rekan lainnya."

"Sebaiknya jangan melibatkan terlalu banyak orang. itu hanya akan merugikan kita sendiri. semakin sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai alat ini, semakin bagus. Biar aku, dibantu kalian bertiga yang akan menyelesaikan pembuatan Detector Machine ini."

Secercah harapan mengenai kemalangan Benua Eurasia ada di tangan Sehun saat ini.

Jaejoong menaruh harapan besar pada Sehun.

Yoona dan Ten pun begitu.

"Semenakjubkan apapun teknologi yang diciptakan manusia, teknologi tetap memiliki kelemahan, Termasuk alat ini."

"Dan kelemahannya apa?" Jaejoog bertanya seolah dirinya ilmuwan gila.

"Hanya satu orang saja yang bisa menggunakan alat ini dengan Efisiensi Kerja alat sebesar 100 persen. Hanya satu orang. **Satu manusia**."

"Mengapa harus begitu?"

"Aku tak mau alat ini disalahgunakan oleh sembarang orang."

Jaejoong angguk-angguk paham. "Kau benar."

"Setelah manusia, si pengguna Detector Machine ini, meninggal, maka alat ini tidak lagi berguna. Karena alat ini diaktifkan dengan mendeteksi tanda kehidupan si pengguna melalui aktivitas otaknya, serta melacak si pengguna lewat DNA. Cangkupan deteksinya meluas ke seluruh benua karena Benua Eurasia sendiri terhubung oleh satu daratan."

Sehun menjeda. Ia menyandarkan bahu di pilar yang ditempeli keras bertulis, 'DNA DETECTOR'.

 **"Jika tanda-tanda kehidupan Si Pengguna tidak bisa dirasakannya, alat ini akan meledak dengan sendirinya. Atau bisa dikatakan, sistem bunuh diri."**

"Kau memikirkannya sejauh itu, Sehun-kun?" Yoona tercengang.

"Gelandangan yang kau temui luar biasa, Sister Yoona." Takjub Ten.

Sehun tersenyum getir. Ia ingat, dirinya berjanji pada sang ibu agar berguna bagi banyak orang.

Dan Sehun akan menepatinya melalui alat ini.

"Aku memanfaatkan kelebihan manusia yang diberikan Tuhan dibanding makhluk hidup lainnya. DNA manusia satu dengan lainnya berbeda, begitupun orang tua dan anak. Kecocokan mereka tidak bisa seratus persen sama. Oleh sebab itu, alat ini hanya mampu digunakan untuk satu orang saja. Satu orang. Dan dideteksi melalui DNA."

"Aku jadi paham alasan kau menyebarkan nanobot ke seluruh manusia." Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau juga yang membuat nanobotnya?"

Anehnya, mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, "mendiang ibuku. Saat usiaku lima tahun, dia bekerja sebagai salah satu Professor di Laboratorium Distrik Beta. Aku versi sepuluh tahun hanya memperbanyak nanobot dengan bantuan teman-teman sepenanggungan beliau. Tapi... Ibuku dan teman-temannya meninggal akibat genosida. Aku selamat karena mereka menolongku, membantuku menyusup ke Distrik Charlie, hingga sampailah di Distrik Hotel. Mereka mengira aku berpotensi, berguna bagi kebaikan semua orang. Nyatanya? Tidak juga."

"Dengan alat ini, mereka yang sudah bersama Tuhan pasti bangga padamu." Ucap Yoona menenangkan.

"Aku turut menyesal," ucap Jaejoong.

"Bukan masalah," Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Itu sudah berlalu."

"Lalu? Apa ada kelemahan lainnya mengenai alat ini?" Tanya Yoona. Ia ingin merubah suasana hati Sehun dengan mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Alat ini tidak bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang yang **tidak** memiliki hubungan darah dengan si Pengguna. Namun, bisa digunakan oleh anak-anaknya atau keturunannya. Sayangnya, alat itu tidak bisa berfungsi seratus persen. Hanya sepersekian persen. Misal, jika idealnya alat ini bisa mengendalikan satu miliar manusia, maka anak-anak si pengguna hanya bisa mengendalikan 800 juta orang, atau kurang, tergantung keberuntungan juga karena mesin ini ingin kudesain agar mampu berpikir sendiri."

Sehun menekankan. "Sekali lagi, inilah fungsi DNA sebagai kode aktivasi sekaligus alarm untuk Detector Machine. DNA si Pengguna tak lagi dirasakan, maka Detector Machine meledakkan diri."

"Alat ini tidak abadi, sama seperti penggunanya." Simpul Jaejoong.

Ten tiba-tiba melompat kecil, "boleh aku tahu siapa yang akan jadi Si Pengguna alat ini?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Luhan."

Jaejoong dan Sehun saling memandang.

Sehun kembali menekankan satu nama,

 **"Xi Luhan."**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _26 tahun kemudian..._**

 _Tahun 2140..._

 _Kembali pada BAB 7 : You and I_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Semua yang kubuat akan jadi sempurna jika kau orangnya, Xi Luhan."_**

"Xi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kota : Hamal (dulunya Distrik Hotel)

Negara : Trias (dulunya negara C)

Benua : Eurasia

Tanggal : 25 April 2140

 ** _"Kali ini, kau benar-benar mati ditanganku, Wu Shixun!"_**

 ** _Geram Sehun, kemudian menjilat ringan bibir Luhan._**

 ** _Lalu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu._**

 ** _Hingga suara gedebum pelan pun datang, menandakan tertutupnya dinding. [BAB 7 akhir]_**

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan _bertemu_ secara langsung dengan mesin yang menjadikan Presiden Oh Sehun 'merasa' dirinya Tuhan, Luhan digerayangi bunga tidur selama hanyut di alam bawah sadarnya.

 ** _Ten tiba-tiba melompat kecil, "boleh aku tahu siapa yang akan jadi Si Pengguna alat ini?"_**

 ** _Seseorang menjawab, "Luhan."_**

 ** _Jaejoong dan seseorang itu saling memandang._**

 ** _Seseorang itu kembali menekankan satu nama,_**

 ** _"Xi Luhan."_**

Mata hijau keemasan Oh Luhan sontak terbuka lebar.

" _Ugh_!"

Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan melewatkan perputaran waktu. Yang jelas, dia terbangun dalam kondisi linglung. Ia meringis. Kepalanya ditekan-tekan untuk memperkecil peningnya kepala.

Luhan—istri dari Presiden Dunia Kedua—bangkit dari rebahannya di sebuah sofa mewah. Iris emeraldnya bergulir ke penjuru ruangan.

Tempatnya kali ini dipenuhi rak-rak buku, komputer, serta aroma buku tua yang anehnya membuat Luhan nyaman. Dinding-dinding ruangan ini dicat serba putih. Ada pula meja kaca di tengah ruangan. Permukaannya pun dihiasi vas bunga. Beberapa piring cemilan tersaji di atasnya. Luhan mencomot satu. Mengunyahnya lamat. Rasanya lumayan.

"Aku... Dimana?" Luhan cemas apabila ingat suaminya. "Ya Tuhan, Sehun pasti murka padaku."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat alat itu.

Detector Machine.

 ** _"Efisiensi Kerja Detector Machine sebesar 75%." — ucap suara khas perempuan bernada robot. [BAB 7]_**

Mata Luhan mendadak kosong.

"Detector Machine..." Gumamnya. Rapalnya. "...ternyata begitu rupa alat legendaris milik Presiden Dunia bernama Oh Sehun."

 ** _"boleh aku tahu siapa yang akan jadi Si Pengguna alat ini?"_**

 ** _"Luhan."_**

" _Rgh_!" Pusing kembali melanda kepala Luhan. "halusinasi kah? mimpi?" Luhan tampak mengigau padahal ia terjaga.

Dengan tertatih, Luhan menuruni sofa. Bangkit susah payah untuk menggerakkan badan. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, menyampaikan beberapa informasi penting pada anggota FREHO lainnya. Sebagai pemimpin FREHO, Luhan tidak boleh lupa tujuan awalnya kemari.

Itu semua untuk mengetahui rahasia seorang Presiden Dunia bernama Oh Sehun.

Ketika Luhan menemui kaca sebadan, Luhan berdiri di depannya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Fokusnya bukanlah tubuh langsingnya, melainkan manik matanya. Luhan semakin mendekat pada bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku baru tahu bola mataku benar-benar indah."

 **"Seindah empunya."**

 _DEG...!_

"S-Sehun?"

Pandangan mata Luhan bertemu mata hitam pekat Sehun melalui pantulan cermin. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang kemudian berbisik,

"Kau tidak memimpikan apapun, _hm_?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening, "ber...mimpi?"

Tubuh mungil Luhan gemetar dalam pelukan Presiden Dunia Kedua kita ini. Melihat takut istrinya, Sehun terkekeh. Syarat akan nada kejahatan di dalamnya. "Mimpi tetaplah mimpi. Tidak usah terlalu dipusingkan, _sayang_." Sehun mengecup daun telinga Luhan.

Anehnya, Luhan merasa mimpi panjang yang terjadi dalam tidurnya tadi terasa nyata.

Begitu nyata.

 _ **"Jika tanda-tanda kehidupan Si Pengguna tidak bisa dirasakannya, alat ini akan meledak dengan sendirinya. Atau bisa dikatakan, sistem bunuh diri."**_

 _'Mimpi itu... Tentang Detector Machine...?'_

 ** _"boleh aku tahu siapa yang akan jadi Si Pengguna alat ini?"_**

 ** _"Luhan._ "**

 _'Siapa... "Luhan"... siapa? Aku? Apa aku harus mati agar Detector Machine itu menghancurkan dirinya sendiri?'_

Gejolak batin dari hati dan pikiran Luhan, saling melawan satu sama lain. Tubuhnya melemas. Refleks Sehun, suaminya, merangkulnya.

"Sayang, kau baik?"

Ketika Luhan kembali menatap manik mata hitam Sehun, dia menggumam...

"Si-siapa kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _MY SOULMATE #1... END!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEXT BAB**

 **BAB -8 : Your DNA for Eurasia**

 **"Aku harus mati. Demi Eurasia."**

 **—Oh Luhan—**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE (PANJANG DAN PENTING) :**

Saran, baca ulang dari prolog, karena _**hint-hint**_ sudah diberikan sedari awal. termasuk _**hint** _di sinopsis. Kalau gak mau baca ulang, ya gpp kok.

Bab Spesial itu penting lho, jangan salah ;)

FF INI AWALNYA REMAKE DARI CERITA KARANGANKU SENDIRI. #gakngegaslhoya **dengan edit sana-sini pastinya**.

Coba buka chap yang list character, di bawahnya ada author note yang menjelaskan kalau ff ini awalnya berupa short story!

Dan ya! CHAPTER SPESIAL INI adalah short story yang merupakan asal muasal ff You Are My Lord ini. Short story kubagi dua. Jadi yang bag satu mengenai Detector Machine. Bag Dua mengenai kejelasan rahasia terbesar dalam ff ini.

Dan, bag dua dilanjutkan setelah BAB -8 atau BAB 9 update!

Di karanganku ASLINYA, tokoh Sehun ini bernama Adrian (Ian). Baik versi panjang yang berjudul 'You Are My Lord' DAN versi short storynya yang berjudul 'My Soulmate', nama tokohnya sama yaitu Adrian (Ian). Otomatis ff-nya juga sama, nama tokohnya Sehun (versi short story) dengan Oh Sehun (versi long story).

Bingung? Gpp, bakal tercerahkan di akhir ff kok. Santuy.

 **Jika respon chap ini dikit, bahkan gak lebih dari 3 akun yang review, ff ini akan DISCONTINUED di ffn. Karena rencananya aku mau pindah lapak, membantu memperbanyak ff YAOI. Khususnya hunhan di dunia oranye**

Tapi itu masih rencana. Kalau kejadian, otomatis aku umumin.

PLEASE, WALAU UNDERRATED, FF ABAL-ABAL INI JANGAN DIPLAGIAT!

 _Ff ini akan tamat 2 bab lagi dengan satu bab spesial._ Moga sesuai target. Kalau gak berarti efek tulisan jebol.

Bagi yang bingung, mending kalian nikmati aja. Gak nikmat kalau bingung? Ya udah, tanya-tanya, hehehe.

Jika ada yang ditanyakan kolom review tersedia untuk diketik. Pertanyaan yang tidak mengandung spoiler akan kujawab.

Surabaya, 27 Januari 2020

..


End file.
